Un enfant sur le champ de bataille
by Tashiya
Summary: La vie de Kakashi n'est qu'une longue série de tentatives pour remonter de l'enfer où la vie s'obstine à le plonger. Il y a douze ans, Kyuubi a bien failli le faire renoncer...
1. Une mission qui a mal tourné

Bonjour ! C'est re-moi ! j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic si soudainement que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la commencer Elle traite du passé de Kakashi et commence avant que son père ne meure. Voilà bonne lecture !

Un enfant sur le champ de bataille

Chapitre I

Une mission qui a mal tourné

Il y eut un cri.

- Sakumo !

Un cri déchirant d'angoisse et de douleur dans l'obscurité ambiante. Un cri qui l'espace d'un instant domina le vacarme causé par le tonnerre. L'homme à l'imposante silhouette se retourna, ses longs et épais cheveux argentés trempés par la pluie. Son visage fatigué se tordit dans une grimace de douleur tandis qu'il arrachait un kunaï de son épaule gauche. Mais son regard vif flamboya tel une épée dans la nuit en reconnaissant la voix qui l'appelait.

_Tashiro ! Non, cette fois, ça va barder !_

Il assura son katana dans sa main droite et fit face à son adversaire. C'était un homme de bonne taille, cheveux gris, yeux pâles et peau blanche. Chancelant de fatigue, Sakumo enduit son pouce de sang et traça une large ligne sanglante sur son poignet. Le ninja de Kiri fronça les sourcils mais ne réagit pas.

_Bien, parfait. Ta mort n'en sera que plus rapide !_

Il posa sa main au sol.

**Kuchiyose no jutsu !**

Une énorme explosion retentit, accompagnée d'un grand nuage de fumée. Quand celle-ci se dissipa, on put apercevoir à travers les ténèbres un gigantesque loup des neiges d'une hauteur de deux mètres et aux crocs d'une blancheur immaculée. Ses yeux d'un bleu électrique étaient brillants de soif de sang. Le ninja de Kiri recula, une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Le loup tourna son énorme gueule vers Sakumo.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas la pluie… fit-il avec une voix qui semblait venir des profondeurs.

- Je sais mais là, c'est une urgence. Il y a une dizaine d'adversaires à tuer et mon équipier est blessé. Du coup…

- Du coup c'est trop dur. Même pour toi.

- Oui. S'il te plait, Fubuki.

- Bien, bien.

Sans attendre, Fubuki se ramassa sur lui-même comme pour prendre son élan. On pouvait distinctement voir les énormes muscles rouler sous l'épaisse fourrure. Son museau se retroussa.

_Dix ennemis… repérés !_

Ses babines se retroussèrent, dévoilant ses crocs acérés. Un long filet de bave dégoulina de sa gueule entrouverte. Alors, dans une détente prodigieuse, le loup qui avait rendu Sakumo si célèbre fit un bond impressionnant en avant et se jeta sur le ninja de Kiri le plus proche. Le bruit assourdissant du tonnerre ne put cependant couvrir les hurlements et le bruit des os broyés. Les autres ninjas subirent le même sort. L'attaque prit tout au plus une minute trente. Quand ce fut fini, Sakumo se tourna vers son invocation. Les poils autour de sa gueule étaient rougis par le sang de ses victimes et ses pupilles luisaient d'une lueur presque démente. S'il n'avait pas été si fatigué, Sakumo aurait presque eu peur. Mais il sourit et hocha la tête.

- Merci, vieux. Efficace comme toujours.

- Garde tes compliments et appelle-moi un jour de beau temps la prochaine fois.

Sakumo eut un petit rire et Fubuki disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Tout était calme. On entendait plus que le bruit de la pluie sur le sol détrempé. Epuisé, Sakumo se laissa tomber à terre ; il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Se battre puis invoquer lui avait coûté la majeure partie de son chakra. Les ninjas de Kiri étaient venus nombreux. Beaucoup plus nombreux que prévu. Et il en payait les conséquences. Un gémissement de douleur le sortit de ses pensées. La mémoire lui revint brusquement.

_Merde ! Tashiro !_

Une seconde plus tard, et malgré le sol boueux dans laquelle il était aisé de s'étaler lamentablement, il était auprès de son équipier qui saignait abondamment au niveau de la poitrine. C'était un homme du même âge que lui, environ trente ans, cheveux noirs, chemise bleu foncé. Dans ses yeux vitreux vacillait l'éclat rouge du Sharingan, rappelant horriblement le sang qui dégoulinait de la bouche du blessé. Sakumo lui essuya le menton d'un geste vif et lui releva la tête afin qu'il ne s'étouffe pas dans sa propre hémoglobine.

- Sa… Sakumo… Je… Jolie invocation… comme toujours… articula faiblement le Uchiha.

- Merci. Comment tu te sens ?

- Je… Tu… tu as… tu as toujours le message ?

- Oui mais on s'en fout pour l'instant, Tashiro. Le périmètre est sécurisé. Il faut que tu restes en vie, tu entends ?

- La mission… articula faiblement Tashiro. La mission… d'abord…

Une gifle retentissante heurta sa joue pâle.

- Reste éveillé, bordel ! Ne t'endors pas !

- Sak… umo… le message… porte le message…

- Ah donc c'est toi qui l'as ! fit alors une voix chantante. Bien. Donne-le nous. Sinon tes équipiers vont mourir.

Sakumo se redressa. Un étau lui broya douloureusement l'estomac quand il vit trois ninjas de Kiri avancer vers lui, traînant ses deux autres camarades par leur veste de Jounin. De toutes évidences, Fubuki ne les avait pas repérés. Sans doute à cause de la pluie…

_Akito… Hanata…Je croyais pourtant que vous étiez déjà loin…_

C'était sa faute. Il aurait du écouter son instinct mais comme toujours, il avait fait confiance à ses coéquipiers. Lorsqu'on lui avait confié, à lui ainsi qu'à trois autres Jounins confirmés, la mission de transmettre un message confirmant le départ du gros des troupes de Kiri vers Konoha au Sandaime, il avait tout de suite senti que ce ne serait pas facile. Depuis quelques semaines, Kiri devenait de plus en plus agressive et un nombre chaque jour croissant de ses avant-postes était localisé dans les environs de Konoha.

Pour contrer cette menace grandissante, l'Hokage avait envoyé beaucoup de ninjas, dont Sakumo, à la frontière pour faire des rapports réguliers sur le mouvement des troupes ennemies et il avait eu raison. Mais ce jour-là, ç'avait été délicat. Le temps n'avait pas permis un envoi par les airs et une part importante des shinobis était malade ou blessée. Les provisions manquaient. L'ennemi les encerclait progressivement. La marge de manœuvre était extrêmement réduite. En dernier recours, on avait donc ordonné aux meilleurs restants, c'est à dire à Sakumo ainsi qu'à trois autres, de porter ce message à Konoha avant l'arrivée de Kiri. Ils étaient partis tout en sachant qu'ils ne reverraient probablement jamais leurs amis et que la survie de leur village dépendait entièrement d'eux.

_Ils se sont bien renseignés, les enfoirés, _songea Sakumo tandis qu'il toisait avec animosité ses adversaires. _Ils ont tout de suite vu que nous n'étions pas là et ils se sont lancés à notre poursuite…_

Il jeta à un coup d'œil rapide à Tashiro, puis à Akito et enfin à Hanata. Ils étaient tous vivants. Blessés mais vivants. Et ses ennemis n'étaient que quatre. Donc, en théorie, c'était jouable. Mais le simple fait qu'ils aient été rattrapés – y compris Akito et Hanata qui étaient pourtant partis devant – et blessés plus ou moins gravement alors qu'ils étaient tous d'excellents ninjas faisait voler en éclat cette théorie. Sakumo se mordit les lèvres. Que devait-il faire ? S'enfuir en comptant sur son souffle et son endurance pour semer ses poursuivants et accomplir la mission ? Ou bien renoncer à porter le message et sauver la vie de ses camarades ?

En même temps qu'il se faisait son dilemme, son esprit fatigué calculait à toute vitesse les différentes trajectoires et angles pour atteindre ses adversaires. Il faudrait frapper vite et de manière définitive. Mais avec le chakra qu'il lui restait, ça risquait d'être délicat.

Son mutisme dut déplaire au chef d'équipe car il se tourna vers le ninja qui tenait Akito et fit un geste du bras. L'homme hocha la tête et saisissant la jambe droite du jeune homme, il frappa de toutes ses forces au niveau de la rotule. L'angle de l'articulation se renversa dans un craquement sinistre. Akito ouvrit brutalement les yeux et hurla de douleur.

- Arrêtez !

Sakumo s'était dressé sur ses genoux endoloris. Voir ses hommes souffrir par sa faute lui était plus insupportable que toute autre chose. Akito était le plus jeune du groupe, et bien qu'il fût plus fort et courageux que beaucoup d'autres, il n'en restait pas moins le plus vulnérable physiquement. Le leader ennemi ricana.

- Désolé mais il me semblait que tu réfléchissais. Et nous, on est un peu pressés, tu vois. Alors j'ai voulu accélérer ta prise de décision. Sois tu nous files rapidement le message, soit on continue.

Une goutte de sueur perla à la tempe de Sakumo. Il n'osait pas bouger de peur que l'un de ses équipiers ne soit blessé lui aussi. Il était Crocs Blancs, un des plus puissants shinobis de Konoha, presque une légende. Il avait accompli tant de missions qu'il ne les comptait même plus. On le comparait même aux trois Sannins, Orochimaru, Jiraya et Tsunade. En temps normal, il les aurait tués en quelques minutes.

Mais à cet instant, il doutait de la conduite à adopter. Toute sa vie, il avait respecté un code : honorer le Sandaime, aimer sa famille et protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers. Et Akito, Tashiro et Hanata lui étaient chers. Il ne les laisserait pas mourir. Mais pouvait-il trahir son village simplement sous prétexte de sauver trois vies ? Le pouvait-il ?

Le leader grogna de nouveau et fit signe à celui qui tenait Hanata. Sakumo eut un geste pour se lever. C'était elle la plus blessée. Ils n'allaient quand même pas… Un coup de pied dans le ventre le fit brutalement rasseoir. Il y eut un bruit d'acier transperçant la chair et Hanata hurla à son tour tandis que son sang se répandait par litres sur le sol.

- NNNOOONN !

Sakumo se leva d'un bond et voulut se précipiter vers son amie. Mais le chef du petit groupe le stoppa d'un coup de poing puis lui dit, avec cette fois une irritation perceptible dans la voix :

- Alors ? Tu nous le donnes ce putain de message ? Ou est-ce qu'il faut que j'achève ton pote là pour que tu te décides ? ajouta-t-il en désignant Tashiro qui avait heureusement fermé les yeux.

Il dégaina son katana et le brandit dans une attitude agressive. Le cœur de Sakumo se souleva dans un sursaut de terreur avant de se briser très doucement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots :

- Non ! Non… attendez… bredouilla-t-il. Je… je vais vous le donner…

Tashiro était son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait condamner Akito et Hanata. Il ne s'en sentait pas le droit. La main tremblante, Hatake Sakumo alias Crocs Blancs fouilla dans sa poche intérieure et en ressortit un petit rouleau de parchemin qu'il tendit au leader ennemi, un goût désagréablement amer dans la bouche. Celui-ci s'en empara avec un cri de triomphe. Puis il assomma Sakumo d'un méchant crochet du droit. Mais en regardant les trois autres, il sembla hésiter un instant. S'il avait écouté sa raison, il les aurait tous tués ; histoire de s'assurer qu'ils ne causeraient plus de problème. Mais il avait promis de les épargner s'il obtenait le rouleau et une fois n'est pas coutume, ce ninja tenait à son honneur. Alors, après avoir rangé le message dans sa poche, il fit signe à ses hommes de laisser les prisonniers et ils disparurent dans la nuit.

Quand Sakumo et son équipe reprirent conscience quelques heures plus tard, ils comprirent aussitôt ce qu'il avait du se passer et se précipitèrent à Konoha. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Kiri avait attaqué. Près du quart de la population, ninjas non compris, avait été massacré. Les plus touchés avaient été les enfants. Leurs cadavres jonchaient pratiquement toute l'avenue principale, dans un effort manifeste de cruauté. Et rares étaient les maisons ou les bâtiments encore debout. Sakumo tomba à genoux. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi avait-il donné le message ? Apparemment, Konoha avait fini par repousser l'attaquant mais à quel prix ? Tashiro devint livide et courut aussi vite qu'il le put chez lui afin de constater les dégâts. Hanata se laissa tomber à terre et se mit à sangloter. Akito s'assit sur le tronc d'un arbre déraciné et resta prostré là.

Les yeux embués de larmes de Sakumo balayèrent l'avenue et se posèrent sur les cadavres d'enfants. Un doute terrible saisit son cœur et se relevant, il se mit à chercher frénétiquement parmi les corps. Il cherchait un visage. Un visage lisse aux yeux bruns, entouré de cheveux argentés semblables aux siens.

_Faites qu'il soit vivant. Mon Dieu, je vous en supplie, faites qu'il soit vivant ! _

Il cherchait son fils. Mais il ne le trouva pas. Alors il fonça chez lui. Et là, il comprit que son vœu avait été exaucé. Car au milieu de la rue dévastée, au milieu du champ de bataille, se tenait la silhouette d'un enfant. Fine, droite, fière. Il tenait un kunaï à la main. Ses cheveux ébouriffés étaient rougis par le sang versé. Et sur son visage se dessinait une expression de haine atroce tandis qu'il contemplait le spectacle autour de lui.

Tremblant de soulagement, Sakumo courut vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Longtemps, ils restèrent sans bouger, savourant tous les deux la joie qu'ils avaient à se retrouver. Puis, Sakumo lâcha son fils et le regarda longuement. Comme il était fier de lui ! Ce visage lisse mais décidé, ce regard direct et clairvoyant, cette force intérieure qui l'entourait comme une aura protectrice et qui le poussait toujours vers de nouveaux exploits… Tout en lui le remplissait de fierté. Il n'avait que dix ans et pourtant, il était Chunnin depuis maintenant quatre ans. On murmurait même qu'il avait le niveau pour passer Jounin. Kakashi était un vrai génie. Il deviendrait un grand ninja. Peut-être même plus que lui.

_Et lui, il ne commettra pas d'erreurs de jugement…_

Un voile passa devant ses yeux et Kakashi le détecta tout de suite. Il vit la tristesse et la mélancolie dans le regard de son père aussi clairement que si Sakumo s'était mis à pleurer. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Papa… qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

valaaa ! les commentaires (positifs ou négatifs) sont les bienvenus !


	2. Mensonges et aveux

Merci pour vos reviews ! ça m'a fait très plaisir ! je vous mets la suite !

* * *

Et euh si vous avez des suggestions, des personnages que vous voudriez voir apparaître, dites le moi !

Chapitre II  
Mensonges et aveu

Kakashi regarda son père baisser les yeux avec la désagréable impression que le pire était encore à venir dans cette journée qui aurait pourtant rendu jaloux n'importe quel dépressif. Son regard d'acier scrutait le visage de son père à la recherche du moindre indice, de la moindre indication quant à ce qui s'était passé.  
Les épaules puissantes de Sakumo se mirent à trembler sous le regard inquisiteur de Kakashi. Il ne savait que trop bien qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher la vérité très longtemps à son fils qui, malgré sa jeunesse, n'avait pas son pareil pour détecter le mensonge. Mais il ne pouvait pas… il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il avait fait ! Depuis la mort de sa femme, il l'avait élevé dans le respect des lois mais il lui avait également appris à faire la part des choses entre obéissance et loyauté. A ne pas privilégier l'accomplissement d'une mission au détriment des amis. Il le lui avait répété si souvent qu'il lui semblait que cette devise faisait partie intégrante de son fils et il avait raison.  
Kakashi n'aurait pas songé un seul instant à trahir un de ses amis pour accomplir une bête mission. Et c'était bien cela qui le troublait. Car il voyait des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir chez celui qu'il respectait autant que l'Hokage. Des sentiments qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Il voyait de la culpabilité dans les yeux de son père. Il voyait du regret. Et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, à faire le lien. Regret et Sakumo n'allaient pas de paire. Dans l'esprit du garçon, ces deux mots étaient totalement dissociés. Alors pourquoi d'un seul coup voyait-il le chagrin envahir de son ombre froide les prunelles claires de son père ? Il eut peur soudain.  
- Papa… ? Que s'est-il passé ?  
Mais Sakumo ne répondait toujours pas et gardait obstinément son regard rivé au sol, comme dans l'espoir d'y voir s'y dérouler le spectacle le plus captivant de toute sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, au risque de lui faire comprendre que tout ce qu'il lui avait appris, tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, lui-même n'était pas capable de le respecter. Il ne voulait pas trahir Kakashi, ne voulait pas que le garçon ait honte de lui.  
- Papa…  
Cette fois, la voix s'était faite inquiète, presque suppliante. Et Sakumo sentit la culpabilité peser un peu plus sa lourde main sur son épaule. Car une fois de plus, il oubliait que Kakashi n'avait que sept ans et que comme tous les enfants de son âge, il n'était pas à l'abri de la peur et ne pouvait pas tout comprendre. Il oubliait qu'il était une image rassurante pour son fils et que le voir bouleversé, comme il l'était à cet instant, effrayait Kakashi plus que toute autre chose. Il _surestimait_ son fils. Face à son talent et sa maturité, il faisait une fois de plus l'erreur de le considérer comme un adulte et non comme un enfant, et de croire qu'il pouvait tout comprendre et tout surmonter. Des larmes coulèrent malgré lui le long de ses joues.  
Les yeux de Kakashi s'écarquillèrent de peur et de surprise.  
- Papa ! Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu es blessé ? Tu as mal ?  
Sakumo eut un maigre sourire.  
- Non, Kakashi. Tout va bien.  
Il posa sa large main sur la tête de son fils et la lui tapota avec douceur.  
- Ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
Le regard brillant du jeune garçon se ternit un instant, comme s'il avait saisit toute l'ampleur du mensonge de son père. Mais il ne dit rien et se contenta d'un sourire soulagé.  
Un sourire dont Sakumo ne devina pas la fausseté. Il avait appris à Kakashi à simuler la bonne humeur ou l'indifférence ; un exercice où Kakashi s'était révélé très doué. Les expressions qui apparaissaient sur son doux visage semblaient faites sur commande et frappaient pourtant par leur sincérité. De là à dire que Kakashi était un faux jeton et un hypocrite, il n'y avait pas loin et certains ne s'en privaient pas. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le petit garçon était assez mature pour utiliser ses masques uniquement lorsqu'il sentait que c'était nécessaire. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir mentir à son père. Pas plus qu'il n'imaginait le contraire possible.  
Sakumo savait bien entendu qu'il ne serait bientôt plus capable de détecter quand Kakashi était sincère et quand il ne l'était pas. Et en l'occurrence, s'il y avait fait un peu plus attention, il aurait su que son fils était inquiet. Mais ce sourire l'arrangeait. Il lui laissait un délai. Aussi ne s'en préoccupa-t-il pas plus que ça. Il inspira à fond pour se ressaisir et demanda à Kakashi :  
- Quand l'attaque s'est-elle produite ?  
Le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers le soleil et le scruta un instant.  
- D'après la position du soleil, il y a quatre heures et vingt-deux minutes, répondit-il tel un automate. Kiri a encerclé Konoha et lancé des attaques simultanées aux quatre portes. Répartition des troupes égale à chaque orientation.  
- Ingénieux. Combien étaient-ils environ ?  
- Je dirais entre trois et quatre cents. Nous étions supérieurs d'un point de vue numérique mais l'effet de surprise jouait contre nous. Nous n'étions absolument pas avertis du départ de Kiri.  
La mâchoire de Sakumo se crispa imperceptiblement.  
- Et ensuite ?  
- Repli forcé, répondit Kakashi de la même voix monocorde. Pour éviter les pertes. Mais nos forces étant mal réparties dans l'enceinte du village, l'alerte n'a pas pu être donnée à temps partout. Le quartier de l'académie notamment est excentré par rapport au centre administratif alors…  
- Je vois, marmonna Sakumo cette fois empli d'un profond sentiment de dégoût.  
Ça expliquait tous ces enfants massacrés dans la rue. L'académie n'était qu'à quelques minutes.  
- Les Chunnins et Jounins qui étaient dans le coin ont essayé de repousser l'ennemi mais ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux, continua Kakashi. Les ANBU sont intervenus très vite. La contre-attaque a suivi peu après. Les ninjas de Kiri étaient préparés. Leur connaissance des lieux était presque parfaite. C'est pour ça qu'il y a eu beaucoup de morts. En plus, la plupart des villageois ont été pris par surprise. Mais nous avons fini par les repousser.  
Sakumo hocha la tête. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il était fier de son fils. Fier de voir qu'il était capable de faire un rapport de façon impartiale. Fier de voir qu'il s'en était sorti indemne. Fier de voir que Konoha comptait pour lui.  
- Des morts parmi tes amis ?  
La question manquait de délicatesse mais Kakashi ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Ne sembla pas…  
- Quatre. Hana, Arashi, Kenji et Milo. Ils étaient dans le quartier de l'académie, je suis arrivé trop tard.  
Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put masquer le tremblement de sa voix tandis qu'il énonçait le nom de ses amis. Plein de compassion, Sakumo le prit par l'épaule et le serra contre lui. Et là, à peine audibles dissimulés dans les plis de la tunique du Jounin, des bruits de sanglots. Les petites omoplates de Kakashi tressautèrent, agitées de violents tremblements. Sakumo ferma les yeux. Jamais il ne s'était autant haï.  
- Obito et Rin vont bien alors ?  
Kakashi essuya ses yeux d'un revers de main.  
- Oui. J'ai vu Rin tout à l'heure avec sa mère. Elle allait bien. Et je crois qu'Obito est retourné chez lui. Il avait du se trouver une bonne cachette, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Il n'aime pas se battre.  
- Curieuse caractéristique pour un Uchiha mais peu importe. Et ton sensei ?  
Les yeux de Kakashi brillèrent à l'évocation de celui qu'il admirait tant. Un sourire sincère éclaira son visage.  
- Il a été génial ! Sa voix résonnait à présent comme celle d'un fan parlant avec adoration de son idole. En quelques secondes, il a tué tous ceux qui étaient dans son secteur. Tu le verrais, Papa, il est tellement rapide ! On dirait qu'il est partout à la fois ! Plus tard, je serai comme lui !  
Sakumo ne put retenir un sourire attendri devant tant d'enthousiasme. Il était vrai que l'Eclair Jaune, comme on le surnommait, était adulé par toute une génération. A vingt et un ans, sa réputation n'était déjà plus à faire. Et il avait été entraîné par Jiraya lui-même. Par conséquent, l'admiration de Kakashi à son égard était compréhensible. Sakumo lui-même respectait profondément ce jeune homme si pétillant, si généreux, si intelligent… si parfait. C'en était presque déconcertant. Mais le Jounin n'éprouvait aucune jalousie. Chacun ses capacités après tout. Avec un sensei comme lui, Kakashi ne pouvait que briller.

- Papa… pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui s'est passé ?  
Sakumo fut si surpris de réentendre cette question que pendant quelques secondes, il lui sembla que son cœur suspendait ses battements. Pas un son ne sortit de sa bouche. Et ce fut là son erreur car le silence était bien le pire des aveux possibles. Il ne regarda pas Kakashi mais il savait que le garçon n'attendait plus de réponse à présent et qu'il avait détourné les yeux. Son malaise augmenta encore. Soudain, une voix claire retentit.  
- Sakumo !  
Le Jounin fit volte face. Et en voyant une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et à la poitrine avantageuse avancer vers lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
- Tsunade. Je suis soulagé de te voir. Tu n'as rien ?  
- Bien sûr que non, répliqua la Sannin en rejetant quelques mèches en arrière d'un geste impatient. Et toi ?  
- Quelques égratignures mais je m'en sortirai. Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentrée…  
- Je suis revenue hier. Et heureusement d'ailleurs. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu…  
Elle s'arrêta en sentant la petite main de Kakashi saisir la sienne. Son regard devint tendre. Elle avait toujours ressenti beaucoup d'affection pour ce petit garçon si jeune et déjà si fort. A ses yeux, il était le petit frère qu'elle avait perdu, voire un fils. Elle l'aimait énormément et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu lui faire du mal.  
- Tout va bien, Kakashi-kun ? dit-elle d'une voix douce et chaleureuse. Tu n'es pas blessé ?  
- Non. Combien d'ennemis as-tu tué, Tsunade-nee-san ? demanda le petit garçon avec un grand sourire. Je t'ai vu faire exploser des tas de murs ! Tu es trop forte !  
Tsunade rit doucement.  
- Oh, un petit peu. Tu sais, ça demande beaucoup de travail. Si tu veux devenir aussi fort que moi, il faudra bien t'entraîner, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil espiègle.  
Le sourire de Kakashi s'agrandit. Il aimait beaucoup Tsunade. Il la trouvait parfaite. Forte, gentille, douce, énergique, belle. Elle s'entraînait parfois avec lui et lui enseignait un peu de ce qu'elle savait. Et quand elle venait à la maison, elle lui apportait parfois des cadeaux. Il la voyait en quelques sortes comme une deuxième mère mais il ne l'avait jamais dit à Sakumo.  
Celui-ci considérait également la jeune femme avec attention. Avec sa force exceptionnelle et son tempérament autoritaire, elle incarnait la sécurité. Et si elle avait tendance à s'emporter rapidement, elle était aussi capable d'attention et d'amour. Et en plus, elle était magnifique. A trente et un, elle était au zénith de sa beauté. Son visage d'ange assorti d'une impression de sagesse lui donnait une allure noble. Il était content qu'elle soit aussi proche de Kakashi. Elle comblait ainsi l'absence maternelle dont le petit garçon avait toujours souffert. En somme, elle faisait presque partie de la famille.

Finalement, Tsunade cessa de discuter avec Kakashi pour se tourner vers Sakumo. Et là, son regard redevint grave.  
- Je voudrais te dire deux mots, fit-elle d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion.  
Sakumo hocha la tête. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas venue le voir sans raison et c'était normal vu ce qui s'était passé. Elle voulait des explications. Il se tourna vers son fils.  
- Je vais avec Tsunade, d'accord ? Fais ce que tu veux.  
- D'accord. Je vais aller voir Rin, répondit Kakashi avec un sourire.  
Les deux adultes hochèrent la tête et, puis échangeant un regard, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de Konoha. Pendant quelques minutes, ils ne dirent rien, regardant simplement des villageois courir en tous sens au milieu des ruines. Des ninjas aidaient certaines personnes à sortir des décombres ; d'autres en emmenaient à l'hôpital.  
- Tu devrais peut-être aller au centre médical, Tsunade, fit Sakumo au bout d'un moment. Tous ces gens…  
- Pas avant que tu ne m'aies tout dit.  
Elle le regarda un instant puis voyant qu'il ne disait rien :  
- Alors ?  
- Alors quoi ?  
- Oh je t'en prie, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ne me fais pas ce coup là, pas à moi. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? Et seul en plus. Où sont tes hommes ? Vous étiez une trentaine normalement.  
Sakumo secoua la tête.  
- Une trentaine, oui. Mais nous sommes revenus à quatre. Moi, Uchiha Tashiro, Kurichi Akito et Yuuhi Hanata.  
- A quatre ? répéta lentement Tsunade. Seulement vous quatre ?  
- Oui.  
Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle tant son cœur était affolé.  
- Tu sais que nous étions en mission près de la frontière…  
- Oui.  
- Hier, mes équipes ont validé le départ du gros des troupes de Kiri pour Konoha. On devait vous avertir. Le problème, c'était que non seulement l'ennemi nous avait repérés et nous encerclait mais aussi qu'il y avait beaucoup de blessés et de malades.  
- Envoi par les airs…  
- Impossible. Les conditions climatiques étaient trop mauvaises. On n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Akito, Hanata, Tashiro et moi étions les plus valides. Alors c'est nous qui sommes partis avec le message avant que l'ennemi ne nous tombe dessus.  
Tsunade resta un instant silencieuse. Elle commençait à comprendre. A saisir toute l'horreur de la situation.  
- Donc les autres…  
- Sont morts, oui. On n'avait pas le choix, Tsunade ! s'écria-t-il en voyant son amie détourner les yeux. Si on était restés pour les défendre, on n'aurait pas pu porter le message !  
- Un message que vous n'avez pas transmis en définitive puisqu'on a été pris par surprise ! riposta la jeune femme avec colère. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas arrivés à temps ?  
Sakumo regarda ailleurs.  
- On s'est faits rattraper. Une équipe de Kiri nous est tombée dessus. Ils ont exigé que je leur donne le message, faute de quoi, Tashiro, Akito et Hanata seraient tués…  
Il leva les yeux vers son amie. La bouche contractée en une moue horrifiée, elle le regardait. Elle le regardait comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Sakumo sentit son estomac se tordre.  
- Tsunade ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Je ne pouvais pas les laisser mourir !  
- Sakumo…  
- Tashiro est le leader du clan Uchiha et son fils a à peine un an ! Akito vient d'avoir dix-huit ans. Et Hanata a une fille ! Bon Dieu, je ne pouvais pas !  
- Donc tu leur as donné le message… Tout en sachant pertinemment que ça condamnait Konoha…  
- Tu crois que je l'ai fait sans remord ? Que je n'ai rien ressenti quand je lui ai donné ce maudit message ?  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? ça veut dire que non seulement tu as abandonné tes hommes mais tu as _permis_ que Konoha soit attaquée !  
Sakumo devint livide.  
- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais du faire d'après toi alors ? cria-t-il. Rester avec mes hommes et donc obéir à mon cœur ? Ou bien porter le message coûte que coûte, laisser mourir Tashiro, Akito et Hanata et ainsi obéir aux ordres ?  
- Eh bien l'un des deux au moins ! Parce que avec ta foutue morale, tu as réussi à éviter les deux ! Tu as protégé tes équipiers et leur famille, c'est tout à ton honneur. Mais combien de familles sont maintenant détruites par ta faute ?

Choqué, Sakumo recula. Son cœur venait de se briser. Il avait été sûr que Tsunade comprendrait. Mais de toutes évidences, ce n'était qu'une erreur de plus parmi les innombrables de la journée.  
A quelques pas de là, dans l'ombre des ruines, un petit garçon aux cheveux argentés se détourna et s'éloigna, la tête basse

* * *

voilà ! reviews et suggestions sont les bienvenus ! 


	3. C'est ma faute

**Maetel : **oui effectivement, les noms sont mauvais... A vrai dire, je les ai inventés pasque je connaissais pas les vrais... Hum hum. Bon bref. En tous cas, merci beaucoup de ton review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! tu parlais de quoi avec les Hyuuga ?

**Chevreau : ** c'est vrai que Kakashi en train de parler comme ça, c'est très étrange. Mais bon, il a sept ans quoi. Merci merci d'avoir laissé un comm ! 

ouais nouvelle édition du chapitre 3 cette fois en intégralité

* * *

Chapitre III

C'est ma faute

Si les trois quarts de Konoha avaient été détruits, le quartier résidentiel des Uchiwa avait été relativement épargné. Les maisons avaient encore leur toit et certaines portes n'avaient pas été totalement arrachées voire pulvérisées par une quelconque explosion. Les rues n'étaient pas (trop) jonchées de gravats, de morceaux de murs ou de bouts de bois et chose curieuse, il n'y avait que très peu de cadavres. Normal direz-vous – le clan Uchiwa n'était pas le plus puissant du village de la Feuille pour rien ; mais lorsque l'on considérait la force avec laquelle Kiri avait frappé, l'état des autres quartiers et le nombre global de victimes, on pouvait dire sans crainte d'exagérer qu'il s'agissait d'un score honorable.

En effet, malgré l'absence du chef, Tashiro, le clan s'était bien défendu et n'avait à déplorer que trois morts. Trois morts insignifiantes. Trois morts que l'on ne pleurerait pas puisqu'il s'agissait justement de trois personnes qui n'avaient pas su sauver leur vie. Trois morts qu'on oublierait rapidement.

Debout au pied du porche de la maison principale, Uchiwa Harumi scrutait avec anxiété la rue déserte. Elle avait fait la liste des membres du clan revenus à la résidence et à présent, il n'en manquait plus que deux : son mari, Tashiro, et Obito, le fils d'une de ses cousines. Bien que n'étant pas liée affectivement à lui, c'était son rôle, en tant que maîtresse, de veiller à ce que tous les Uchiha soient en sécurité ; et le petit garçon était si faible... En ce qui concernait son époux, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Qu'il soit en mission ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure ; Tashiro était le plus puissant du clan et tout à fait capable de se défendre. Non, ce qui l'effrayait, c'était le lieu de son affectation : la frontière entre Kiri et Konoha. Sachant que Kiri venait d'attaquer, qu'était-il arrivé à tous les ninjas envoyés là-bas ?

Une larme roula sur sa joue pâle. S'il arrivait malheur à Tashiro, que deviendrait-elle ? Elle et leur fils. Juste à cet instant, elle sentit quelque chose lui agripper le bas de sa jupe. Baissant les yeux, un sourire tendre se dessina sur son visage fatigué. Elle s'agenouilla pour caresser la tête du petit garçon venu près d'elle.

- Ita-chan, murmura-t-elle avec douceur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, petit polisson ? Tu devrais être à l'intérieur. C'est dangereux, tu sais.

Itachi secoua la tête avec force, une moue boudeuse sur son visage lisse, et tira plus fort sur la jupe de sa mère. Attendrie, Hamuri prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et le serra fort. Elle pouvait déjà sentir sa force, sa volonté. Il la rassurait. Il deviendrait un grand ninja, courageux et loyal. Elle le savait.

Des pas précipités retentirent derrière eux et une voix anxieuse résonna dans l'atmosphère silencieuse de la résidence

- Itachi-kun ! Oh, mon dieu, où êtes-vous ? Itachi-kuuun !

Harumi sourit. Son fils n'était pas vraiment facile à surveiller étant donné sa plus que précoce vivacité et il donnait beaucoup de fil à retordre aux différentes nourrices qui s'occupaient de lui. En entendant les pas se rapprocher, la maîtresse de maison se retourna. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns tirés en arrière venait d'apparaître, visiblement soulagée d'avoir enfin localisé le petit garnement dont elle avait la charge. Elle s'inclina précipitamment.

- Oh, Harumi-sama… On devinait à son souffle haletant qu'elle venait de parcourir une certaine distance au pas de course. Excusez-moi mais… mais votre fils est insaisissable… Il disparaît dès que j'ai le dos tourné et…

- Si vous vous occupez de lui, vous n'avez pas à avoir le dos tourné, Ai-kun, répliqua sèchement Harumi. Je vous le confie ; ce n'est pas pour que vous alliez faire un tour ailleurs ou dieu sait quoi !

- Je suis désolée, bafouilla la pauvre Ai, les joues rouges. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Je vous le promets.

- Tenez, fit Harumi en tendant le petit Itachi à sa servante. Et ne le laissez plus disparaître.

- Euh, bien Harumi-sam… Aïe !

Le gamin venait en effet de lui tirer sauvagement les cheveux, et semblait en retirer une grande satisfaction. Harumi eut un petit sourire amusé et s'éloigna. Elle avait été un peu dure avec cette pauvre Ai mais l'absence prolongée d'Obito et surtout de Tashiro l'inquiétait. Les rues étaient encore dangereuses et le petit n'avait jamais eu un sens de l'orientation très prononcé. Peut-être devrait-elle envoyer quelqu'un à sa recherche …

- Où allez-vous encore ? Oh non ! Itachi-kun ! Revenez ici !

Exaspérée, Harumi se retourna, prête à passer un savon à sa servante. Nom d'un chien, ne pouvait-elle pas faire attention ? Mais en voyant la scène, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un air désespéré sur le visage, Ai essayait tant bien que mal de récupérer Itachi qui s'était, allez savoir pourquoi, jeté tête la première dans un buisson. Après quelques secondes au cours desquelles il réalisa sûrement qu'il était coincé, il se mit à pousser des cris de goret qu'on égorge, à la grande gêne de la jeune servante. Tout en riant, Harumi s'approcha de Ai et l'aida à dégager Itachi qui émergea du buisson les cheveux emmêlés et plein de feuilles. Elle allait les lui retirer quand un cri l'arrêta.

- Harumi-sama !

Reconnaissant la voix, la jeune femme fit volte face et un sourire soulagé éclaira son visage.

- Obito-kun ! Enfin te voilà.

Le petit garçon brun aux yeux recouverts par des lunettes à verres épais, baissa la tête. Ses vêtements étaient sales, déchirés en certains points et ses cheveux blanchis par la poussière. Une coupure barrait sa joue gauche et ses mains portaient des traces de sang. Harumi les lui saisit d'un geste vif.

- Tu es blessé ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Je… ce n'est pas mon sang, Harumi-sama… C'est celui d'un Jounin qui m'a sauvé la vie.

L'expression du visage d'Harumi se figea l'espace d'un instant puis elle demanda :

- Il est mort ?

Obito baissa encore la tête et ne répondit rien. Harumi soupira mais elle ne rabroua pas le garçon qui semblait suffisamment choqué pour ne pas avoir besoin de reproches en plus. Mais force était de constater qu'Obito ne possédait pas le talent que l'on était en droit d'attendre d'un Uchiwa. A ce qu'elle savait, il était même le plus faible de sa génération. Ça ne contribuait certes pas à sa popularité mais ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de vivre. Du moins, elle le croyait.

Car Obito _était _complexé par ses lacunes physiques et surtout mentales. Stressé et étourdi, il paniquait facilement. Et pour ne rien arranger, comme si être la honte du clan ne suffisait pas, il était dans la même équipe que Hatake Kakashi, génie affiché.

Sentant le regard inquisiteur de Harumi, il rougit de honte et détourna la tête. Il avait vu Kakashi se battre contre l'ennemi, véritable virtuose, agile, léger, efficace. Bondissant de tous côtés, ses kunaïs à la main, il avait frappé avec une telle rapidité que lui n'en avait vu que l'éclat argenté. Le sang l'avait fait fuir. Le sang et la honte. Paralysé par une peur viscérale, il avait été incapable de bouger quand un ninja de Kiri lui avait sauté dessus. Il n'avait eu la vie sauve que grâce à l'intervention d'un Jounin de Konoha. Pétrifié, Obito avait assisté au combat avec l'intense sensation d'être un poids mort pour le village. Et comble de malheur, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de remercier son sauveur qui fut soufflé par une explosion toute proche quelques secondes après sa victoire. Des morceaux de bois et de pierres s'étaient mis à tomber du ciel, semblables à un déluge brutal et soudain. A moitié enseveli, l'instinct de survie d'Obito avait pris le dessus. Il chercha un moment le shinobi qui l'avait aidé avant de découvrir son crâne littéralement broyé sous un bloc de pierre. Après, il ne se souvenait que de sa course éperdue jusqu'à la résidence Uchiwa où il était arrivé sain et sauf. Vivant mais mortifié à l'idée que Kakashi avait combattu et avait sans aucun doute survécu tandis que lui avait fui comme un lâche et provoqué la mort d'un ninja. Tashiro le sermonnerait sûrement une fois rentré.

- Ta… Tashiro-sama est rentré ? murmura-t-il sans regarder Harumi. Il m'en veut beaucoup ?

La jeune femme abaissa sur lui un regard peu amical.

- Rentre chez ta mère et fais-toi oublier, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Obito rougit jusqu'au blanc des yeux et se rua à l'intérieur, les larmes dévalant ses joues salies par la sueur et le sang. De nouveau, Harumi s'en voulut mais l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait était trop forte pour être refoulée.

_Tashiro… Bon sang, où es-tu ?_

- Harumi-san !

Tournant la tête vers la rue, elle vit un infirmier courir vers elle. Elle blêmit et se précipita.

- Que se passe-t-il ? C'est Tashiro ? Il est blessé ? Il est rentré ?

- Votre époux a été retrouvé à quelques minutes de chez vous dans un état critique. On l'a transporté à l'hôpital en urgence.

- En urgence ? Je veux que Tsunade-sama s'occupe de lui !

- Elle a été prévenue. Venez avec moi s'il vous plait.

Harumi se retourna vers la maison.

- Ai-kun !

La jeune servante apparut dans l'embrasure, portant dans ses bras un petit Itachi bien agité.

- Occupez-vous bien de mon fils. Je vais à l'hôpital.

- Bien Harumi-sama.

L'épouse de Tashiro hocha la tête – pas le temps de se demander au bout de combien de minutes Itachi fausserait compagnie à sa nourrice – et disparut avec l'infirmier. A peine furent-ils partis qu'Itachi se mit à hurler dans les oreilles de la pauvre Ai, lui explosant les tympans au passage. Par réflexe, elle plaqua convulsivement ses mains sur ses oreilles, lâchant du même coup le petit garçon qui en profita pour filer.

Incontestablement, on faisait grise mine dans le bureau du Sandaime. Les visages étaient tirés par la fatigue, luisants de sueur, parfois rougis par le sang. Et l'atmosphère, oscillant entre découragement et colère, offrait un spectacle saisissant d'impuissance. Konoha avait beau avoir repoussé l'ennemi, les difficultés ne faisaient que commencer et tous en avaient conscience. Le village aurait-il la force de se relever ?

Et cependant lorsque l'on regardait le Troisième, les craintes s'envolaient littéralement. Assis à son bureau au centre de la pièce, le dos droit et le visage serein, il était l'incarnation de la sécurité. Ses yeux sombres offraient un regard direct et clair que peu de gens avaient le courage de soutenir. Le Sandaime Hokage de Konoha, à ce qu'on disait le plus puissant de tous, était redouté mais surtout il était respecté et chacun faisait preuve d'humilité.

A sa droite, se tenait un homme d'environ trente ans avec de longs cheveux noirs, la peau très blanche et des yeux jaunes, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à ceux d'un serpent. Droit et fier, il dominait tout le monde par sa prestance physique. Une veste de Jounin tombait sur une chemise noire légère, accentuant la pâleur de son visage creusé. Orochimaru… Le plus fort des trois Sannins et aussi le plus inquiétant, dont la puissance avait fait le tour de tous les villages cachés du monde ninja.

A la gauche du Troisième se trouvait un autre homme, un peu plus grand que le Sannin brun. Ses cheveux étaient aussi blancs et ébouriffés que ceux d'Orochimaru étaient noirs et lisses, et lui tombaient jusqu'aux hanches. Deux traits rouges partaient de ses yeux, créant des stries sanglantes dans son visage bronzé. Jiraya… Deuxième Sannin et le total opposé de son équipier et ami Orochimaru, mais respecté autant que lui.

Plusieurs autres Jounins étaient présents, dont un à la forte carrure et au visage basané. Il portait un long manteau en cuir noir et son bandeau était noué à l'arrière de son crâne presque rasé. Près de la porte, se tenaient trois hommes. L'un grand avec de longs cheveux dorés noués en une queue de cheval ; le deuxième brun, coiffé en brosse, un anneau dans l'oreille gauche et un air blasé sur le visage ; et le troisième, les cheveux rouge vif et possédant une corpulence impressionnante. Tous les trois répondaient respectivement aux noms de Yamanaka Inoshi, Nara Shikato et Akimichi Chomaru, et formaient une des plus redoutables équipes de Konoha, également connue sous le nom de « Trio Ino-Shika-Cho ». Un ANBU était également là, son masque d'oiseau relevé sur son front. Finalement, le Sandaime prit la parole.

- Bon, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : la situation est grave. Mais avant tout, il faut que nous sachions de quoi il retourne. Takuya, bilan s'il te plait.

L'ANBU s'approcha.

- Nous avons dénombré une cinquantaine de morts parmi les ninjas et une centaine chez les civils dont 70 d'enfants, commença-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait contrôlée mais qui tremblait légèrement. Les ¾ du quartier étudiant ont été détruits. Le réseau d'approvisionnement en eau a été pulvérisé et les stocks de nourriture sont tellement détrempés que rien n'est consommable ; et ce sans compter le risque de propagation de maladies diverses dans tout le village à cause de l'humidité. Seul point positif : la plupart des stocks de matériel militaire est intact donc…

- Et à quoi ça servira si la population meurt de faim ? tonna une Jounin aux longs cheveux bruns noués en une tresse épaisse et aux grands yeux verts.

Il y eut un bref silence puis l'ANBU se tourna vers elle.

- Je n'ai pas fini, dit-il froidement.

- Désolée, répliqua-t-elle sans avoir l'air désolé pour autant. Mais cet aspect des choses est toujours ignoré lors des séances et…

- Saya, laisse parler le Sandaime, intervint Shikato avec douceur.

- Elle soulève un point important, fit remarquer Chomaru.

- Oui mais considérons d'abord les dégâts d'un point de vue général. Ensuite, on déterminera les priorités.

- La priorité, c'est…

- Oui, on sait, Saya ! coupa alors Jiraya. Laisse l'Hokage s'exprimer.

Assis à son bureau, le Sandaime hocha la tête.

- Rassure-toi, Saya, dit-il de sa voix posée. En premier lieu, on s'occupera des problèmes d'alimentation et de la reconstruction.

- Ne baissons pas notre garde, répliqua Orochimaru de sa voix doucereuse. L'ennemi peut revenir.

- Certes mais là n'est pas le sujet pour l'instant, trancha le Troisième avec fermeté. Takuya, que voulais-tu ajouter ?

- Que nous avons fait quelques prisonniers, répondit l'ANBU. Si on les interroge comme il faut, on obtiendra sûrement des informations précieuses.

Le Sandaime se tourna vers le Jounin à l'imper noir.

- Tu t'en occupes, Ichiro.

Hochement de tête. Jiraya retint une grimace. D'avance, il plaignait les prisonniers en question. Morino Ichiro était réputé pour savoir délier la langue à n'importe qui et lui-même n'avait jamais été capable de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

Trois coups furent alors frappés à la porte. Le Sandaime haussa les sourcils.

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un jeune homme d'environ vingt ans aux cheveux couleur de soleil et aux yeux très bleus. Comme toutes les personnes présentes, il portait une veste de Jounin et dégageait terriblement d'énergie et de force. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Jiraya et du Troisième.

- Ah, Arashi ! Te voilà enfin.

- Pardonnez-moi, Hokage-sama. Mais je récoltais des informations de la plus haute importance.

- De quel ordre ?

- C'est à propos de la mission d'espionnage menée par Hatake Sakumo.

Le Troisième fronça les sourcils. Jiraya se crispa un peu. Un silence pesant s'installa qu'Orochimaru fut le premier à rompre.

- Eh bien ? fit-il sèchement.

Arashi se tourna vers lui et ses yeux limpides se plissèrent un instant d'hostilité.

- Ils sont rentrés mais…

- Rentrés ? coupa un autre Jounin. Depuis quand ?

- A peine une heure. Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave. Ils sont rentrés certes, mais seulement à quatre et dans un piteux état.

- A quatre ? répéta vivement le Sandaime. Qui ?

- Hatake Sakumo, Uchiwa Tashiro, Yuuhi Hanata et Kurichi Akito. Je l'ai appris de Tsunade-sama il y a quelques minutes.

- Où est-elle à propos ? s'enquit Jiraya.

- A l'hôpital. Mais elle a croisé Sakumo-sama peu après son arrivée au village.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis le Troisième dit comme à regrets :

- Amenez-moi Sakumo ici. Non, pas toi, Arashi. Haru, vas-y.

Un petit Jounin s'inclina et disparut.

- Vous pensez qu'ils ont eu un problème ? demanda Ichiro.

- Ils ont sans aucun doute eu un problème, sinon ils seraient revenus en plus grand nombre ou nous auraient avertis. C'était leur mission.

- C'était risqué de mettre Sakumo à la tête d'une telle mission, persifla Orochimaru.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? répliqua sèchement Arashi.

Le Sannin se tourna vers lui et ses pupilles fendues se rétrécirent brusquement.

- Hatake Sakumo est connu pour faire des choix disons… discutables lorsqu'il s'agi de trancher entre la vie de ses équipiers et le succès de la mission.

- Et vous trouvez ça anormal ?

- Si c'est ce qui s'est effectivement produit, je pense que la situation tient lieu de réponse.

Arashi fusilla Orochimaru du regard. Le Troisième soupira intérieurement. Jiraya secoua la tête d'un air lassé. Orochimaru et Arashi ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendus, que ce soit au niveau professionnel ou humain.

Soudain, la porte se rouvrit et Haru reparut, accompagné de Sakumo. Les yeux de Crocs Blancs balayèrent la pièce et leur lueur se ternit un peu. Il devinait aisément la raison de sa convocation, et après sa dispute avec Tsunade, il avait l'intense sensation de se trouver au bord d'un précipice sans fond. Son malaise s'accentua quand il vit Orochimaru lui lancer un regard méprisant. Mais à côté du Sannin, Arashi lui fit un signe de tête encourageant. Il inspira à fond.

- Vous m'avez demandé, Hokage-sama.

- Oui, Sakumo. Mais avant, que tout le monde sorte, excepté Orochimaru, Jiraya et Arashi.

Il y eut un mouvement de foule et peu à peu, la pièce se vida. Quand tous furent sortis, le Troisième posa son regard sur Sakumo.

- Raconte-nous. Que s'est-il passé ?

Allongée sur un lit de fortune dans le hall de l'hôpital bondé de monde, Yuuhi Hanata suffoquait. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'elle se vidait petit à petit de son sang et personne ne s'occupait d'elle. Mais elle n'avait plus la force de s'en inquiéter. Déjà, les sons ne lui parvenaient plus que par bribes et les couleurs par tâches confuses. Ses membres étaient lourds, engourdis. Juste… le goût du sang.

- Hanata…

Une voix sifflante, desséchée, désarticulée par la douleur… Altérée par un souffle haletant… Et pourtant… Impossible de ne pas la reconnaître. Les paupières se soulevèrent avec difficulté, laissant apparaître deux grands yeux rouges. Les lèvres recouvertes de sang séché s'entrouvrirent avec peine.

- Akito…

Elle reconnut à peine sa propre voix, croassement difficilement intelligible au milieu d'autres borborygmes douloureux. Mais elle reconnut le visage… ce visage jeune et lisse et pourtant aussi froid que l'acier. C'était lui.

_Akito…_

- Hanata… reste éveillée ! On ne va pas tarder à s'occuper de toi alors fais un effort !

- Où… où est Sakumo ?

Crispation.

- Il est allé voir son fils, je crois. Mais je ne sais pas s'il va…

- Akito… je… j'ai mal…

La jeune femme toussa un peu de sang. Soudain inquiet, Akito se rapprocha d'elle et lui souleva légèrement la tête. Hanata était gravement blessée et même si le sang ne coulait plus, l'extrême pâleur de son amie voulait tout dire. Ses lèvres tremblèrent un peu.

- Ça va aller, dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait ferme. Tu entends ? On va te soigner. Et je reste avec toi.

Le regard sang se brouilla un peu, envahi par des larmes.

- Akito… je… j'ai plus de force… je sens plus mes jambes…

Le jeune homme devint livide. La simple pensée de perdre Hanata comme ça lui était insupportable. Il l'aimait trop pour la perdre, elle ne pouvait pas mourir ! Son esprit rationnel se mit à paniquer. Son état ne lui permettait pas de se déplacer d'une quelconque manière pour aller chercher du secours. Une peur sans nom l'envahit. La peur de perdre Hanata sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'en empêcher. La Jounin pâlissait de plus en plus. Mais des larmes coulaient toujours, preuve qu'elle était encore consciente. De son bras valide, Akito lui prit le visage.

_Ses joues sont glacées !_

- Hanata. Tiens le coup ! Je t'en supplie, tiens le coup !

- Je… je peux pbbll… Du sang dégoulina de sa bouche, lui coupant la parole. J'ai… j'ai si froid…

Une grimace de douleur lui tordit les lèvres ; son regard exprimait une indicible terreur. Des larmes débordèrent à nouveau de ses yeux rouges.

- Akito… ma… ma petite fille…sanglota-t-elle. Je veux voir ma petite fille… Kurenai…

Akito ferma les yeux. Des sanglots silencieux secouèrent ses épaules musclées. Son cœur saignait. Hanata n'avait plus de mari depuis maintenant trois ans. Elle était la seule famille de sa fille. Elle ne devait pas mourir ! Pour Kurenai.

Il se redressa et cria aux alentours :

- Oyy ! Quelqu'un ! S'il vous plait, j'ai une blessée grave !

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Son cri ne fut pas entendu. Le découragement explosa dans sa poitrine et dans sa tête. Et alors qu'il allait s'effondrer de chagrin, ses yeux se posèrent sur une petite silhouette qui entrait dans le bâtiment et il reconnut le fils de son capitaine. Avec le même désespoir insensé du naufragé qui aperçoit soudain quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, il l'appela.

- Eh ! Toi !

Le petit garçon se retourna vers lui et s'avança lentement.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que…

Il s'arrêta net en voyant Hanata. Son visage se décomposa.

_La mère de Kurenai !_

- Tu la reconnais, n'est-ce pas ? fit Akito d'un ton anxieux.

Kakashi hocha lentement la tête. L'horreur lui nouait les entrailles si fort qu'il avait l'impression de se déchirer de l'intérieur. Ce fut à peine s'il comprit les mots que prononça ensuite Akito.

- …veut voir sa fille … peux pas y aller… à ma place…

C'était irréel. Totalement irréel et ça virait de plus en plus au cauchemar. Il était venu ici pour chercher du réconfort auprès de Tsunade et on l'envoyait chercher une amie dont la mère agonisait. Mais il devait obéir. Obéir aux ordres… et pas à son cœur qui lui aurait dicté tout autre chose. Kurenai ne devait pas voir sa mère mourir. Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Mais il le _fallait_… On le lui ordonnait.

Le cœur lourd, il hocha la tête en signe d'accord et quitta l'hôpital. Il se mit à courir, un peu au hasard, un peu à la chance. Il aurait pu la trouver très vite – il était doué pour ça – mais la fatigue et la tristesse alourdissait ses membres, engourdissait son esprit. Il aurait voulu voir Tsunade… Il se sentait si seul, si démuni face à l'inconnu qui s'était brutalement présenté à sa porte. Ses pensées s'étaient muées en tourbillons. Errant à travers les rues en ruine, il essayait d'encaisser le choc…

Ce fut presque par hasard qu'il tomba sur Kurenai. En deux trois mots, il lui expliqua la situation. Sans doute à cause du manque de délicatesse dont il fit preuve pour la mettre au courant, Kurenai devint blanche comme la neige et ses yeux rouges brillèrent d'épouvante. Kakashi la sentit, plus qu'il ne la vit, partir au pas de course vers le centre médical et lui emboîta le pas mécaniquement. Il avait l'impression d'être une machine, exécutant les ordres automatiquement et sans se poser de question. Le monde était devenu un espace teinté de gris où le moindre geste, la moindre décision, bonne ou mauvaise, accentuait l'obscurité du paysage. Le bien et le mal s'y confondaient dans des nuages de poussière sombre que soulevait chacun de ses pas tandis qu'il courait derrière Kurenai. Et lorsque enfin ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, qu'ils entrèrent dans le hall à présent silencieux et qu'ils _virent_, brusquement, tout devint noir. Comme si les ténèbres les plus insondables avaient envahi la salle d'un seul coup. Au milieu des ombres, seuls deux points rouges étaient encore visibles. Deux yeux couleur de sang, deux yeux couleur de vie où flottait encore l'amour d'une mère. Mais deux yeux qu'elle ne fermerait plus toute seule désormais. Il s'écoula une seconde, une infime seconde au cours de laquelle ils ne bougèrent ni l'un ni l'autre, puis Kakashi vit Kurenai s'élancer en hurlant de détresse vers le lit où sa mère venait de s'éteindre. Pétrifié, il entendit ses pleurs et ses cris de douleur sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il voyait, sans vraiment y croire. Il ne bougea pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Comme dans le plus horrible des rêves, il vit Akito tourner vers lui un visage ruisselant de larmes et déformé par le chagrin. Son regard de bête blessée le transperça.

_C'est ma faute…_


	4. Croire son père

merci pour les reviews ! la suite.

* * *

Chapitre IV

Croire son père

Sakumo frissonna. Il venait de finir son rapport – probablement le plus accablant de toute l'histoire du monde ninja – et le silence qui tomba soudain au milieu de la pièce lui fit l'impression d'une bombe en train d'exploser. Il vit le Sandaime baisser la tête comme pour encaisser une nouvelle qu'il n'avait pas prévue, et croiser ses doigts dans une attitude presque défensive. Il vit le visage creusé d'Orochimaru se tordre dans un rictus si méprisant que la nausée lui monta à la bouche. Il vit les larges épaules de Jiraya s'affaisser et le découragement se peindre sur les traits habituellement enjoués de son ami. Dans un ultime espoir qu'il savait pourtant vain, il se tourna vers Arashi. Mais ce fut le coup de grâce. Car plus que de la déception, c'est l'incompréhension qu'il rencontra. Une sorte de surprise perplexe qui faisait tâche dans les grands yeux bleus, au point qu'ils en paraissaient assombris. Une boule de regrets et de chagrin lui comprima l'estomac.

- Je n'invoquerai pas d'autre excuse que la volonté d'agir dans l'intérêt de mes équipiers, Hokage-sama, finit-il par dire.

Orochimaru parut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais le Sandaime releva la tête juste à ce moment là. Alors il resta silencieux et laissa son ancien maître parler.

- Sakumo… Je te crois lorsque tu dis n'avoir agi que pour sauver Tashiro, Hanata et Akito. Mais tu as agis sans discernement et les conséquences sont considérables. Je t'avoue que je m'attendais à mieux de ta part.

Sakumo accusa le coup sans broncher. Son visage ne trahit rien de son drame interne mais son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique. Et comme pour enfoncer le clou, Orochimaru prit la parole.

- Parfois j'ai vraiment du mal à te cerner, Hatake, fit-il avec un sourire presque désolé. Tu dis toujours que la mission n'est pas le plus important, très bien. Mais il semblerait que tu ne sois même plus capable de faire la part des choses…

Sakumo vit brutalement rouge. D'accord il avait fait une grosse erreur mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'enfoncer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton mépris, Orochimaru, répondit-il froidement. J'ai déjà suffisamment à faire avec le mien.

- Oh, voyez-vous cela ! Et tu crois que faire amende honorable va effacer tous les morts qu'il y a eu ? Si c'est ce que tu penses, tu es encore plus stupide que je le croyais.

Arashi bondit d'indignation.

- Comment osez-vous… !

- Ça ira, Arashi, intervint le Troisième avec fermeté. Calme-toi, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Et toi, Orochimaru, je te dispense de ce genre de commentaire. Sakumo, ajouta-t-il en regardant de nouveau Crocs Blancs qui semblait écrasé par le chagrin, es-tu prêt à assumer les conséquences de tes actes ?

Sakumo se redressa aussitôt.

- Bien sûr, Hokage-sama. Je suppose que je vais être exilé…

- Ce serait la règle mais les circonstances ne m'en donnent pas la possibilité. Tu as certes commis une grave erreur mais Konoha a toujours besoin de toi. Ainsi que ton fils, murmura-t-il plus bas.

- Sarutobi-sensei, si je puis me permettre…

- Ça va, Orochimaru, fit alors Jiraya de sa voix grave mais ferme. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

- Je vais avoir besoin de vous quatre, continua le Sandaime sans tenir compte de l'intervention. Jiraya, prend une équipe et fais-moi un rapport détaillé des dégâts matériels.

- Bien.

- Orochimaru, fais l'inventaire des troupes valides.

- Oui.

- Arashi et Sakumo, allez aider les habitants. Voyez si vous pouvez accélérer l'évacuation des blessés, par exemple.

- Bien, Hokage-sama.

Les quatre hommes se dirigèrent vers la porte ; mais quand ce fut au tour de Sakumo, l'Hokage le retint par le bras.

- Sakumo, quand je parlais des conséquences tout à l'heure, je ne pensais pas à une punition quelconque. Je te connais assez bien pour savoir que ce spectacle te suffit amplement.

Sakumo détourna les yeux.

- Le regard que les villageois poseront sur toi sera changé désormais. Tu vas devoir affronter le mépris et la haine pour la première fois de ta vie… Sauras-tu y faire face ?

Pendant quelques instants, Sakumo resta silencieux. Comment avait-il pu être idiot au point de croire que l'information ne serait pas diffusée ? Même si l'Hokage l'avait voulu, ça n'aurait été qu'une question de temps. Lui, Akito, Hanata et Tashiro étaient les seuls survivants d'une mission à laquelle beaucoup de ninjas avaient participé. Par conséquent, on leur poserait forcément des questions ; exactement comme l'avait fait Tsunade… Et un jour ou l'autre, Kakashi découvrirait également la vérité. La réalité pesa plus lourdement que jamais sur ses épaules. Le découragement l'envahit. Pourrait-il supporter les insultes des villageois quand il avait toujours été acclamé et respecté ? La réponse qu'il donna finalement au Sandaime fit écho à l'incertitude qui se répandit soudain dans son cœur.

- Je ne sais pas.

Dehors, Arashi attendait patiemment que Sakumo ait fini avec l'Hokage. Le choc premier dû surtout à la surprise était passé mais il restait une trace de malaise derrière et il s'efforçait de la refouler pour faire bonne figure devant le père de son meilleur élève. Il respectait trop Sakumo pour ne pas comprendre à quel point il devait être malheureux. Soudain, une main blafarde se posa sans douceur sur son épaule.

- N'attends pas ce traître trop longtemps, fit une voix au timbre glacé. A moins que tu n'aies du temps à perdre, ce dont je doute.

Arashi ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

- Vous ne devriez pas déjà être parti, Orochimaru-sama ?

Le Sannin eut un petit rire moqueur et appuya plus fort sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Evite de m'appeler Orochimaru-sama avec un tel mépris dans la voix, Arashi. Ce n'est pas parce que tout le village te considère en héros que tu dois oublier la notion de respect.

- Evitez de me parler de respect alors que vous ignorez jusqu'à la signification même de ce mot, répliqua sèchement Arashi, toujours sans regarder le Sannin.

Une grimace haineuse étira les traits d'Orochimaru. Saisissant le visage d'Arashi entre ses longs doigts agiles, il le tourna brutalement vers lui et le domina de toute sa hauteur. Peu troublés, les yeux bleus lui rendirent son regard froidement.

- Méfie-toi, Eclair Jaune de Konoha. Un jour viendra où tu regretteras amèrement tes paroles.

- Gardez vos menaces pour vous, Orochimaru-sama. Et allez donc vous occuper de ce que l'Hokage vous a demandé au lieu de parler dans le vent.

Les yeux d'Orochimaru étincelèrent de rage et de haine. Pendant une seconde, il sembla sur le point de frapper son cadet mais il se retint.

- Protège ce traître tant que tu le peux encore, Arashi. Je sais que tu aimes rallier les causes perdues…

- Sakumo-sama n'est pas un traître, riposta le jeune homme en regardant cette fois Orochimaru droit dans les yeux. Il a agi pour protéger…

- Trois personnes, Arashi. Seulement _trois _personnes. Et rappelle-moi combien de gens ont été tués aujourd'hui ?

Arashi se mordit les lèvres et se contenta d'un regard meurtrier. Cet homme le dégoûtait de la racine des cheveux jusqu'aux ongles de pieds. Tout son être transpirait la mort et la haine. Il n'avait pas totalement tord à cet instant, mais Sakumo était son ami et il n'allait certainement pas le laisser tomber. Voyant qu'Arashi ne répondait rien, Orochimaru eut un sourire cruel.

- Bien, je te laisse à tes occupations. Et surtout, profite bien du spectacle. Il est beaucoup plus jouissif d'assister à la fin d'une légende que de contribuer à sa naissance.

Et sur ces mots, il disparut. Pendant un instant, Arashi resta immobile, troublé par les dernières paroles du Sannin. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Juste à cet instant, Sakumo sortit du bâtiment et le rejoignit. Son visage était défait. Arashi soupira.

_Quelle journée de merde…_

Et malheureusement pour Sakumo, la journée allait continuer d'être merdique jusqu'au bout. Déjà dans les rues, on le regardait avec suspicion. On murmurait que sa mission avait échoué et que très peu avaient survécu. On ne lui parlait plus en le regardant dans les yeux. Le lien n'allait pas tarder à être fait dans les esprits. Sakumo soupira. C'était déjà bien assez dur de voir son village en ruines et de se dire qu'on en était responsable ; mais affronter le regard déçu et méprisant des autres s'avérait être une épreuve bien plus dure que prévu. Et l'exemple le plus flagrant en fut sa mésaventure avec un petit garçon en milieu d'après midi. Tandis qu'il remontait une longue avenue en compagnie d'Arashi, fatigué mais heureux d'avoir pu aider, un gamin aux vêtements déchirés le percuta de plein fouet et sous le choc, tomba à la renverse. Plus surpris que mécontent, Sakumo eut un léger sourire et se pencha pour l'aider à se relever. Mais quand il lui tendit la main, la seule chose qui traversa le visage de l'enfant fut une expression de peur qui lui retourna l'estomac. Le temps qu'il se fige de surprise, le garçon avait déjà détalé. Un instant choqué au point de ne plus pouvoir respirer, Sakumo se redressa lentement et inspira à fond. De toutes évidences, la nouvelle s'était répandue plus vite que prévu. Mais y pouvait-il seulement quelque chose ?

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit tomba. Les habitants dont la maison avait été totalement détruite furent transférés ailleurs ou accueillis par ceux qui le pouvaient encore. Les derniers blessés furent évacués vers l'hôpital et peu à peu, les fenêtres s'éteignirent. Contrairement à d'habitude, les magasins – ou du moins ceux qui étaient intacts – restèrent fermés et l'obscurité et le silence gagnèrent l'ensemble du village. Plus un bruit ; juste le son des feuilles prises dans le vent et frôlant délicatement le sol et celui des insectes nocturnes. Seule la lueur de la lune éclairait l'ombre grandissante de son aura feutrée.

Sakumo vit l'obscurité arriver avec un certain soulagement. La journée s'achevait enfin et avec elle, tous les malheurs qu'elle avait apportés. Il salua et remercia Arashi pour son soutien et rentra chez lui. Mais en approchant de sa maison, il sentit son cœur encaisser un nouveau coup dur. Assis et prostré par terre, ses bras entourant ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, Kakashi semblait l'attendre. Mais il n'eut aucune réaction quand Sakumo s'approcha. Soudain pris de peur devant l'attitude inhabituellement apathique de son fils, Sakumo s'agenouilla devant lui et le scruta avec angoisse. Le visage du petit garçon était creusé par la fatigue et ravagé par la tristesse. Il ne pleurait pas mais ses joues portaient des traces de larmes séchées ; ses yeux striés de rouge paraissaient fixer le vide. Et il se mordait les lèvres si fort que celles-ci en devenaient blanches. Sakumo lui prit vivement la main.

- Kakashi ?

Le petit garçon cligna des yeux et posa un regard hagard et presque surpris sur son père. A croire qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu arriver. Ses pupilles brunes s'éclairèrent un instant puis disparurent, cachées par un battement de paupières rapide. Sakumo cilla en voyant son fils baisser les yeux sans lui répondre. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Avait-il vu quelque chose ? Etait-il blessé ? Avait-il perdu un ami de plus ? Ou pire : avait-il découvert la vérité ? Cette simple idée le glaça d'effroi.

- Kakashi…

Pas de réaction.

- Kakashi, regarde-moi.

Lentement, très lentement, le garçon releva la tête. Sakumo déglutit avec difficulté. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle détresse dans les yeux de son fils. Il secoua la tête pour rester concentré.

- Kakashi… dis-moi ce que tu as. Ce que tu as vu. Que s'est-il passé ?

Les lèvres du jeune Chunnin tremblèrent légèrement. Ses prunelles brillèrent plus que jamais. De toutes évidences, il était à deux doigts de craquer. Sakumo prit son autre main et les serra fort.

- Je suis là, Kakashi. Je suis là pour t'aider. Dis-moi ce qu'il…

- C'est ma faute.

Sa voix était faible, tremblante, prononcée à peine plus fort qu'un murmure. Mais saisissante d'impuissance. Et le ton que Kakashi avait employé pour prononcer cette phrase laissait penser qu'il se la répétait depuis un certain temps. Sakumo entrouvrit légèrement la bouche de surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

- Ta faute ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Pas de réponse.

- Kakashi, je t'en prie. Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé.

Toujours pas de réponse. Le regard du petit garçon restait obstinément vide. Apathique.

- Kakashi, supplia alors Sakumo. Parle-moi. Dis-toi… dis-toi que… oh, je ne sais pas mais… Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, je suis sûr que ce n'était pas ta faute… Ecoute-moi il faut que tu…

- La mère de Kurenai est morte.

Les mots étaient sortis presque sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il n'avait pas voulu les dire. Mais face à l'insistance de son père, il avait craqué. Et quoi qu'il ait entendu cet après-midi, il lui faisait confiance. Il avait besoin de lui. Besoin de lui pour oublier ce qui était arrivé quelques heures auparavant. Les sanglots de Kurenai résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles. Il voyait encore les yeux fixes d'Hanata, le visage déformé par la douleur d'Akito. Et surtout, il continuait d'entendre, comme si elle n'avait cessé de les lui répéter depuis, les derniers mots hurlés de son amie quand il s'était approché pour la consoler :

_Va-t-en ! Va-t-en, laisse moi ! Sors d'ici ! _

Après, plus rien. Quelques images par ci, par là. Des maisons. Des visages. Le vent sifflant dans ses oreilles tandis qu'il courait à perdre haleine à travers le village. Le goût salé des larmes sur ses joues. Et une seule pensée. La même depuis qu'il avait vu les deux yeux ouverts et désertés par la vie.

_C'est ma faute… C'est ma faute ! Ma faute, tellement ma faute !_

Sakumo aurait presque préféré que Kakashi se mette à pleurer. Le voir se retenir de la sorte alors qu'il était clair qu'il était en train de vivre le pire moment de sa jeune existence lui fendait le cœur en deux. Mais après tout, qu'y avait-il de surprenant à cela ? Kakashi avait très vite appris à canaliser ses émotions, même devant lui, son père. Et Sakumo lui-même l'avait encouragé à le faire. Mais à cet instant, il aurait voulu que Kakashi pleure. Il l'aurait vraiment voulu…

Et c'est pour cela que lui aussi retint ses larmes. Il n'avait jamais pleuré devant son fils et il ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui. Il devait tenir le coup pour tous les deux. Mais jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de tout lâcher. Une autre personne venait de mourir, une de ses meilleures amies qui plus est, et il en était une fois de plus responsable.

_Hanata… Je suis tellement désolé…_

Il avait cru bien faire. Il avait cru la sauver. Et elle en était morte. Comme tous les autres. Meurtrier. Il n'était qu'un meurtrier… Ses mâchoires se crispèrent douloureusement. Comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi Hanata ? Et pourquoi Kakashi ?

_Pourquoi, pourquoi,…_

- Pourquoi !

Sa rage impuissante explosa avec tellement de force dans son esprit que son cri jaillit sans qu'il le veuille. En face de lui, Kakashi sursauta légèrement et le regarda sans comprendre. Sakumo perçut la surprise chez son fils et s'efforça de se raisonner. Il ne fallait surtout pas alarmer Kakashi. Mais la culpabilité était trop forte. Il était responsable, voire coupable, de la mort d'Hanata. Il avait agi en pensant la sauver mais son hésitation à obtempérer auprès des ninjas de Kiri avait été de trop. Et ç'avait été fatal à Hanata. En y réfléchissant, il avait su dès le départ qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas ; ses blessures étaient trop graves. Tôt ou tard, elle serait morte. Il n'avait donc pas à culpabiliser. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il l'avait abandonnée à l'entrée de village pour partir à la recherche de Kakashi… Ou peut-être avait-il pensé qu'elle s'en sortirait malgré tout. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. A vrai dire, plus il y songeait et moins il comprenait son attitude. A chaque fois qu'il avait cru bien faire ou réparer ses erreurs, il en avait commis une de plus. C'était à devenir fou.

Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Kakashi. Le garçon n'avait pas bougé. Son visage n'exprimait plus rien. Sakumo frissonna. Il fallait absolument que Kakashi parle de ce qu'il avait vécu. Ça ne pouvait _que _l'aider. Mais comment le questionner sans qu'il le prenne mal ?

- Kakashi…

Pas de réponse mais un léger mouvement de la tête lui fit comprendre que sa question avait été entendue.

- Ecoute... quoi que tu aies pu vivre… quoi que l'on t'ait dit et quoi que tu aies pensé à ce moment-là, je t'en prie… Ne culpabilise pas. Tout ce qui arrive n'est pas ta faute. Ce ne sera jamais de ta faute, tu entends ?

Kakashi leva les yeux vers son père. Pas de ta faute… La phrase prononcée avec douceur mais fermeté et conviction effleura son cœur meurtri et très lentement, elle le réchauffa. Si son père le disait alors c'était forcément la vérité. Il fallait juste qu'il s'en persuade ; qu'il cesse de penser, qu'il arrête de réfléchir tout le temps. Simplement… simplement croire son père. Tout le reste était secondaire. Se laisser aller. Croire son père. Oublier. Tout oublier. Et continuer à vivre, avec Sakumo. Doucement, un sourire étira son jeune visage. Ses yeux sombres s'éclairèrent de nouveau et serrant la main de son père, il hocha la tête. Il se sentait bien, mieux. Il savait à présent. Il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute. Ni celle de Sakumo. S'il le disait, alors c'était forcément vrai.

voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu


	5. Abandonné

**Hitto-sama : **je sais je sais, je suis une pauvre artiste méconnue qui ne mérite pas tant d'indifférence. Lol, sérieusement, merci pour ta review ! alors oui pour l'âge d'Itachi, jvé t'expliquer pourquoi. En fait, au début, j'étais partie sur le fait que Kakashi avait dix ans au moment des faits et j'ai calculé l'âge d'Itachi à partir de là.Me suis rendue compte un peu tard que j'avais tout faux XD mais jpe pas supprimer Itachi, le pauvre, il est si jeune, si innocent.  
Ensuite pour le Yondy ben c'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit qu'il était communément appelé Arashi sur un fan club où ils avaient déchiffré son nom sur le contrat avec Gamabunta. Après bon... j'en sais rien, j'ai pas vérifié  
Yondaime : ah ben c'est du sérieux ça! Tu ne sais même pas mon vrai nom  
Moi : pas que ça à faire  
Yondi : quuuoooi ?

**Alt : **merci beaucoup ! non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas fini je prévois une longue fic au contraire

**Sakoni : **contente que celle-ci te plaise aussi ;-)

**Subakun-sensei : **ah je reconnais le/la fan de Kakashi qui en a écrit de belles sur lui contente que ça te plaise. Merci à toi !

* * *

Chapitre V

Abandonné

Une clairière entourée d'arbres sombres. Pas un bruit. Pas un souffle. Presque pas de lumière. Et puis soudain, deux ombres qui se jettent l'une sur l'autre. Son caractéristique de l'acier heurtant l'acier puis un cri de douleur. Du sang qui gicle. Et à nouveau le silence.

Kakashi essuya d'un geste brusque le sang qui maculait son visage avant de se pencher vers son adversaire qui haletait à ses pieds. C'était un garçon, cheveux blonds, yeux noirs, à peine plus vieux que lui. Un ninja de Kiri. Tapi dans l'ombre, il avait attaqué Kakashi alors que le garçon effectuait une mission de reconnaissance avec son équipe. Il s'était bien battu. Mais il avait fait l'erreur de sous-estimer Kakashi, justement à cause de sa taille et de son âge. Et ça lui avait été fatal. Certes Kakashi n'était pas grand mais comme tous les ninjas de petit gabarit, il compensait ce handicap par une vitesse supérieure à la moyenne. Sa tactique favorite ? Rompre sans cesse l'engagement et changer d'angle d'attaque afin d'obliger l'adversaire à modifier constamment sa garde. Kakashi savait par expérience, que tôt ou tard, une ouverture apparaissait. Il avait hésité un bref instant en voyant l'apparence juvénile de son adversaire ; mais cette hésitation avait brusquement cédé la place à une froide résolution quand il avait vu que le ninja ennemi n'avait, lui, aucun scrupule à attaquer plus jeune que lui. Instinct de survie oblige, il avait paré puis rendu les coups sans laisser la moindre chance au blond. C'était l'un ou l'autre. Pas d'alternative possible. C'était toujours comme ça. Et malgré la réticence qu'il éprouvait à combattre un garçon qui aurait pu être son frère, il fit son devoir. Et au bout d'à peine cinq minutes de combat, le blond s'était écroulé.

Kakashi s'accroupit devant lui et planta son regard froid dans les yeux vitreux du vaincu. Il n'aurait plus du respirer. Il aurait du mourir à la seconde où Kakashi avait frappé, visant le cœur avec précision. Seulement voilà, il n'était pas mort. Kakashi se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait pas assez appuyé son dernier assaut. Il était obligé de l'achever s'il ne voulait pas passer la nuit à entendre dans ses rêves le gargouillement caractéristique de quelqu'un qui s'étouffe dans son sang. Il dégaina un kunaï et l'approcha de la gorge de son ennemi. Les yeux noirs se levèrent vers lui. Ils n'exprimaient rien d'autre que la résignation… et la peur peut-être aussi. Kakashi déglutit avec difficulté. Le poignard trembla légèrement.

- Pardon.

Les prunelles noires du jeune blond n'eurent même pas le temps de tressaillir de surprise. La lame d'acier entailla profondément sa gorge, le plongeant dans les ténèbres pour toujours. Kakashi le regarda fermer les yeux et s'affaisser doucement sur le côté avec un goût étrangement amer dans la bouche. C'était la première fois qu'il tuait quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. La sensation était très étrange. Une sorte de mélange entre… le dégoût… et la douleur. C'était comme si… il s'était tué lui-même. Il plaqua inconsciemment sa main droite sur son cœur. Pourquoi est-ce que ça faisait si mal tout à coup ?

- Kakashi ?

Le petit garçon releva légèrement la tête. En temps normal, il se sentait soulagé quand il entendait cette voix ; mais cette fois… cette fois il en était presque mécontent. Depuis quelques temps, il avait tendance à rechercher la solitude et à fuir les discussions. Or, il y en avait une qui s'amorçait derrière cet appel, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Il se retourna.

- Oui, sensei ?

Si Arashi détecta le soupçon de sècheresse dans la voix de Kakashi, il n'en montra rien.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui.

- Sûr ?

- Oui, je vous dis. C'était un combat comme un autre.

Arashi fronça les sourcils avant de s'agenouiller devant son élève.

- Tu me le dirais si tu avais un problème, non ? Tu sais que je suis prêt à t'écouter si jamais tu as un souci.

_Et voilà… ça n'a pas loupé._

- Je sais oui.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre. Ça faisait maintenant quelques semaines depuis la dernière grosse attaque de Kiri mais la guerre n'en était pas finie pour autant. Elle avait même redoublé de vigueur depuis une ou deux semaines et le rythme des missions s'en ressentait douloureusement. Et si on ajoutait à cela les regards chargés d'animosité dont Kakashi était indirectement victime quand il se trouvait en compagnie de Sakumo, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que le petit garçon menait une vie très épanouie. Arashi savait tout cela mais il savait également que Kakashi se sentirait humilié s'il lui en parlait ouvertement.

Kakashi soupira intérieurement. Il savait très bien ce qui se passait dans la tête de son maître. Arashi n'était pas idiot et dans un sens, il _ressentait _les choses. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'en parler avec lui. Il n'était pas sûr de garder son calme. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà venues le voir pour parler de Sakumo et pas toujours en des termes très élogieux. A croire qu'ils essayaient de le monter contre lui, et cela, Kakashi ne le tolérait pas. Il ne comprenait pas le sois disant bien fondé de leur stratégie. Et même s'il considérait Arashi comme un ami, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la méfiance à son égard. Il s'efforça donc de mettre un terme à la discussion.

- Où sont Rin et Obito ? dit-il d'un ton brusque.

Arashi comprit aussitôt le message et se releva.

- Ils vont bien. Ils nous attendent un peu plus loin ; je leur ai dit de nous attendre.

Kakashi hocha la tête et emboîta le pas à son sensei. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques kilomètres de Konoha. Le Village de la Feuille regagnait peu à peu du terrain sur Kiri et des missions de sécurisation des zones récupérées, comme celle-ci, étaient régulièrement assignées à leur équipe. C'était dangereux mais Kakashi ne s'en plaignait pas. Ça lui permettait de se changer les idées, de sortir du village. La seule chose qui le dérangeait un peu, c'était…

- Obito ? C'est nous.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et le visage affublé d'énormes lunettes sortit aussitôt d'un buisson, un sourire soulagé sur le visage. En le voyant agir ainsi, Kakashi secoua la tête, partagé entre l'exaspération et la lassitude.

_Pathétique. Un vrai novice…_

- Et si ça n'avait pas été « nous », tu aurais fait quoi ? fit-il d'un ton cassant.

Pris au dépourvu, Obito rougit violemment. Arashi soupira.

- Kakashi a raison. Fais attention, s'il te plait.

- Mais comment ils auraient su mon prénom ? bredouilla le garçon en guise de défense.

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel.

- Les ninjas négligent rarement les détails lors de missions de ce genre, expliqua patiemment Arashi. Ils auraient aussi pu nous entendre t'appeler.

- D'accord, j'ai compris, marmonna le jeune Uchiwa. Rin est deux cents mètres vers l'est, ajouta-t-il, espérant sans doute se sortir de cette situation gênante.

- Très bien. On va la chercher et ensuite, on rentre à Konoha. Arashi approcha de sa bouche l'émetteur radio qu'il portait au cou Equipe de relais ? Equipe 7 au rapport. Périmètre B54 sécurisé. … Très bien, je vous retrouve au point de ralliement. Bon, dit-il après avoir coupé la communication, allons chercher Rin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis et faisaient le point.

- Donc, tout s'est bien passé. A peine six ninjas dans la zone, c'est parfait, résuma Arashi. Obito, ça va mieux ?

Kakashi haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers son équipier. Apparemment il avait eu un problème, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise en soi.

- Oui, je vais bien, bredouilla le brun. J'ai juste… juste un peu paniqué.

- Tu as eu peur, quoi. Qu'est-ce que ça a d'exceptionnel ?

Les regards d'Arashi, Obito et Rin convergèrent d'un seul coup vers le garçon aux cheveux argentés. Une lueur de mépris inhabituelle s'était allumée dans ses yeux bruns. Arashi fronça les sourcils. Rin écarquilla les yeux. Obito serra les poings.

- Je n'ai pas eu peur ! répliqua-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Mais ils étaient nombreux et…

- C'est ça. Ils devaient être deux grands maximums…

- Kakashi, intervint Rin avec douceur, deux ninjas pour des Genins comme nous, c'est beaucoup tu sais…

Kakashi eut un sourire moqueur qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- C'est vrai, j'oubliais, ricana-t-il. Il se tourna vers Obito. Pour un Uchiwa,t'es loin d'avoir le niveau standar !

Obito tressaillit. Rin ouvrit la bouche de saisissement. Arashi eut une moue désapprobatrice. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? L'origine et le niveau d'Obito étaient des sujets tabous, ils s'étaient mis d'accord là-dessus. Alors pourquoi ?

- Comment… comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? bredouilla Obito, mais de rage cette fois.

Kakashi soupira et se détourna en haussant les épaules. A quoi bon leur répondre ? A quoi bon leur faire partager sa souffrance ? Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ils appartenaient trop à Konoha. A ses habitants. A ses mœurs. Comment pourraient-ils comprendre sa souffrance ? Comment pourraient-ils voir un homme loyal et malheureux là où tous les autres voyaient un traître ? Non. Il était seul. Seul à soutenir son père. Seul avec sa souffrance.

Arashi se mordit les lèvres. Il aurait du y penser. Comment avait-il été assez idiot pour croire que le traumatisme psychologique dont Kakashi était victime ne se répercuterait pas sur l'ambiance au sein de l'équipe ? Il était bien trop jeune. Un autre enfant en aurait sans doute discuté. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de Kakashi. Il n'aimait pas parler de lui. Ça ne faisait pas de lui un garçon froid pour autant – il savait parfaitement rire et plaisanter lorsque les circonstances le permettaient – mais compte tenu des événements, il ne fallait pas s'étonner de sa violence.

Il détacha son regard de Kakashi pour regarder Obito. De toutes évidences, il était sous le choc. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui non plus. Détenteur d'un nom prestigieux mais l'honorant dans une très faible mesure, il vivait dans la crainte permanente de se faire humilier. Pour un rien et par tout le monde. Comme à l'instant. Arashi savait que ça n'aurait pas eu grande importance venant de quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, on s'habituait à tellement de choses... Malheureusement, ç'a n'était pas venu de n'importe qui : Obito venait d'être insulté par celui qu'il admirait probablement plus que quiconque. Que devait-il ressentir à cet instant en voyant la moue dédaigneuse de Kakashi, Arashi n'osait même pas l'imaginer.

Les choses auraient été tellement plus simples si les deux garçons avaient pris conscience de leur souffrance respective. C'en était même ironique. Ils étaient là, si proches et pourtant si distants, souffrant dans leur coin en silence, attendant secrètement que l'autre fasse un pas en avant. Mais ils ne faisaient rien. Trop indépendants, trop fiers pour réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir mal. Il aurait pourtant suffi d'un mot, d'un geste. Mais c'était probablement le geste en trop. Au fond, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Il aurait souhaité que Kakashi s'en rende compte.

Puis il regarda Rin. Paralysée, tendue, elle contemplait ses équipiers avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui sait qu'il ne peut rien faire. Le fossé était bien trop vaste, les deux garçons trop éloignés. Et elle, au milieu, elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour les réunir.

- Bon, finit par dire Arashi pour dissiper une ambiance qui commençait à devenir vraiment tendue, écoutez. On réglera ça plus tard, d'accord ? Vous, rentrez à Konoha. Moi, je dois attendre l'équipe de relais ici. Faites attention et s'il y a le moindre problème, on garde le contact par radio. Compris ?

- Oui, Sensei, répondit Kakashi tandis que Rin hochait la tête.

Les épaules affaissées et la tête basse, Obito ne répondit rien. Mal à l'aise à l'idée de les laisser partir seuls, Arashi donna cependant le signal et quelques secondes plus tard, ses trois élèves avaient disparu. Il soupira.

_J'espère que tout se passera bien._

Sakumo inspira à fond et levant une main légèrement fébrile, il frappa à la porte du manoir Uchiwa. Les trois coups portés contre le bois sombre eurent l'écho sinistre d'un gong sonnant une exécution. Sakumo frissonna. Il faisait froid en cette première journée d'hiver. Le ciel gris rendait le quartier terne et semblait se refléter sur le sol, plongeant l'espace dans une ambiance morne et triste. Des nuages sombres s'amoncelaient peu à peu. Il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir. Une bise froide se leva et vit tourbillonner des feuilles mortes autour du ninja. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, le lourd battant s'entrouvrit. Une vieille femme apparut dans l'embrasure. Reconnaissant Hatake Sakumo, elle hésita un bref instant puis s'inclina.

- Hatake-san. Que voulez-vous ?

- Je suis venu voir Tashiro. Est-il là ?

- Le maître est là, oui, répondit la servante en hochant la tête. Je vais l'avertir de votre présence.

Et avant que Sakumo ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la porte se referma sous son nez dans un claquement sonore. Eberlué, Sakumo fit un pas en arrière. Ainsi, on laissait les gens à la porte maintenant ? Drôle de manière. Etait-ce une nouvelle mesure de sécurité ou bien… Son estomac se contracta douloureusement. Ou bien Tashiro avait-il donné des ordres le concernant ? Sakumo se mordit les lèvres. Il avait longtemps hésité à venir. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas été voir Tashiro durant sa convalescence ajouté à son actuelle impopularité ne le mettait pas vraiment en odeur de sainteté mais il ne pouvait plus rester sans rien faire. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il avait besoin de lui parler, de se confier à quelqu'un. Et après tout, Tashiro n'était-il pas son meilleur ami ? Ne s'étaient-ils pas jurés amitié et loyauté quoi qu'il arrive ? Si, bien sûr que si ! Il se rappelait même du jour. Avec Tashiro, c'était à la vie, à la mort. Il le savait. Alors pourquoi avait-il si peur de se retrouver face à lui ?

Une minute s'écoula. Puis deux. Puis cinq et dix. Et alors que Sakumo, déçu, s'apprêtait à partir, la porte se rouvrit enfin. Uchiwa Tashiro apparut sur le seuil. Sakumo eut tout d'abord un sourire. Il avait l'air d'aller bien. Mais en croisant son regard, il se figea. Jamais Tashiro ne l'avait regardé ainsi. Comme s'il avait fait face à un étranger ou pire… à un ennemi. Ses yeux noirs luisaient d'un éclat glacé et son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion particulière. C'était un masque d'impassibilité. Pétrifié, Sakumo resta sans voix.

_Ce n'est pas possible. Pas lui…_

Au dessus d'eux, le tonnerre se mit à gronder.

- Que veux-tu, Sakumo ?

Tashiro s'était finalement décidé à parler mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu garder le silence tant le ton de sa voix fut impersonnel.

- Euh… je te remercie, je vais bien, bredouilla Sakumo avec un petit rire nerveux. C'est gentil de demander.

- Je t'ai posé une question.

- Ce que je veux ? Sakumo fit mine de réfléchir. Oh ben, je ne sais pas. Te voir. Discuter avec toi, te raconter quelques trucs. Tu sais, le genre de choses qu'on fait entre amis… Mais apparemment, j'ai pas choisi le bon jour. Non seulement tu me fais patienter dehors dans un froid glacial mais en plus tu me parles comme si j'étais un étranger. A quoi tu joues ?

- Tu n'es plus le bienvenu chez les Uchiwa, Sakumo.

Quelques gouttes de pluie se mirent à tomber. Les yeux de Crocs Blancs s'agrandirent sous le choc. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance.

- Q… Quoi ?

- Tu as bien compris.

- Mais… mais… Tashiro…

- Ne te présente plus ici. Ne parle plus avec nous. Disparais de nos vies.

Les mots étaient frappés, durs comme de l'acier. Le ninja tituba intérieurement.

- Attends, attends ! La panique lui nouait l'estomac à tel point qu'il en avait mal. Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Tashiro, je t'ai… je t'ai sauvé la vie ! Tu es mon meilleur ami ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Mon erreur de la dernière fois ne va quand même briser notre amitié ! Souviens-toi…

- Ton erreur de la dernière fois a fait bien plus que de briser notre amitié, répliqua froidement le Uchiwa. Il a brisé des vies, des centaines de vie. Et notre village. Par ta faute, il a été détruit. Quant à m'avoir sauvé…

Il détourna les yeux.

- Jamais je n'ai eu aussi honte d'être en vie, Sakumo. Jamais.

La pluie s'intensifia brusquement mais Sakumo n'y prit pas garde. Il était bien trop assommé.

- Je… je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends… Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Tashiro, je t'en prie ! Je t'en supplie ! On est amis !

- On _était _amis. Tu n'es plus qu'un traître à mes yeux, Hatake. Et les Uchiwa n'ont pas d'affinité avec les traîtres.

Et sur ces mots, il lui claqua la porte au nez. Pour Sakumo, ce fut comme si la terre venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Son dernier espoir, la dernière main qui aurait pu le sortir du gouffre venait de disparaître pour toujours. Un éclair blanc zébra le ciel noir, accompagné de nouveaux coups de tonnerre. Le désespoir l'envahit. Il était seul. Après Tsunade, Tashiro venait lui aussi de l'abandonner.

Il l'avait craint sans vraiment y croire. Il avait sincèrement pensé que son ami le soutiendrait, qu'il l'aiderait. Mais il avait oublié qu'avant d'être un ninja, qu'avant d'être un ami, Tashiro était surtout le leader du clan Uchiwa. De fait, il devait se montrer ferme. Mais ça faisait mal. Très mal. Son meilleur ami l'abandonnait, tout le monde le méprisait. Il ne lui restait plus rien… hormis son fils. Mais à ce stade, était-ce encore suffisant ? Bouleversé, le cœur meurtri, il se détourna sans entendre les sanglots de l'autre côté de la porte de bois sombre.

Ses pas le portèrent devant le mur des Hokages. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi et puis au fond, quelle importance ? Il leva les yeux vers les visages sculptés, un rictus amer sur les lèvres. Avaient-ils eux aussi subi un jour la calomnie ? Peu probable. Durant toute leur vie, ils avaient fait les bons choix, pris les bonnes décisions au bon moment ; ils avaient _vraiment _protégé leur peuple. C'est ce qui faisait la différence avec lui. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux gris, se mêlant à la pluie qui avait depuis longtemps trempé son visage et ses cheveux. Le découragement lui gonfla la poitrine. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'escrimaient-ils tous à ne pas comprendre ? Il avait agi dans le seul but de les sauver. Les sauver, nom d'un chien ! Bien sûr que ça n'excusait pas le résultat ! Il l'avait compris avant même qu'eux ne découvrent la vérité. Mais bon sang, il ne méritait pas tout cela. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux !

- Je ne cherchais qu'à les protéger ! hurla-t-il en levant le visage vers les cieux tandis que l'averse redoublait de violence.

Les visages de pierre restèrent impassibles, silencieux témoins du désespoir d'un homme. Seul le grondement furieux de l'orage lui répondit. Les rues s'étaient vidées. Quelques habitants surpris par la pluie coururent se mettre à l'abri mais aucun ne fit attention à Sakumo. Trempé, épuisé, crucifié par la douleur, il restait là. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ne voulait plus se battre. C'était devenu trop dur. Il était écoeuré. Ecoeuré du manque de reconnaissance des habitants du village, écoeuré de sa propre bêtise, écoeuré de la vie. Ce n'était pas juste. Mais il n'y pouvait plus rien désormais.

Quand il rentra chez lui quelques heures plus tard, il découvrit Kakashi endormi sur le canapé du salon. Une assiette vide traînait sur la petite table. Sans doute l'avait-il attendu assez longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus résister au sommeil. Sakumo soupira. Pauvre gosse. La vie n'était pas juste avec lui non plus, et c'est ce qu'il supportait le moins. Kakashi n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela. Il était bien trop jeune. Soupirant de nouveau, il le prit dans ses bras, le souleva sans aucun effort et alla le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Puis il alla se coucher à son tour. Peut-être se réveillerait-il demain en réalisant que sa dernière mission n'avait pas encore commencé…

* * *

valaaa ! le prochain chapitre sera sûrement consacré à la mort de Sakumo 


	6. Tu avais promis

merci à tous pour les reviews ! je vous soumets le nouveau chapitre, il est triste. Ames sensibles s'abstenir  
Sakumo : je vais mourir ?  
Moi : ben de toutes façons, oui tu mourras, que ce soit dans ce chap ou pas.  
Sakumo (pleure) : ouin ! c'est pas juste  
Kakashi (pleure aussi) : papaaaaa !  
Moi : c fini je ne verrai plus jamais Kakashi de la même façon

* * *

Chapitre VI  
Tu avais promis

Le lendemain, quand Kakashi quitta la maison, il ne se doutait pas que cette journée allait virer au cauchemar. A dire vrai, il était dans un tel état de lassitude physique et morale qu'il avait la sensation de ne plus appartenir à ce monde. Il était malheureux et il se sentait seul. Terriblement seul. Son père revenait chaque jour plus abattu de ses missions et ne parlait pratiquement plus. Arashi-sensei était trop occupé pour s'intéresser vraiment à ses problèmes. Quant à Obito et Rin… A ce que lui avait dit son père, ils n'étaient même pas au courant. On n'avait rien dit aux ninjas les plus jeunes. Mais cela ne changeait rien. Car, c'est bien connu, les enfants imitent leurs parents. De fait, Kakashi s'était progressivement retrouvé isolé. Personne à qui parler, personne à qui se confier, personne pour l'écouter. Personne. Il aurait pu dire qu'il s'en moquait, qu'il avait l'habitude et que les autres n'étaient que des idiots ; mais il n'y parvenait pas. Certes la solitude avait toujours fait partie de sa vie, mais pas à ce point là. Et cela lui faisait mal. Très mal.  
- J'y vais, Papa, lança-t-il d'une voix forte.  
A son grand étonnement, des pas claquèrent sur le plancher et Sakumo émergea de l'escalier. Il semblait épuisé. Ses traits étaient si tirés qu'il paraissait dix ans de plus. De gros cernes soulignaient ses yeux gris. Il avait encore plus mauvaise mine que la veille. Et pourtant, jamais il n'avait posé sur lui un regard aussi grave. Le garçon fronça les sourcils.  
- Au revoir, Kakashi, murmura Sakumo d'une voix cassée. Soit fort, d'accord ?  
- Euh… bégaya le garçon, décontenancé. Oui, d'accord.  
Sakumo sourit. Un sourire triste. Un sourire désabusé. Kakashi se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.  
- Papa…  
- Oui ?  
- Tu… tu es sûr que ça va ?  
Silence. Sakumo ferma les yeux et sourit à nouveau, l'air attendri.  
- Tout va bien, Kakashi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mon grand. Va maintenant.  
Et il disparut derrière le mur de papier de riz. Perplexe, Kakashi resta un instant sans bouger puis haussa les épaules. A quoi bon essayer de comprendre ? Ça ne servait à rien. Son père était devenue une ombre après laquelle il avait cessé de courir ; une ombre qui s'enfonçait chaque jour un peu plus dans les ténèbres et qu'il n'avait même plus envie de chercher. Il avait certainement bu. Il serait remis à la fin de la journée.  
Il sortit de chez lui et descendit la longue rue qui longeait sa maison. Deux enfants passèrent devant lui à toute vitesse en riant, poursuivis par celle qui devait être leur mère. Tout en courant, elle se mit à hurler qu'ils seraient privés de dessert s'ils ne venaient pas dans l'instant prendre leur bain. Le temps que Kakashi se retourne pour voir ce que les enfants avaient décidé, ils avaient tous les trois disparu au coin de la rue. Il soupira tristement. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il regrettait la mort de sa mère. Il avait Tsunade bien sûr mais ce n'était pas pareil. Et elle était rarement là. Cela faisait même plusieurs semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Elle lui manquait.  
Et tout à coup, il décida d'aller la voir. Il voulait parler à quelqu'un ; à un adulte, et puisque son père et son sensei ne le pouvaient pas dans l'absolu, Tsunade était la seule qui restait. Il se rendit donc directement chez elle, en périphérie du village, près des bains publics. Il marchait vite. Quelle joie ce serait de la revoir après tout ce temps ! Il avait hâte de lui parler. Elle, elle saurait quoi faire. Elle allait tout arranger. Il le savait. Un sourire heureux se dessina sur son jeune visage.  
Mais en arrivant devant une maison blanche, un peu plus haute que les autres, il eut un coup au cœur. Un sac sur le dos, Tsunade venait de sortir de chez elle et refermant la porte, elle sortit une clé. Sa main tremblait légèrement. Le sol se déroba sous les pieds de Kakashi. Elle partait. Tsunade partait. La panique l'envahit. Il se précipita vers elle.  
- Tsunade-nee-san !  
La jeune femme sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Que faisait-il là ? Il aurait du être avec son équipe à l'heure qu'il était. Elle se redressa et essuya précipitamment ses yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la voie pleurer. Mais elle aurait tout aussi bien pu espérer qu'Orochimaru se teigne en blond : arrivé près d'elle, Kakashi la regardait en effet comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus déroutant. Le visage de Tsunade était tiré par la fatigue et ses yeux rougis. Plus aucune lueur dans ses prunelles brunes. Plus de sourire. Plus rien. Elle semblait épuisée et surtout, terriblement malheureuse.  
- Tsu… Tsunade-nee-san… murmura Kakashi, effrayé. Que… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Rien, répondit-elle d'une voix éraillée comme si elle n'avait plus parlé depuis un moment. Il n'y a rien.  
- Mais… tu as pleuré ? Pourquoi t'es triste ?  
- Je ne suis pas triste ! cria alors Tsunade, son visage se crispant soudain en une grimace furieuse. Tout va bien ! Tout va parfaitement bien !  
Effrayé, Kakashi recula. Pourquoi lui criait-elle dessus ? Il n'avait rien fait. Il voulait juste savoir pourquoi elle avait pleuré. Est-ce que c'était mal ? Son menton trembla un peu. Voyant qu'elle avait choqué le petit garçon, Tsunade s'adoucit.  
- Excuse-moi, Kakashi-kun. Je suis… je suis un peu fatiguée, c'est tout. Et je suis très occupée, je ne peux pas te parler maintenant.  
- Oh…  
Kakashi ne parvint pas à dissimuler sa déception. C'était la première fois qu'elle refusait de l'écouter. Elle ne devait vraiment pas aller bien. Son regard se posa sur le sac de la jeune femme.  
- Tsunade-nee-san… où est-ce que tu pars ?  
Elle hésita, nerveuse. Elle aurait du s'en douter.  
- Je… une mission importante. Je pars aujourd'hui.  
Si Kakashi avait levé les yeux à ce moment là, il aurait vu qu'elle lui mentait. Mais il ne le fit pas.  
- J'aurais voulu… commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante… j'aurais voulu te parler, je… Il se tut un instant puis releva la tête. Est-ce que je pourrai venir te voir après alors ? Quand est-ce que tu rentres ? Demain ?  
Tsunade se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi ce petit bout, le seul qui pouvait la faire hésiter ?  
- Kakashi-kun… murmura-t-elle, je suis désolée mais… je ne pourrai pas te parler demain. Ni après demain, ni les jours qui viennent… Je quitte Konoha, ajouta-t-elle après un silence.  
Pour Kakashi, ce fut probablement le plus gros choc de toute sa vie. Il ne réalisa même pas qu'elle venait d'avouer son mensonge. Et il s'en fichait. Mais cela… cela, il ne pouvait pas le croire. Tsunade… Partir ?  
- Mais… bredouilla-t-il des sanglots dans la voix, mais… tu reviendras, hein ? Tu pars… tu pars pas longtemps ?  
- Je ne reviendrai pas, Kakashi. Je ne veux plus rester ici. C'est terminé.  
La détresse fit flamboyer le regard du petit garçon. Des larmes débordèrent de ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait été aussi malheureux.  
- Mais pourquoi ? Sa petite voix se fit suppliante. Tsunade-nee-san… tu avais… tu avais promis ! Tu avais promis de rester avec moi !  
Une larme perla à l'œil droit de Tsunade. Elle regarda ailleurs.  
- Je sais. Elle baissa la tête. Je suis désolée.  
A ces mots, Kakashi sentit la colère remplacer son chagrin. Désolé. Les adultes n'avaient que ce mot à la bouche en ce moment. Désolé. A croire que ça excusait tout. Désolé… Mais en quoi ça l'avançait de savoir qu'elle était désolée ? Elle partait ! Elle l'abandonnait ! Alors qu'il avait besoin d'elle plus que jamais ! Trahison. Un terrible sentiment de trahison l'envahit. Si Tsunade partait, que lui restait-il ?  
- Je veux pas être tout seul… gronda-t-il d'une voix où le chagrin et la colère semblaient se déchirer pour savoir lequel des deux s'exprimerait en premier.  
- Tu as toujours ton père…  
Il explosa. De fureur, de frustration, de déception. Elle se défilait.  
- Non ! hurla-t-il. Toi ! Je te veux toi ! Je veux ma mère !  
Les yeux de Tsunade s'écarquillèrent. Tétanisée, elle resta sans bouger. Sa mère ? Il… Il la voyait comme sa mère ? L'émotion la submergea et elle pleura à son tour. Cela aussi, elle aurait du le prévoir. Elle voyait Kakashi en fils. Il était donc logique qu'il la voie en mère.  
Elle s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras. Sans cesser de sangloter, Kakashi se pelotonna contre elle, sa colère laissant la place à sa détresse. Il ne voulait pas la perdre.  
- Pars pas, hoqueta-t-il. S'il te plait, pars pas… Maman… ajouta-t-il plus bas mais d'une voix vibrante de chagrin.  
Tsunade ferma les yeux. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu lui faire du mal. Elle l'aimait tellement. Mais ici, elle souffrait trop. Elle revoyait sans cesse son visage pâle, ses yeux vitreux et ses lèvres tordues dans un rictus de douleur tandis que ces derniers mots franchissaient sa bouche avec difficulté.

_Je veux pas mourir ici…Je… Tsunade…_

Mais il était mort et elle n'avait rien pu y faire. Malgré tout son talent, toute sa force, elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle devait partir ; même si ça signifiait abandonner Kakashi. En faisant cela, elle incarnait l'égoïsme dans toute sa splendeur. Mais tant pis.  
- Excuse-moi, Kakashi-kun, chuchota-t-elle.  
Elle sentit l'enfant s'agripper plus fort à elle dans un effort désespéré.  
- Un jour on se reverra, ajouta-t-elle. En attendant… Elle se dégagea avec douceur mais fermeté et regarda Kakashi dans les yeux. … Deviens un homme bien. Et un excellent ninja pour que je sois fière de toi.  
Elle l'embrassa sur le front avec tendresse. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Mais en bonne égoïste qu'elle était, elle surmonta tout et se redressant, elle partit. Elle disparut si vite que Kakashi n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre. Longtemps, il resta sans bouger, debout, à fixer le vide comme s'il s'attendait à la voir revenir un grand sourire aux lèvres et disant « Surprise !». Il était assommé. Il ne réalisait pas.  
Combien de temps s'écoula tandis qu'il restait devant la porte de Tsunade, il n'aurait su le dire. De toutes façons, il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Le froid, le vent, la pluie, il ne sentait plus rien. Plusieurs heures passèrent. Ce fut finalement Arashi qui le trouva grelottant de froid, assis sous le porche de la maison, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine.  
- Kakashi !  
Il courut vers lui et prit ses mains gelées.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es fou, tu vas attraper froid !  
La nuque se souleva doucement, raidie par la température glaciale, et un regard vide se posa sur lui. Arashi déglutit. Jamais Kakashi n'avait eu un tel regard.  
- Que… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Il ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas, et le voulait encore moins. Que lui dirait Arashi ? Désolé ? Il retint un ricanement. Il en avait assez des gens désolés. Assez de cette pitié misérable au fond de leurs yeux hypocrites. Assez de tout. Il se contenta donc de renvoyer à son sensei un regard dénué de toute expression, espérant vaguement qu'il ne poserait pas de question. Peine perdue. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil ?  
- Kakashi… Dis-moi.  
_Rêve._  
- Tu peux me faire confiance. Je suis là pour ça.  
_Mais oui._  
- Ça te soulagerait d'en parler.  
_C'est ça._  
- Dis-moi, s'il te plait. Ou au moins…  
- Non.  
La voix avait jaillie, glacée, dure, violente. Bouleversée. Et Arashi comprit tout de suite qu'il n'apprendrait rien d'autre. Dans ces cas-là – qui commençaient à devenir une habitude chez le garçon – il ne fallait pas insister. Il se leva et tendit la main à son élève.  
- Viens. Je te ramène chez toi.  
Kakashi leva les yeux vers lui. Ce n'était pas une demande. C'était un ordre. Et on obéissait aux ordres. Il se leva.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant chez lui. Arashi s'arrêta sur le seuil, attendant peut-être que son élève ne se décide à parler. Mais Kakashi ne lui accorda aucune attention et ouvrant la porte, il entra. Pour s'arrêter aussitôt. La foudre s'abattit sur lui. Sa respiration se bloqua. Son sang cessa de circuler. Ses mains tremblèrent. Car face à lui, près de la rampe d'escalier, se tenait Sakumo. La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, il le fixait d'un air vide. Ses bras pendaient de chaque côté de son corps. Avec grâce et légèreté, il regarda vers la droite. Puis se retourna vers Kakashi. Vers la gauche. Face à Kakashi. Vers la droite. Face à Kakashi. On aurait dit un ballet. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol.

* * *

Sakumo : je me suis pendu ? O-o  
Moi : eeeh vi. C'est une façon de mourir très poétique à décrire je trouve  
Sakumo : ah ben t la seule alors  
Arashi : c'est d'un mauvais gout ! dans l'entrée, sérieux ! ya de quoi traumatiser un gosse...  
Moi : justement ! à toi de le dé-choquer, héhé  
Arashi : ben voyons ! pourquoi ça tombe tjs sur moi ces trucs là ?  
Moi : t'as une tête de bonne poire.  
Arashi : et merde.

bon j'espère que ça vous a plu ! encore un chap et je passe au "post mortem Obito"


	7. La fin d'une légende

**Subakun-sensei :** charmant hein ? un cadavre dans l'entrée. Bienvenue à la maison, Kakashi ! J'ai fait une autre version où Kakashi le trouvait dans sa chambre mais j'ai eu un peu la flemme de le mettre et pi ça changeait pas grand chose. Merci à toi

**Maetel :** ah, ma revieweuse critique je suis très flattée que tu mettes un comm à chaque fois (si j'ai bien compris ton profil, t'es plutôt radine de ce côté là hein ?) et ya toujours un truc qui va pas. Non, non, c'est pas un reproche mais comme ça, je prends pas la grosse tête  
Sasuke : non ?  
Moi : oh toi, commence pas  
Naruto : comment elle se la joue...  
Moi : je vous emmerde tous !

Ouais donc... Sakumo mourrait de la grève de la faim ? ah, jsavais po... je fais l'histoire à partir de ce que je sais sur les persos mais il est vrai que j'ai pas le temps de faire des recherches approfondies. je suis contente que tu aies aimé le passage avec Tsunade, c'est un angle très particulier sur leur relation. Donc, cool ! Merci beaucoup !

**Altiru :** oh impure ! tu as manqué un chapitre ? Tu mérites la mort !  
Orochimaru : du sang, du sang !  
Moi : euh non je plaisantais  
Orochimaru (pleure) : pourquuuooooi ?  
Moi : ben elle m'enverra plus de review sinon...  
Oro : ah ouais, pas con.  
Je sais que ça aurait fait plus crédible que Sakumo se sabre ou un truc du genre mais la pendaison est tellement poétique à écrire je trouve (dans le genre sadique jsuis pas mal non plus )

**Sophitia :** oh, une nouvelle revieweuse ! cool ça ! merci à toi

**yune-chan66 :** oh, vous ici ? je suis contente que cette fic te plaise aussi ! je t'ai fait pleurer ? ah mille pardon mais... c'était le but. Niark niark niarkKakashi (pleure) : elle rit de mon malheur !  
Moi : mais non mon ange, mais non. tu verras, ça va empirer après.  
Kakashi : quuoooi ? mais j'ai rien fait !  
Moi (mode orochimaru on) : non, mais j'aime torturer les gens  
Kakashi : ben moi aussi jvé me pendre na !  
Hum donc, j'en étais où ? ah oui, j'ai bien aimé écrire les prises de bec entre Oro et Arashi d'ailleurs j'en ferai sûrement d'autres au moment où notre éclair jaune deviendra Hokage... ouh ouh ! jviens d'avoir une super idée, héhéhé !  
Pour répondre à ta question, je pense que ça s'arrêtera au moment où l'équipe 7 entre en scène mais yora beaucoup d'ellipses

et maintenant, place au spectacle : Où Kakashi devient un ninja

* * *

Chapitre VI

La fin d'une légende

Les jours qui suivirent la mort de Sakumo furent irréels pour Kakashi. Tout un pan de sa vie venait de s'écrouler sous ses yeux. Il ne comprenait rien. Tout était si confus. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi était-il parti ? Avait-il souffert à ce point et dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé ? Avait-il pensé qu'en partant, il laissait derrière lui un enfant de sept ans qui avait encore besoin de son père ? Etait-ce sa faute ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

Ou bien son père était-il réellement le lâche que tout le monde décrivait ? Il ne voulait pas ; non, il ne voulait pas croire et penser une telle chose. Mais au-delà de la tristesse, il y avait cette rancœur, cette amertume qui grondait de plus en plus. Comment un père pouvait-il abandonner son enfant ? C'était au-delà de sa compréhension. Il se sentait trahi, bien plus qu'après le départ de Tsunade. Et à force d'entendre les gens le calomnier, partout, tout le temps, il finit par les écouter. Il n'avait plus la force de se méfier de ce qu'on lui disait, de défendre un homme qui de toutes façons n'était plus là. Et puis après tout, n'était-ce pas la vérité ?

Il était las. Et seul. Pas de mère, plus de père. Pas de famille, presque pas d'amis. Personne. Il était seul.

Pendant de longs jours, il resta chez lui, refusant toute visite. Peu cependant vinrent lui présenter leurs condoléances. La mort d'Hatake Sakumo ne souleva guère d'émoi parmi la population. On n'avait rien dit aux enfants. Et peu de gens savaient ce qu'il en avait réellement été. Pour la plupart, Sakumo était mort en mission, comme beaucoup d'autres. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, son nom ne fut pas inscrit sur la stèle et personne ne le pleura.

La cérémonie d'enterrement eut lieu une fin d'après midi, en petit comité : le Sandaime, Jiraya, Arashi et Kakashi. Ses amis ne vinrent pas. Ni leurs parents. Et encore moins les grandes familles de Konoha. Mais il s'en moquait. Cette indifférence générale, vis-à-vis d'un homme pourtant très respecté quelques semaines auparavant, ne le touchait même plus. A la fin, l'Hokage fit un petit discours qui l'aurait peut-être ému s'il l'avait écouté. Mais dès qu'il cessa d'entendre sa voix, il tourna les talons et partit. Il ne voulait pas rester là. Ça ne l'intéressait pas. A quoi bon pleurer quelqu'un qui ne reviendrait plus ? Inutile. Totalement inutile. Et les ninjas ne pleuraient pas. Désormais, il devrait se débrouiller seul.

Alors qu'il s'engageait dans la rue longeant sa maison, il entendit soudain des pas précipités derrière lui.

- Kakashi ! Attends !

Arashi. Kakashi soupira intérieurement et se retourna. Le jeune Jounin posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et s'abaissa pour le regarder. Il semblait bouleversé.

- Kakashi…

Le garçon resta impassible.

- Ecoute…

- J'écoute.

- Je sais que ça ne changera rien pour toi mais… je suis, encore une fois, terriblement désolé pour ton père et…

- Ben, faut pas, répondit Kakashi avec un détachement qui inquiéta son sensei. J'étais déjà orphelin bien avant sa mort.

Une nausée monta à la gorge du jeune homme. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Kakashi réagisse comme ça. Mais comment ne pas comprendre ? Il dévisagea son élève avec compassion. Ce détachement apparent ne rendait que plus flagrantes la peine et la rancune qu'il éprouvait envers son père. Bien sûr, c'était normal vu la personnalité du gamin, mais il aurait préféré que Kakashi pleure. Cela, pour le cas, ç'aurait vraiment été normal. Il reprit d'une voix plus ferme.

- Dès que tu te sentiras mieux, il faudra… il faudra qu'on parle de toi.

- De moi ?

- Oui. Où est-ce que tu vas habiter, qui va s'occuper de toi…

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'occupe de moi, répliqua Kakashi.

- Je pense que tu devrais réfléchir avant de répondre.

- J'ai déjà réfléchi, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Ça fait des jours que je m'attends à cette question.

- Pris au dépourvu, Arashi cilla. Décidément, il n'avait pas fini de le surprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

- Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille.

- Mais…

- Je veux rester tout seul et chez moi.

- Tout seul !

- Oui.

- Mais… Kakashi enfin… tu n'as que sept ans !

- Ça n'a pas eu l'air de gêner mon père, répliqua le garçon, glacial.

Arashi déglutit.

- Mais d'un point de vue financier, tu ne peux pas. Tu dois aller chez quelqu'un…

- Dans un hospice d'orphelins ? cria soudain le petit garçon. Est-ce que j'ai une tête à vouloir aller dans un orphelinat ? Vous trouvez que c'est ma place ?

- Mais calme-toi enfin, bredouilla Arashi éberlué par le tour que prenait la conversation. Je n'ai jamais dit que tu irais dans un orphelinat !

- Alors quoi ?

- Je pensais que tu pourrais venir chez moi.

Kakashi ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma presque immédiatement et considéra Arashi.

Le jeune homme était sérieux. Kakashi avait besoin d'être entouré. Seul, il mourrait de chagrin. Il savait par expérience que jamais le garçon n'accepterait d'aller vivre dans une autre famille. Il était bien trop fier et ça le rendrait malheureux. Il pensa un instant à Rin mais écarta vite l'idée. Jamais les parents de la fillette n'accepteraient ; question de bienséance. Quant aux Uchiwa… mieux valait ne pas y penser. Une pension spéciale aurait pu être la solution mais Arashi n'était pas sûr que cela soit bon pour Kakashi. Le garçon était déjà suffisemment renfermé sur lui-même pour ne pas aggraver la chose en le confinant seul dans un petit appartement.

Kakashi détourna les yeux. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait refusé. Mais d'un point de vue objectif, il avait besoin d'un tuteur et son sensei était celui en qui il avait le plus confiance. Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de lui parler de Tsunade mas il se retint.

- Je sais pas, répondit-il.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite.

- C'est Hokage-sama qui a proposé ?

- Tout à fait, Kakashi, fit le Sandaime qui arrivait avec Jiraya. Mais Arashi y avait déjà pensé.

- Ah.

- Et alors ?

- J'ai dit que je ne savais pas.

- Ok, très bien. Mais en attendant, que vas-tu faire ?

Kakashi leva un sourcil dans une attitude peu respectueuse.

- Ben… je vais rentrer chez moi.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais je voulais dire… Tu devrais peut-être dormir chez un de tes amis ce soir. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas chez Asuma ou Genma quelques temps ?

- J'ai pas du tout envie d'aller les voir, répondit Kakashi, buté. Je veux rester chez moi.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bon pour toi, insista Jiraya. Tu ne dois pas rester seul, surtout en ce moment.

Les yeux de Kakashi lancèrent de furieux éclairs. Pourquoi cherchaient-ils à tout prix à le caser ?

- Je-veux-rester-chez moi, articula-t-il, la voix tremblante de colère.

Craignant que la situation ne dégénère, Arashi intervint.

- Très bien, très bien. Rentre chez toi. Mais je passerai demain pour savoir ce que tu as décidé, d'accord ?

Kakashi ne répondit pas et s'enfuit en courant. Les trois adultes le regardèrent partir, partagés entre l'inquiétude et la compassion.

- Ça ne va pas être facile pour lui, finit par dire Jiraya.

Arashi hocha la tête, découragé.

- Ce serait sûrement plus simple s'il se décidait à en parler mais je crois que c'est une cause perdue.

Jiraya eut un rire bref.

- Les gens changent en grandissant, Arashi.

- Tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que moi. S'il ne veut rien dire, il ne dira rien.

- Je crois que tu surestimes son self contrôle. Il n'a que sept ans, tu sais. Et à cet âge, les enfants ont besoin de parler, même s'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte.

Arashi regarda ailleurs. Ce n'était pas faux. Mais Kakashi n'était pas un enfant comme les autres.

- Je ne sais jamais comment me comporter avec lui. On ne peut le traiter ni comme un enfant, ni comme un adulte.

- Je crois que pour une fois, tu devrais oublier le ninja, conseilla encore Jiraya. Cesse de le voir en élève et regarde le un peu plus en enfant qui souffre.

Le Sandaime acquiesça.

- Il a raison, Arashi. Je sais que la part des choses n'est pas toujours facile à faire quand on a des enfants aussi jeunes sous sa responsabilité mais tu as toujours su distinguer l'humain derrière l'assassin, non ?

Le jeune homme sourit, un peu gêné. Il était vrai qu'il avait souvent tendance à défendre –pour reprendre les morts de ce cher Orochimaru – les causes désespérées, à savoir essayer de voir le bon côté des gens, l'humanité dans un être qui marche main dans la main avec la mort. Mais il avait toujours eu du mal avec Kakashi.

- Il va accepter ton offre, reprit le Sandaime, tirant Arashi de ses pensées. J'en suis convaincu. Il s'y sent obligé bien sûr mais il a aussi confiance en toi.

Arashi se tourna vers lui. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent.

- A toi d'honorer cette confiance.

Arashi acquiesça. Il serait là pour lui. Toujours.

Il retrouva son élève quelques heures plus tard sur le mur des Hokages, surplombant tout le village. Assis, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, il n'eut pas de réaction quand Arashi s'assit à côté de lui.

- Je me doutais que tu serais là.

Kakashi ne répondit rien. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent silencieux puis le garçon prit la parole.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il partirait de cette façon…

Sa voix était posée, sans émotion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je pensais qu'il choisirait une fin plus glorieuse, plus digne de sa légende. Et au lieu de ça, il meurt caché, terré chez lui. Personne ne s'en est soucié.

- Ne sois pas si amer. Les gens changent, tu sais. Ils ne verront pas toujours ton père comme un traître. D'autant plus qu'il n'en est pas un.

- Non ?

Arashi fronça les sourcils et regarda son élève. Kakashi le dévisageait, mi surpris mi sarcastique.

- Non. Ton père a obéi à son cœur en sauvant ces gens. C'est tout.

- Et il a aussi obéi à son cœur en me laissant tout seul ?

Arashi ferma les yeux. Kakashi l'ignora et continua, sa voix tremblant de plus en plus à mesure qu'il parlait.

- Il était mon père. Il m'a tout appris. Il était tout pour moi. Il m'avait juré d'être là quoi qu'il arrive. Il m'avait promis !

Arashi ne dit rien. Il ne savait que trop l'importance qu'une simple promesse pouvait avoir aux yeux des enfants.

- Le jour de sa mort, il m'a regardé dans les yeux et il m'a dit que tout allait bien alors qu'il savait qu'il allait se pendre quelques heures plus tard ! Pourquoi il a menti !

- Il ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui arriverait. Personne ne le peut.

- Personne n'abandonne son fils ! cria Kakashi qui s'était levé et avait à présent les larmes aux yeux. A moins d'être un lâche ! Il m'a toujours dit que fuir ne résolvait rien. Encore un mensonge ! Vous voyez ? Toute sa vie, il n'a fait que mentir ! Il n'a même pas été capable de suivre ses propres principes ! Il m'a trahi, abandonné ! C'est un lâche !

Il s'arrêta un instant et essuya ses yeux. De son côté, Arashi était estomaqué. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Kakashi dans cet état. Mais d'un autre côté, il était presque soulageant de voir le petit garçon craquer.

- Je ne dis pas que ce qu'il a fait est louable, murmura-t-il doucement, espérant vaguement calmer le garçon. Mais réfléchis… peut-être qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

- Conneries ! répliqua Kakashi d'un ton cinglant. Vous abandonneriez votre fils tout en sachant qu'il sera seul au monde si vous le faites, vous ?

Arashi sembla décontenancé.

- Je… non… enfin…

- Vous le feriez ?

- Non, Kakashi, bien sûr que non. Un ninja doit protéger sa famille plus que tout autre chose mais parfois, il doit faire des choix. Et tu découvriras toi-même que parfois, choisir entre son devoir et sa famille n'est pas si simple.

Le regard du petit garçon se brouilla de larmes. De toutes évidences, ce n'était pas du tout la bonne chose à dire.

- Pas si simple… je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué entre choisir de mourir ou de vivre avec moi !

- Aujourd'hui, tu ne voies pas, répliqua doucement Arashi. Mais quand ce genre de choix se présentera à toi, tu comprendras mieux. Et c'est pour cette raison que tu devrais regarder avec attention les choix qui s'offrent à toi aujourd'hui

Le ton doux mais ferme calma Kakashi qui se rassit lentement. Arashi le dévisagea avec approbation. Il ne fallait pas que le garçon se sente forcé à quoi que ce soit.

- Pourquoi vous voulez que je vienne chez vous ? demanda alors Kakashi.

Arashi sourit. Il s'était attendu à cette question.

- Parce que tu n'es pas seulement mon élève, Kakashi. Ton père était mon ami et toi, tu es un garçon extraordinaire qui mérite d'avoir une vie heureuse. Je veux te donner cette chance.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant guère le lien effectué par son maître.

- Alors… vous voulez… remplacer Papa ?

Arashi secoua vivement la tête.

- Je ne pourrai jamais remplacer ton père, Kakashi. Ce n'est pas mon rôle. Mais je peux au moins te promettre une chose : c'est de rester près de toi, te protéger comme l'aurait fait Sakumo, t'apprendre ce que je sais. Bref, être là pour toi.

Kakashi leva les yeux vers lui. Son regard était froid.

- Vous mentez. Et moi, j'en ai assez des mensonges.

- Je ne suis pas en train de te mentir. Jamais je n'oserais. Aies simplement confiance en moi, ajouta-t-il après un court silence.

Kakashi détourna les yeux. Faire confiance… c'était bien cela le problème. Arashi vit son hésitation.

- Ne perds pas confiance en l'humanité parce qu'une personne t'a déçu. Tu es trop jeune pour te pourrir la vie de cette façon.

Kakashi ferma les yeux mais ne dit rien tandis que le soleil disparaissait au loin. Il ne dit pas qu'il avait été déçu par bien plus d'une personne. Il ne dit pas qu'il doutait avoir réellement confiance en qui que ce soit désormais. Et il ne parla pas non plus de la lettre de son père, ultime message qui n'avait fait que le conforter dans ses convictions.

Il s'écoula encore de longues minutes pendant lesquelles ils ne parlèrent pas. Etrangement, il se sentait apaisé. Et habité d'une froide détermination. Quand le soleil eut disparu, il avait fait son choix.

- J'irai chez vous, sensei. Il se tut quelques secondes. J'irai mais à une condition.

- Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu veux.

Kakashi se retourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ne me parlez plus jamais de mon père.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le vent souleva doucement ses mèches argentées. Le soleil déclinant se refléta dans ses yeux bruns, lui donnant un regard sang. Debout au sommet du mont Hokage, les bras croisés, il contemplait ce qu'était devenue sa vie.

Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait accepté la proposition d'Arashi. Cinq ans pendant lesquels il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Un masque recouvrait désormais son visage, ne laissant voir que des yeux à l'éclat glacé. Dans son dos était accroché le katana de son père.

Il avait tenu sa promesse. A à peine douze ans, il s'était forgé une réputation digne d'un futur ANBU. Aucune des missions qui lui avait été confiées n'avait échoué. Il était toujours revenu victorieux, bravant les dangers avec un acharnement et une indifférence presque effrayants. Détaché de tout, il était devenu une véritable machine à tuer. Le peu d'innocence que l'enfance lui avait donné avait très vite disparu, effacé par les meurtres, étouffé par cette volonté farouche d'obéissance et écrasée par un orgueil à toute épreuve développé à coups d'exploits en tous genres. La lueur de ses yeux s'était éteinte : plus de malice, de joie, de pitié ou même de peur. Rien qu'une implacable détermination.

Il savait que son comportement, complètement atypique pour quelqu'un de son âge, soulevait nombre d'interrogations et en effrayait même certains. Mais il s'en moquait. Les gens pouvaient bien penser ce qu'ils voulaient. Seule sa mission importait. Il était ninja.

Debout, droit face au soleil, il releva le menton dans une attitude de défi. Il avait réussi. En se persuadant que les sentiments n'étaient qu'accessoires dans la vie d'un ninja, il avait échappé au piège dans lequel son père était tombé. Dans ce monde sans émotion, il n'y avait ni choix, ni hésitation et encore moins des problème de conscience. C'était un monde simple, un monde qui lui convenait. Et rien, pas même les discours moralisateurs qu'Arashi lui tenait parfois, ne le ferait changer d'avis. Un sourire désabusé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Désolé, Papa. Mais je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il y avait de compliqué.

* * *

Fin. 

Nan je déconne hihihi ! j'espère que ça vous a plu. La prochaine fois, l'histoire se situera après la mort d'Obito.


	8. Faire pénitence

**Altiru : **oho, à l'heure cette fois ci nan nan je déconne, scuse moi (c'est les révisions, ça me tappe sur les neurones lol) je commence à me rendre compte que j'ai bien l'intention de faire souffrir Kakashi le plus longtemps possible héhé Jsuis vraiment horrible. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Oyez oyez, ceci est mon plus long chapitre toutes catégories confondues ! applaudissement SVP lol j'espère qu'il vous ennuiera pas trop XD le premier qui ronfle, je lui envoie mon pc dans la figure muahahah

* * *

Chapitre VII

Faire pénitence

_T'es qu'une merde, Obito !_

_Tu crois que t'es mieux toi, à prendre tout le monde de haut !_

…

_Les règles ne font pas tout, Kakashi._

…

_On doit continuer la mission, avec ou sans Rin._

_Va te faire foutre, toi et tes règles à la con ! On ne peut pas l'abandonner, pas après tout ce qu'elle a fait !_

_Obito se retourne lentement vers lui et tout à coup, la lueur de son regard change. Ce n'est plus de la rage ou de la colère. C'est de la déception. Et les mots qu'il prononce bouleversent son cœur._

_Je crois que Crocs Blancs est un vrai héros._

…

_Les gens qui ne se soucient pas de leurs amis sont pires que des déchets !_

…

_Va exécuter ta putain de mission puisque tu y tiens tant ! Moi, je vais sauver Rin._

_Et il se détourne. Lui fait de même. Il court longtemps. Puis les paroles de son équipier lui reviennent. Et soudain le doute. L'inquiétude. Le remord. Il fait demi tour._

_Une course. Un choc. Un deuxième. Le bruit d'un corps écrasé. Du sang qui gicle._

_Il ne peut pas le croire… C'est un cauchemar, il va forcément se réveiller ! Il ne peut pas être là, à le regarder se vider de son sang, écrasé sous un rocher de dix fois son poids… Il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Lui il ne pleure pas. Au contraire, il sourit._

_Je… je ne t'ai rien offert pour ta promotion de Jounin. Prends mon Sharingan ; Rin le greffera pour remplacer le tien… _

_Obito…_

_Protège Rin, s'il te plait… _

…

_Une brûlure dans l'œil gauche, des couleurs qui reviennent. _

…

_Rin, il faut partir._

_Elle ne bouge pas._

_Rin !_

_Rin, s'il te plait… vas-y…_

_Du mouvement derrière eux. Ils approchent. Un jutsu. Les pierres qui recommencent à tomber. La peur… la panique_

_Rin ! Prends ma main !_

_Un dernier regard en arrière…Une pierre. Un cri d'agonie._

…

_Obito !_

Kakashi se dressa en sursaut sur son lit, le visage ruisselant de sueur. La respiration haletante, il attendit quelques secondes pour essayer d'apaiser les battements affolés de son cœur et passa une main tremblante devant ses yeux. Toujours le même cauchemar, les mêmes paroles, les mêmes images et la même douleur au réveil qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Cela faisait une semaine maintenant. Une semaine qu'Obito était mort à cause de lui, une semaine que l'équipe 7 avait cessé d'exister, une semaine qu'il portait au creux de son œil gauche la marque, le témoin de son échec, de sa stupidité.

Il se leva avec lenteur, chassant les dernières bribes de son cauchemar. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici, chez son sensei. Il n'en était plus digne. Il irait ailleurs, n'importe où, là où personne ne serait blessé à cause de lui. Il avait pris sa décision la veille : il allait quitter l'équipe et entrer chez les ANBU. Là-bas, on ne se posait pas de question, on agissait en solitaire et on mourrait en anonyme. Il lui semblait voir dans cette option la possibilité d'oublier ce qu'il avait fait, de cicatriser et avec un peu de chance, de mourir. La vie ne l'intéressait plus. Tuer, il savait faire. Il était même doué pour ça. Mais avoir la mort d'un ninja de Konoha sur la conscience, ça, c'était trop pour lui. Depuis ce jour maudit, il n'osait même plus se regarder dans la glace le matin. Il se haïssait. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils encore vivre à ses côtés ? Comment Arashi pouvait-il encore le garder sous son toit ? Comment Rin pouvait-elle encore sourire en le voyant ? Non, il ne voulait plus ; il ne pouvait plus supporter tout cela. Il voulait mourir. Disparaître. Et quoi de mieux que les ANBU pour cela ?

Il se doucha et s'habilla rapidement. Puis il attrapa son bandeau et le noua soigneusement de façon à ce qu'il cache le Sharingan. Il s'était en effet aperçu qu'il lui était impossible de le désactiver et que par conséquent, garder l'œil gauche ouvert trop longtemps lui coûtait la majeure partie de son chakra. Encore une donnée qu'il avait du mal à intégrer et n'avait fait qu'augmenter son respect pour Obito. Il soupira et descendit. Il devait parler à son sensei de son projet d'intégrer les ANBU avant qu'ils ne partent rejoindre Rin. En bas, Arashi était là, prêt à partir. Il sourit en le voyant mais ce n'était plus le même sourire qu'avant. La mort d'Obito avait brisé quelque chose en lui également et même s'il n'en parlait pas, Kakashi savait Arashi profondément affecté.

- Ah, Kakashi, te voilà. Tu es prêt ?

- Ouais mais… sensei, je… je voulais vous dire quelque chose…

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je veux devenir ANBU.

Silence.

- ANBU ?

- Je ne peux plus rester dans cette équipe. Je ne le mérite plus. Il faut que je parte.

Arashi ferma les yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'il accusait le coup. Ce n'était pas comme si la nouvelle le surprenait. Il s'était en quelques sortes attendu à ce que Kakashi veuille quitter l'équipe. Mais il n'avait pas pensé à l'option ANBU.

- Kakashi, je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que tu n'étais pas responsable de tout cela…

Les mâchoires du garçon se contractèrent instantanément.

- Vous n'étiez pas là, répondit-il d'une voix sourde et tendue. Vous n'étiez pas là, vous ne savez pas…

- Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai jamais vu d'amis mourir sous mes yeux ? Que j'ignore ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on perd un membre de son équipe ? Qui plus est un ami alors qu'on était capitaine ?

Kakashi rougit et baissa les yeux.

- Pardon, sensei… je… je ne voulais pas dire que…

- Je sais bien. Tu sais Kakashi, les gens sont toujours persuadés qu'ils souffrent plus que n'importe qui quand ils traversent des épreuves douloureuses. A tel point qu'ils sont convaincus que personne ne les comprendra et finissent par se murer dans leur chagrin et refusent qu'on les aide. Bien souvent par fierté.

Le garçon s'agita nerveusement. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte. Arashi était en somme en train de lui dire qu'il était toujours le garçon prétentieux et hautain qui avait provoqué la mort d'Obito et cette idée lui donnait la nausée. Arashi vit le malaise de son élève et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

- Ne fais pas cette tête. Tout le monde passe par là. Considère que c'est un coup de pouce pour te faire prendre de l'avance, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Merci, sensei. Alors… vous… vous voulez bien ?

- Que tu intègres les ANBU ? Je pense que ce n'est plus à moi de juger de tes actes, Kakashi. Tu es assez grand. Et d'ailleurs, je suppose que tu veux aussi partir d'ici.

Le garçon n'osa pas répondre et se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Tu es libre, continua Arashi. Cela dit, sache une chose : être ANBU ne te fera pas oublier la douleur, pas plus que ça ne t'apportera la rédemption.

Kakashi regarda ailleurs. C'était justement comme ça qu'il avait vu les choses…

- Ce n'est pas en fuyant ou même en oubliant que l'on résout les problèmes, tu le sais. Enchaîner vingt à trente mission par semaine, de rang S de préférence, ne t'apportera pas la paix. Kakashi, ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers lui, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Ne va pas braver la mort sous prétexte qu'elle a emporté Obito.

- Rien à me faire pardonner ? Je l'ai tué, sensei… J'ai… j'ai tué Obito !

- Non, répliqua Arashi fermement. Entre-toi ça dans la tête : Obito a choisi de te sauver la vie. En aucun cas il n'était obligé de le faire.

- Mais…

- Il t'admirait à un point que tu n'imagines pas, Kakashi. Vivre dans ton ombre était à la fois un bonheur et une torture pour lui. En te sauvant, il a acquis ton amitié et récupéré son honneur. Quelle meilleure fin aurait-il pu souhaiter ?

- Il aurait peut-être préféré vivre, tout simplement… Il le méritait cent fois plus que moi.

- Je regrette d'avoir à te le dire mais tu ne connaissais pas Obito. Pas assez en tous cas. Moi si et je peux t'assurer que si on lui avait donné le choix, il aurait sans hésiter choisi cette fin à sa vie faite d'humiliations et de regrets.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Kakashi.

- Si… si j'avais fait plus attention… commença-t-il. Il serait encore vivant… et on aurait été amis…

Et pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, il éclata en sanglots. C'était devenu trop dur, trop douloureux. Le visage d'Obito lui revenait à chaque instant et entendre sa voix la nuit devenait insupportable. Tout était de sa faute. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

Plein de compassion, Arashi le prit par l'épaule et le serra contre lui. La vie n'était décidément pas clémente avec ce pauvre garçon.

* * *

- ANBU ?

Kakashi hocha la tête. En face de lui, Rin semblait partagée entre la surprise et la colère.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire !

- Oui.

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? L'équipe 7 va disparaître et toi, tu…

- Elle a déjà disparu, Rin, murmura Kakashi. Ça fait une semaine aujourd'hui.

Rin se figea, le visage soudain décomposé. Il y eut un lourd silence, plein de larmes contenues puis Kakashi reprit :

- Notre équipe n'avait déjà pas beaucoup de sens quand il était encore en vie. Alors maintenant…

- Je suis toujours là, moi ! Et Arashi-sensei aussi !

- Ce n'est pas la question, Rin. Je ne suis plus digne de l'équipe. Il faut que je m'éloigne.

- A t'entendre, on croirait que tu es une bombe à retardement, répliqua la jeune fille. Combien de fois on devra te le dire, Arashi-sensei et moi ? Ce n'était pas de ta faute !

- Mais si ! Bien sûr que si c'est de ma faute ! Si j'avais accepté dès le début de venir à ton secours, je n'aurais pas perdu bêtement mon œil et il n'aurait pas eu à me sauver !

- Et il aurait continué à vivre dans la souffrance ! Kakashi, s'il te plait, cesse de te croire responsable de sa mort…

- Tu crois que c'est aussi facile ? riposta le garçon, la voix soudain mal assurée. J'aimerais bien, Rin. J'aimerais vraiment arrêter de voir son visage partout et d'entendre sa voix dans mes cauchemars. Malheureusement je ne peux pas. C'est inscrit en moi, ça ne me quittera jamais. Cet œil, ajouta-t-il en appuyant sa main à l'emplacement de son œil gauche, me rappelle à chaque instant ce que j'ai fait et ce que j'ai perdu ce jour là.

- Il t'a donné ce Sharingan parce qu'il t'admirait ! C'était ce qu'il possédait de plus précieux ! Tu devrais être honoré…

- Honoré ! Je l'ai toujours traité comme de la merde et lui, il me donne cet œil, le trésor de sa famille ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je ressens en ce moment. Je me trouve abjecte. J'ai envie de vomir quand je me vois dans la glace et si je m'écoutais, je me jetterais tout de suite du haut d'un ravin ! Je n'en peux plus, Rin. Je ne me supporte plus.

- Et tu crois que devenir ANBU t'aidera à aller mieux ?

- Peut être pas. Mais au moins, je ferai pénitence.

- Pénitence ! Kakashi, tu n'as rien fait de mal !

- Mais si bon sang ! C'est ça que moi, je ne comprends pas ! Comment peux-tu encore me parler après ce que j'ai fait ? Comment peux-tu encore te tenir près de moi sans être dégoûtée alors que j'étais prêt à t'abandonner sans aucun remord ? Je préfèrerais encore que tu me haïsses, ça ce serait normal ! Je ne suis pas digne de toi alors pourquoi tu restes avec moi ? Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? répéta Rin à peine plus haut qu'un murmure. Parce que j'ai besoin de toi, Kakashi. Parce que je t'aime.

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Quoi ? Que venait-elle de dire ? Il avait certainement mal entendu.

- Je… quoi !

- Je t'aime, répéta Rin comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Ça ne t'évoque sûrement pas grand-chose, tu n'as jamais été amoureux. Mais c'est comme ça, ajouta-t-elle avec un mouvement d'épaule.

- Mais… mais… non… non, tu ne peux pas… gémit Kakashi en se prenant la tête à deux mains. Rin… Rin, il t'aimait !

La bouche de Rin se tordit en une grimace douloureuse.

- Je le sais, merci. Et je me sens suffisamment coupable à ce sujet, Kakashi.

- Alors ne dis pas que tu m'aimes ! Tu n'as pas le droit, tu ne peux pas m'aimer !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que tu trahis sa mémoire !

A ces mots, Rin recula profondément choquée.

- Trahir sa mémoire ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je ne lui avais rien promis. Il savait que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui !

- Bien sûr qu'il le savait ! Il en était malade même ! Et ça n'aurait pas été grave si tu avais aimé quelqu'un d'autre, mais moi !

- Quoi, toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas t'aimer ?

- Parce que je l'ai tué, Rin ! Et parce qu'il t'aimait ! Essaie de comprendre ! Il est mort et il est en train de réaliser que c'est moi que tu as aimé jusqu'à présent ! Comment doit-il le vivre d'après toi !

- Le vivre ? Mais Kakashi, il est mort !

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Je l'ai suffisamment fait souffrir quand il était encore en vie. Pas question que je recommence.

- Kakashi, reprit Rin plus doucement, je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'éprouver la même chose que moi. Je te dis juste ce que je ressens.

Kakashi ferma les yeux en secouant la tête. Ça ne changeait rien. Le mal était fait. Jamais plus il n'oserait la toucher, la regarder comme avant, jamais plus il n'oserait penser à elle. Pour rien au monde il n'offenserait la mémoire d'Obito. Il l'avait déjà assez fait souffrir. Il devait s'éloigner d'elle. Il se redressa et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Rin… Je suis venu te dire au revoir.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais devenir ANBU. Je n'aurai certainement plus le temps de te voir. Arashi-sensei prendra d'autres élèves pour nous remplacer, Obito et moi et tu resteras avec eux. Peut-être même que tu tomberas amoureuse de l'un deux. Mais moi… moi, il faut que tu m'oublies.

- T'oublier ? répéta Rin qui pleurait à présent. Kakashi, je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami ! Ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi…

- C'est mieux comme ça, je t'assure. Tu ne seras jamais heureuse près de moi.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Qui te dis que je n'ai pas été heureuse depuis que nous sommes dans la même équipe ?

- Je suis désolé…

- En quoi ça m'avance que tu sois désolé ! Tu me laisses toute seule, comment je suis censée le prendre ?

Kakashi ferma de nouveau les yeux. Son cœur saignait tellement qu'il lui semblait se vider de son sang.

- Laisse-moi partir, Rin, murmura-t-il. Laisse-moi tout oublier. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi retrouver la paix.

Rin le regarda longuement, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Son visage s'était durci.

- Si c'est absolument ce dont tu as besoin… Eh bien, pars. Mais ne reviens plus jamais me parler. Plus jamais, tu entends ?

Kakashi déglutit difficilement.

- Très bien.

* * *

Mais la journée n'avait pas fini de livrer son lot de malheurs. En rentrant chez Arashi pour prendre ses affaires, il passa devant le quartier Uchiwa et en longeant un haut bâtiment, il eut un coup au cœur : Tashiro lui-même et trois autres hommes du clan se trouvaient justement sur son chemin et selon toute vraisemblance, ils l'avaient vu. Kakashi déglutit péniblement. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire aux Uchiwa et jusqu'à une date plutôt récente, il les avait même profondément admirés. A ses yeux, ils avaient incarné les ninjas parfaits : puissants, intelligents, rapides et capables du plus parfait détachement face à la mort. Voilà ce qu'il aurait aimé être… avant. Avant la mort d'Obito.

En passant devant Tashiro, il s'arrêta inconsciemment et le regarda. Il ne connaissait de cet homme à l'apparence si austère et aux yeux si froids que sa réputation de ninja accompli et reconnu. Il avait entendu bien des éloges à son sujet et avant, il aurait considéré ces compliments comme normaux. Seulement voilà, il ne parvenait plus à éprouver la moindre once de sympathie ou d'admiration à son égard. Il avait fait de la vie d'Obito un enfer, le rabaissant constamment et ne lui accordant aucune chance de prouver sa valeur. En somme, tous les deux s'étaient conduits de la même façon et cette pensée lui soulevait le cœur.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa pas qu'il était en train de dévisager le Uchiwa d'une façon très peu correcte. Une gifle magistrale heurta alors sa joue si violemment qu'il tituba en arrière en ayant l'impression d'avoir la mâchoire fracassée. Furieux mais plus que tout choqué, il resta un instant sans bouger, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Puis il leva lentement les yeux et croisa le regard d'acier de Tashiro. Le Uchiwa n'avait pas bougé. Jamais le chef du clan le plus puissant de Konoha ne se serait abaissé à frapper un enfant. Il avait des hommes pour le faire à sa place. Et apparemment, c'était monnaie courante chez les Uchiwa car il ne sembla pas particulièrement choqué. Obito en avait sûrement fait les frais. Une haine terrible s'alluma dans l'œil visible du garçon. Une lueur que Tashiro dut voir car il sourit froidement.

- Quel regard.

Il se rapprocha lentement de Kakashi.

- Tu me hais, n'est-ce pas ? Je te rassure, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'éprouve à ton égard. Ne seraient les lois et ce maudit Eclair Jaune qui veille sur toi, je te tuerai sur le champ de mes propres mains.

Une grimace haineuse étirait à présent ses traits. Mais curieusement, Kakashi n'éprouvait aucune peur. Au contraire. Savoir qu'il déclanchait une telle réaction chez ce grand ninja le remplissait de satisfaction.

- Déclaration ô combien courageuse de la part d'un homme que tout le village vénère, répondit-il en souriant avec insolence. Mais toute légende a son côté noir…

Il s'arrêta et retint un gémissement. Tashiro venait de l'attraper sans ménagement par les cheveux et lui tirait à présent la tête en arrière. Ses yeux noirs flamboyèrent d'une telle haine que Kakashi en fut terrorisé.

- Je t'interdis de me faire la morale, fils de chien, gronda Tashiro. Le vrai meurtrier dans l'histoire, c'est toi et seulement toi. Malheureusement, tu es trop jeune pour que je te traduise en justice. Mais si encore il n'y avait que ça. Non seulement tu es responsable de la mort d'un Uchiwa mais tu es en possession du trésor de notre clan…

- Je n'ai jamais voulu… commença péniblement Kakashi.

- De son vivant, ton père nous a déshonoré, coupa Tashiro sans prendre garde à l'interruption. Ne pense pas que tu pourras te défiler comme lui.

La fureur gonfla la poitrine du garçon.

- Mon père ne s'est pas…

- Difficile d'interpréter un suicide de façon différente, tu ne trouves pas ? répliqua le Uchiwa en accentuant la pression sur la nuque de Kakashi. D'ailleurs si je me souviens bien, tu ne t'es pas privé de faire savoir ton opinion à ce sujet.

Kakashi rougit de honte. La douleur resurgit, intense, violente. Evidemment, ce n'était pas en une semaine qu'il allait rattraper cinq années d'erreurs et Tashiro le savait très bien. Mais la phrase avait eu l'effet escompté. Le Uchiwa sourit méchamment en voyant la détresse illuminer le regard du garçon. A défaut de le tuer, il pouvait toujours le briser. Il ne laisserait pas un gamin de douze ans humilier son clan plus longtemps. Le fait même que quelqu'un d'extérieur au clan possède le Sharingan relevait du blasphème.

- Cet œil te marque à jamais comme le meurtrier d'Obito. Si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir augmenter ta gloire grâce à lui, tu te trompes. Il requiert une puissance mentale et physique que tu es loin d'avoir.

- Je…

- Et n'oublie pas, continua Tashiro en ignorant de nouveau le garçon. Ce n'est pas parce que tu possèdes notre œil que tu es un Uchiwa, Hatake. Jamais nous ne te considérerons comme tel.

- Si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, vous pouvez dormir tranquille, articula faiblement Kakashi qui commençait à manquer d'air.

Il s'interrompit en voyant les yeux de Tashiro devenir rouge sang. Un rouge hypnotique seulement rompu par trois virgules noires tournoyantes. Sa respiration se coupa et il réalisa soudain avec effroi qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Tashiro lui tira un peu plus la tête en arrière, provoquant cette fois un gémissement de douleur. Puis, dans un geste plein de froide cruauté, il lui arracha son bandeau d'un geste sec. Le Sharingan d'Obito apparut dans un éclat rouge. Immédiatement, il se vrilla dans celui de Tashiro. Une terrible brûlure éclata dans l'orbite gauche de Kakashi qui retint difficilement un hurlement. Il voulut fermer les yeux mais ses paupières refusèrent de lui obéir, contraignant ses pupilles douloureuses à rester fixés dans les deux Sharingan étincelants en face de lui.

- Tu ne seras jamais un Uchiwa, Hatake. Tu entends jamais. Tu n'es qu'un bâtard, un fils de chien opportuniste, un meurtrier. Je voudrais que tu endures une souffrance éternelle pour ce que tu as fait.

Kakashi ne répondit rien mais son corps était à présent agité de tremblements incontrôlables. Sa respiration sifflante et saccadée ne traduisait pas le quart de ce qu'il ressentait. La sueur se mit à ruisseler sur son visage. La brûlure de son Sharingan devenait insupportable. Combien de temps ce supplice allait-il durer ? Il avait l'impression que des flammes le dévoraient de l'intérieur. Des larmes de souffrance perlèrent de ses yeux. Mais plus que tout, il y avait la douleur morale. Sa culpabilité et sa honte venaient d'exploser de nouveau, menaçant de le rendre fou. Il se haïssait tellement ! Il était coupable. Coupable ! Par pitié, qu'on l'achève !

- Tashiro-sama ! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que vous faites !

Kakashi entendit cette voix et crut défaillir de soulagement.

_Arashi-sensei !_

En effet, Arashi venait d'apparaître à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, l'air proprement hors de lui. Voyant cela, Tashiro lâcha immédiatement Kakashi qui s'effondra à terre, sans force. Le jeune homme blond se précipita vers lui et prit rapidement son pouls. Irrégulier. Saccadé. Le garçon était brûlant de fièvre. Il fallait le transporter d'urgence à l'hôpital. Furieux, Arashi se tourna vers Tashiro.

- Vous êtes fous ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

- Je lui ai exposé mon point de vue sur sa situation actuelle, répondit tranquillement le Uchiwa. Rien de plus.

- Comment avez-vous osé vous servir du Sharingan sur lui ? Alors qu'il se remet à peine de la greffe et de tout ce qui est arrivé ! Vous n'avez donc pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il endure ?

- Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il porte notre œil et que ce simple fait est intolérable, Arashi-kun. Je voudrais le voir mort.

Arashi le considéra, scandalisé, choqué.

- Ne dites pas des choses pareilles ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

- Un enfant dangereux ! Combien de personnes a-t-il tuées ?

- Nous formons les enfants pour qu'un jour, ils deviennent des ninjas, répondit calmement Arashi, conscient que la situation dérapait. Des soldats. Tuer fait partie de leur quotidien. Nous-même avons été ainsi. Pourquoi Kakashi serait-il différent ?

- Parce qu'il a tué quelqu'un de ma famille !

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est faux. Et je regrette de constater que vous vous servez de la mort d'Obito comme d'un prétexte pour faire souffrir Kakashi, simplement parce qu'il possède un œil qu'il est loin d'avoir voulu…

Tashiro rougit de fureur. L'un de ses hommes eut un geste pour s'avancer vers Arashi mais le Uchiwa lui fit signe de ne pas bouger et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme blond.

- Surveille tes paroles, Arashi. Ça pourrait te coûter cher. Ta prochaine nomination en tant que Yondaime par exemple.

Arashi haussa un sourcil dans une attitude de parfait mépris, une réplique cinglante lui venant à l'esprit.

- Je ne vous ferai pas l'insolence de vous dire le fond de ma pensée mais sachez que je trouve lamentable que quelqu'un de votre rang s'abaisse à de telles menaces.

Et avant que Tashiro ait pu répondre, il souleva Kakashi évanoui dans ses bras et se téléporta avec lui à l'hôpital.

* * *

Le garçon n'y resta que peu de temps. D'une manière générale, il ne supportait pas les hôpitaux. Trop blancs, trop vides, trop froids. Et la mort, partout. Alors il partit dès qu'il en eut la force. Et il ne parla pas de ce qui s'était passé avec Arashi. Il ne le voulait pas et d'une manière générale, s'il voulait entrer chez les ANBU, il devait couper les ponts avec ses amis. Alors il se contenta d'enfouir cette confrontation au fond de son cœur, là où se trouvaient désormais tous les événements de la semaine passée et tout ce qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier.

Quelques jours plus tard, il était intégré dans l'ANBU. Grâce à ses résultats, la procédure administrative fut vite bouclée. En endossant pour la première fois son nouvel uniforme – une tunique noire sans manche, un pantalon de la même couleur, des protections au niveau des avants bras, des tibias et de la poitrine ainsi que des bottes – une étrange impression mêlée de nostalgie et de soulagement face à la nouvelle vie qui s'ouvrait à lui l'envahit. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière à présent.

Un ANBU le conduisit au quartier général de formation des recrues, situé en périphérie du village. C'est là qu'il fit connaissance avec son premier capitaine, un homme de taille moyenne et très mince mais à l'aura imposante. Il portait un masque de chien.

- Je suis le capitaine Okara, se présenta-t-il d'une voix profonde qui inspira tout de suite le respect à Kakashi. C'est moi qui suis responsable de ta formation et je ferai mon possible pour t'enseigner tout ce que je sais. Si tu y mets du tien, ça sera rapide. Dans le cas contraire, tu t'es trompé de vocation.

Kakashi déglutit. Ç'avait le mérite d'être clair.

- Trois autres ANBU confirmés composeront notre équipe. Ils sont là pour t'aider à progresser alors n'hésite pas à prendre exemple. Compris ?

Kakashi hocha la tête mais grimaça intérieurement. Son ego resurgit brusquement. Prendre exemple ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'était pas un novice. Pour qui le prenait-on ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Okara ajouta :

- Sache qu'Arashi-sama m'a parlé de toi.

Sa voix était posée, sans aucune émotion et de toutes évidences, il n'était nullement impressionné par ce qu'il avait pu entendre.

- Il dit que tu es un excellent élément et au vu de tes résultats, il serait inutile de le nier. Cela dit, ajouta-t-il en voyant la lueur d'autosatisfaction, aussi brève fut-elle, dans l'œil visible du garçon, je te conseille de remettre ton échelle d'auto évaluation à zéro dès maintenant. Nous sommes l'élite. Discipline, anonymat et efficacité sont nos mots d'ordre. Aucune erreur, aucun échec n'est toléré. Est-ce que c'est clair jusqu'à maintenant ?

Kakashi hocha la tête. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

- Nous sommes des assassins, continua l'ANBU. Des soldats. Le combat est notre univers, la mort notre quotidien. Si tu n'as jamais regardé mourir quelqu'un dans les yeux, inutile d'aller plus loin. Tu n'auras pas les tripes.

- La mort ne m'effraie pas, répondit froidement Kakashi. J'en ai vu bien plus que ce que vous pensez.

- Parfait. Ça évitera bien des problèmes. Je te parlerai du reste plus tard. On va choisir ton masque maintenant.

- Très bien.

Ils se rendirent dans une petite pièce sombre remplies d'étagères sur lesquelles étaient alignés des dizaines de masques d'animaux. Kakashi repéra immédiatement ceux représentant des chats et des oiseaux qui étaient les plus courants. Il distingua aussi quelques masques de grenouille et de singe. Mais aucun ne lui convenait. Il ne sentait pas d'affinité avec ce type d'animaux. Non ce qu'il cherchait c'était…

Soudain, son regard fut accroché par un masque un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres. Il se rapprocha, comme attiré par une force magnétique. L'expression même dessinée sur le plâtre blanc le fascina. Une expression lointaine, distante, froide. Et en même temps féroce. Un masque de loup. Kakashi avança lentement sa main et effleura le masque du bout des doigts. Oui. C'était le sien, il le savait. Ce masque était son reflet même. Il serait à lui et à personne d'autre. Il le prit et se tourna vers son capitaine.

- Celui-là.

L'ANBU hocha la tête, impassible.

- Bien. Suis-moi, on va passer au tatouage.

Okara le mena dans une autre pièce, plus petite et plus sombre au sol dallé où trois autres ANBU attendaient.

- Mets-toi au centre et assieds-toi, ordonna le capitaine.

Déconcerté, Kakashi obéit. Les autre ANBU se placèrent aux quatre points cardinaux et après s'être légèrement coupé à la main, ils entreprirent de dessiner des symboles sur le sol avec leur sang jusqu'au centre où se trouvait le garçon. Là, un des ANBU lui tendit un kunaï.

- Coupe-toi la main gauche.

De plus en plus surpris, le garçon regarda un instant son aîné avant d'obéir, une légère crispation au niveau de l'estomac. Les quatre ANBU souillèrent alors leur index droit avec son sang puis reprirent leur place initiale avant de dessiner d'autre symboles le long de leur bras gauche à partir de leur tatouage. Quand ils eurent fini, Okara se tourna vers Kakashi.

- Prêt ? ça risque de brûler.

- Je suis prêt.

Le capitaine hocha la tête et jeta un regard circulaire à ses hommes. Les quatre ninjas entamèrent alors un long enchaînement de signes dans un parfait synchronisme.

Cochon, coq, singe, buffle, serpent, tigre, rat, dragon, chien, cochon, chien, serpent, dragon, tigre, cheval, rat, coq, singe, cheval, tigre.

**Sceau des deux soleils !**

Les quatre ANBU posèrent simultanément leur main gauche sur le sol. Aussitôt, les caractères tracés rougirent et remontèrent le long du corps de Kakashi jusqu'en haut de son épaule gauche. Là, ils fusionnèrent en deux flammes couleur sang avant de s'inscrire en grésillant dans la peau du garçon qui grimaça sous la brûlure. Puis les ninjas reculèrent et le sceau cessa d'être lumineux pour adopter une couleur sombre. Kakashi regarda son sceau pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Okara.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'agissait d'un sceau. A quoi sert-il ?

C'est à la fois un moyen d'alerter les membres de l'équipe et un signal de téléportation, expliqua le capitaine. Pour l'activer, tu fais les signes du singe, cheval, chien et tigre. A ce moment là, si nous ne sommes pas avec toi, notre propre sceau brillera et on saura que tu as un problème.

- Et on arrivera tout de suite, ajouta l'ANBU à droite du capitaine Okara et qui s'avéra être une femme.

Kakashi hocha la tête.

- Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un simple tatouage…

- Et c'est le cas. Ce sceau ne reste activé que pendant la période de formation. Ça permet d'instaurer un climat de confiance au sein du groupe et ça rassure les nouveaux. Une fois que l'on devient officiellement ANBU, le sceau est définitivement désactivé.

- Mais est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas continuer à servir, même après ?

Il y eut un silence gêné puis Okara répondit :

- Une fois que l'on devient ANBU, on est soldat à part entière. On fait partie de l'élite. Et ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, c'est qu'ici, la mission est plus importante que nos vies. Si on nous confie les missions les plus importantes et les plus dangereuses, ce n'est pas pour rien. C'est parce que nous sommes les meilleurs et que nous n'avons pas la moindre marge d'erreur. Nos vies sont secondaires. Utiliser ce sceau entraverait notre efficacité. Tu comprends ?

Kakashi déglutit péniblement. Il comprenait, oui. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il approuvait. Il avait oublié à quel point la dimension « ninja outil » était présente dans la vie d'un ANBU et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Avant la dernière mission, avant la mort d'Obito, ça n'aurait pas causé le moindre problème. Ç'aurait été normal. Il se sentit perdu. Il avait juré sur la tombe d'Obito de ne plus refaire la même erreur mais d'un autre côté, il avait choisi de devenir ANBU. Personne ne l'y avait poussé. Il inspira à fond. Son regard se durcit.

- J'ai compris, oui.

- Parfait, répondit froidement le capitaine Okara. A présent, tu vas faire connaissance avec ceux qui feront désormais partie de ton équipe. Il jeta un regard aux autres ninjas. Enlevez vos masques.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Un visage de femme et trois d'hommes en comptant Okara apparurent. Kakashi s'efforça aussitôt de graver leurs traits dans sa mémoire. Il devait pouvoir les reconnaître au cas où.

Le capitaine semblait assez jeune, sans doute un peu plus que la vingtaine. Grands yeux noirs, cheveux mi longs, cicatrice le long du menton. Malgré sa taille en dessous de la moyenne, son visage calme et impérieux inspirait l'obéissance.

La femme répondait au nom d'Isane et avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux dorés. Kakashi pensa avec un pincement de cœur qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Tsunade. Son masque était celui d'un oiseau.

Les deux autres hommes se nommaient respectivement Shinji et Kaito. Shinji était le plus grand et portait un masque de grenouille. Kaito lui était plus musclé et portait un médaillon autour du cou. Le chat était son animal.

Tous trois le saluèrent poliment, sans démonstration particulière d'enthousiasme ou de respect. Il ne leur en voulut pas. L'heure n'était plus à ce genre de détails. Il le comprit à l'instant même où tous les visages disparurent de nouveau derrière les masques.

_Discipline, anonymat, efficacité. _

Une autre vie commençait. Ou peut-être pas.

* * *

Voilààà ! j'espère que ça vous a plu. Les prochains épisodes seront consacrés à l'univers ANBU je pense. Reviews ? 


	9. La pièce manquante

Les amis, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le boucler mais je pense être arrivée à un résultat correct et pour l'instant, les échos sont bons

Merci à **Altiru **(quand Kakashi changera, c'est à dire ? quand il deviendra l'homme qu'on connait ? ça, je sais pas trop pour l'instant... Merci en tous cas !) et à **kakashi-le-meilleur **(une nouvelle revieweuse, c cool ça ! je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic car je l'aime beaucoup. Elle n'a pas bcp de succès par contre, dommage)

Bonne lecture ! Ce chapitre et probablement au moins les deux suivants sont consacrés à l'univers ANBU.

* * *

Chapitre IX

La pièce manquante

Kakashi grimaça et se retourna dans son lit en étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Son œil gauche lui brûlait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un tison chauffé à blanc enfoncé dans l'orbite et régulièrement, des crises de fièvre le faisait trembler des pieds à la tête. Impossible de trouver le sommeil. Haletant, il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller trempé de sueur dans le vain espoir d'apaiser sa douleur mais ne réussit qu'à transpirer un petit peu plus. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers la salle de bain en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Shinji et Kaito, qui bien que dormant dans la pièce d'à côté avaient l'ouie très fine. Il s'aspergea longuement le visage avec de l'eau fraîche mais n'osa pas se regarder dans le miroir. Il n'avait toujours pas accepté cet œil sanglant logé dans son orbite gauche et quand il contemplait son reflet, il avait systématiquement un mouvement de recul. Entre le Sharingan et lui, ce n'était pas le grand amour. Et ça, Okara l'avait tout de suite compris.

Kakashi n'avait pas eu besoin de le lui dire pour que son capitaine comprenne qu'il ne savait pas – et qu'il ne voulait pas – utiliser son doujutsu. Mais l'ANBU ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille et l'avait dès le début astreint à étudier les capacités théoriques de son œil puis à les mettre en pratique pendant les entraînements. Pour l'instant, il travaillait essentiellement le principe de la visualisation anticipée. Le copiage et la manipulation de l'esprit viendraient plus tard. Le capitaine tenait d'abord à ce qu'il maîtrise la technique de base à la perfection et malgré la douleur lancinante dans son œil gauche à chaque fin de journée, Kakashi ne s'épargnait aucun effort pour y arriver. L'ANBU l'avait prévenu : tant qu'il ne maîtriserait pas son œil, il ne participerait pas aux opérations et la guerre continuerait sans lui. Peu importait que Konoha fût ainsi privée d'un élément précieux. L'entraînement était prioritaire.

Et les entraînements, il les enchaînait depuis un mois. Okara n'avait pas menti. Etre ANBU n'était pas une partie de plaisir. N'auraient été sa volonté et son orgueil, Kakashi aurait jeté l'éponge depuis longtemps. Et quand il avait le malheur de penser qu'il n'en était qu'à la première phase de formation, il manquait bien souvent de sombrer dans le découragement le plus total. Lui qui s'était tant vanté du rythme de ses entraînements avait été remis à sa place dès le premier jour. De toutes évidences, Okara prenait grand plaisir à veiller à ce qu'il n'ait pas une trop haute opinion de lui-même et l'obligeait à utiliser le Sharingan jusqu'à ce qu'il en tombe d'épuisement. Le soir, c'était à peine s'il avait la force de manger et la douleur l'empêchait souvent de s'endormir avant une heure très tardive – qui était d'ailleurs généralement celle du réveil. Seuls des passages quotidiens à l'infirmerie lui permettaient de se lever chaque matin. Sans les infirmiers qui effectuaient un suivi particulier de son œil et lui prescrivaient chaque jour une quantité non négligeable de vitamines et autres produis dont il préférait ne pas connaître le nom, il aurait probablement plongé dans un coma profond dès le troisième jour. Kakashi avait une fois demandé aux médecins pourquoi personne n'intervenait auprès du capitaine Okara pour qu'il calme le jeu, lesquels lui avaient alors répondu que d'une manière générale, il valait mieux éviter de contester les méthodes de l'officier ANBU si l'on tenait à rester sain d'esprit. Il les avait crus sur parole. Et les entraînements avaient continué, plus épuisants les uns que les autres, à croire qu'Okara n'était jamais à cours d'idées lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amener un corps à son extrême limite.

Il ignorait combien de temps il tiendrait à ce rythme mais il se disait que si d'autres y étaient parvenus, alors lui le pouvait aussi. Et d'un autre point de vue, l'épuisement l'empêchait de ruminer de trop noires pensées.

Il inspira à fond. Le sommeil ne viendrait décidément pas cette nuit. Tant pis. Il décida de sortir vers un tour. Il enfila rapidement son masque, noua son bandeau sur son œil avec des mains fébriles mais délaissa son masque de loup. En théorie, son port était obligatoire, même en dehors des missions, mais il était peu probable qu'il rencontre qui que ce soit à cette heure là et d'un point de vue plus subjectif, il transpirait déjà bien assez sans rien sur le visage. Régulant sa respiration avec soin, il ouvrit sa fenêtre. De là, il bondit silencieusement sur la branche d'arbre la plus proche et se laissa glisser à terre. Le vent ne siffla pas dans ses vêtements et les feuilles fanées se soulevèrent à peine quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Une ombre. Juste une ombre.

Après avoir vérifié que personne ne l'avait vu sortir, Kakashi fourra ses mains dans ses poches et se mit à marcher. Il n'avait pas d'idée bien précise de l'endroit où il voulait aller. Il ignorait même s'il avait réellement envie de bouger. La nuit était froide mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, l'air frais lui faisait du bien et apaisait un peu la brûlure de son œil. Inspirant profondément, le garçon se permit un sourire. Il était seul. Personne pour lui parler ou lui poser des question stupides, personne pour lui faire faire des pompes jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en casse les bras, personne pour lui aboyer des ordres. Bref, personne pour lui prendre la tête. Il se demanda pourquoi il ne sortait pas plus souvent la nuit.

S'asseyant sur l'herbe humide, il se mit à contempler les étoiles. Le ciel était complètement dégagé, laissant apparaître une multitude d'étoiles nimbées d'un doux halot argenté. C'était une belle nuit. Une nuit paisible. Kakashi soupira. Il serait resté comme ça des heures durant, à regarder le ciel et écouter chanter les insectes. Mais il savait qu'à l'instant même où la dernière étoile disparaîtrait, Okara viendrait le chercher. Et l'enfer des exercices recommencerait. Il n'avait jamais reculé devant le moindre entraînement mais depuis un mois, il se surprenait à redouter ces longues heures passées auprès du capitaine, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé avec Arashi. Il se passa la main devant les yeux, légèrement déprimé.

- Tout va bien, Kakashi ? fit soudain une voix derrière lui.

Le garçon sursauta et se retourna. C'était Isane, sa coéquipière. Une fois l'étonnement passé, il la salua d'un signe de tête, se traitant mentalement d'imbécile : pris dans l'harmonie de la nuit, il avait baissé sa garde et ne l'avait même pas entendue arriver.

_Bien joué, Kakashi. Ah si, si, j'insiste. Baisser sa garde et ne pas sentir arriver un ninja alors qu'on est ANBU, je reconnais, c'est très fort._

Il retint un soupir d'agacement en la voyant s'asseoir près de lui et ôter son masque d'ANBU. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Pour une fois qu'il était tranquille et _bien_, il aurait voulu rester seul. En venant chez les ANBU, il avait espéré se trouver au milieu de gens comme lui et qui par conséquent lui foutraient la paix. Mais si c'était le cas de la majorité d'entre eux, Isane n'entrait pas – et ne voulait de toutes évidences pas entrer dans ces règles.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle le regardait avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude. Un maigre sourire se dessina sous son masque. De tous, c'était elle qui était la plus proche de lui, sans doute parce que la différence d'âge était moindre mais Kakashi n'en était pas certain. Chacune des discussions qu'il avait avec elle se révélait instructive. C'était une femme d'esprit assez vif, aux réflexions pertinentes et à la générosité peu commune. En lui expliquant les règles de vie chez les ANBU et en le présentant aux autres, elle lui avait épargné bizutage et autres pratiques peu réjouissantes, chose dont il lui était très reconnaissant. En somme, elle se comportait avec lui comme elle l'aurait fait avec un petit frère – c'était du moins ainsi qu'il s'imaginait une relation fraternelle. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer distant avec elle. D'abord parce que l'amitié n'était pas recommandée chez les ANBU, ensuite parce qu'elle lui rappelait trop Tsunade et enfin parce qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il préférait gérer ses affaires tout seul.

- Ça va, répondit-il. C'est juste…

- Ton œil.

Kakashi la regarda un instant puis hocha la tête. Isane soupira.

- Tu sais, Okara ne fait pas cela pour te décourager ou te tuer à petit feu comme le pensent certains. S'il te pousse tant à bout, c'est parce qu'il sait que tu as un potentiel énorme et il veut que tu l'exploites.

- Au risque de me faire abandonner ? répliqua Kakashi un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Isane secoua la tête.

- Okara a beau être dur, il sait parfaitement où se trouve la limite de chaque individu. Crois-moi, s'il avait voulu te tuer d'épuisement, il y a longtemps que tu serais mort.

Pendant une seconde, Kakashi crut qu'elle plaisantait. Mais son équipière était sérieuse et cela le remplit de colère. Il serra les poings. Alors comme ça, Okara le ménageait ? Il se sentit profondément humilié. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Isane sourit.

- Ne le prend pas comme ça, Kakashi. Okara est loin de te mépriser. Nous avons simplement tous une limite physique et mentale que nous devons respecter et la force du capitaine, c'est justement de savoir où elle se trouve. Il n'est pas là pour nous tuer ou nous dégoûter. Son but, c'est de faire de nous les meilleurs. Et quoi que tu puisses penser, ce n'est pas parce que tu es plus jeune qu'il te ménage.

Kakashi ne répondit pas. Voyant qu'il n'était pas convaincu et qu'il n'avait apparemment pas envie de discuter, Isane n'insista pas. Elle se leva, brossa les quelques herbes collées à son pantalon et remit son masque.

- Crois-moi, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire. Tu finiras par l'aimer.

Et elle disparut dans la nuit. Kakashi resta un moment à contempler l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant puis il posa son menton sur ses genoux, pensif. Isane avait beau dire, il avait du mal à s'imaginer ami avec le capitaine. Il le respectait, là n'était pas la question. On aurait même pu dire qu'il l'admirait. Mais de là à l'apprécier… Non, ça, ce n'était pas possible. Okara était un homme bien trop froid, distant et dur pour s'attirer sa sympathie. Et ce qui le gênait encore davantage, c'était de se reconnaître en lui ; de voir le reflet de ce qu'il avait été pendant si longtemps. Tout à coup, il comprit mieux ce qu'Obito avait du ressentir en faisant équipe avec lui.

_Obito…_

Un flot d'images lui revint brusquement en mémoire, pêle-mêle, accompagnée d'une forte odeur de sang comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son ami. Des cris, des larmes… Et de nouveau cette foutue douleur dans l'œil… Ce sentiment de culpabilité dans la poitrine semblable à une main lui broyant lentement les entrailles. Il fourra son visage dans ses mains, se retenant avec peine de hurler de rage. Il n'avait pas voulu tout ça, non il ne l'avait pas voulu. Sa mort, le Sharingan, les larmes de Rin, quitter l'équipe 7… Autant de choses qu'il n'avait pas désirées et qui étaient pourtant arrivées par sa faute. Rin ne s'était pas mise à pleurer toute seule et leur équipe ne s'était pas dissoute par hasard. Non. Lui seul, lui seul était responsable. Il avait détruit tout ce qui faisait sa vie.

Il soupira. C'était plus un constat qu'une lamentation mais ça n'en était pas moins effrayant. Depuis quand avait-il des tendances autodestructrices ?

_C'est génétique !_ répondit presque aussitôt une voix dans sa tête.

Le garçon se figea un instant à cette pensée puis eut un rire sans joie. Ce n'était pas faux. Il se comportait exactement de la même manière que son père. Agir dans son coin en pensant bien faire puis réaliser – après coup bien évidemment – que ça n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses. C'était sûrement une caractéristique de la famille Hatake. Et probablement aussi la raison pour laquelle on n'y vivait jamais très vieux. Aujourd'hui à quoi se résumait sa vie ? A rien. Il n'était plus rien. Plus de famille, plus d'amis, plus d'identité. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait encore se raccrocher, c'était son entraînement d'ANBU. Mais ça ou rien, c'était pareil. Faire partie de cette division d'élite revenait à s'effacer derrière le masque et à devenir l'outil que l'on avait soi-même forgé avec soin. C'était disparaître. Il avait cru que ce serait facile mais c'était loin d'être aussi simple…

Ou peut-être tout simplement qu'il ne se donnait pas tous les moyens pour y parvenir. Peut-être devrait-il cesser de réfléchir pour se concentrer exclusivement sur ce qu'on attendait de lui. Peut-être était-ce cela qu'Okara essayait de lui dire. Il soupira une fois de plus. Lâcher prise. Il devait lâcher prise. C'était à ce prix qu'il retrouverait un semblant de sérénité ou au moins d'efficacité. Il leva les yeux vers la lune, pâle et mystérieuse, inaccessible mais en même temps si belle. Puis il se leva. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Déjà, les étoiles perdaient de leur éclat. Il devait rentrer. Il avait assez d'heures de sommeil en retard pour ne pas en rajouter d'autres. Mais de retour dans sa chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de contempler une dernière fois l'astre argenté. Il sourit. C'était une belle nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Okara alla le trouver juste avant qu'il n'entre dans la cantine des ANBU.

- Pas de petit déjeuner aujourd'hui, lui annonça-t-il d'entrée avec sa diplomatie habituelle. Suis-moi.

Kakashi le dévisagea, perplexe. Si à cet instant, il avait cédé à sa première impulsion, il aurait répondu « Quoi ? ». Pas qu'il ait spécialement faim mais aux vues du rythme que lui imposait Okara, sauter un repas, aussi frugal fût-il, était suicidaire. Mais on ne répondait pas « Quoi ? » avec un air abasourdi à un capitaine, aussi convertit-il laborieusement sa première réaction en un haussement de sourcil vaguement étonné.

- Si je ne mange rien, je ne tiendrai pas toute la matinée, taichou, fit-il remarquer.

Okara croisa les bras.

- Tu discutes ?

- Non, taichou, s'empressa de répondre le jeune ninja. C'est une remarque, c'est tout.

- Je note. Et maintenant, suis-moi.

Et il s'éloigna. Docilement, Kakashi lui emboîta le pas. Mais Okara ne se dirigea pas vers les terrains d'entraînement. Au contraire il l'emmena droit vers le quartier nord, zone un peu à l'écart et peu habitée. Bien que perplexe, Kakashi ne posa pas de question, sachant pertinemment qu'Okara ne répondrait pas. Et d'ailleurs, comme l'énonçait si bien la règle n°21 du code de conduite ninja…

_Un subordonné ne pose pas de question dont la probabilité de réponse dans un laps de temps de 5 minutes est supérieure à 0.5_

Il soupira intérieurement. La procédure était chose fort ennuyeuse quand on y réfléchissait. Mais c'était la procédure et tout le monde devait s'y plier. Soudain, un bâtiment aux murs sombres se détacha dans l'horizon rosi par l'aube. Kakashi ralentit le pas une fraction de seconde, la respiration tout à coup moins aisée.

Les prisons. Probablement l'endroit dont on évitait le plus de s'approcher quand on habitait à Konoha et ce pour trois raisons. D'abord parce que tout civil ou ninja de grade inférieur à celui de Chunnin n'y avait de toutes façons pas accès – lui-même ne s'y était rendu que deux fois et uniquement pour des escortes. Ensuite parce que 50 voire 60 des détenus étaient potentiellement – très – dangereux. Et enfin parce que le bâtiment abritait la section la plus secrète mais également la plus redoutée de toutes les institutions ninjas : le service d'interrogation.

Officiellement, cette section n'existait pas. Elle n'était mentionnée sur aucun papier et ses agissements étaient tenus secrets. Aucun des actes s'y déroulant n'était rapporté par écrit, tout se faisant par voie orale. C'était en grande partie pour cette raison que seuls les ANBU et les Jounins de très haut niveau y avaient accès, en plus de ceux qui y travaillaient quotidiennement.

De nombreuses rumeurs couraient à propos de cette division fantôme dont chacun connaissait l'existence sans pouvoir le prouver, et le mystère entretenu par la classe dirigeante autour d'elle ne rendait que plus effrayant le peu qui parvenait à filtrer. Le fait était que tous ceux qui avaient, un jour, le malheur d'y entrer et de porter un insigne autre que celui de Konoha disparaissaient purement et simplement de la circulation. On ne les revoyait plus et chose qui était en soi encore plus navrante, on les oubliait.

Comme beaucoup de gens, Kakashi se doutait que le terme d'« interrogation » cachait ceux de torture et d'assassinat et le simple fait d'imaginer des shinobis reconnus et admirés, tels qu'Arashi ou même Jiraya-sama, en train de torturer des gens le rendait malade. Et encore plus de devoir reconnaître l'indiscutable utilité de ce service. De nombreuses opérations étaient accomplies chaque jour avec succès grâce aux informations récoltées dans cette division. Sans elle, Konoha aurait perdu la guerre depuis bien longtemps. Et voilà que lui aussi, Hatake Kakashi, allait devoir toucher à cette pratique. Cela lui répugnait d'avance. Mais d'un autre côté, il s'était promis de se plier sans rechigner à tout ce qu'on lui ordonnerait.

Okara ne sembla pas remarquer le soudain malaise de Kakashi car il ne se retourna pas et son pas resta égal. Une fois devant les lourdes portes, il fit face à son protégé. Bien qu'il ne pût voir son visage, Kakashi sentit sa gravité.

- La première phase de ton entraînement s'achève ici, commença-t-il.

Pour une oreille profane, le ton aurait paru neutre mais le jeune ninja y détecta un soupçon de malaise et de tension qui l'inquiéta beaucoup plus que l'aura malsaine du bâtiment carcéral. Inconsciemment, il se crispa.

- Sur le plan physique, tu es fin prêt, continua Okara. Tu dois encore exercer ton œil mais sur l'essentiel, c'est bon. La seconde phase de la formation d'ANBU axe les exercices sur la résistance mentale. Ça peut paraître secondaire mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Tous ceux qui ont négligé cet aspect de l'entraînement sont soit morts soit retournés au simple grade de Jounin.

Il fit une pause calculée puis abaissa son regard sur Kakashi.

- Tu sais ce qui t'attend à l'intérieur de ces murs. Je ne t'oblige pas y entrer. Cette épreuve est la plus difficile de toutes et peu de gens en viennent à bout. Si tu as peur, si tu penses que tu n'y arriveras pas ou plus simplement, si tu ne veux pas en passer par là, tu peux partir. Je ne te jugerai pas. Pense simplement à rendre ton masque et ton uniforme avant de rentrer chez toi.

Comme toujours, c'était clair et direct. Kakashi admira secrètement son capitaine. Pour décourager les moins déterminés, c'était le discours parfait. Des mots à la fois durs et compatissants, le tout dominé par un ton condescendant qui pouvait, en fonction de l'auditeur, plomber le moral ou au contraire le booster. Bref, une merveille de manipulation psychologique. Le jeune homme sourit. Okara était homme habile. Tous les deux savaient parfaitement que Kakashi n'en resterait pas là. Plus qu'un avertissement, c'était un défi que lui proposait l'ANBU.

- Je ne reculerai pas, répondit-il fermement.

Il sentit distinctement Okara sourire derrière son masque.

- Très bien.

A cet instant, s'il avait su ce qui l'attendait _réellement _une fois à l'intérieur, il y aurait sans doute réfléchi à deux fois.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, il sortait du bâtiment en titubant, le visage blême et les yeux hantés. Le pas mal assuré, il s'adossa au mur sombre et s'efforça de se calmer. Se détendre, respirer. Mais malgré ses efforts, la scène revenait sans cesse danser devant ses yeux, horrible, écoeurante, et les hurlements ne cessaient pas. Il secoua la tête.

Alors c'était ça, torturer quelqu'un : faire souffrir le plus longtemps et de la manière la plus cruelle possible jusqu'à ce que la victime en perde la raison. C'était ça que le conseil cachait avec tant de soin… Oui, c'était compréhensible. Primordial, même. Il y avait fort à parier qu'à la seconde même où les populations civiles apprendraient ce qu'on leur cachait, une émeute éclaterait. Et on en serait réduits à de bien pires extrémités que dissimuler l'usage de la torture. Tuer pour vivre, cacher pour régner, le paradoxe ninja se reflétait jusque dans les institutions même de la société et Kakashi en aurait ricané s'il en avait eu le cœur. Malgré tous ses efforts, la cruauté dont il avait été témoin avait été telle qu'il doutait pouvoir de nouveau regarder son capitaine en face. Celui pour qu'il avait tant de respect n'avait rien fait pour s'opposer à cette démonstration brute de barbarie. Il était consterné, dégoûté.

_Un hurlement de douleur explosa dans la petite cellule. Un cri chargé de sanglots, brisé. Le cri d'une bête blessée à mort, rendue folle par la souffrance. Désespérée._

_Kakashi détourna la tête, incapable de supporter le spectacle une seconde de plus. Mais la main d'Okara se referma tel un étau sur sa mâchoire et lui remit brutalement la tête dans l'axe. Obéissant à un pur réflexe, le garçon essaya de se dégager mais la poigne du capitaine était trop puissante. Il ferma alors les yeux de toutes ses forces, dernier recours dans une situation qui avait depuis bien longtemps échappé à son contrôle. Presque aussitôt, une gifle retentissante heurta sa joue et la voix d'Okara résonna avec force dans ses oreilles._

_- Ne détourne pas les yeux, soldat ! Regarde. Regarde la mort en face. Et contemple la souffrance de ton ennemi, son agonie. Ne tremble pas ! La mort ne doit pas t'impressionner. Elle est près de toi. A chaque instant, tu peux sentir sa présence. C'est ça être ninja : donner la mort ou la recevoir. Si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ça et de l'accepter, t'as rien à faire chez les ANBU !_

_Kakashi déglutit avec peine. Il sentait au ton de sa voix qu'Okara ne tolérerait pas d'échec ou de forfait. Il devrait aller jusqu'au bout. Mais c'était dur. Très dur…_

_Il s'était attendu évidemment à ce que ce le soit mais pas à ce point là. La torture obéissait à des règles totalement différentes de celles qu'il avait appliquées jusqu'à maintenant. Tuer, il connaissait par cœur ; c'était sa vie. C'était simple, c'était rapide. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours eu la mort comme compagne. Mais torturer… c'était jouir de la douleur de l'autre, en profiter et ça, ça le révulsait. Tuer ne l'avait jamais dérangé. C'était dans l'ordre logique des choses quand on était ninja et surtout, c'était indispensable si on voulait survivre. Mais il n'y avait jamais pris plaisir. Il s'était toujours arrangé pour conclure ses combats le plus vite possible et pour tuer l'autre rapidement. A l'inverse, le but de la torture était de faire mourir la personne le plus lentement et le plus douloureusement possible. Il ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il ne voulait pas croire que cette pratique avait toujours existé parmi les ninjas, qu'elle faisait partie d'eux et contribuait à leur légende. Ce côté noir ne collait pas avec l'image qu'il s'était faite du shinobi. Et encore moins avec celle qu'il avait eu d'Okara._

- Kakashi, fit alors la voix du capitaine.

Le garçon sursauta et se retourna. Son capitaine se tenait juste derrière lui, les bras croisés. Comme toujours, Kakashi n'eut pas besoin de voir son visage pour deviner ce qu'il pensait. Il était déçu. Mais en l'occurrence, il se moquait complètement de l'opinion de l'ANBU et n'avait qu'une envie : lui dire ses quatre vérités.

- Cette fille… commença-t-il la voix tremblante de colère, elle…

- Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, le coupa Okara d'un geste, je crois que tu devrais remettre les choses dans leur contexte.

Leur contexte ? répéta Kakashi abasourdi. Vous croyez que ça justifie ce que vous avez fait ?

- Au cas où tu l'ignorerais, poursuivit l'ANBU, imperturbable, nous sommes en guerre depuis maintenant plus de huit mois. Les effectifs commencent à manquer, tout comme les réserves de nourriture. Sans compter l'hiver qui arrive. Konoha a déjà perdu le tiers de ses troupes et le conflit en est toujours au même point. Personne n'a pris l'avantage. Quoi qu'en dise le conseil, nous n'aurons pas les moyens de poursuivre dans cette voie très longtemps. Tout au plus tiendrons-nous six mois. A l'inverse, Kiri et Kumo s'étaient préparés à une guerre de durée. Rien ne joue en notre faveur. Tu peux donc aisément comprendre l'importance du moindre indice concernant leurs prochaines attaques, non ?

- Il y a d'autres moyens… insista Kakashi.

- Des moyens coûteux et autrement plus risqués. L'infiltration est un travail à long terme ce qu'on ne peut se permettre. Et le taux de réussite de l'espionnage est inférieur à 50 selon les derniers rapports. Si tu restes objectif, Kakashi, tu te rendras compte très vite que nos choix sont extrêmement limités.

- Ça ne change rien ! Konoha ne devrait pas s'abaisser à de telles pratiques.

_La kunoichi poussa un cri. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues mais ses yeux gardaient leur lueur de défi. Morino lui, ricana et sortit une fine pince en acier de sa poche. Puis il détacha les poignets de la fille et fit signe à Kakashi de s'approcher. _

_- Tiens la, dit-il tout en empoignant son bras gauche._

_Les mains tremblantes, le jeune garçon obéit sachant qu'Okara le regardait. Il pouvait sentir la kunoichi trembler de tout son corps. Toujours souriant, Morino approcha sa pince de la main de sa victime qui roula des yeux terrifiés et tenta de se dégager. Mais Kakashi ne lâcha pas prise. Les tenailles en métal se refermèrent sur l'ongle du pouce._

_- Toujours rien à dire, ma jolie ? _

_Elle secoua la tête et ferma les yeux, les mâchoires serrées. Très lentement, les pinces soulevèrent l'ongle. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la prisonnière, qui se transforma en hurlement quand l'ongle fut brutalement arraché. Kakashi ferma les yeux. Mais les sanglots lui parvinrent quand même, ainsi que la voix douce de Morino._

_- C'est douloureux, hein ? Eh bien pense que je peux le refaire avec chaque doigt de ta main. Et si ça ne suffit pas, avec l'autre main. Et si encore après tu t'obstines, on passera aux pieds. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?_

Okara secoua la tête d'un air agacé.

- Mais mon pauvre petit, ces pratiques ont toujours existé, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Officiellement, évidemment que personne n'en parle mais c'est utile pour gagner des batailles et obtenir de précieux renseignements. Avec de bonnes infos, on peut faire beaucoup de choses.

- Et on fait souffrir des innocents.

Okara ôta son masque d'un geste brusque comme si la dernière remarque de son élève le piquait au vif. Ses grands yeux sombres étincelèrent en se posant sur Kakashi. Il se pencha et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Il y a une chose qu'il va falloir te mettre dans la tête, mon gars, sourit-il avec un brin d'ironie. Quand on est ninja, et qui plus est, quand on participe à une guerre, on n'est _jamais_ innocent. Jamais.

Et il remit son masque. Presque aussitôt, Kakashi perçut son sourire triomphant. Il serra les poings, mi rageur, mi admiratif. Une fois de plus, le discours avait fait mouche. Il se mordit les lèvres. Pourquoi Okara trouvait-il toujours les mots pour ébranler ses certitudes ? C'en devenait frustrant. Et en même temps, c'était instructif. Il baissa la tête.

- Kakashi, reprit Okara, à présent, tu as deux choix. Retourner dans cette pièce ou te barrer. Je te l'ai dit, tu peux partir. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit ce que tu veux.

Pas de réponse.

- En fait, je pense que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, toi-même. Je me trompe ?

Kakashi réfréna un soupir agacé. Encore touché.

- Qu'espérais-tu en venant chez les ANBU ?

Pris au dépourvu, le garçon ne sut quoi répondre. Pourquoi diable lui demandait-il cela ? Ça ne le regardait pas. Il haussa les épaules.

- C'est plus important que tu ne le penses, Kakashi. Si tu n'as pas de but, comment veux-tu arriver à quoi que ce soit ?

Sa voix s'était faite plus douce et en même temps plus impérieuse. Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux perplexes. Depuis quand Okara faisait-il dans la psychologie ninja ?

- Je suppose que ça a un lien avec la mort du petit Uchiwa en tous cas, vu la façon dont Tashiro-sama parle de toi.

Kakashi serra les dents.

_Super…_

- Mais crois-moi, tu fais fausse route.

Comment ça ? demanda le garçon, sortant soudain de son mutisme.

- En venant chez les ANBU, je pense que tu cherchais une sorte de rédemption, n'est-ce pas ? Un moyen d'oublier ?

Kakashi regarda ailleurs.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas de cette façon. Le pardon ne passe pas seulement par l'esprit. Te dire que tu as fait une erreur et le regretter n'est pas suffisant. Tu dois faire en sortes que ça ne se reproduise plus.

Silence.

- D'après toi, pourquoi est-ce arrivé ?

- Parce que je méprisais les autres, marmonna Kakashi. Je pensais pouvoir tout faire tout seul et que mes équipiers n'importaient pas.

Il avait du mal à croire qu'il était en train de discuter de cela aussi librement avec son capitaine. Mais étrangement, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

- Bon. Donc tu as essayé de changer de vision.

- Oui.

- C'est tout à ton honneur. Mais si tu ne vas pas plus loin, ça ne sert strictement à rien.

Kakashi le regarda sans comprendre.

- Tu pars du principe que c'est ton attitude qui est responsable. C'est très probable. Mais si tu te contentes de changer ton comportement pour corriger tes erreurs, ça ne suffira pas. L'état d'esprit n'est rien si tu n'as pas les moyens de l'appliquer.

Kakashi hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Il commençait à comprendre où Okara voulait en venir.

- Une mentalité ne suffit pas à protéger des personnes chères, Kakashi. Il faut les capacités derrière. Ces capacités, je peux te les donner. Mais il faut que tu le veuilles.

Il s'approcha de son élève.

- Tu veux empêcher que ça recommence ? Tu veux protéger tes amis ?

Kakashi hocha la tête, une détermination totalement nouvelle envahissant son cœur. Oui, bien sûr qu'il le voulait ! L'ANBU avait raison : sans but, il n'arriverait à rien, et celui qu'il lui offrait lui apparaissait comme la pièce manquante à sa nouvelle vie. La clé était là : devenir plus fort pour empêcher que le drame d'Obito ne recommence. Une force que les ANBU, et plus particulièrement Okara, étaient en mesure de lui offrir. Une force qu'il obtiendrait, peu importe qu'elle passe par l'apprentissage de la torture. Il irait jusqu'au bout et deviendrait un ninja capable de protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

Okara ouvrit de nouveau la porte du bâtiment. Il n'hésita pas et le suivit à l'intérieur. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus quand le battant d'acier se referma derrière lui dans un claquement sinistre.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour le moment. Pour les commentaires, c'est en bas à gauche  
Tashiro : tu les prends vraiment pour des cons tes lecteurs...  
Jiraya : c'est pas une bonne stratégie de marketing, ça. Crois-moi si tu veux avoir du succès...  
Moi (coupe Jiraya avant que ça dégénère) : oui bon, ça ira. Je vais me débrouiller. 


	10. Chercher sa place

Les gens, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est un update ! Mais avant tout, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos merveilleuses reviews qui m'ont comblée de joie et m'ont poussée à écrire la suite. Cette fic est ma préférée et je me donne à fond pour vous donner le meilleur résultat possible alors croyez bien que le moindre commentaire, même court, me fait super plaisir !

Un grand merci à : **tafolpamadlaine** (je t'aiiimeuuh lol), **yune-chan66, Hitto-sama, Sakoni, Altiru** (Okara te plait ? cool moi aussi ), **Maetelgalaxy, Anbu Scade, Subakun-sensei, Redblesskid, Styx Uchiha, cignus crew** (merci merci wouah, c'est vraiment super gentil. J'aimerais bien être une future Rowling mais bon ) et **monsieur P**

Et maintenant, je vous laisse lire. A oui petite précision, Tashiro a changé de nom C'est Fugaku maintenant lol son vrai nom quoi. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre X

Chercher sa place

Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent. La guerre ne cessait pas. Les ninjas tombaient chaque jour par dizaines sans que la situation militaire n'évolue. Chaque camp conservait fermement ses positions et il devenait de plus en plus certain que la victoire irait à celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps. Et force était de constater que Konoha n'était pas en tête des pronostics. Okara ne s'était pas trompé. L'effort de guerre, très soutenu au cours des premiers mois, s'essoufflait progressivement. Les ressources commençaient à manquer et si l'on ajoutait à cela l'approche de l'hiver et la multiplication des enterrements, on imaginait facilement le désarroi des habitants. Dire qu'ils étaient soucieux n'aurait pas représenté le tiers de l'état d'esprit général. En réalité, les gens en étaient arrivés au stade où ils ne se contentaient plus de se lamenter. L'heure était au mécontentement – ninjas et population civile compris – et c'était sans doute cela le plus grave. En cas de mutinerie, Konoha n'aurait d'autres choix que celui de s'incliner.

Debout devant la fenêtre de son bureau, contemplant avec mélancolie la pluie qui s'abattait depuis plusieurs heures sur Konoha, le Sandaime promenait sur le village un regard triste. Il était parfaitement conscient de la situation mais il n'avait guère le choix. S'il continuait dans cette voie et qu'il perdait, Kiri et Kumo ne se gêneraient pas pour envahir Konoha et se livrer à des atrocités auxquelles il préférait ne pas penser. En revanche, s'il acceptait de déposer les armes, les conditions de paix seraient peut-être moins sévères… mais ce n'était pas certain.

D'un autre côté, rien n'indiquait que Konoha perdrait la guerre. La situation était critique mais pas désespérée. Pas encore… Le village possédait encore nombre de shinobis de valeur qui préfèreraient mourir plutôt que de capituler. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait surtout, c'était la colère montante des habitants. Le conflit durait depuis trop longtemps. Il ne se voilait pas la face : Konoha aurait du régler les choses rapidement. Tout au plus avait-on envisagé une guerre de trois mois. On en était déjà à neuf. Résultat, le village s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans une guerre de durée qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de tenir. Et d'ici à ce qu'une émeute n'éclate, il n'y avait vraiment pas loin. Conclusion : il fallait mettre un terme à ce conflit le plus rapidement possible. Le tout était de savoir comment, le principal étant d'épargner au village des souffrances inutiles. Le vieil homme ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Peut-être valait-il mieux arrêter les frais tant que les dégâts restaient limités ; mais il était peu probable que le conseil approuve, sans parler des Jounins « jusqu'auboutistes ». L'image de Danzou lui vint aussitôt à l'esprit, le faisant grimacer. Ce serpent ne ratait pas une occasion pour lui faire comprendre son mépris par rapport à ses plans de bataille et à sa politique en général, et ce qui énervait profondément l'Hokage, c'était de ne pas parvenir à lui donner tord sur le plan pratique. Il ne s'était jamais risqué à appliquer les stratégies de Danzou, bien trop risquées à son goût, mais il en venait aujourd'hui à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait… Peut-être auraient-ils eu plus de résultats… Après tout, au point où ils en étaient…

Le Sandaime passa sa main devant son visage, légèrement dépassé par la situation. Lui seul était responsable dans l'histoire et il se devait d'assumer. Mais était-il toujours le plus compétent pour être à la tête de Konoha, il n'en était plus sûr.

Trois coups retentirent alors et la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant passer une tête dans l'embrasure :

- Hokage-sama ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le ninja sans se retourner.

- Arashi-sama vient de rentrer.

Le Sandaime se retourna aussitôt, le visage soudain éclairé.

- Excellent ! Faites-le entrer.

Le Chunnin hocha la tête et quelques secondes plus tard, Arashi tendait à l'Hokage une fine liasse de papier. Le chef du village n'y jeta qu'un coup d'œil rapide. La mission avait été un succès, c'était le principal. Il regarda Arashi. Le jeune homme était trempé et ses traits lisses tirés par la fatigue mais son incroyable regard bleu conservait sa vivacité et il se tenait droit. Et toujours cette aura d'énergie autour de lui… Comme si le soleil lui-même avait pris possession de son corps pour rayonner à travers le jeune homme. Il méritait vraiment bien son surnom. L'Eclair jaune de Konoha… Une légende à lui tout seul, un rempart face au danger. Toutes les vertus du monde concentrées en un seul être… L'Hokage parfait…

- Hokage-sama ?

Le Sandaime cligna des yeux. Arashi le regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté dans cette attitude à la fois sérieuse et étonnée qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Et avec une telle bonté dans le regard que le vieil homme en fut bouleversé.

- Excuse-moi, Arashi. Je réfléchissais.

Il laissa s'écouler plusieurs secondes puis prit une grande inspiration et se leva.

- Arashi, commença-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : le conseil et moi-même avons décidé de te désigner comme mon successeur officiel.

Le jeune homme cilla à son tour. Il n'était pas surpris, non. Le Sandaime lui avait déjà dit qu'il pensait à lui pour le remplacer. Seulement… il ne pensait pas que ça arriverait si tôt. Et certainement pas dans ces circonstances.

- Dès que cette guerre se terminera, je me retirerai et tu prendras ma place, reprit l'Hokage.

- Je suis extrêmement honoré, Hokage-sama, répondit Arashi en s'inclinant, et je ne demanderais pas mieux que d'honorer la confiance que vous me portez…

- Mais… ?

- Mais il me semble que vous portez un regard trop dur sur vous-même. Votre puissance et votre sagesse restent inégalées à ce jour. Vous êtes toujours digne d'occuper votre poste.

Le Sandaime cessa de sourire et se tourna vers la fenêtre dégoulinante de pluie.

- Je suis responsable de ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui. Cette guerre, les morts, les familles brisées… L'opinion des gens à mon égard a changé. Le nier serait me voiler la face et ce n'est pas ce qu'est censé faire un Hokage.

- Les habitants ont beau gronder, ils vous font confiance, répondit Arashi qui savait très bien que cet aspect-là dérangeait particulièrement son supérieur. Abandonnez-les et vous leur enlèverez le peu d'espoir qu'il leur reste.

- La confiance est une bonne chose, à condition qu'on ait les moyens de l'honorer ce qui n'est peut-être plus mon cas. Quant à ce que tu dis par rapport à mes capacités « inégalées », ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Passé un certain âge, la force et l'énergie déclinent inéluctablement.

Arashi se mordit les lèvres.

- C'est grâce à vous si le village est ce qu'il est aujourd'hui… insista-t-il.

- Et c'est grâce à toi qu'il continuera de l'être, répondit fermement le vieil homme en se retournant vers son cadet.

Le ton était impérieux, autoritaire. Il ne permettait pas la contestation, pas plus qu'il n'impliquait de réponse. C'était un ordre et Arashi l'accepta. Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Le Sandaime sourit d'un air approbateur.

- J'annoncerai ma décision ce soir à toutes les personnalités importantes. Je tiens à ce que tu sois présent.

- J'y serai.

- Parfait. Tu peux te retirer.

Arashi hocha la tête et se détourna. Mais en posant la main sur la poignée, il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Hokage-sama, avez-vous des nouvelles de Kakashi ?

Le Sandaime, qui s'apprêtait à retourner à ses papiers, sembla l'espace d'une seconde pris au dépourvu par la question puis il regarda ailleurs. Arashi se tendit.

- Hokage-sama… insista-t-il.

Le Sandaime soupira.

- Je lui ai affecté une mission de rang S il y a deux jours, répondit-t-il avec gravité. Assassinat, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard interrogateur du jeune homme.

Arashi fronça les sourcils, sentant le pire venir.

- Quelle est la cible ?

- Kamiya Hajime.

Arashi manqua de s'étouffer.

- Le général des troupes du nord ? Mais…

- Arashi, nous savons tous les deux de qui nous parlons n'est-ce pas ? La mission est très dangereuse, j'en suis conscient. Mais cet homme doit être éliminé et d'après les derniers rapports, une occasion inespérée va s'offrir à nous dans les heures qui suivent.

- C'est-à-dire ?

L'Hokage croisa ses longs doigts.

- Le général Kamiya doit se rendre pour une inspection dans un des avants postes de Kiri à une vingtaine de kilomètres de la frontière. Il faudra donc l'intercepter avant qu'il n'y arrive. Il aura bien entendu une garde rapprochée mais très réduite de façon à ne pas attirer l'attention et à se déplacer rapidement. J'ai de plus entendu dire qu'il était récemment tombé malade. Arashi, nous avons une occasion unique de lui régler son compte une fois pour toutes. Lui mort, Kiri sera grandement affaiblie.

- Kamiya n'est pas idiot. Il sait parfaitement que cette inspection représente un risque pour lui et il va se protéger.

- Je n'ai pas dit que les risques n'existaient pas, Arashi. Au contraire, cette mission reste extrêmement dangereuse mais nous devons saisir cette opportunité et l'unité de Kakashi était la plus compétente parmi les équipes disponibles…

- Qui la dirige ?

Le Sandaime eut un léger sourire.

- Okara Kôji.

Arashi sourit à son tour.

- Je vois.

- Ton protégé est bien entouré, Arashi. Et lui-même est extrêmement talentueux, tu le sais.

Arashi hocha la tête en silence.

- Pas de plan B ? demanda-t-il malgré tout, tout en sachant déjà ce que lui répondrait son supérieur.

L'Hokage leva les yeux vers le jeune homme et le regarda.

- Pas de plan B, confirma-t-il.

Nouveau hochement de tête. L'Hokage le regarda avec compassion.

- Je sais ce que ce garçon représente pour toi, reprit-il plus doucement, mais s'il te plait, essaie de rester objectif. Tu vas devenir Hokage bientôt. Ton devoir c'est…

- Je sais.

Les mots n'avaient pas été proférés de façon agressive mais le soupçon de sécheresse les accompagnant ne pouvait être ignoré. Le Sandaime soupira.

- J'ai confiance dans les capacités de Kakashi, dit encore le Sandaime, et je fais aussi entièrement confiance au capitaine Okara. Toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je sais que tu voudrais être sur place. Seulement il est trop tard et en plus je te l'interdis. Et au-delà, il y a l'impact que cela aurait sur Kakashi. Il penserait que tu ne lui fais pas confiance et il t'en voudrait. Sans parler de la réaction de Kôji…

Arashi grimaça. Oui, pour sa propre sécurité, mieux valait qu'il ne s'attire pas les foudres du capitaine ANBU. Après tout, il était vrai qu'avec lui, Kakashi ne risquait pas grand-chose. Mais tout de même… Il hocha la tête par automatisme et quitta finalement la pièce mais il savait qu'il irait voir son ancien élève dès que ce dernier serait rentré de mission.

* * *

Tapi dans l'ombre d'un arbre touffu situé à quelques kilomètres d'un campement kirien, immobile et tous les sens tendus au maximum, Kakashi se tourna vers son capitaine. A peine visible à côté de lui, Okara lui fit signe d'attendre. Pas encore… Shinji n'avait pas donné le signal, preuve que la cible n'avait pas encore pénétré dans le périmètre établi. Pas question de se mettre à découvert tant que ce n'était pas le cas. Réfrénant avec tact son impatience et il fallait bien l'avouer, sa légère fébrilité, Kakashi regarda en contrebas. Isane et Kaito n'étaient pas visibles mais le garçon savait qu'ils étaient là, en embuscade, prêts à bondir. Pour passer le temps, Kakashi récapitula mentalement les données de la mission.

L'officier qu'ils étaient censés assassiner n'était pas n'importe qui : Kamiya Hajime, commandant des troupes du nord de Kiri. Homme éminemment respecté par ses pairs et redouté de ses subordonnés, mais également complètement fou. Sa soif de sang n'avait d'égale que son implacable cruauté ; on racontait qu'il avait égorgé des villages entiers par pur amusement. Les rumeurs les plus folles affirmaient même qu'il était adepte du cannibalisme… En tous les cas, d'après ce que Kakashi avait entendu, il y avait effectivement matière à s'inquiéter – « paniquer » aurait été un mot plus juste. L'homme avait beau être cinglé, il était aussi doté d'une intelligence extrême – certains disaient que les deux notions se rejoignaient – et d'un sens tactique peu commun. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas anticipé les manœuvres de la Feuille et renversé des situations militaires pourtant désespérées, envoyant ainsi des centaines de soldats dans les bras de la mort ? Combien de fois avait-il tendu des embuscades avec succès ? Combien de fois avait-il transformé des tentatives d'assassinat en débâcles pures et simples ? Car c'était peut-être cela le plus inquiétant dans l'histoire : ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on tentait de tuer le général Kamiya depuis le début de la guerre et force était de constater qu'il s'en était systématiquement sorti ; on n'avait pas toujours pu en dire autant du côté de Konoha qui avait perdu plusieurs équipes de valeur au cours de ces opérations délicatement qualifiées de « suicide » par les ANBU. Et comble d'ironie, Kamiya ne s'était jamais soucié de renforcer sa garde personnelle malgré tous les attentats perpétrés contre lui.

Il aurait été faux de dire qu'après avoir pris connaissance de ces éléments, Kakashi n'eût pas éprouvé un certain sentiment de panique. Le nombre de ses missions effectuées parmi les ANBU s'élevait au chiffre respectable de trois et bien que ses équipiers lui aient affirmé que pour quelqu'un de son âge, c'était déjà très bien, il n'en avait curieusement retiré aucun réconfort. D'autant plus que son capitaine ne le couvrait pas particulièrement d'éloges et se contentait la plupart du temps de hochements de tête plus ou moins approbateurs. Oui, Kakashi était inquiet. Selon toute vraisemblance, Kamiya ne serait pas seul – l'homme était peut-être cinglé mais pas au point de se balader seul en territoire ennemi – au moment de l'attaque et même s'il l'avait été, la probabilité pour l'unité de Kakashi de finir empalée sur une lance n'en aurait été que peu réduite. Voilà la conclusion à laquelle était arrivé Kakashi après analyse. Et les quelques éléments encourageants, à savoir que Kamiya serait plus isolé que jamais et qu'en plus il était malade, ne suffirent pas à le rassurer.

Mais malgré tout ça et malgré les paroles d'avertissement du Sandaime qui avaient eu – aux yeux de Kakashi – des allures de discours d'adieu, le capitaine Okara n'avait pas semblé considérer la mission comme un obstacle majeur à la poursuite de sa carrière car il avait pris la nouvelle avec une étonnante décontraction. Et dans la mesure où ni Isane, ni Shinji ni Kaito n'avaient émis d'objection, Kakashi avait supposé qu'ils pensaient de même. Il en avait donc pris son parti et n'avait rien dit non plus.

Le garçon jeta un bref regard à Okara. Aucune anxiété, aucun doute n'émanait de lui. Rien qu'une détermination féroce et en dessous, l'envie de sang qui commençait à monter. Kakashi sourit intérieurement. Il se sentait soulagé que son instructeur soit avec lui. Sa présence et son assurance avaient quelque chose de rassurant. Ce serait la première fois qu'il utiliserait son Sharingan en combat réel et en cas de pépin, il préférait savoir Okara à proximité… Lors de ses précédentes missions, il n'avait pas eu à se battre. Il n'était pas inquiet, il savait comment se servir de son œil ; mais en mission, il ne portait pas son bandeau et devait donc utiliser ses deux yeux constamment, chose qui, inévitablement, lui coûtait du chakra. Beaucoup si combat il y avait, et c'était bien ce qui l'inquiétait. L'estimation qu'il avait de son endurance était trop vague pour établir une stratégie quelconque, d'autant plus qu'il ignorait si l'adversaire résisterait – même s'il était fort probable, pour ne pas dire certain, que oui – et surtout de quelle façon.

Un léger sifflement à peine audible venant du sud retentit, tirant le garçon de ses pensées. Il se raidit. Le signal. Kamiya approchait. C'était le moment où jamais. Sur un signe d'Okara, Kakashi se rapprocha. Isane et Kaito apparurent sur sa droite. Il s'écoula une seconde pendant laquelle chacun guetta le moindre mouvement hostile puis le capitaine leur fit face.

- Je m'occupe de Kamiya, murmura-t-il. Ookami 1), ajouta-t-il en désignant Kakashi, tu restes en retrait pour l'instant et tu n'interviens que si les autres sont en difficulté. Et il se pourrait bien que j'aie besoin de ton Raikiri pour achever la cible.

Kakashi hocha la tête. Rester en arrière ne lui plaisait pas mais il savait, et Okara aussi, qu'il aurait de toutes façons à intervenir. Le rapport de force était trop déséquilibré pour se passer de sa puissance.

- Asahi 1), Shippu 1), reprit Okara en regardant successivement Isane et Kaito, vous vous occupez des autres. Namida 1) devrait nous rejoindre d'ici peu. N'oubliez pas : pas de gaspillage de force. Et si ça tourne mal, vous savez quoi faire.

- Oui, taichou.

- Alors on y va.

Les ANBU se dispersèrent. A partir de là, tout alla très vite. Le ninja de tête déboula brusquement dans leur champ de vision. Aux vues de sa vitesse, il ne devait pas les avoir repérés. Un kunaï fusa, filant vers la gorge du ninja de Kiri à une vitesse effrayante. Le shinobi plongea sur le côté en catastrophe. A peine s'était-il redressé qu'un deuxième poignard fendait l'air et se plantait dans son torse. Le temps qu'il le réalise, ses cervicales se brisaient dans un craquement sinistre.

Ni une ni deux, les ninjas de Kiri se mirent en formation. Ils étaient tous habillés de la même façon et portaient des masques qui dissimulaient le bas de leur visage. Kakashi jura intérieurement. Kamiya était habile. De cette façon, il était impossible de le distinguer de ses hommes. Pourtant, il vit Okara s'élancer sans aucune hésitation sur l'homme placé le plus à gauche et lui enfoncer un kunaï bien senti sous la jugulaire. Sans grande surprise, le ninja se liquéfia et laissa la place à une flaque d'eau. Okara battit immédiatement en retraite en effectuant plusieurs saltos arrière. Dans le même temps, Isane et Kaito s'étaient jetés sur les autres shinobis. Le rôle de Kakashi aurait été de les surveiller pour effectivement voir s'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder du côté d'Okara. Le capitaine et son adversaire se toisaient à présent à environ vingt mètres de distance ; si l'ANBU adoptait une position de parfait compromis entre l'attaque et la défense, Kamiya – car c'était bien lui – semblait considérer son ennemi avec amusement. Debout, bras croisés et tête penchée sur le côté, il souriait. Kakashi se rapprocha. Peu à peu, la voix du général de Kiri lui parvint.

- … attaque de plus… …êtes pathétiques … l'attitude classique de la bête sauvage qui est acculée… Manœuvre désespérée…

Kakashi sourit. L'homme essayait la provocation. Technique classique qui pouvait s'avérer efficace mais qui en l'occurrence ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Il en fallait bien plus pour déconcerter Okara. Kamiya se serait-il mis à chanter que l'ANBU n'aurait pas perdu une miette de sa concentration.

- J'aime les animaux sauvages, continua Kamiya. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils ne s'embarrassent pas de convenances, de code et de règle. Il n'y a que la lutte pour la survie, la soif de sang. Le combat.

Il fit quelques pas vers Okara. L'ANBU ne bougea pas. Kamiya le considéra avec intérêt.

- Tu ne recules pas ? Intéressant. Peut-être que finalement, je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu.

Il s'accroupit sans quitter Okara des yeux. Puis lentement, il abaissa son masque. Un visage basané et déformé par une grimace avide apparut. Kakashi frissonna. Kamiya n'était pas particulièrement effrayant à voir mais il dégageait une aura très malsaine, assez semblable à celle d'Orochimaru. Une aura poisseuse, collante, qui donnait la désagréable impression d'être comme une mouche dans une toile d'araignée… Kakashi vit son capitaine se tendre imperceptiblement.

Kamiya aussi le vit. Il passa sa langue ses lèvres souriantes.

- L'appel du sang… C'est tout ce qui compte. Sentir la peur de l'ennemi…

Sans crier gare, il disparut et se retrouva instantanément derrière Okara.

- Je sens ta peur, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Et il réapparut à sa place initiale. Le tout en une fraction de seconde, mais il s'était assez attardé dans le dos d'Okara pour que l'ANBU se crispe cette fois visiblement. Le sourire de Kamiya s'élargit. Il considéra Okara avec dans les yeux une lueur de convoitise qui donna la nausée à Kakashi.

- Amuse-moi…

Sa voix devint un râle. Son regard se fit fou. Okara dégaina son ninjato.

- Fais-moi goûter ton sang, ANBU !

Et avec un cri rauque digne d'un chien, Kamiya se jeta sur le capitaine.

* * *

- Un peu de silence, je vous prie ! intima le Sandaime alors qu'un brouhaha de protestations et de commentaires en tous genres menaçait de s'installer durablement dans son bureau. S'il vous plait ! On ne s'entend plus ! 

Les visages se tournèrent vers lui et bon gré mal gré, les conversations privées cessèrent. L'Hokage soupira. Réunir dans la même pièce tous les représentants des habitants du village était peut-être nécessaire mais ç'avait systématiquement la même conséquence : la moindre déclaration déplaisante ou poussant à débattre provoquait inévitablement un concert de commentaires, de sortes que passé un certain délais, toute discussion s'avérait impossible.

Une fois le silence rétabli, le Sandaime promena un regard impérieux sur l'assemblée. Tous, ils étaient tous là : Uchiwa Fugaku, Hyuuga Hiashi, le trio Ino-Shika-Cho et le chef du clan Aburame, représentants des familles nobles ; Orochimaru, Jiraya, Shiba Eiji, commandant des forces ANBU et – un tic nerveux étira son visage – Danzou pour la section « Racine » et Arashi, principaux chefs militaires ; enfin, Maeda Aiko et Usama Fuhito représentaient les populations civiles.

Un peu à l'écart, bras croisés et tête haute, Arashi présentait un visage calme mais dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait anormalement vite. Le Sandaime venait d'annoncer sa décision de le nommer comme successeur à l'assemblée. Il savait que dans l'ensemble, et malgré les protestations, le choix de l'Hokage serait respecté ; il l'était toujours. Mais ça n'empêcherait pas les opinions contraires de se manifester. Et pas besoin d'être extralucide pour deviner lesquelles le feraient. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les chefs de clan Uchiwa et Hyuuga. Si Hiashi arborait une expression relativement neutre, Fugaku lui dissimulait mal sa contrariété – apparemment, il n'avait toujours pas digéré l'histoire avec Kakashi. Quant à Orochimaru… Mieux valait ne pas en parler.

- Conformément aux règles, fit le Sandaime après quelques secondes de silence, je soumets mon choix à l'assemblée. Si les deux tiers d'entre vous l'approuvent, la décision sera officialisée. Nous allons donc procéder au vote. Qui approuve ?

Arashi se crispa. Sans compter l'Hokage, ils étaient douze, lui-même étant bien évidemment exclu du vote. Il lui fallait donc huit voix. Plusieurs mains se levèrent. Parmi elles, celles de Jiraya, de Shiba Eiji et du trio. Légèrement fébrile, Arashi compta les mains. Il y en avait huit. Neuf avec l'Hokage. Un sourire éclaira son visage. En théorie, c'était gagné. En théorie seulement parce que les quatre voix qui restaient n'appartenaient pas à n'importe qui et comptaient souvent plus que ne l'autorisait le suffrage.

- Qui est contre ?

Sans surprise, les mains d'Orochimaru, de Fugaku, de Hiashi et de Danzou se levèrent. Arashi devinait pourquoi. N'étant pas issu de famille noble, il était susceptible de mener une politique défavorable aux clans. Il était vrai, pour leur défense, qu'il était contre le principe des privilèges mais les Uchiwa et les Hyuuga étaient bien trop précieux pour risquer de perdre leur soutient en leur ôtant des prérogatives auxquelles ils s'accrochaient bec et ongles et qui au fond ne révoltaient plus grand monde. Danzou devait craindre qu'il ne mène une politique trop molle et Orochimaru… C'était Orochimaru.

- Arashi-kun est trop jeune pour assumer de telles responsabilités, avança Fugaku.

- Quelqu'un avec plus d'expérience serait plus indiqué, ajouta Hiashi en jetant un regard en coin à Orochimaru.

Arashi se retint à grand peine d'éclater de rire. C'était bien la première fois que ces deux là s'entendaient sur quelque chose de précis ; l'événement était historique. Mais il était surtout effaré de voir jusqu'où les deux leaders étaient prêts à aller pour protéger leurs intérêts.

- Arashi a toute l'expérience nécessaire, gronda Jiraya qui semblait penser la même chose que son ancien élève. Il est le meilleur de sa génération et même au-delà et vous le savez.

- Désolé de te contredire, intervint alors la voix douce d'Orochimaru, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce gamin possède toute la maturité que tu lui attribues.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda poliment Arashi.

S'il s'énervait, c'était fichu et tous les deux le savaient. Le Sannin se tourna vers lui. Toute trace de colère ou d'animosité avait disparu de ses yeux jaunes. Cela troubla Arashi au-delà de toute expression. D'abord parce qu'Orochimaru ne le regardait jamais autrement qu'avec haine ; et ensuite parce que ce « beau » sourire ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il lui évoquait plutôt un serpent immobile, attendant que sa proie s'approche suffisamment pour attaquer. Il se crispa. Ses poings se serrèrent. Orochimaru discuterait mais ce serait pour la forme. Cette bataille là était perdue, le Sannin le savait ; par conséquent, il attaquerait plus tard, dans un autre but et dans un tout autre contexte. Au final, qui perdait et qui gagnait réellement ?

- Je dis simplement que tu as parfois tendance à privilégier les intérêts particuliers au détriment de ceux du village, répondit Orochimaru avec un sourire qui en disait long.

- Arashi-kun sera-t-il capable de voir où se trouvent les intérêts _réels _de Konoha ? renchérit Danzou de sa voix éraillée mais puissante. Et même à supposer qu'il les trouve, les développera-t-il de la façon qui convient ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit très honnêtement le jeune homme. Mais si vous ne me laissez pas essayer, nous ne le saurons jamais.

- Insolent, marmonna Fugaku.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de transformer Konoha en dictature. Et encore moins de le mener à sa perte. Mon dévouement sera total, je vous le promets.

- Quelles garanties avons-nous ? répliqua Hiashi.

- La mienne, trancha l'Hokage. Si j'ai choisi Arashi, c'est parce que je sais qu'il a les compétences nécessaires.

- Je me porte également garant, ajouta Jiraya. Maintenant, si vous considérez que ni l'avis d'Hokage-sama ni le mien n'ont de poids, exprimez-vous, je vous en prie.

Un silence lui répondit. Arashi constata avec une certaine satisfaction que Fugaku avait baissé les yeux et que Danzou ne semblait plus disposé à intervenir. Orochimaru ne se manifesta pas non plus. Toute contestation aurait de toutes manières été considérée comme une remise en question de l'autorité de l'Hokage et donc, comme un suicide politique ; un sacrifice auquel personne, et pas même Orochimaru, n'aurait consenti de bonne grâce.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de débattre plus longtemps, conclut l'Hokage au grand soulagement d'Arashi. La majorité a tranché. Elle est favorable. Je déclare donc officiellement Uzumaki Arashi futur Yondaime du Village Caché de Konoha. Il prendra ses fonctions aussitôt que cette guerre sera terminée.

- Si elle s'achève un jour, persifla Orochimaru.

Arashi lui jeta un regard mauvais. Ce reproche à peine voilé ne signifiait rien de bon. L'Hokage avait beau dire, Orochimaru n'était pas le genre d'homme à oublier facilement ce genre d'affront. Lui aussi avait été candidat au poste et se voir doublé par quelqu'un de plus jeune devait représenter une cuisante humiliation. Nul doute que le Sannin lui demanderait des comptes très vite. Sans oublier bien sûr les Hyuuga et les Uchiwa qu'il lui faudrait rassurer quant à ses intentions concernant la politique intérieure. Il soupira, une grande lassitude s'emparant tout à coup de lui.

* * *

Kakashi retint son souffle en voyant Kamiya déraper sur le sol poussiéreux, le torse rayé d'une profonde entaille, et poser un genou à terre, du sang perlant en gouttes écarlates sur le sol. En face de lui, Okara s'avança à pas lents, raffermissant sa prise sur son ninjato. Aucune hésitation, aucune peur ; et toujours cette incroyable détermination qui se reflétait jusque dans son allure. Kakashi ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Okara n'avait pas été nommé capitaine pour rien. Le général de la Brume pratiquait un taïjutsu totalement atypique, basé sur des mouvements anarchiques et une grande vitesse, ce qui rendait ses coups difficilement prévisibles. Mais pour ce qu'il pouvait en voir, Kakashi trouvait que son capitaine s'en sortait plutôt bien. Précis et agile, il parvenait à éviter la majorité des coups tout en perçant la défense de Kamiya. Deux ou trois fois, il porta même une attaque qui aurait été fatale à n'importe quel Chunnin ; et même si Kamiya avait réussi à les parer, il avait été blessé et commençait à perdre beaucoup de sang. Kakashi trouvait d'ailleurs étrange qu'il ne s'en préoccupe pas plus que cela.

_Il y a deux explications. Le problème, c'est qu'elles se valent autant l'une que l'autre : soit il est vraiment fou et il ne s'en rend pas compte, soit il n'y va pas à fond._

Autant la première option le laissait totalement indifférent, autant la deuxième l'inquiétait un peu. Okara avait beau être très fort, il avait tout de même encaissé un certain nombre de coups et tôt ou tard, les effets se feraient sentir. La sauvagerie du général lui conférait de plus une force terrible, qui à plusieurs reprises menaça de déborder Okara, ainsi qu'une endurance qui semblait inépuisable. Kakashi avait confiance dans les capacités de son supérieur mais sur la distance, il craignait qu'il ne se fatigue avant Kamiya. Par mesure de sécurité, il posa sa main sur la garde de son ninjato, près à intervenir.

Un cri retentit sur sa gauche. Kakashi tourna vivement la tête. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il bondissait. Au moment où Kaito allait s'écraser contre un arbre, le garçon l'attrapa par la taille et parvint in extremis à dévier sa chute. Puis il fit volte face. Déjà, un ninja de Kiri se jetait sur eux. Kakashi s'effaça. Une seconde plus tard, le shinobi ennemi freinait sa course dans un hurlement de douleur, les mains plaquées sur ses paupières déchirées, le visage ruisselant de sang. Le temps qu'il comprenne d'où venait l'attaque, le pied de Kakashi heurtait son menton avec violence et le propulsait dans les airs. Le jeune ANBU attendit calmement qu'il retombe et le cueillit d'un violent coup de genou dans la colonne vertébrale. Les os du dos craquèrent sinistrement et le shinobi ennemi s'écroula dans un bruit sourd, inerte. Kakashi le considéra une seconde en silence puis il lui trancha la tête d'un coup de ninjato rapide. Pas qu'il aimât s'acharner sur un ennemi mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Il rengainait son arme quand son Sharingan se mit à lui brûler sans aucun avertissement. Kakashi laissa échapper un gémissement surpris et porta la main à son visage par réflexe.

_Pas maintenant, putain!_

Le combat n'était pas terminé. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était que son oeil commence à faire des siennes. Il secoua la tête pour éviter que sa vision ne se brouille puis entreprit d'analyser la situation : à droite, son capitaine et Kamiya bataillaient toujours et le duel restait assez équilibré. En excluant le général, il restait trois adversaires à abattre... dont un particulièrement occupé à défendre sa peau face à un Kaito très remonté. Un autre affrontait Isane tandis que Shinji s'occupait du dernier. Aucun ne semblait avoir besoin d'aide dans l'immédiat, aussi reporta-t-il son attention sur le combat d'Okara.

Les deux hommes continuaient de s'asséner coup sur coup à un rythme qui laissa Kakashi admiratif l'espace d'une seconde ; le temps en fait de remarquer qu'Okara avait lâché son ninjato et que son bras droit était couvert de sang. Pourtant, ses mouvements restaient incroyablement fluides et de là où il se trouvait, le garçon pouvait apercevoir l'expression de Kamiya, clairement impressionnée. Mais aussi sinistrement ravie. Kakashi sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale et réprima une forte envie de vomir. Une des premières choses que l'on apprenait aux ANBU était de dissimuler leur présence lors de missions ; le cerveau devait ainsi cesser toute activité sensitive et bloquer les réactions émotionnelles engendrées pour faire du corps un simple amas de chair et de sang impossible à détecter. C'était la règle et c'était également vital. Mais il était clair que Kamiya ne s'embarrassait pas de telles précautions, bien au contraire. Kakashi pouvait sentir sa peur sournoise mêlée d'excitation... son désir implacable de meurtre... l'enivrement procuré par la vue du sang qui perle... Si intenses, si puissants. Si primitifs. Sa main droite refermée sur le manche d'un kunaï trembla. Si en soi, ce constat ne posait pas de problème particulier, il était en revanche beaucoup plus gênant de se reconnaître dans ces désirs malsains et de les ressentir au plus profond de son être. C'était une chose d'être un shinobi ; c'en était une autre de se conduire comme un animal et Kakashi ne pouvait nier qu'il était fasciné par l'affrontement mortel entre ces deux grands shinobis.

Son radar ninja capta un mouvement hostile sur le côté. Il tourna la tête. Isane commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue tandis que son opposant redoublait de vigueur. Kakashi s'élançait au secours de sa partenaire quand une aura dangereuse se matérialisa derrière lui. Il fit aussitôt demi tour en décochant son kunaï. Le ninja de Kiri qui lui fonçait dessus para. Kakashi recula d'un bond et forma quelques signes. Un mur de terre se dressa à temps devant lui pour le protéger d'une volée de shurikens. Protection qui vola en éclats comme une vulgaire feuille de papier, pulvérisée par un jutsu d'eau. Trop occupé à esquiver, Kakashi ne vit pas le kirien jaillir de l'ombre et encaissa un formidable coup de poing qui l'expédia à l'autre bout de la clairière. Dans sa chute, il se râpa toute l'épaule droite sur une pierre et sentit ses côtes craquer mais il n'y prêta aucune attention et se releva aussitôt.

_D'où tu sors, toi ? _Se demanda-t-il tandis qu'il regardait son adversaire.

Il ne se souvenait pas de lui et chacun de ses équipiers se battait toujoursà un contre un.L'homme qu'il avait en face de lui venait donc juste d'entrer en action. Par conséquent, il s'agissait certainement d'un soutien, comme lui.

Du coin de l'oeil, Kakashi vit Isane se faire désarmer par son propre adversaire et tituber en arrière. Il serra les poings et dégaina son ninjato. Pas le temps pour un combat prolongé. Il fonça sur le ninja de Kiri avant même que celui-ci ait pu bouger et fit jouer la lame à toute vitesse.

- Hors de mon chemin, gronda-t-il tandis du sang giclait de la gorge de son adversaire.

Il n'attendit pas que l'homme s'écroule et se précipita vers Isane qui venait de s'effondrer, une main crispée sur son abdomen.

Sa main droite plongea dans sa pochette arrière en même temps qu'il courait vers le ninja de Kiri. Kunaïs et shurikens fusèrent vers le ninja de la brume qui para avec habilité, se désintéressant totalement d'Isane. Kakashi feinta à gauche puis plongea sur la droite et effectua un méchant balayage. Le kirien évita d'un bond et décocha un coup de pied dans les côtes du garçon. La pupille rouge se dilata un instant et Kakashi sut soudain avec précision où le pied allait l'atteindre. Il se déroba avec grâce et profita du fait que l'autre n'avait pas encore reposé sa jambe pour faucher brutalement son point d'appui. Le ninja tomba lourdement mais roula sur le côté, évitant ainsi un coup de poing qui lui aurait certainement broyé le crâne. Kakashi ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler. Ignorant les protestations de ses côtes, il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste, le ramena vers lui puis lui décocha deux coups de paume dans la poitrine. Déséquilibré, le ninja partit en arrière. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut un kunaï filant droit vers son front.

Essoufflé, les côtes douloureuses, Kakashi regarda son adversaire s'effondrer sans sentiment particulier de triomphe. Puis il se tourna vers Isane qui s'était traînée à l'écart contre un arbre. Il s'approcha d'elle, très inquiet. Son visage était invisible mais sa respiration haletante et irrégulière parlait d'elle-même. Il baissa les yeux vers sa blessure au ventre et déglutit avec peine. La plaie n'était pas grave mais elle saignait beaucoup.

- Asahi, laisse-moi soigner ça...

- Va aider le capitaine, répliqua la jeune femme, la voix hachée par la douleur. Je... je peux tenir...

- Ne discute pas ! Le capitaine n'a pas besoin de moi pour l'instant.

C'était une raison comme une autre mais il valait mieux éviter de lui dire qu'il préférait la soigner à l'option « secourir Okara », lequel le remercierait en plus de son aide d'un coup de pied au cul. Trop faible pour argumenter, Isane obtempéra. Il forma quelques signes et appliqua un jutsu de soin rudimentaire sur sa blessure. C'était sommaire mais ça lui permettrait de tenir jusqu'à leur retour à Konoha.

Un hurlement de douleur mêlée de colère leur fit tourner la tête. C'était Kamiya. A genoux sur le sol, haletant, il fixait Okara, qui peinait à reprendre son souffle, avec une haine indicible, un kunaï enfoncé dans l'épaule et son bras gauche pendant inerte sur le côté.

- Sale ANBU, grinça-t-il, les traits déformés par la haine. SALE ANBU !

Tout se passa alors très vite. D'un geste, Kamiya projeta le jeune homme contre un arbre. Puis il se rua sur lui et leva sa main droite. Les doigts repliés à la manière de griffes heurtèrent la tête de l'ANBU avec une violence inouïe. Le masque vola en éclats. Le visage d'Okara apparut. Trois entailles sanglantes rayaient sa joue. Kamiya le saisit par le cou puis il se pencha et lécha avec délice le sang qui coulait le long de sa tempe.

- Les jeunes gens doués ont toujours un goût particulier, murmura-t-il la voix dangereusement rauque. Ton sang est délicieux… Laisse-moi en boire encore…

Kakashi n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Ses mains se joignirent d'elles-mêmes pour entamer l'incantation ultime.

_Singe, Dragon, Rat, Coq, Buffle, Chien, Tigre, Singe._

Des étincelles de chakra bleu crépitèrent au creux de ses doigts. Ouvrant grand son œil gauche, il se précipita vers Kamiya. Plus rien n'existait ; il n'y avait plus que sa cible et lui. Kamiya et lui. L'homme sur le point de tuer son capitaine et lui. Sa course fut si fulgurante que lui-même fut surpris en sentant sa main entrer en contact avec les muscles du dos et les pulvériser. Le sang gicla de toutes parts.

A travers le chant des mille oiseaux, Kakashi crut entendre Isane hurler. Mais il n'arrêta pas ; au contraire, il enfonça sa main plus loin avec acharnement jusqu'à ressortir de l'autre côté. Ce n'est que lorsque le chakra disparut de ses doigts qu'il daigna retirer son bras de la plaie béante. Sans un mot, sans un bruit, Kamiya s'effondra.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, personne ne bougea. Le sentiment de triomphe était inexistant tant la bataille leur avait coûté. Essoufflé, Kakashi essuya sa main droite souillée de sang sur sa cuisse et entreprit de déterminer le nombre de ses côtes cassées.

_Ça aurait pu être pire._

Il se retourna vers Okara. A genoux près du corps, le jeune homme reprenait son souffle. Les doigts du général avaient laissé une empreinte violacée sur son cou et sa blessure au bras saignait beaucoup. Kakashi s'approcha.

- Mon capitaine, je peux vous aider ?

Mais Okara se releva et passa devant lui sans lui accorder un seul regard. Ahuri l'espace d'une seconde, Kakashi dut se faire violence pour réprimer un accès de haine envers son capitaine. Dans le genre détestable, on pouvait difficilement faire pire. Ça lui aurait écorché les lèvres de répondre ne serait-ce qu'un « Mmm... » ? Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se vanter mais il venait tout de même de lui sauver la vie.

_Tsss..._

Kakashi fourra ses mains dans ses poches et tout en maudissant intérieurement Okara et tout ce qui pouvait avoir un lien avec lui, il alla rejoindre son supérieur. Mais en le voyant agenouillé près d'un corps, Isane à côté de lui, il s'arrêta, comme foudroyé. C'était Shinji. Pas d'erreur possible, son masque de grenouille était posé à côté de sa tête. Sa gorge s'assécha brutalement et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Les souvenirs déferlèrent. Un corps... Un cri... Des larmes...

_Oh non... Pas ça !_

Il courut vers eux. En entendant ses pas précipités, Isane se retourna vers lui et lui fit signe de se calmer avant de désigner Okara du menton. Kakashi s'approcha et retint un soupir de soulagement. Les mains entourées d'un halo vert et l'air très concentré, leur capitaine soignait une grosse plaie au ventre de Shinji. Le jeune homme était très pâle et du sang coulait le long de son menton. Kakashi se crispa. Si jamais son équipier en venait à mourir, il ne pourrait se le pardonner. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion : Shinji avait du être blessé pendant que lui-même fonçait au secours d'Okara. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? Il aurait dû voir. Il aurait dû _prévoir_ ce genre d'accident. Il avait été formé pour ça ! Mais force était de constater que les résultats n'étaient pas au rendez-vous.

Okara retira finalement ses mains et se pencha vers Shinji.

- Namida, tu m'entends ? ... Fronce les sourcils si tu m'entends.

L'ANBU obéit.

- Est-ce que tu peux bouger ?

Très lentement, la tête pâle se tourna à droite puis à gauche. Kakashi sentit un bloc de glace lui tomber dans l'estomac. Isane se pencha à son tour vers Shinji.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu... tu ne peux vraiment pas ?

Un gargouillis lui répondit et du sang coula à nouveau. Derrière Okara, Kaito lâcha un juron. Le capitaine n'hésita pas longtemps. Il se leva.

- Que fait-on mon capitaine ? Demanda Isane.

- On laisse sur place.

Kakashi ferma les yeux. C'était ce qu'il avait craint.

- Je n'ai plus assez de chakra pour faire un jutsu de soin plus poussé. La blessure est trop grave. Même si on l'emmenait, il ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à Konoha. Et il nous ralentirait.

Isane et Kaito hochèrent la tête mais Kakashi resta immobile. Il avait peine à croire qu'on pût dire ce genre de choses avec un détachement aussi parfait. Bien que visible, le visage d'Okara n'exprimait pas la moindre émotion, à croire qu'il avait l'habitude d'abandonner des hommes sur place. Il se tourna vers Shinji. Le jeune homme avait ouvert les yeux. Il ne semblait même pas choqué par la décision de son chef d'unité… simplement désolé de leur causer un soucis supplémentaire. Kakashi admira secrètement son courage.

- Tu as accompli ton devoir, Namida, dit Okara. Tu es un vrai shinobi de Konoha.

Et il dégaina son ninjato. Shinji ferma à demi les yeux avec un léger sourire. La seconde d'après, il s'affaissait, la gorge entaillée. Kaito et Isane baissèrent la tête en guise d'hommage. Kakashi sentit ses entrailles se retourner en voyant Okara essuyer calmement sa lame sur sa cuisse. C'était la procédure : quand un ANBU était trop sérieusement blessé pour se déplacer, on l'achevait puis on brûlait son corps. Le garçon avait beau savoir que c'était logique et nécessaire, ça le révulsait. Et encore plus de se dire que c'était de sa faute. Jamais plus il ne pourrait regarder Kaito et Isane en face. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, cela faisait plus d'un an que les trois jeunes gens avaient été dans la même unité. Que devaient-ils ressentir en cet instant ?

Sans un mot, Okara se baissa, ramassa le masque de grenouille et le posa sur son propre visage. Puis il se tourna vers ses équipiers.

- Brûlez les corps. Tous.

- Bien taichou.

- Et activez, il se peut que l'alerte ait été donnée. Ookami ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Kakashi.

Le garçon sursauta.

- Taichou ?

- Joli Raikiri.

Et il s'éloigna. Pétrifié, Kakashi resta un moment sans bouger sans savoir si ce qui était en train de lui déchiqueter le coeur était de la haine ou simplement de la culpabilité. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'Okara ait pu lui faire une telle remarque : l'ANBU se moquait éperdument du Raikiri et que Kakashi l'ait sauvé grâce à ce jutsu n'y changeait rien. C'était tout simplement sa façon à lui de dire que s'il avait suivi correctement ses instructions, Shinji serait encore vivant. Le pire était que cette façon détournée de critiquer le touchait bien plus qu'un sermon classique. Okara n'était pas idiot ; il devait parfaitement savoir que crier sur un subordonné n'avançait à rien ; alors il préférait jouer sur la prise de conscience. Une méthode cruellement efficace. Kakashi ferma les yeux. Il avait cru... il avait sincèrement cru que ça n'arriverait plus... qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à se reprocher la mort d'un équipier. Il avait cru être assez fort... Il avait eu tord.

La main douce d'Isane se posa sur son épaule. Kakashi la repoussa avec sécheresse. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire un discours réconfortant ou moralisateur, il n'était pas d'humeur. Alors pour l'amour du ciel, qu'elle lui foute la paix !

- Kakashi, insista cependant la jeune femme. Aide-nous à brûler les corps si tu ne veux pas que le capitaine te tombe dessus.

Le garçon se tourna vers elle et la considéra un instant. Elle avait parlé d'un ton égal, comme si la mort de Shinji ne l'affectait pas plus que cela. Comme si elle ne lui en voulait pas. Comme l'aurait fait un ANBU en somme. Il serra les dents et hocha la tête. Mais tandis qu'une écoeurante odeur de chair brûlée se répandait dans la clairière, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas la mort de Shinji, qu'il n'avait au fond pas connu, qui le blessait le plus... Il pouvait bien être supérieur à Isane et Kaito sur le plan technique ; sur le plan mental, c'étaient eux les véritables ANBU, pas lui.

Cette pensée le tarauda pendant tout le chemin du retour. Comment pouvait-il espérer devenir un ninja d'élite digne de ce nom s'il n'était même pas capable de contrôler ses nerfs ? Les ANBU perdaient des équipiers parfois chaque jour mais ça ne les arrêtait pas pour autant. Ils étaient capables de reléguer leur douleur et leur chagrin au second plan, de donner la priorité à leur devoir en toutes circonstances alors pourquoi lui n'y arrivait-il pas ? Quand serait-il enfin capable de protéger les personnes proches de lui ? Depuis toujours il côtoyait la mort, elle ne l'effrayait plus. Il vivait avec elle. Mais ne pas craindre sa propre mort n'impliquait pas forcément qu'il en était de même avec celle des autres. Kakashi doutait d'ailleurs que ce genre de peur pût disparaître complètement un jour, y compris chez des personnes comme Okara. Mais ça n'excusait pas son erreur pour autant…

Personne ne pipa mot de tout le chemin du retour. Okara se contentait d'ordres brefs, parfois monosyllabiques, et Kakashi devinait que Kaito et Isane ne disaient rien par respect envers leur camarade mort, ce qui accentua encore son malaise. Par précaution, ils évitèrent les zones à risques, faisant parfois de longs détours à travers bois, ce qui fit qu'ils n'arrivèrent à Konoha que le lendemain dans la soirée. Etant données leurs blessures, la procédure les autorisait à un repos de 48 heures. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers le centre de soins réservé aux ANBU tandis qu'Okara allait faire son rapport.

Allongé sur un lit, Kakashi regardait la médic-nin soigner ses côtes cassées sans réellement la voir. Il redoutait le moment où il devrait faire face à Kaito et Isane, à leur regard blessé et en même temps déçu. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer un seul instant qu'ils ne lui en voudraient pas. Il était tout de même responsable de la mort de Shinji…

_Un mort au bout de la 4ème mission chez les ANBU. Félicitations Kakashi, tu t'améliores._

Une infime grimace lui échappa quand l'infirmière fit un geste un peu brusque mais il n'écouta pas ses excuses. Il s'en fichait. La seule chose qui importait était ce que ses équipiers allaient penser de lui. Peut-être devrait-il demander à changer d'équipe… Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Isane qui se faisait soigner l'abdomen, Kaito assis près d'elle. Oui, c'était la bonne, la seule chose à faire. Dès qu'ils seraient tous soignés, il leur en parlerait et ensuite il demanderait à Okara de le changer d'unité. Le capitaine ne céderait sans doute pas facilement mais il pourrait toujours invoquer l'excuse du manque de bonne ambiance au sein de l'équipe… Il savait d'ores et déjà que s'il parlait à Okara de sa culpabilité par rapport à Shinji, l'homme lui rirait au nez et ne prendrait même pas la peine de lui répondre. Ce qui importait à l'ANBU, c'était l'efficacité du groupe. Or, avec une mauvaise ambiance…

- Voilà, c'est terminé, lui annonça la médic-nin. Restez tranquille au maximum jusqu'à ce que vous repartiez en mission. Si vous vous agitez trop, les soudures risquent de ne pas tenir.

- Oui, oui, répondit distraitement le garçon.

- Qu'en est-il de votre œil ? Il ne vous a pas gêné ?

- Une légère brûlure mais rien d'inhabituel.

- Bon, très bien. Prenez cette potion, ajouta la jeune femme en lui tendant une petite fiole au contenu brunâtre. Prenez en deux gorgées à chaque repas, ça accélérera la cicatrisation de vos côtes. Pour votre Sharingan, faites comme d'habitude.

- Merci, répondit Kakashi en rangeant le flacon de verre dans une de ses poches.

Il se leva avec précaution puis voyant qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur, il quitta l'infirmerie. Dieu bénisse ces médics qui acceptaient ses excuses sans poser de question. Il n'avait en l'occurrence pas menti – son œil l'avait brûlé mais pas plus que d'ordinaire – mais il lui arrivait de cacher certaines crises par commodité. Il fréquentait suffisamment souvent l'infirmerie pour ne pas avoir envie de séances supplémentaires. Cette pièce le rendait malade.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'assit sur le banc de l'entrée, attendant que ses équipiers sortent à leur tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, Isane sortait, suivie de Kaito mais ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant Kakashi. Le garçon se leva, les jambes tremblant légèrement. Pendant un long moment, les trois ANBU se dévisagèrent en silence puis Kakashi fit un pas en avant, le cœur battant à un rythme qui aurait certainement fait bondir l'infirmière qui venait de s'occuper de lui.

- Asahi, Shippu, commença-t-il, je… je suis… je ne sais pas comment vous dire… Il croisa le regard froid de Kaito et celui un peu perplexe d'Isane et ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je change d'équipe, acheva-t-il plus fermement.

Kaito resta impassible mais une certaine tristesse apparut dans les yeux dorés d'Isane.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

- Je ne peux pas rester dans cette unité, crut bon d'expliquer Kakashi. Je… C'est ma faute si Shinji…

- Nan, coupa sèchement Kaito.

Kakashi leva un regard surpris vers son équipier. Kaito, qui lui avait toujours paru le plus farfelu de ses trois aînés, le dévisageait avec un air sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Isane elle-même lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné.

- Ne te blâme pas sous prétexte que tu es le plus jeune et que tu as des choses à prouver, c'est trop facile, continua le jeune homme. On était quatre dans l'histoire.

- Kaito a raison, approuva Isane. Et de toutes façons, ce qui est fait est fait. On doit continuer à avancer. Tous les trois.

Kakashi regarda ailleurs. Ce n'était pas ça, non, ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait entendre. Pourquoi s'escrimaient-ils tous à ne pas lui en vouloir alors que lui se haïssait plus que jamais ? Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas comprendre !

- Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, articula-t-il péniblement. Pas avec vous…

- Fuir dans une autre équipe ne résoudra pas le problème, riposta Kaito.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Fuir ? Qui parlait de fuir ? Il n'était question que d'un transfert. Isane posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Kaito et s'avança vers le garçon.

- Ce qu'il veut dire c'est qu'aller dans une autre équipe n'empêchera pas forcément le scénario d'aujourd'hui de se reproduire, dit-elle avec gravité. Et qu'est-ce que tu feras à ce moment là ? Tu changeras encore d'unité ?

Pris au dépourvu, Kakashi ne répondit pas et regarda ailleurs. Pourquoi son équipe, Okara en tête, trouvait-elle toujours les mots pour le faire se sentir ridicule et puéril ?

- Nous sommes une équipe, continua Isane. Une équipe d'ANBU d'accord, mais une équipe malgré tout. Et les problèmes, c'est ensemble qu'on en viendra à bout.

- Inutile de la jouer perso avec nous, ajouta Kaito qui sourit pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion. On te laissera pas faire.

Kakashi les dévisagea tour à tour, mentalement bouche bée. Ils ne lui en voulaient pas. Mieux : ils étaient prêts à partager avec lui le lien qui les avait unis à Shinji. Et à cet instant précis, alors que ses deux partenaires le regardaient en souriant avec une bonté qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue chez personne, Kakashi sentit le poids dans sa poitrine devenir plus léger.

* * *

Au même moment, au bâtiment administratif, Arashi quittait le bureau du Sandaime moralement épuisé. Que ces réunions étaient donc pénibles ! Les paperasses l'insupportaient au plus haut point, en plus de l'ennuyer profondément. Il serait bien mieux au front, à aider ses hommes, au lieu de rester là à lire des rapports soporifiques. Mais ça faisait partie du devoir d'Hokage à plus de 50 - cette pensée le fit soupirer – et tôt ou tard, il devrait en prendre son parti.

_Pourquoi j'ai voulu devenir Hokage déjà ?_ se demanda-t-il tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers, les yeux dans le vague et ne rêvant plus qu'à un bol de ramens bien chaud.

- Alors, on rêvasse, Hokage-sama ? fit soudain une voix claquante juste à côté de lui

Arashi tressaillit.

_Cette voix…_

Il tourna la tête. Adossé au mur, un bras étroitement bandé et la tête penchée, un ANBU au masque de grenouille le dévisageait. Un sourire illumina le visage d'Arashi en reconnaissant son interlocuteur.

- Kôji ! Tu vas bien ?

L'ANBU haussa les épaules.

- Je survis. Et toi ? Pas encore dégoûté de la paperasse ?

Arashi sourit.

- Pas encore mais ce n'est qu'une question de semaines, je pense.

- Je vois. Et quand tu seras Hokage, tu feras comment ?

- Officiellement, ce n'est pas encore le cas. Et d'ailleurs comment es-tu déjà au courant ?

L'homme eut un léger rire et releva son masque. Un visage jeune aux grands yeux noirs et la joue barrée de trois coupures apparut.

- Je suis toujours au courant de tout, Arashi. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

- Je vous trouve bien sûr de vous, capitaine Okara, sourit le Jounin blond. On n'apprend pas la modestie chez les ANBU ?

- Et chez les Uzumaki ? répliqua Okara.

Arashi se mit à rire, ce qui le détendit incroyablement et le sourire amusé de son ami lui fit chaud au cœur. Il n'avait pas changé, ou presque. Okara Kôji avait été son équipier pendant toute une partie de leur formation et ils avaient progressé ensemble. Par la suite, leurs routes s'étaient séparées mais le lien était resté, bien qu'inévitablement plus distendu. La guerre n'avait rien arrangé, et aujourd'hui, discuter avec lui faisait du bien à Arashi. Ça lui rappelait l'innocence – si tant est qu'on pût être innocent à partir du moment où l'on devenait ninja – de ses premières années. Ses yeux bleus se remirent à pétiller.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? demanda-t-il en désignant les cicatrices et la le bras bandé de son ami tandis qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment.

Okara effleura les marques du bout des doigts.

- Cadeau d'adieu de notre ami Kamiya Hajime, dit-il sombrement.

Arashi sursauta.

- C'est vrai que toi et ton unité étiez dessus ! L'Hokage me l'a dit hier. Comment ça s'est passé ?

- On l'a eu, répondit simplement le capitaine ANBU.

- Sérieux ? fit Arashi, impressionné. Pas mal, dis donc. Tu vas vite remplacer Shiba à ce rythme.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite dans l'histoire, répliqua Okara. Et puis j'ai aucune envie de devenir commandant.

Arashi fit la moue.

- Tu me laisserais tout seul en haut de la hiérarchie ?

- Pas mon truc, la politique, sourit Okara. C'est trop théorique et ça complique toujours tout.

- Ouais, je vois. Et sinon, toi et ton élève prodigue ? demanda le Jounin blond tout en invitant son ami à marcher, espérant ainsi avoir des nouvelles de Kakashi. Ça va comme tu veux ?

- Il est prometteur, répondit Okara professant probablement le plus gros euphémisme de toute sa carrière.

- Avec un instructeur comme toi, difficile qu'il en soit autrement…

- Il avait de bonnes bases, répliqua Okara avec un clin d'œil.

Arashi rit de nouveau. Bon sang, que ça faisait du bien !

- Comment il a géré pendant la mission ? Il a été blessé ?

Okara lui jeta un regard en coin.

- Je te trouve bien attaché à ce gosse, Arashi…

- Et après ?

- Rien. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire donc c'est pas la peine de continuer cette discussion.

- Tu peux répondre à ma question, s'il te plait ?

Okara marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme s'il réfléchissait à sa réponse.

- Il y a des éléments à perfectionner, répondit-il. Notamment au niveau de la concentration…

- De la concentration ?

- … et je pense qu'il faudra revoir le travail en équipe, continua l'ANBU comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, mais comme je te l'ai dit, il est prometteur. C'est lui qui a tué Kamiya d'ailleurs.

Arashi cligna des yeux.

- Décidément, il n'a pas fini de m'impressionner, sourit-il.

- Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais vu un élève aussi doué depuis que je forme les ANBU. Il est supérieur à ses équipiers sur bien des points.

- Te connaissant, tu n'as pas du le lui dire...

- Et puis quoi encore ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a tué Kamiya que je vais être moins dur avec lui.

- Je ne me faisais pas tellement d'illusion, rassure-toi.

Okara eut un bref sourire.

- Les félicitations, encouragements et autres conneries, c'est bon pour les Genins.

- Reconnais quand même ça les pousse à s'améliorer. Si tu ne les encourages pas, ils n'auront jamais confiance en eux.

- Ce ne sont pas des gamins que j'ai sous mes ordres, Arashi, répliqua durement Okara. Ce sont des hommes, brisés pour la plupart. Beaucoup choisissent cette voie parce qu'ils ne croient plus en rien et que la mort est désormais leur seul but. Mon boulot, c'est d'en faire des assassins prêts à tout pour une cause qui leur passe au-dessus, et tu voudrais que je perde mon temps en distribution de bons points ?

Arashi ne répondit rien. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il crut voir de la douleur dans les yeux sombres d'Okara mais l'instant d'après, le visage du capitaine ANBU était redevenu d'un calme serein.

- Kakashi pourrait être le fils du Shodaime lui-même que je le traiterais comme les autres, continua Okara d'un ton tranquille. Quand il sera devenu un véritable ANBU, alors peut-être qu'il aura droit à mon respect. Mais pas avant. Je ne changerai pas mes méthodes pour lui. Ni pour toi, ajouta-t-il en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

- Je ne te demandais rien, répondit froidement Arashi.

Il s'écoula une seconde, une douloureuse seconde au cours de laquelle les deux hommes mesurèrent l'ampleur de leur soudain antagonisme puis Okara sourit.

- Je vais te laisser, Hokage-sama. Tu as sûrement beaucoup à faire.

Arashi tiqua. Le ton se voulait neutre mais il était incontestablement sec. Pourtant, le jeune homme blond se sentit déçu. Il aurait voulu passer encore un peu de temps avec son ami. Dieu savait que les occasions se feraient désormais très rares.

- Tu ne veux pas passer à la maison boire un verre ? proposa-t-il.

Okara lui sourit.

- Profite plutôt de ton temps libre pour t'occuper de ta fiancée, répliqua-t-il. M'est avis qu'elle ne doit pas te voir souvent en ce moment.

Arashi rougit, gêné.

- Oui, c'est vrai… admit-il. Tu sais, on pense sérieusement à avoir un enfant ensemble.

- Survis à cette guerre avant de t'emballer, Hokage-sama.

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Evidemment que je vais survivre. Et toi, quand est-ce que tu te cases, Kôji ?

- Jamais. Pourquoi tu me poses encore cette question ?

- Je me disais que peut-être, l'âge t'aurait fait prendre conscience de certaines choses…

- J'ai certainement pris conscience de certaines choses mais je ne pense pas que ce soit les mêmes que toi.

Arashi ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le capitaine ANBU le coupa d'un geste :

- Comprends-moi bien. Je ne méprise pas la vie de famille et j'admire ce qu'il y a entre toi et Haneko. Je ne dis pas qu'en d'autres circonstances, je ne m'y serais pas essayé. Mais ça ne va pas avec la voie que j'ai choisie. C'est tout.

- Tu rates pourtant quelque chose…

- Certainement, répondit Okara en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est aussi pour cela que les gens comme moi existent : pour permettre aux autres, comme toi, d'avoir une vie de famille.

Arashi le considéra, bouche bée.

- Fais pas cette tête. Je ne suis pas en train de pleurer sur mon sort. Alors pourquoi toi, tu le ferais ?

- Ce qui me bluffe, c'est de voir que tu acceptes cette vie sans sourciller, Kôji.

- On en a déjà parlé. Je suis un outil, Hokage-sama. Je me bats pour que toi, en tant que leader, tu puisses continuer à vivre. Pense ce que tu veux mais perdre un kunaï, c'est beaucoup moins embêtant que de perdre une tête.

Arashi soupira. Il y avait de toutes façons bien longtemps que ce qu'il disait n'influençait plus Okara.

- Je dois vraiment y aller maintenant, Arashi, reprit l'ANBU. Mes hommes m'attendent.

Arashi haussa les épaules et soupira.

- Très bien. A bientôt peut-être.

Okara eut un sourire désabusé.

- Ouais. Peut-être…

Il posa son masque sur son visage et d'un bond, il s'envola jusqu'aux toits. De là, il se retourna, adressa un ultime salut à son ami puis disparut dans la nuit. Arashi resta sans bouger quelques secondes puis il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers son appartement, le cœur un peu lourd. Okara avait toujours été d'une lucidité effrayante – Arashi se souvenait que lorsque Jiraya leur avait demandé leur projet d'avenir, Okara avait simplement répondu « survivre » - mais aujourd'hui, il y avait quelque chose de changé dans ce détachement mêlé de détermination. Comme si… le jeune homme avait définitivement cessé de croire en quoi que ce soit. Sa position par rapport à la guerre et son regard à la fois impassible et las en disaient long. Ce n'étaient pas des choses qui s'acquéraient à force de maximes telles que « ninja outil », non. Il en fallait bien plus pour briser des illusions, Arashi le savait. On pouvait être l'homme le plus réaliste du monde et garder au fond de soi l'espoir d'une vie meilleure. Mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela dans les yeux d'Okara Kôji. Le plus dur était de savoir que le capitaine ANBU était loin d'être un cas isolé. Des hommes comme lui, Konoha en comptait des centaines et en compterait sûrement d'autres au cours des années à venir. Arashi serra les poings et leva ses yeux limpides vers la lune.

_Un jour… quand je serai Hokage… je changerai tout ça. Je le jure. _

_

* * *

_

1) noms de code des ANBU : Ookami (loup), Asahi (soleil levant), Shippu (vent violent) et Namida (larme)

Voilà, c'était mon chapitre le plus long toutes fics confondues. Je n'ai pas encore trop réfléchi au prochain chapitre donc je ne sais vraiment pas quand je posterai la suite. J'espère que ça vous a plu en tous cas !


	11. Rompre avec le passé, 1ère partie

Eh oui, c'est Noël très en retard mais après près de six mois d'absence, je reviens en force avec un chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Je l'ai beaucoup travaillé pour qu'il soit le meilleur possible. Mais comme il est vraiment très long, je ne mets que la première partie aujourd'hui (je sais, je suis horrible lol) mais le fait est que je ne l'ai pas encore terminé et je me sens coupable de mettre autant de temps donc voilà. Je vous donne la première moitié.

Sachez que je vous adore. Vos reviews m'ont fait chaud au cœur, à chaque chapitre j'ai de nouveaux lecteurs, c'est vraiment génial ! Merci infiniment à tous !

**Tafolpamadlaine :** mon inconditionnelle revieweuse, tu m'as manquée lol. Merci merci merci !! Un goût de trop peu, hein ? Voilà de quoi te rassasier je pense :-p. Je suis contente de voir que tu as fait le lien entre Sasuke/Naruto et Arashi/Okara, c'est exactement ça. Ce qui est drôle, c'est à qu'à la base, je n'avais pas prévu qu'Okara serait l'équipier d'Arashi ; les choses se sont faites naturellement. Leur relation évolue presque sans que je m'en rende compte, à croire qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre XD. Je me suis vraiment attachée à ce personnage. Sinon, oui, on approche de la fin. De la guerre, jveux dire elle devrait se terminer dans ce chapitre. A part ça, tu veux que j'écrire un truc pourri ? Hum… ça demande réfléxion, lol. Encore merci à toi !

**Etoile :** Didn't know you, welcome !! Ouais, je me la joue English lol. Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise autant et que mon analyse de Kakashi te paraisse pertinente (c'est tout l'objet de la fic à vrai dire). Toi aussi tu es une pro Yondaime papa de Naruto ? Cool lol. C'est vraiment gentil à toi de me faire tous ces compliments, merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Erylis : **wouah… c'est vraiment super gentil. Merci beaucoup à toi. Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise autant !

**Cygnus crew : **merci merci ! Entre la guerre et Kyubi ? Même pas un an je pense. Ça va aller très vite.

**DEL : **Ben, t'as changé de pseudo ? T'as bien fait de préciser « Altiru » parce que j'aurais pas deviné autrement si tu veux, je te repince lol. Oui, oui, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire !

**Yoruichi : **une autre nouvelle ! merci merci !! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire comme ça.

**Gaby : **sérieux, je t'ai fait pleurer ? c'est un immense compliment que tu me fais là, merci beaucoup.

Merci aussi à **Monsieur P, yune-chan66, Sakoni, SelphieSK, Aya72, alexiel-neesan, Chtite-Sukida, Tsunaade-sama, Subakun-sensei et Bostaf37**! Je vous adore , merci à tous !!

* * *

Chapitre XI

Rompre avec le passé

Kakashi poussa la porte du vestiaire en chancelant. Mal… Partout. L'odeur du sang. Tout était si trouble... Les faibles lumières de la pièce l'éblouissaient, il avait mal aux yeux. Son œil gauche était en feu. Il manqua de tomber quand son pied buta contre une irrégularité du carrelage. Les murs se mirent à tournoyer autour de lui et la douleur lui vrilla le crâne. Pris de nausée, il se rua vers le lavabo le plus proche, arracha le tissu qui masquait sa bouche et cracha pêle-mêle bile, sang et tripes jusqu'à ce que la brûlure de sa gorge et de ses poumons devienne insupportable. Mal au ventre… Mal, mal, mal ! La sueur, le sang et la bave dégoulinaient de ses lèvres en longs filaments rouges et transparents au fond du lavabo sans qu'il ne s'en préoccupe. Trop mal, bien trop mal. Il pouvait presque sentir ses os cassés se heurter dans une cacophonie insupportable. Une quinte de toux le plia en deux, lui faisant cracher du sang de nouveau. Il ferma les yeux. Calme. Inspire, expire. Doucement. Inspire, expire. C'était vraiment con de sa part d'avoir vomi : maintenant, il avait toutes les chances de faire un malaise. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Il agrippa les bords du lavabo pour ne pas tomber.

_Fait chier._

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour été dans un état pareil mais cette idée n'avait rien de réconfortant. Il se sentait faible. Il n'aimait pas se sentir faible. L'impuissance était un sentiment qui lui était à la fois trop inconnu et trop douloureux pour qu'il l'accepte sans rien dire. Acculé… acculé par ses propres faiblesses. Son corps refusait de l'écouter ; tremblant… trempé… Il rouvrit les yeux. Son visage se refléta dans la glace, mort vivant dans la lumière du soleil. Seul l'épuisement l'empêcha de reculer. Son œil gauche était si injecté de sang qu'il semblait que le Sharingan s'était dilaté sur toute la surface du globe oculaire. Ses traits étaient creusés, cireux… Il ne se reconnaissait même plus. Mal. Si mal… Et cette odeur… Il regarda son plastron. Il était si incrusté de sang qu'il avait fini par en adopter la couleur. Le jeune ninja réprima à grand peine une nouvelle nausée ; il devait sentir la mort à au moins deux kilomètres.

Il lui apparut soudain insupportable de rester dans cet état une seconde de plus. Les doigts tremblants, il retira ses longs gants de cuir imbibés d'hémoglobine et les jeta le plus loin possible. Ses protections subirent le même sort. Il eut toutefois un peu plus de mal avec sa tunique car le coton s'était incrusté dans des blessures au niveau du flanc et lui arracha un cri quand il tira violemment sur le tissu, enlevant de la chair au passage. D'où sortaient ces plaies, il ne s'en souvenait plus et il s'en moquait. Il devait juste… il devait juste se nettoyer. Une fois nu – si l'on exceptait bien sûr la pellicule de sang et de crasse qui lui collait à la peau – il se précipita dans la première cabine de douche et ouvrit les robinets à fond. L'eau tout d'abord glaciale tomba avec force sur ses muscles endoloris, le crispant un petit peu plus. Au fond du bac, l'eau vira à l'écarlate. Pris d'une sorte de panique, il se mit à frotter frénétiquement ses cheveux et sa peau, jusqu'à ce que l'eau cesse d'être rouge vif et adopta peu à peu un rose plus pâle. Longtemps, il s'acharna sur les mains. C'était idiot mais il avait la sensation que le plus grand océan du monde n'aurait pas suffi à enlever de ses mains tout le sang répandu au cours des dernières semaines. La température augmenta, des volutes de vapeur s'élevèrent doucement et masquèrent un peu l'odeur métallique du sang, détendant son corps et son esprit. Provisoirement calmé, Kakashi ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le mur carrelé.

Ce n'était vraiment pas passé loin cette fois. Un véritable massacre. Pendant un moment, il avait sincèrement cru qu'il n'en réchapperait pas. La guerre avait beau être entrée dans sa phase terminale, les combats étaient toujours aussi dangereux, voire plus, si toutefois la chose était possible, et Kiri ne semblait pas décidée à lâcher prise. Les Kiriens sur lesquels ils étaient tombés en témoignaient. Kakashi ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été témoin d'une telle barbarie. Et pourtant, Dieu savait qu'il avait vu beaucoup de choses. Ça donnait une petite idée de l'influence que Kamiya avait pu avoir sur ses hommes. Cette simple idée le faisait frissonner. Il en avait assez de tout ça, assez de cette guerre qui n'en finissait pas, assez de ces nuits passées à guetter l'ennemi dans le froid et la pluie. Assez d'entendre le sang gargouiller au fond des gorges découpées. Assez de ces yeux vides qui le suivaient partout. Assez de la mort.

Fatigué, tellement fatigué. Son corps lui brûlait. Il avait si froid… Si mal. Il rouvrit les yeux. Le sang continuait de ruisseler le long de son torse, tels des milliers de petites perles rouges glissant dans l'eau. Les blessures devaient être profondes pour saigner comme ça. Pas de bol. A ce rythme là, il se serait vidé de son sang d'ici un quart d'heure. Un maigre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un quart d'heure, hein ? Soit quinze minutes… Soit neuf cents secondes. Ses yeux gris se perdirent dans le vague. Ça voulait dire que dans neuf cents secondes, tout serait fini. Il n'y aurait plus de bruit, plus de combat. Plus que du silence et la paix.

_Un… deux… trois…_

Il renversa sa tête en arrière et tout en comptant, il enfonça ses doigts dans sa plaie au niveau du ventre. Le sang coulerait plus vite s'il aggravait encore la blessure. Il sentit du sang remonter dans sa gorge et dégouliner de ses lèvres. Il eut mal mais sans plus. Pour dire la vérité, s'il avait eu la force d'aller chercher un kunaï dans sa pochette, il serait directement tailladé les veines, histoire d'en finir plus vite. Mais il n'avait plus de force. Alors il laissa simplement le sang couler, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus assez pour le faire respirer. Ce n'était sans doute pas la solution à ses problèmes mais il était trop tard à présent.

_Six… sept… _

C'était plus rapide qu'il ne le pensait. Déjà il sentait son corps s'engourdir. Ses jambes avaient lâché sans qu'il ne le remarque. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal. En fait, c'était même mieux comme ça.

Il était bien ; la vapeur faisait s'évanouir la souffrance. Il faudrait qu'il en parle aux médecins, il y avait peut-être matière à creuser. Mais il aurait fallu qu'il se lève et il ne le pouvait plus. Sa tête était si lourde. Ça devenait dur de respirer.

_Dix…_

Sommeil. Fatigué. Fatigué de vivre, fatigué de survivre. Marre d'attendre que quelqu'un se décide à le tuer.

_D… douze…_

Une sensation de flottement… Il se sentait partir… en fin de compte, neuf cents secondes, ça passait plutôt vite. Bientôt il serait mort… encore un peu et tout serait terminé. Bientôt… bientôt…

_Tr…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Des voix.

Angoisse.

- Que s'est… passé ? Com… est-ce arrivé ?

- Il a été retrouvé … vider de son sang dans…, rashi-sama.

Panique.

- Attention… !! …morragie interne. Réajuster… u… chakra !

Incompréhension.

- Vous croyez… suicide ?

Pas de réponse.

- Capitaine ?

- Attachez-le au lit… sait jamais.

Le noir à nouveau.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kakashi ouvrit péniblement son œil droit. Où… où était-il ? Il se sentait lourd… comme s'il avait baigné dans un mélange épais et visqueux. Sa vision se troubla un instant puis se précisa. Du blanc. Tout d'abord, il ne vit que du blanc. Puis il reconnut l'odeur caractéristique du désinfectant et de la javel. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il tourna la tête sur le côté. Une perfusion était enfoncée dans son bras droit. Il referma son œil.

_Merde..._

L'hôpital. Il était à l'hôpital. Il n'était pas mort... Cette phrase résonna dans son cœur avec une telle violence qu'il en eut mal. Il réprima à grand-peine un sanglot de rage. Il avait cru que c'était fini. Vraiment. Il y avait vraiment cru. Il s'était même imaginé qu'il reverrait ses parents et Obito rapidement. Au lieu de ça, on le contraignait à vivre encore et encore. Quelqu'un avait du le trouver dans les vestiaires. Qui, il l'ignorait, mais ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est qu'il irait lui dire ce qu'il convenait de faire lorsque l'on croisait des gens se laissant mourir dans une douche dès qu'il aurait la force de poser un pied devant l'autre. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué de reconnaître un suicide quand on en voyait un !

Réprimant son agacement, il inspira et l'air vint calmement dans ses poumons. Il remua ensuite doucement les pieds, l'un après l'autre. Il sentait ses orteils, c'était bon signe. Enfin bon signe… façon de parler. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. L'esprit encore un peu embrumé, il essaya de se redresser. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que de larges lanières de cuir au niveau des chevilles et des poignets l'attachaient à son lit et empêchaient tout mouvement. Un moment interdit, il ferma les yeux, un sourire amer sur ses lèvres puis il ricana. Apparemment, ils avaient peur qu'il ne récidive. Logique. Légitime. Idiot. Ça ne le retiendrait pas éternellement.

Des voix féminines retentirent tout près. Il reconnut celle d'Isane.

- Alors, comment va-t-il ?

- Il n'est plus en danger mais ses blessures sont sérieuses. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas amené à l'hôpital immédiatement ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, il nous a faussé compagnie dès que nous sommes rentrés…

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il doit rester en arrière au moins une semaine.

- Une semaine ?!

- Isane-san… Je ne crois pas que vous réalisiez : c'est un enfant de treize ans qui a tenté de se suicider. Vous trouvez ça normal ?

- Rien ne prouve qu'il l'ait fait volontairement.

- Au-delà de ça, coupa l'infirmière, il y a l'aspect médical. Ce garçon était complètement épuisé. Son corps est en pleine croissance et il est loin de manger comme il le devrait. Et je ne parle pas de son œil ! Je ne conteste pas les méthodes de votre capitaine mais tout de même…

Les talons claquèrent sur le carrelage, signe que l'infirmière s'éloignait. Kakashi tourna la tête sur le côté. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant passer une Isane au visage dévasté par la fatigue et sombre. Mais quand elle vit que Kakashi avait ouvert les yeux, elle sourit. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit.

- Je suis contente que tu sois réveillé, dit-elle.

Kakashi ne répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer. Etait-ce elle qui l'avait sauvé ?

- Comment tu te sens ? Ton œil te fait mal ?

Une fois de plus, il ne répondit pas mais au fond de lui, la colère grondait, enflait, croissait, menaçant de faire sauter les barrières. Isane dut s'en rendre compte car elle soupira et se frotta les yeux de ses mains. Un long moment, elle resta silencieuse, cherchant probablement ses mots.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Kakashi ? demanda-t-elle finalement. Tu as été gravement blessé au cours de la mission et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est aller te vider de ton sang dans une douche. Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à faire ?

Les lèvres de Kakashi se tordirent dans un rictus amer.

- C'est pas évident ? répondit-il froidement. Les contentions, c'est pour faire joli d'après toi ?

Une immense tristesse apparut dans les yeux dorés de la jeune femme. De la tristesse et de la compassion. Une expression qui donna envie de vomir à Kakashi. Il détourna la tête et ferma le poing quand Isane tenta de lui prendre la main.

- Kakashi, on a tous envie que ça se termine, tu sais, murmura-t-elle. C'est qu'une question de semaines maintenant. Mais ça ira plus vite si tu restes avec nous. On a besoin de toi. C'est ensemble qu'on est fort, tu te souviens ? En équipe…

- C'est ça… soupira Kakashi en regardant ailleurs.

- Kaito et moi, on peut t'aider ! insista Isane. N'oublie pas qu'on est passés par là aussi. On sait ce que c'est que de vouloir tout lâcher. Tu peux te confier à nous…

Kakashi laissa échapper un ricanement.

- Parce que tu crois que j'en ai envie ?

Silence.

Isane se pinça les lèvres.

- Très bien, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton raide.

Elle se leva et sans un mot de plus, elle quitta la pièce. Curieusement, Kakashi sentit son cœur se serrer. Isane était très gentille mais il y avait des moments où il avait besoin qu'on lui foute la paix et qu'elle ne comprenne pas cela l'exaspérait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Que maintenant qu'ils étaient amis, il allait lui raconter le moindre de ses états d'âme ? C'était bien mal le connaître. Est-ce qu'elle comprenait seulement ce qu'il était en train de vivre ? Non, non et non ! Alors qu'elle arrête son numéro. Il n'avait besoin de personne.

_De personne._

Il fixa ses poignets attachés et tira d'un coup sec dessus. La douleur lui déchira l'abdomen. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Des larmes de rage perlèrent à ses yeux. Un véritable infirme. Il resterait sûrement ici un moment s'il ne pouvait même pas bouger les bras sans avoir l'impression que son ventre s'ouvrait en deux. Son regard se posa malgré lui sur la porte qui s'était refermée sur Isane. Son cœur se serra de nouveau.

_Non, de personne…_

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas la pire visite de la journée : celle d'Okara remporta la palme haut la main. Kakashi s'était endormi après s'être épuisé à essayer de convaincre l'infirmière – en vain bien évidemment – de le détacher et quand il se réveilla deux heures plus tard, son capitaine était là, adossé au mur en face de son lit. Il avait gardé son masque mais Kakashi le reconnut tout de suite. Okara était le seul à provoquer en lui ce mélange si particulier de malaise, de crainte et de soulagement par sa seule présence.

Il fit son possible pour garder une expression neutre et attendit que l'ANBU se mette à parler. Il n'avait personnellement rien à lui dire. Un long moment s'écoula puis la voix du capitaine s'éleva.

- Tu me déçois profondément, Kakashi.

Le garçon se retint de rire. Si Okara croyait le toucher en lui disant qu'il était _profondément _déçu, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. La déception de son supérieur était en l'occurrence le cadet de ses soucis.

- Je pensais que tu éprouvais plus de considération pour Uchiwa Obito mais apparemment, je me trompais.

Kakashi tressaillit. De quel droit Okara lui parlait-il d'Obito ? Impassible, l'ANBU poursuivit.

- Je dois admettre que je suis impressionné : je ne pensais pas que tu étais si bon acteur. Tu feins la culpabilité à merveille.

La haine lui déchira le cœur. N'auraient été les contentions qui le retenaient au lit, Kakashi se serait jeté sur Okara, quitte à lui faire la peau en lui faisant bouffer sa chemise d'hôpital par les narines. Les ailes de son nez devinrent livides de rage et son œil droit lança de furieux éclairs. Il n'avait pas le droit… il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça.

- Ne parlez pas d'Obito comme si sa mort avait une quelconque importance pour vous, gronda-t-il, les dents serrées à s'en briser les mâchoires. Vous ne le connaissiez pas et vous ne me connaissez pas non plus ! Ne faites pas comme si vous me compreniez !!! hurla-t-il soudain du plus fort qu'il put.

- Tu as raison, répondit calmement Okara. Je ne l'ai pas connu et sa mort en tant que personne me laisse totalement indifférent. Ce qui m'importe en revanche, c'est l'impact qu'elle a eu et a sur toi.

- Allez vous faire foutre, grinça Kakashi. J'en ai assez de vous écouter. Assez, d'accord ? Je ne veux plus…

- Sache que je comprends tout à fait que tu aies voulu mourir…

Silence. Kakashi adressa un regard mauvais à son capitaine – c'était vraiment bas de sa part d'utiliser des arguments pareils simplement pour attirer son attention – mais il ne dit rien.

- Je ne pourrai jamais reprocher aux gens de vouloir en finir avec la vie, reprit Okara, et je n'ai de toutes façons pas à en juger. Ce que j'ai du mal à croire par contre, c'est que tu aies délibérément oublié la promesse faite au petit Uchiwa.

- Je n'ai rien oublié...

- C'est d'autant plus impardonnable.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre que je tienne pas mes promesses ?

- J'en ai à foutre que cette promesse, c'est le but que tu t'étais fixé. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? Un homme sans but ne me sert à rien et crois-moi, j'ai déjà suffisamment de mecs comme ça sous mes ordres pour ne pas en vouloir un de plus. Tu peux aller au-delà, Kakashi. Tu _es_ au-delà de ça. Ce but te donnait de la force et faisait peu à peu de toi un véritable ANBU. C'est grâce à lui que tu sortais du lot.

Le cœur de Kakashi se figea. Il y avait des phrases, comme ça, qui avaient le don de bouleverser des certitudes. Des phrases qui semblaient faites pour vous, pour vous atteindre. Des phrases qui se démarquaient au milieu de toutes les autres. Kakashi dévisagea son capitaine. Ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde à peine et pourtant… Il y avait quelque chose de changé… c'était une sensation indéfinissable, trop fugace pour lui donner un nom, bien trop diffuse pour l'analyser… mais c'était là. Et ce ton… ce n'était pas de la colère. C'était de la déception. Une véritable déception. Il écouta.

- La protection d'un être cher est le but le plus noble qu'un homme puisse avoir, dit Okara avec gravité. A condition de savoir s'en servir, les sentiments affectifs sont le meilleur moyen d'accroître une force. Maintenant si tu juges ces émotions indignes de toi, si même protéger tes amis ne te motive plus, alors très bien. Retourne dans ta douche et crèves-y. Personne ne te regrettera.

Et il sortit sans rien ajouter. Sonné, Kakashi ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Il ne réalisait pas très bien. Okara avait décidément le chic pour lui balancer des vérités plus dérangeantes les unes que les autres dans la face et ce sans mettre de gant. On devait ressentir la même chose lorsqu'on recevait une gifle au lieu d'un baiser – cela dit ce n'était pas comme si on l'embrassait tous les jours. De façon plus imagée, il se sentait comme après avoir reçu un coup de jus : endolori, surpris, sur la défensive. Mais curieusement, il n'éprouvait aucune colère contre son supérieur. Il était même en quelques sortes… soulagé. Il n'avait pas voulu entendre ce qu'Okara lui avait dit tout simplement parce que c'était ce que lui-même n'osait pas reconnaître : son comportement puérile était une erreur de plus dans une liste qui semblait ne jamais devoir s'arrêter de s'allonger. Et si ça n'avait été que des erreurs… Le problème était que c'était bien plus que cela.

En temps normal, il se serait morfondu à en perdre la raison et pas seulement parce que d'ici peu, chaque ninja doté d'une paire d'oreilles en bon état de marche verrait en lui un gamin psychologiquement instable, mais désormais, c'était différent. Okara avait reconnu qu'il avait du potentiel, reconnu qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Ça changeait tout. Il avait détecté dans la voix de son capitaine des émotions nouvelles : du regret. De l'espoir.

_De l'espoir…_

Il comprenait mieux à présent : Okara ne le sermonnait pas parce qu'il le devait. Il le faisait parce qu'il croyait en lui, en ses capacités à faire la différence. Il _voulait _qu'il soit différent. Il avait besoin que Kakashi soit différent. Pourquoi, le garçon l'ignorait et à la limite, peu importait. Si Okara croyait en lui alors il continuerait de se battre. Il tiendrait sa promesse. Et plus jamais il ne décevrait son capitaine. Plus jamais.

C'est avec ce nouvel objectif en tête qu'il suivit consciencieusement les prescriptions des médecins et sortit rapidement de l'hôpital. A ses quartiers, plusieurs manifestèrent leur joie de le voir sur pied – aucun ne se risqua cependant à sortir une blague où il serait question de douche ; ANBU mais pas fous au point d'ignorer que le garçon était la valeur montante de leur section et accessoirement celui qui avait tué Kamiya Hajime. Même Shiranui Genma, réputé pour son humour pragmatique à deux yens, s'abstint de tout commentaire, ce dont il lui fut très reconnaissant. En réalité, l'engouement qui commençait à se former autour de lui et de ses résultats le mettait mal à l'aise et l'effrayait même un peu. Il n'aimait pas être sous les feux des projecteurs.

Le silence qui régnait dans sa chambre lui fit du bien. Assis sur son lit, la photo de l'équipe 7 entre les mains, Kakashi prit une décision qu'il n'avait que trop retardé : aller se recueillir sur la stèle des MAC et parler à Obito. Il n'y était pas allé depuis sa mort il y avait maintenant un peu plus de six mois. Ce n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas correct. Plusieurs fois, il avait voulu mais ses jambes avaient refusé de l'y conduire et il avait systématiquement fait demi tour. Aujourd'hui ce serait différent. Il y arriverait. Il inspira à fond, se leva et entreprit de s'équiper. Puis il sortit par la fenêtre et se mit à courir, bondissant d'arbre en arbre. Ça ne pressait pas mais plus vite il y serait et moins il aurait de chance de reculer. L'air froid du matin lui fouetta le sang et fit rougir son visage pâle. L'hiver était arrivé et avec lui, la féerie à la fois argentée et figée que le garçon avait toujours secrètement admirée. Cette atmosphère froide et distante lui parlait dans le sens où il s'en sentait proche. Toutefois, quand le terrain nu qui abritait la stèle fut en vue, la magie se brisa et il ne put s'empêcher de ralentir. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta brutalement manquant de le faire déraper sur les branches couvertes de givre. Il secoua la tête. Cette maudite journée ne cesserait-elle donc jamais de le hanter ? Il pouvait voir la stèle à présent, semblable à une statue de glace bleutée dans l'air froid du matin. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée du terrain et s'efforça de se calmer : tout se passerait bien. Ce n'était qu'une tombe et il serait parti vite : c'était tout au plus l'affaire de dix minutes. Il se sentirait certainement mieux après. En plus, il n'y avait personne pour l'instant. Il fit un pas en avant… s'arrêta. Inspira à fond, avança. Encore. Hésita. Fit deux pas en avant, un troisième. Il n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres. Encore un effort et ce serait fait.

_Avance… je t'en prie, avance. Allez… _

Il avait l'impression de marcher dans une mélasse d'un mètre de profondeur. Il regarda la stèle. Elle était si loin… Il n'y arriverait pas. Pas aujourd'hui. Il se força à se secouer. Il fallait qu'il y arrive, il en avait besoin. Soit il y arrivait, soit il passait sa vie à redouter, à repousser sans cesse cette terreur, ce fantôme qui le poursuivait depuis six mois et il ne voulait pas de ça. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses appréhensions et se sentit un peu mieux mais en rouvrant les yeux, il eut un spasme d'horreur. La stèle était pleine de sang. Du sang frais. Il y en avait partout. Et là, par terre… juste à côté… Kakashi devint blême.

- Ob… Obito… souffla-t-il.

C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il… il était déjà mort. Kakashi se rapprocha, les jambes comme du chewing-gum. C'était bien Obito. Il reconnaissait ses cheveux bruns, ses énormes lunettes… son corps broyé. Il eut un haut-le-cœur. Comment son corps était-il arrivé ici ? Il avait été enseveli sous les rochers. Il l'avait vu disparaître. C'était impossible. Impossible. Tremblant de tous ses membres, Kakashi s'accroupit à côté du cadavre et tendit une main vers le visage écrasé. Sa réaction fut épidermique. Des picotements si intenses qu'il en eut mal traversèrent son corps ; il retira vivement sa main. Son œil gauche se mit à brûler.

- Aïe ! Putain…

A travers la brume qui obscurcit sa vision, il crut voir le visage broyé d'Obito se mettre à sourire. La terreur l'étrangla. Les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent mais il ne bougea pas. Il était paralysé. Il ne pouvait que regarder le corps d'Obito lui sourire avec des yeux éperdus de panique. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas possible… Il ne pouvait pas sourire, il ne pouvait pas être là. Que quelqu'un l'aide, pitié, que quelqu'un vienne voir !

- Kakashi ?

Il sursauta violemment et se retourna, encore tremblant. Son cœur fit un nouveau bond en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

- R… Rin ?

Une boule se forma dans son estomac. C'était bien elle. Ses cheveux avaient poussé. Son uniforme était différent mais son visage un peu rond n'avait pas encore perdu son aspect juvénile. Sa présence lui fit mal. Il avait souvent pensé à elle au cours des derniers mois, se demandant comment elle s'en sortait, quels étaient les garçons qui composaient sa nouvelle équipe. Il s'en était terriblement voulu de l'avoir abandonnée mais il avait fini par oublier, ou plutôt, par arrêter de songer à elle. En réalité, il ne voulait pas la voir. C'était encore trop frais, trop dur. Il pouvait supporter de voir Arashi – bien obligé de toutes façons – mais Rin… non. Il se tourna de nouveau vers la stèle. Le sang avait disparu ainsi que le corps. La stupéfaction le cloua sur place quelques secondes puis sa bouche s'assécha brutalement lorsqu'il comprit que tout cela n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination. C'était une chose de faire des cauchemars – il bénissait d'ailleurs régulièrement l'inventeur des jutsus anti-son – et c'en était une autre de voir des cadavres se matérialiser n'importe où. Il avait décidément du souci à se faire pour son mental. La voix de Rin le tira de ses pensées un peu noires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Kakashi frissonna. Sa voix était dure, mordante de reproche et de mépris. Il se leva et lui fit face. Elle se tenait droite, les bras croisés, attendant probablement une réponse. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'elle était en train de devenir : Rin avait été la douceur même du temps où Obito était encore en vie ; celle qui s'interposait quand le ton montait entre les deux garçons, celle qui soignait leurs blessures et s'excusait de leur faire mal. Celle qu'Obito avait aimée. Aujourd'hui, c'était une jeune fille sèche et froide qui se tenait devant lui. Elle avait raison d'être en colère ; après tout, le fait qu'il n'ait jamais été rendre hommage à Obito jusqu'à présent n'était pas un secret. Sa présence faisait presque tâche. Mais comment aurait-il pu lui expliquer ? Il n'avait pas d'excuse ; ou du moins, pas de celle qu'elle était en droit d'attendre. Il avait été bien trop occupé à fuir pour se préoccuper d'Obito ou d'elle. Dans son désir de libération, elle était apparue comme un élément douloureux. Et puis elle avait elle-même dit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le revoir. Dans un sens, ça l'avait arrangé, alors il avait essayé de l'effacer, comme il avait effacé Obito. Okara avait raison. Il avait tout gâché. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait tellement.

- Je… je… je suis…

Les mots ne venaient pas. Il n'arrivait pas à parler. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Un rictus de dédain tordait à présent ses lèvres auparavant si habituées à sourire et son doux regard brun s'était durci mais l'ensemble ne parvenait pas à cacher l'immense tristesse qui émanait d'elle. Kakashi sentit sa gorge se nouer. La déception, le sentiment de trahison, l'amertume… Rin ne méritait pas d'éprouver tous ces sentiments mais elle n'était pas responsable. C'était lui le coupable, uniquement lui. Rin secoua la tête, l'air dépassé, et sortit des bâtons d'encens de sa sacoche. Puis elle s'agenouilla devant la stèle, disposa les bâtons sur le marbre bleu et joignit les mains dans une prière silencieuse, se désintéressant totalement de Kakashi. La triste réalité frappa le jeune ANBU de plein fouet : ils n'appartenaient plus au même monde. Il y avait eu un temps où Rin aurait fait n'importe quoi pour un regard, un mot attentionné de sa part. Cette époque lui semblait à présent terriblement lointaine. Leur lien était rompu. Rin avait refait sa vie sans lui et qu'il le veuille ou non, il l'avait écartée de la sienne. Ils ne pouvaient plus se rejoindre. Ils étaient deux ninjas, deux enfants qui grandissaient et qui perdaient leurs illusions chacun de leur côté. Le chagrin le submergea.

- Rin… je… je…

Une fois de plus, il ne trouva pas les mots. Ce qu'il ressentait était de toutes façons au-delà de ce que le langage humain pouvait exprimer. De son côté, elle ne fit aucun signe montrant qu'elle avait écouté. Alors, lentement, il lui tourna le dos et partit sans ajouter un mot. Elle ne chercha pas à le retenir. A mesure qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, il sentait son cœur se briser un petit peu plus. Mais c'était ce qu'il avait voulu ; c'était ce qu'il avait cherché. Erreur de plus ou pas, il se devait d'assumer. C'est le cœur très lourd qu'il retourna à ses quartiers. Il ne dormit pas cette nuit là.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deux semaines passèrent. Kakashi reprenait des forces, lentement mais sûrement, surveillé par les médecins qui semblaient décidés à garder un œil sur lui. Il les laissa faire. Ça n'avait plus tellement d'importance maintenant. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était redevenir opérationnel le plus vite possible, reprendre les missions et ainsi sortir Rin de sa tête, elle et tous les fantômes qu'elle avait réveillés. La douleur était revenue, plus mordante et empoisonnante que jamais, provoquant cauchemar sur cauchemar. Il avait parfois l'impression que sa culpabilité allait le bouffer de l'intérieur. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées, qu'il bouge, qu'il parte, qu'il fuie loin, très loin. Ses souvenirs étaient en train de le rendre fou – à supposer bien sûr que ce ne soit pas déjà le cas si on en jugeait par l'épisode de la stèle… Partir… Arrêter de trop penser – au stade où il en était, oublier était un luxe que l'on refusait décidément de lui accorder.

Le seul point positif dans l'histoire, c'est que les autres ANBU avaient rapidement compris à sa mine – encore – plus fermée que d'habitude qu'il valait mieux lui foutre la paix. La seule qui aurait pu déroger à cette règle était Isane mais elle lui en voulait toujours et ne venait donc jamais le voir. Quant à Kaito, il avait du avoir eu vent de leur dispute car il ne se montra pas non plus. Seul Genma se risqua une fois à lui proposer une mission commando aux bains publics des femmes. Il ne recommença jamais. Cependant, tout déprimé et misanthrope qu'il fût, Kakashi ne put que comprendre qu'une opération de la plus haute importance, qui pourrait mettre un terme à la guerre et où les ANBU auraient un grand rôle à jouer, était en cours d'élaboration. Les capitaines étaient tendus – une nervosité qu'ils semblaient d'ailleurs prendre plaisir à évacuer sur leurs hommes – et il trouvait pour sa part éloquent qu'Okara s'en prenne soudain à Isane et Kaito pour des raisons plus insignifiantes les unes que les autres, « se contentant » de commentaires acerbes à son égard. Il avait de plus plusieurs fois aperçu Arashi discuter avec le commandant Shiba au quartier général. Mais plus que tout, il trouvait que cette opération s'inscrivait logiquement dans le processus de guerre.

Après tout, d'un strict point de vue militaire, Konoha était en bonne voie pour renverser la vapeur dans un conflit qui durait depuis trop longtemps. Lui et son équipe étaient parvenus à priver Kiri de son meilleur officier, le général Kamiya. Son décès, au-delà de tout le soulagement qu'il pouvait apporter, était symbolique. Il avait incarné la cruauté, la force et la quasi-invincibilité de Kiri. Lui disparu, la Brume perdait son plus puissant atout : la peur. La peur avait maintenu l'ordre dans les troupes de Kamiya et elle avait également dissuadé bon nombre de ninjas de Konoha de s'engager sur le front nord (sans compter les désertions dont on n'avait jamais pu estimer le nombre). Il serait remplacé assez vite, Kakashi ne se faisait pas tellement d'illusions là-dessus. Mais Mizu no Kuni avait-il d'autres psychopathes ou officiers de cette trempe dans sa manche, le jeune ANBU en doutait. Le temps que le remplaçant de Kamiya s'adapte à l'organisation de l'armée de son prédécesseur – ou qu'il l'adapte à lui – plusieurs semaines s'écouleraient. Dans les faits, cela se traduirait sans doute par une pagaille dans les rangs de la Brume tandis que Konoha et ses alliés redoubleraient de vigueur.

Et effectivement, les choses étaient bien parties pour se dérouler ainsi. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, la fréquence des attaques de Kiri s'était réduite de façon significative au cours des derniers jours et le conseil en profitait, multipliant les incursions en territoire ennemi, sabotages et frappes éclairs. L'assassinat d'autres officiers était également réutilisé. Cette grosse mission qui se préparait était exactement ce que recherchait Kakashi. Il avait envie de se défouler, de cracher toute sa peine et sa frustration, et quitte à passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose, autant que ce fût de façon utile, c'est-à-dire sur les ninjas de Kiri ou de Kusa. Il fut assez surpris de voir que parmi ses camarades, peu partageaient cet avis. La plupart éprouvaient plutôt un sentiment d'amertume, voire de colère ou de peur à l'idée d'avoir survécu à toute une guerre pour être pratiquement sacrifié – car c'était bien ce que signifiait les termes « grand rôle à jouer » – dans la dernière mission. Kakashi avait, pour sa part, dépassé ce stade et trouvait même assez amusante l'idée d'être payé pour mourir. Mais Arashi serait bientôt Yondaime et Kakashi voulait pouvoir assister à son triomphe. Il survivrait à cette mission ; car après tout, rien n'indiquait qu'il y mourrait forcément. La preuve, même lorsqu'il l'avait voulu, il n'y était pas parvenu…

Lorsque Shiba Eiji, le commandant de l'ANBU, vint en personne officialiser la nouvelle et leur donner des détails, il n'obtint rien d'autre qu'un silence impassible. Tout le monde avait accepté ou alors faisait semblant. C'était toujours comme ça. Encaisser. Sans rien dire. Kakashi se doutait que Shiba et les capitaines avaient fait circuler la rumeur avant exprès pour leur donner le temps de digérer mais il n'était pas certain qu'ils l'aient fait dans le seul but de les ménager. Il s'agissait en fait de frapper le village de Kiri de manière définitive. Mais pour laisser le temps au gros des troupes d'intervenir avec un minimum de risques, il fallait une diversion. C'est là que les ANBU intervenaient. Ils attaqueraient le dernier important relais commercial de la Brume, le port d'Aoi Shinju, « la Perle Bleue », attaque qu'on aurait volontairement laissé arriver aux oreilles de Kiri. Celle-ci enverrait dès lors des hommes en masse pour protéger le port et le gros des troupes de Konoha, qui serait parti à l'avance par mer, pourrait alors engager l'offensive au village même, moins bien défendu. C'était une opération cachée par une autre et que Kiri le comprenne ou non, elle ne pouvait se permettre de laisser prendre la Perle Bleue. Dans le pire des cas, elle perdrait par asphyxie économique. Ame, moins occupée que Suna à entraver les mouvements d'Iwa, et plus adepte des jutsus d'eau que le village caché du Vent, apporterait son soutient en envoyant hommes, armes et ANBU. Kumo aiderait également en envoyant des hommes pour l'opération principale à Kiri. Pour Kakashi et ses collègues, cela signifiait deux choses : d'abord que la réussite de l'opération dépendait entièrement de leur capacité à retenir l'ennemi, et ensuite qu'en cas de problème, personne ne pourrait leur venir en aide.

- Vous serez divisés en deux groupes, expliqua Shiba de sa voix à la fois douce et puissante, en montrant une carte de la côte. Le premier déclanchera l'attaque et le second sera chargé de prendre les renforts de Kiri à revers à partir des bois qui sont tous proches – il tapota un emplacement sur la carte. Vous devez les laisser débarquer jusqu'au dernier. Ensuite, priorité sur les bateaux. Il faudra les détruire pour les empêcher de repartir. Le deuxième groupe sera lui-même divisé en petites équipes de quatre. Ce sont les capitaines ici présents – il montra les officiers de la main – qui dirigeront ces unités. Je prendrai en charge l'autre groupe. Nous serons en infériorité numérique mais l'effet de surprise sera de notre côté : il faudra l'exploiter au maximum.

- L'attaque est prévue pour quand ? demanda Isane.

- Pour dans trois jours, répondit Okara.

Kakashi déglutit. Des murmures s'élevèrent un peu partout. Trois jours… c'était très peu.

- Fermez-la !! hurla Shiba.

Le silence se fit aussitôt. Kakashi ferma brièvement les yeux, des picotements au niveau des poignets et du bas du dos. Shiba n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement impressionnant au niveau physique mais il avait la réputation d'être très vicieux et de gâcher la vie de ceux qui le contrariaient très facilement. Rien d'étonnant à cela : avant de passer ANBU, il avait pendant très longtemps travaillé au service d'interrogation et on racontait qu'il avait formé Ibiki Ichiro lui-même. Dès lors, le vent de soumission qui soufflait dans les rangs quand Shiba Eiji était dans le coin s'expliquait facilement. C'était sans doute d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait été nommé commandant en plus de ses excellentes capacités physiques et techniques : tout le monde, sans exception, lui obéissait.

- Je vous accorde que trois jours nous laissent très peu de temps pour nous préparer, reprit Shiba, mais ce sont les ordres. Et j'espère qu'il est clair pour tout le monde ici que nous n'avons pas droit à l'erreur ! Soit nous réussissons, soit nous perdons la guerre et je vous laisse imaginer les conséquences que cela entraînerait. Nous sommes à ça – il rapprocha son pouce de son index – de gagner. Je refuse de condamner Konoha simplement parce que l'un d'entre vous a merdé. Je veux des ninjas rapides, puissants et efficaces. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Très clair, commandant, répondirent les soldats d'une même voix.

- Parfait.

Il fit une pause et parcourut ses hommes du regard.

- Je ne choisirai que les meilleurs d'entre vous pour cette mission, et cela en accord avec vos capitaines. Pour ceux que cela concernera, c'est l'occasion ou jamais de montrer que vous valez quelque chose.

Après que tous les détails eussent été donnés, les ANBU se retrouvèrent dans leurs quartiers. A présent que la nouvelle était officielle, les réactions s'exprimaient plus clairement. La plupart n'étaient ni fâchés ni amers ; au fond, mourir leur importait peu. Pour ceux qui, en revanche, étaient entrés dans l'ANBU par vocation, les avis étaient partagés : si certains montraient ouvertement leur excitation à l'idée de jouer un rôle clé, d'autres se contentaient de haussements d'épaule résignés lorsqu'on les interrogeait. Très peu en revanche manifestèrent clairement leur colère ou leur peur. Les soldats n'avaient de toutes façons pas à contester les ordres, et surtout pas eux, l'élite guerrière de Konoha.

L'unité de Kakashi fut une des premières à être sélectionnée. Le garçon avait un instant craint qu'Okara ne le laisse sur la touche en raison de son comportement des dernières semaines mais il n'en fut rien. Le capitaine semblait penser qu'il avait retenu la leçon et était en même temps assez remis pour ne pas être un poids. Il en ressentit une grande fierté. Le seul bémol était la réserve qu'Isane mettait désormais entre elle et lui ; pas que ça l'empêchât de dormir ou quoi que ce soit mais il préférait avoir pour équipiers des personnes avec qui il s'entendait bien. Il ne pouvait cependant pas lui reprocher grand-chose, même avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde. De leur côté, ni Okara ni Kaito ne firent de commentaire à la jeune femme.

Les trois jours qui suivirent passèrent vite, peut-être même trop vite. Le matin de l'opération arriva sans que Kakashi le réalise. Dans ce genre de situation, et de manière générale quand la tension devenait trop forte, il préférait passer en mode automatique : ça l'empêchait de trop réfléchir à ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Le corps, l'instinct et les réflexes prenaient le relais. C'était efficace et c'était ainsi que les ANBU procédaient. Le trajet, la répartition des hommes en différents points, le déclanchement de l'opération, tout avait été prévu et chronométré à la seconde près. Le gros des troupes partit en avance et en petits groupes de façon à ne pas être repéré. Les ANBU, au nombre de soixante, ceux d'Ame compris, voyagèrent de leur côté, rapidement et en silence. Personne ne parlait, hormis Shiba et les capitaines lorsqu'ils se concertaient ou donnaient des ordres. Les hommes avaient disparu. Il n'y avait plus que des armes meurtrières, filant droit vers leur cible. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à proximité du port d'Aoi Shinju, les deux groupes firent halte.

D'après les renseignements, c'était un port de superficie moyenne, longeant la côte sur un peu plus de 400 mètres. Sur le pourtour, quasiment en contact avec la zone portuaire, se trouvaient les commerces, aux marchandises très diverses : poissons, armes, vêtements, bijoux, viandes etc. Venaient ensuite sur un arc de cercle plus large les habitations. En dehors des cabanes de pêcheurs construites directement sur la berge et faites de chaume et de bois, la plupart étaient en pierres. Au sud, on trouvait les bains publics et un petit hôpital. A l'est, une école pour les civils et un sanctuaire, et à l'ouest, le quartier réservé à l'administration. En tout, plus de 200 personnes avaient élu domicile ici, et uniquement de petits commerçants, des voyageurs, des réfugiés. En réalité, Aoi Shinju était davantage protégée pour son importance commerciale et sa position que pour son poids militaire quasiment nul : située à l'extrémité de la presqu'île du continent, la Perle Bleue n'appartenait juridiquement pas à Kiri mais elle était son principal port d'attache sur « terre » et fournissait bois et fer, deux matériaux cruciaux que l'on ne trouvait pas au pays de l'Eau, ou du moins, pas en quantité suffisante. En échange, une garnison de Kiri se trouvait en permanence sur place. Une épaisse palissade de pierre de 5m de haut entourait cette véritable ville, avec deux gardes par tourelles, plus trois au niveau des portes : une à l'est, une à l'ouest ; la dernière donnait directement sur la baie, ce qui rendait le port difficilement prenable.

Le premier groupe d'ANBU se positionna au pied de la façade sud, la moins gardée, les autres se dispersèrent dans les bois. Chacun savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire et quand. L'équipe de Kakashi faisait partie du deuxième groupe. Ils devraient donc attendre que Kiri envoie des ninjas, et tenir jusqu'à ce que leurs propres renforts en aient fini à Kiri et viennent les aider. L'attaque commença en silence avec les sentinelles postées à l'extérieur des murs. Les membres du premier groupe avaient été sélectionnés pour leur vitesse et leur discrétion et ils eurent tôt fait de faire leurs preuves. Au milieu de la quiétude matinale, les premiers corps des ninjas de Kiri tombèrent sans bruit, comme des feuilles mortes glissant sur le sol givré. Seuls quelques gémissements étouffés par ci par là se firent entendre, trop faibles pour être entendus, trop brefs pour être alarmants. Puis tout s'accéléra : des fumigènes furent soudain balancés en masse de l'autre côté de la palissade, accompagnés par toute une série de parchemins explosifs. Des cris d'alerte et de panique s'élevèrent. L'alarme retentit dans l'atmosphère gelée par le froid et le vent, déchirante, son pratiquement irréel dans ce monde figé. Embusqués à l'orée des bois, les ANBU du deuxième groupe perçurent le début de l'opération. A côté de ses partenaires, Kakashi entendit les cris, les hurlements de peur et de douleur, les appels à l'aide. Il vit la façade sud littéralement voler en éclat, le sable se teinter de rouge, les civils, surtout des enfants, essayer de fuir. Il sentit l'odeur du sang parvenir jusqu'à ses narines. Mais curieusement, il n'éprouva pas la moindre once de pitié pour tous ces gens innocents et s'en félicita. La pitié n'avait pas sa place ici. Ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des instruments nécessaires à la paix, ANBU comme civils. La paix était comme tout, elle avait un prix. Konoha avait estimé que Aoi Shinju était sacrifiable alors soit. Et tout le monde mourait un jour.

Les renforts envoyés par Kiri ne se firent pas attendre très longtemps. Ils débarquèrent par la mer en masse à peine vingt minutes après le déclanchement des hostilités. Leur vue déclancha une décharge d'adrénaline dans les veines de Kakashi. L'excitation et le désir de meurtre le submergèrent et il s'y abandonna complètement. Dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait jamais le cran d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il chargea comme tous les autres sans hésiter. Sa main ne tremblait pas lorsqu'il entailla la première gorge.

* * *

A suivre ! 

Tite question : savez vous à quel moment Oro déserte ? Après ou avant la mort du Yondaime ?


	12. Rompre avec le passé, 2ème partie

Hello ! Vous n'allez peut-être pas le croire mais c'est un nouvel update ! La suite du chapitre suivant, la deuxième partie quoi. Arashi y tient un grand rôle, peut-être même qu'on le voit plus que Kakashi, je me rends pas bien compte. Mais vu ce qui se passe dans le chapitre, il le méritait.

Un grand merci à :  
**yune-chan66** : c'est super gentil, merci. Je suis super contente d'avoir une review de toi à chaque chapitre et je ferai de mon mieux pour que ça continue de te plaire. Ce chapitre devrait te satisfaire je pense

**Erylis:** tu n'imaginais pas Kakashi en suicidaire ? Ben moi non plus au départ et pi cette tentative de suicide m'est venue naturellement alors que j'écrivais. J'ai aussi dû être influencée par Irksome de Hitto-sama où on voit un Kakashi vraiment mal en point niveau mental. Pour ce qui est de Rin ben... ouais elle est méchante mais elle a capté que pleurer servait à rien (elle comprend plus vite que Sakura lol) donc elle utilise les mêmes armes que Kakashi en quelques sortes. c'est comme ça que je le vois. En tous cas, tes compliments me vont droit au coeur, c'est très gentil. J'espère que la suite te plaira

**DEL : **à quand le prochain chapitre ? à maintenant lol Merci à toi !

**Aya72: **on m'a également dit que certains passages étaient lourds. Celui sur la stratégie non ? C'était ma première fois lol. Je n'ai bien évidemment pas l'intention d'en rester là pour Rin et Kakashi lol. Bien sûr qu'ils vont se retrouver mais pas tout de suite. je dois faire mourir deux ou trois personnes avant XD. merci à toi !

**chonaku : **wouah... franchement, merci merci merciiiii !!! ça me fait super plaisir ce que tu dis, je suis très honorée de t'inspirer tout ça. Et pour les reviews, ne t'inquiète pas la plupart de mes revieweurs ont comme toi pris la fic en cours de route. J'espère que la suite va continuer de te plaire. Encore merci !

**Subakun-sensei** : ah, comme d'habitude, tes reviews me comblent lol. C'est clair que Kakashi est quelqu'un de pas très clair, dans sa tête en tous cas. C'est le bordel en ce moment, comme tu dis. Mais on devient pas sociable d'un seul coup, ça prend du temps. Et encore, il faut lui mettre des gros coups de pied au cul pour le faire avancer (je sens que je vais m'amuser quand Gaï apparaîtra). Contente de voir que la tentative de suicide est bien amenée, j'avais un peu peur de ce côté là. Merci beaucoup beaucoup !!

**Bostaf37 : **ah bon, ça te rappelle un truc ? XD tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire mais c'est un pur hasard. Bon ok pas pour Isane mais le coup du "Shiba" c'était pas en rapport avec Bleach. J'ai trouvé un site avec des noms de famille et je pioche au hasard dedans. merci à toi !

**cygnus crew **: un fic HP ? Je te conseille celles de Kazy, elles sont tout simplement géniales.

**Yoruichi **: merci merci! C'est vrai que plus ça va et plus mes chapitres s'allongent. Je vais essayer de faire gaffe.

**Tsunaade-sama **: youhou! sacré review lol mais j'adore. merci infiniment. Alors pour te répondre, sache que tes réflexions sur la relation OkaraKakashi est tout à fait juste. C'est exactement cela que j'essayais de faire passer. En fait, j'essaie de reproduire le schéma traditionnel de l'équipe 7 : un mec ouvert et un mec super sombre. En l'occurence, je rapproche Kakashi d'Okara parce qu'ils se ressemblent et qu'ils sont plus à même de se comprendre que Kakashi et Arashi. Ensuite pour le coup du bébé Naruto eh ben oui oui oui. Tu as raison, mais j'y ai pensé t'inquiète pas. A ce stade de l'histoire, on peut considérer que le bébé est en route. Je l'intégrerai dans le prochain chapitre certainement. Sinon euh... ah oui. Je pense que j'arrêterai la fic au moment où Kakashi accepte nos trois larrons Histoire de finir sur une note un peu positive lol. Contente que tu aies aimé la bref intervention de Genma. Merci beaucoup à toi, je t'adore.

**Bandit12 : **yahoo, un nouveau revieweur! Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que tu aimes cette histoire. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Merci à ceux qui reviewent et ceux qui lisent, ça me fait très plaisir. Et merci d'avoir répondu à ma question Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Chapitre XI  
Les liens du passé se coupent (2ème partie)

Embusqué à quelques mètres à peine des palissades de Kiri, Arashi ferma les yeux. Pourvu que tout se passe bien du côté de Kakashi. Lorsqu'il avait entendu que l'équipe d'Okara était sélectionnée, il n'avait pas été surpris – le capitaine était certainement un des meilleurs de toute la section – mais il en avait voulu à son ami d'entraîner le garçon dans une mission aussi dangereuse. Okara savait pertinemment qu'il y avait de très grandes chances pour que nul ne revienne vivant d'Aoi Shinju ; il avait malgré tout décidé d'y emmener Kakashi. Certes, le garçon était sous son autorité directe mais il n'était pas encore tout à fait remis de sa mésaventure et cela pourrait s'avérer un handicap, non seulement pour la victoire mais pour Okara lui-même : car quoi qu'il en dise, Arashi était certain qu'il s'était attaché à Kakashi. Malheureusement, en dépit de tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, le capitaine ANBU n'avait pas cédé et s'était au contraire mis en colère.

_Arashi posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Okara tandis que les autres officiers quittaient la pièce._

_- Kôji, je voudrais que tu me rendes un service._

_L'autre se retourna. Sous son masque, un demi-sourire à la fois amusé et las se dessina car il ne savait que trop ce qu'allait être l'objet de la demande._

_- Tu veux que je veille sur Kakashi pendant la mission._

_Ce n'était pas une question. Arashi hocha la tête. Okara soupira._

_- Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes, Arashi : je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne suis pas Jounin et Kakashi n'est pas un enfant sous ma responsabilité. Protéger mes hommes ne fait pas partie de mon boulot. _

_- Mais tu as tout intérêt à ce qu'ils restent en vie, non ? Il est encore fragile, Kôji. Je me sentirais beaucoup plus tranquille si je savais que tu gardes un œil sur lui._

_- Tu as si peu confiance en lui ? Tu le crois tellement incapable de se défendre ?_

_- Mais non, c'est juste que…_

_- Pourquoi crois-tu que mon équipe a été sélectionnée et que j'ai accepté de participer ? C'est parce que je connais mes ninjas. Je sais de quoi ils sont capables. Crois-moi si je n'avais ne serait-ce qu'une seconde le moindre doute sur leurs capacités à se battre, j'aurais refusé._

_Arashi se mordit les lèvres._

_- Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, poursuivit Okara, fais au moins confiance à ce gosse. _

_- Je lui fais confiance. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose…_

_- Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que ce n'est pas mon cas ?_

_- Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que…_

_- Tu peux peut-être te permettre d'avoir ce genre de sentiment paternaliste, Arashi, mais il y en a d'autres qui ne peuvent pas. Sa voix s'était distinctement durcie. Je ne peux pas me payer ce luxe, que ce soit avec Kakashi ou un autre. On nous donne une mission, on l'accomplit, c'est tout. Tant mieux si on reste en vie mais le plus important, ça reste la mission. Tu crois que ça m'amuse d'envoyer mes hommes au casse-pipe ? Tu sais ce que c'est que de convaincre des gens de choses en lesquelles tu ne crois pas ?_

_- Non… je ne fonctionne pas comme ça._

_- Eh bien moi c'est mon boulot. Je fais ça tous les jours. Je fais croire aux soldats qu'ils vont survivre, alors que je sais très bien que certains n'en reviendront pas, parce que sinon, ils ne feront pas ce qu'on leur demande. On a un travail à faire. Si je me mets à protéger mes hommes, je compromets la mission et c'est pas ce qu'on attend de moi._

_- Je sais tout ça. J'ai été ANBU aussi, je te rappelle._

_- Tu l'as été, oui. _

_Le ton de sa voix laissait planer un sous-entendu qui fit frissonner Arashi. Etait-il donc devenu si différent aux yeux d'Okara ?_

_- Tu changes, Arashi, reprit l'ANBU comme pour lui confirmer ses pensées. Fais gaffe à pas devenir comme ces vieux bureaucrates qui n'ont plus aucun contact avec le monde réel. Ce serait vraiment dommage._

Arashi soupira. Qu'il le veuille ou non, l'écart entre Okara et lui était en train de se creuser. Le capitaine ANBU le considérait de moins en moins comme un « semblable », comme un homme de terrain, qui se bat et qui côtoie la mort. Qui sait ce que sacrifice veut dire. Peut-être même se sentait-il trahi. Arashi comprenait qu'il réagisse ainsi mais il regrettait. Il n'avait pas quitté l'ANBU et grimpé dans la hiérarchie par dédain. Il voulait pouvoir changer les choses et faire en sortes que les autres ne subissent plus dans la douleur ou la solitude. Or pour changer les choses, il fallait être en haut. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour eux, pour les gens comme Okara. Seulement cela, l'ANBU n'avait pas l'air de le comprendre.

Une main effleura son épaule.

- Arashi-sama…

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux. Un Jounin était apparu sur sa droite.

- Oui ?

- Les éclaireurs emmenés par Yamanaka Inoshi sont de retour.

- Ah, bien. Et alors ?

- Le plan a fonctionné. La palissade de Kiri est dégarnie d'au moins la moitié de ses hommes. Tout le monde est en place. Nous n'attendons plus que votre signal.

- Parfait.

Son visage lisse se durcit.

- Alors finissons-en, murmura-t-il.

Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui et vit de multiples éclats argentés briller fugitivement un peu partout. Ils étaient prêts. Alors, lentement, il leva son bras.

_Je vais mettre fin à cette guerre une fois pour toutes._

D'un geste vif, il abaissa son bras. Aussitôt, l'orage se déchaîna sur Kiri.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Courir. Bondir. Frapper ici et là, trancher la chair. Faire vite, être précis.

Eviter un jutsu d'eau. Riposte, avance ; anticipe. Réguler son souffle.

Avancer, frapper, tuer encore et encore. Ne pas prêter attention aux camarades qui tombent. Ignorer les cris.

Glisse sur une plaque de verglas, dérape. Concentre du chakra sous les pieds et petit jutsu d'adhérence. Bondit pour éviter un kunaï.

Souffle.

Un enfant qui hurle de terreur.

Ne pas penser, ne pas réfléchir. Tranche une gorge, sectionne un poignet, défonce une cage thoracique. Il a les gants poisseux de sang.

Kakashi virevolte à droite, à gauche, bondit, saute, évite, frappe. Il encaisse, il recule, il riposte, charge, tue, tue et tue encore. Les visages se confondent. Ses oreilles bourdonnent. Il a froid, son ventre lui fait mal. Ne pas s'arrêter, surtout ne pas s'arrêter de bouger. Court. Frappe encore, encore et encore. Tue. Tue tout ce qui l'attaque.

Souffle. Respire.

Un cri tout près. On dirait la voix d'Isane.

Une explosion sur le côté. Il est projeté contre un mur et la douleur l'aveugle un instant. Il n'arrive plus à respirer.

_Merde _

Se relever. Vite, vite. Il ne faut pas rester à découvert. Bouger, même si ça fait mal. Il n'arrête pas de trembler. L'odeur du sang partout. Il y a tellement de bruit. Il a du mal à voir à cause de la fumée.

Respire. Respire !

Il se relève en pataugeant dans la boue. Son genou droit manque de lâcher. Il se rend compte que son pantalon est déchiré au niveau de la rotule et que le tissu est poisseux de sang. Il se rend compte qu'il a mal. Sa jambe est engourdie.

_Merde, merde, merde._

Regarde autour de lui. Tout est flou, tout bouge. Des ombres passent à toute vitesse ; il y a le bruit de l'acier qui heurte l'acier, des cris de douleur et d'agonie, des appels.

Plaque ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Ça va user du chakra mais tant pis. Il a besoin de bouger vite.

Voilà.

_Maintenant, bouge. Bouge. Bouge !_

Son corps bouge tout seul. Plonge à terre. Un kunaï se plante à l'endroit exact où se trouvait sa tête. Roule sur le côté, debout. Un ninja de Kiri lui fonce dessus, il est rapide. Encaisse, encaisse, encaisse. Recule, évite. Recule, pare. Recule, recule encore. Evite, évite, pare. Encaisse.

La lame est passée près cette fois. Trop près. Si ça continue, il va se faire tuer. A cette pensée, son esprit rugit de fureur. Son estomac se contracte, ses yeux brillent d'une lueur dangereuse. Il ne veut pas mourir. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Pas de la main de ce type. La colère le submerge. Il se dégage d'un geste brusque, fait demi-tour et se met à courir dans le sens opposé. Son adversaire le suit bêtement. Le garçon accélère, sort un kunaï, fait soudainement volte face et se propulse vers le ninja de Kiri qui pris au dépourvu ne freine pas. Il lui coince la tête entre ses cuisses et frappe. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il enfonce sauvagement sa lame sans se soucier du sang qui gicle sur son masque. Le ninja ennemi s'affaisse. Kakashi se dégage, le souffle rauque. Le gars a beau être mort, il a envie de lui fracasser le crâne à coup de pieds ; il le ferait s'il en avait le temps. Tant pis. Il le fera avec d'autres.

Lance un kunaï presque sans viser. Un cri. Touché. Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur ses lèvres.

_A mon tour._

Il sort un parchemin de sa sacoche, le déroule et trace une longe ligne sanglante dessus. Puis il l'agite selon une suite compliquée de gestes avant de le refermer et de le plaquer au sol.

**Kuchiyose no jutsu !**

Dans un nuage de poussière qui passe inaperçu dans la brume environnante, dix chiens de différentes tailles apparaissent. Du plus petit au plus gros, ils sentent que la situation est particulière. Tous bavent déjà d'impatience. Leurs yeux jaunes luisent férocement. Kakashi frémit d'excitation. L'apparition de sa meute lui procure toujours un grisant sentiment de puissance. Il a l'impression que rien ne peut l'atteindre. C'est lui le prédateur. C'est rare qu'il utilise autant de chiens mais il en a envie. Et il faut bien qu'eux en profitent un peu.

- Amusez-vous, se contente-t-il de dire.

Les chiens ne se le font pas dire deux fois et disparaissent. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, les premiers hurlements se font entendre. Kakashi renverse alors sa tête en arrière et se met à rire. Ce n'est pas un rire joyeux, ni amusé. Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi il rit. Mais ça le soulage, alors il le fait. Il sort un deuxième kunaï et se jette à nouveau dans la bataille. Là-bas. Un bateau intact de Kiri. Il se précipite dessus, emplit ses poumons de chakra.

**Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu !**

Il crache, crache, crache autant de feu qu'il peut. Au milieu de cet univers de fumée et de grisaille, les flammes font rougeoyer l'eau de la mer comme du sang. Le bateau prend feu. Des silhouettes en sortent en hurlant, le corps enflammé, titubant comme des fantômes. Kakashi éclate de rire. La cruauté n'est pas une marque de fabrique de la Brume ; ils vont vite s'en rendre compte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand les renforts de Konoha arrivèrent enfin quelques heures plus tard, il ne restait presque plus rien d'Aoi Shinju. Juste des ruines encore fumantes, des corps ensanglantés partout, horribles témoins du massacre, et une écoeurante odeur de chair en décomposition. En tête des troupes, Arashi fit silencieusement signe à ses hommes de se déployer pour rechercher des survivants, alliés ou ennemis. Il perçut quelques bruits de lutte mais rien d'alarmant. Les ANBU avaient fait leur travail au-delà de leurs espérances. Pour ce qu'il en voyait, aucun ninja ennemi n'avait survécu. De même pour les civils. Il embrassa la Perle détruite du regard, un goût amer dans la bouche. Ces gens n'avaient rien demandé à personne mais on les avait tués parce qu'ils étaient trop précieuxpour la Brume. Arashi retint un soupir las. Cette routine macabre ne le gênait pas d'habitude mais il y avait des moments, comme celui-là, où tous vos meurtres vous revenaient en mémoire, vous faisant vous sentir sale. Oui, sale, c'était le mot. Il fit quelques pas, enjambant les corps avec difficulté tant il y en avait. Nombreux étaient les femmes et les enfants. Il ferma les yeux, se félicitant intérieurement d'avoir quitté les ANBU. Les assassinats faisaient toujours partie de son quotidien mais au moins, rares étaient les cas où le meurtre de civils, et surtout d'enfants, s'avérait nécessaire. Les ANBU eux n'avaient pas le choix. Cette constatation le plongea dans un désarroi qui lui coupa le souffle l'espace d'un instant. Les choses ne changeraient pas. Jamais. Cette part sombre du boulot des shinobis avait toujours existé et elle existerait toujours. Les ANBU auraient toujours le sale travail à faire, on leur demanderait toujours de faire abstraction de leurs sentiments et de leur vie au profit de missions telle que celle-ci. Parce que les ninjas avaient un travail à faire, on ne changerait pas les choses. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il se sentit perdu. Tout ça… tout ça pour rien ? Tout à coup furieux contre lui-même, il poussa un cri de rage et frappa violemment le mur le plus proche qui s'écroula. Ce n'était pas vrai, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Il y avait forcément de l'espoir quelque part, une lueur qui ne demandait qu'à rayonner. Il fallait juste qu'il la trouve.

- Arashi-sama.

Il se retourna. Nara Shikato s'approchait.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Nos hommes ont quadrillé le périmètre, répondit le Jounin sans se laisser démonter par le ton de son supérieur. Rien à signaler. Notre victoire est totale.

Curieusement, cette nouvelle laissa Arashi de marbre.

- Nos pertes ?

- On ne sait pas encore. On compte.

- Où est Shiba ?

- On ne sait pas.

- Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? s'écria Arashi que le flegme du Nara commençait à agacer. Trouvez-le ! Maintenant !!

L'homme parut un peu surpris par ce changement de ton mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et disparut. Arashi frissonna. Aucun ANBU de Konoha ou d'Ame ne s'était encore montré. Et vu le nombre qui gisait à terre… C'était mauvais signe. Son estomac se contracta douloureusement. Ils ne pouvaient pas… ils ne pouvaient être tous morts. C'était impossible. Ça représentait une trop grosse perte d'hommes. Un trop grand sacrifice. Il y avait des survivants. Il fallait qu'il y en ait. Au moins un. Au moins deux. Au moins _eux._

- Arashi-sama !! fit alors une voix sur sa gauche.

Le jeune homme se tourna. Un Jounin courait vers lui.

- Oui ?

- Venez voir. Vite.

Arashi lui emboîta le pas avec la sensation que le pire était encore à venir. Le Jounin le conduisit à un groupe d'ANBU qui faisaient cercle autour de quelque chose, il ne voyait pas quoi. Shikato était avec eux. Dans un premier temps, Arashi se sentit soulagé : au moins, certains ANBU avaient survécu. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha du groupe et que Shikato s'écarta pour le laisser voir ce que les ANBU entouraient respectueusement, il eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup en plein estomac. Le corps avait été lacéré avec une sauvagerie qui faisait froid dans le dos, même pour un futur Hokage, mais le large manteau brun déchiré ne laissait guère de doute : c'était Shiba. Shiba Eiji, le commandant en chef ANBU, était mort. Arashi regarda un des ANBU s'accroupir et poser un masque sur le visage déchiqueté sans savoir si ce qu'il éprouvait était de la consternation ou juste le contrecoup de la surprise. Le commandant n'avait certes pas été un proche et son humanité était plus que discutable mais il avait été un des piliers de Konoha et l'ANBU lui devait beaucoup. C'était une perte énorme.

_Fait chier…_

_ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Kakashi ne bougeait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il était pétrifié. L'adrénaline était retombée, ne laissant qu'une douleur sourde dans tout son corps et le sang battant dans ses tempes. Il tremblait à cause du froid et de ses blessures mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Plus maintenant. Le froid, le sang, la douleur, il ne sentait plus rien. Le temps était comme suspendu tandis qu'il la regardait. Aucun doute possible. C'était bien elle. Il reconnaissait son nez fin et droit, ses lèvres bien dessinées, ses yeux dorés ressemblant tellement à ceux de Tsunade. Il passa sa main dans ses mèches blondes couvertes de sang séché avec la sensation qu'un gouffre venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Encore. C'était le seul mot auquel il pouvait penser. Encore. Une fois de plus, il n'avait pas été là. Trop tard. Il serra les dents pour refouler les sanglots qui lui montaient à la gorge. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se réconcilier avec elle. Elle était partie avec sa haine comme seul souvenir. Sa main tremblait alors qu'il lui fermait les yeux.

- Ookami.

Il ne se retourna pas. Il aurait dû être content d'entendre la voix de son capitaine – content de voir qu'il avait survécu – mais il n'y parvenait pas. Peut-être parce que sans elle, ça n'allait plus être comme avant. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il savait qu'Okara ferait comme si de rien n'était.

- Ookami, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Il entendit les pas se rapprocher puis s'arrêter au moment où son ombre se dessina sur le sol tout près de lui. Et il ne se passa rien. Pas un geste, pas un mot, pas un bruit. Rien que le silence. Kakashi détacha lentement son regard du corps d'Isane et leva les yeux vers Okara. Le capitaine fixait la jeune femme inanimée sans rien dire, sans bouger. Il ne s'accroupit pas à côté de Kakashi. Il ne la toucha pas. Il ne lui dit pas non plus que ça n'avait aucune importance, qu'elle était morte en faisant son devoir, qu'il n'avait pas à la pleurer. Rien. Rien du tout.

- Taichou ! Ookami !

Les deux hommes se retournèrent. C'était Kaito. Le jeune homme courait vers eux en boitant. Son bras gauche pendait inerte le long de son torse. Mais lorsqu'il vit le corps de son équipière, il se figea. Le kunaï qu'il tenait dans sa main droite tomba à terre dans un cliquetis métallique.

- I… Isane…

Il releva son masque. Son visage habituellement si enjoué et rieur apparut, marqué par le choc. Jamais il n'avait semblé si désarmé, si fragile. Il fit un geste pour s'agenouiller près du corps puis s'arrêta. Kakashi vit le conflit dans ses yeux écarquillés par la douleur et lorsque Kaito fit finalement un pas en arrière, il sut combien ce geste lui avait coûté. Ce regard… cette souffrance indescriptible de bête blessée mêlée de rage et de stupéfaction lui coupa le souffle. Les larmes étaient là, visibles au coin de ses yeux, mais pas une ne coula. Pas une. Et pourtant… En observant son ami, Kakashi se demanda si avec le temps, on perdait la faculté de pleurer, à défaut de perdre celle de souffrir. Kaito fit un pas vers le corps et, toujours masque relevé, il baissa la tête. Après un moment d'hésitation, Kakashi se leva et l'imita. Ce n'était pas réglementaire mais pour cette fois, les conventions iraient se faire foutre. C'était pour elle. Pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Elle avait été plus qu'un masque, tellement plus qu'une meurtrière. Une équipière, une amie. Une sœur. Isane avait veillé sur lui, l'avait accompagné dans son apprentissage, avait été là pour lui. Savoir que la dernière chose qu'il lui avait dite était d'aller se faire foutre lui était insupportable.

Elle n'aurait pas droit à des funérailles – elle serait brûlée comme tous les autres – mais elle méritait mieux que trois visages blancs et figés en guise d'adieu. Okara était cependant déjà parti lorsque Kakashi se tourna vers lui. Ça ne l'étonna pas – il était comme ça, toujours lointain, toujours impassible – mais il ne put empêcher la haine de lui tordre les entrailles. Même pour elle… même pour elle, il n'était pas resté. Sur la joue d'Isane, les premiers flocons se posèrent puis coulèrent, prenant des allures de larmes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Félicitations, Arashi-kun. Ta mission est un succès total.

Debout dans le bureau du Sandaime, face à l'Hokage, Homura et Koharu, Arashi hocha la tête sans répondre. Ces éloges qui l'auraient comblé de bonheur et de fierté quelques mois plus tôt ne lui laissaient aujourd'hui qu'une terrible sensation de vide. La victoire était incontestable, c'est vrai : Kiri avait longtemps résisté mais au final, Konoha et Kumo avaient été largement supérieurs en nombre. La Brume avait dû rendre les armes. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours avant que les négociations de paix ne s'engagent. Iwa suivrait certainement très vite et lui serait bientôt Yondaime. Il aurait désormais tout le temps de changer ce qui devait l'être et d'améliorer la vie de ses soldats. Okara et Kakashi allaient bien – physiquement du moins. Il aurait dû être heureux. Le problème était que ce n'était pas le cas. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de se demander… y avait-il une chance, une seule petite chance que tout ce gâchis de vies ait pu être évité ? Cette question n'aurait jamais de réponse, il en était conscient, et elle en était d'autant plus dure à ignorer. La guerre impliquait des sacrifices, il en avait toujours été ainsi. Mais Aoi Shinju avait été le sacrifice de trop. Ç'avait été trop de morts innocentes d'un seul coup. Son triomphe personnel s'asseyait sur un piédestal de cadavres. Dès lors, la victoire devenait amère et les compliments complètement déplacés.

- Grâce à toi, la paix va de nouveau régner, ajouta Koharu esquissant l'un de ses très rares sourires. Konoha peut être fière d'avoir un chef tel que toi. Une nouvelle ère commence.

Arashi eut un sourire triste. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en être aussi sûr.

- Arashi, nous devons choisir le jour de ton intronisation, dit le Sandaime, les sourcils légèrement froncés comme s'il avait conscience de ce qui se passait dans la tête de son cadet et était désolé de lui parler de choses si bassement matérielles.

- Pas avant que la paix ne soit signée, répondit aussitôt le jeune homme. Pour le reste, je m'en fiche.

Homura fronça les sourcils, apparemment peu satisfait de la réponse.

- J'espère que vous soignerez un peu plus votre manière de parler une fois que vous serez Yondaime. Un Hokage ne peut se permettre ce genre d'écarts de langage.

Les yeux bleus d'Arashi se plissèrent brièvement.

- Bien entendu, répondit-il avec un sourire froid.

- Le lendemain de la signature du traité, cela te convient-il ? intervint le Sandaime de sa voix posée, invitation générale à rester calme.

- Ça me va très bien.

- Parfait, dit Koharu. Nous allons commencer à organiser les préparatifs et envoyer les invitations aux Kage alliés dès maintenant. Konoha est au seuil d'un tournant dans son histoire, cette cérémonie se doit d'être mémorable.

Arashi essaya assez vainement de sourire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout lui paraissait-il soudain si gris alors que son rêve était sur le point de se réaliser ? Il avait toujours voulu être Hokage, du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Il avait travaillé dur pour cela, fait nombre de sacrifices et perdu beaucoup d'êtres chers. Dieu, il méritait d'être heureux. Il méritait de pouvoir être fier de lui, de ce qu'il était, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce malaise au creux du ventre, pourquoi cette putain de tristesse ? Pourquoi cette sensation qu'il ne verrait jamais Konoha heureuse ? Sa gorge se noua, il dut lutter pour reprendre contenance.

- Avez-vous encore besoin de moi, Hokage-sama ?

- En fait… oui.

L'air gêné du Sandaime et le signe qu'il fit à Koharu et Homura pour qu'ils quittent le bureau le firent jurer intérieurement. Au nom du ciel, qu'allait-on lui encore lui apprendre ?

- Arashi, tu sais que le commandant Shiba est mort.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Le vieil homme sortit une feuille d'un de ses tiroirs et la tendit à Arashi.

- Ce sont les résultats des capitaines ANBU et toute une série de recommandations. Ils sont unanimes : Okara Kôji est le plus indiqué pour prendre la place du commandant Shiba. Je l'ai convoqué, il ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Arashi leva les yeux vers lui.

- Hokage-sama... Je ne remets pas votre décision en cause mais il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il refuse le poste.

- Ce poste ne peut rester vacant, Arashi. Il est bien trop important. Et pour être honnête, je n'ai aucune envie de laisser un tel pouvoir à Danzou.

- Je suis d'accord mais pourquoi promouvoir Kôji ? Il n'est pas le seul capitaine…

- Il n'est pas le seul mais il est le meilleur. Ses hommes l'apprécient, ils sont prêts à mourir pour lui. L'ANBU a besoin d'une personnalité qui rassemble, qui unit…

- Et vous croyez qu'il est l'homme de la situation ?

- Tout à fait.

Arashi hésita un moment avant de répondre.

- Hokage-sama, je connais bien Kôji. Je ne suis pas sûr que le nommer commandant soit une si bonne idée que cela. Il… enfin… Je pense que ça va le contrarier…

Le Sandaime soupira et se frotta les yeux de sa main droite. Il semblait épuisé.

- Arashi… Sa voix était terriblement lasse. Je sais déjà tout ça. Je ne demanderais pas mieux que de laisser Kôji tranquille mais je dois penser au bien de Konoha. La paix arrive, il va falloir tout reconstruire et le village va avoir besoin de repères pour avancer. J'ai décidé que Kôji serait celui des ANBU.

- Mais…

- Ecoute-moi, mon garçon. Le vieil homme contourna son bureau pour venir à côté d'Arashi. C'est important de conserver des liens avec son passé mais tu ne dois pas oublier qui tu es sur le point de devenir. Etre Kage c'est agir dans l'intérêt de tous. De tous, tu comprends ? Pas du sien ou d'une minorité, même si elle t'est chère.

Arashi se pinça les lèvres en hochant la tête. Il avait probablement écouté cent fois ce discours mais il lui semblait que sa véritable signification ne lui apparaissait que maintenant. A l'évidence, le choc théorie/pratique n'était pas réservé qu'aux Genins. Il eut soudain envie de rire de sa propre bêtise. Le Sandaime le regarda avec ce qui ressemblait à de la tristesse et ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais juste à cet instant, des coups furent frappés à la porte et un Chunnin passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- Le capitaine Okara est là, Hokage-sama.

Arashi se tendit. Déjà ? Le Sandaime hocha la tête.

- Qu'il entre.

Le ninja s'effaça et Okara entra, visage masqué, de son pas assuré et droit.

- Hokage-sama, Arashi-sama, fit-il en saluant les deux hommes. Vous m'avez demandé ?

- Oui, en effet.

Le Sandaime alla se replacer derrière son bureau. Arashi inspira à fond.

- Capitaine, suite au décès de Shiba Eiji, le conseil a décidé de vous élever au rang de commandant, annonça le vieil homme.

Arashi vit son ami tressaillir imperceptiblement et tourner la tête dans sa direction. Il haussa discrètement les épaules en guise d'excuse. Il ne comprenait toujours pas la décision du Sandaime. Quitte à promouvoir quelqu'un, autant que ce fût quelqu'un qui s'en réjouirait. Mais non. Ils avaient choisi Okara. Certes, l'homme était doué et même si Arashi ne s'expliquait pas comment, il s'attirait naturellement le respect et l'admiration voire l'amour de ses hommes. Il lui avait, en cela, toujours fait penser à un courant d'air : puissant, insaisissable, implacable. Fascinant à sa manière. Mais la notoriété, le respect ou même le pouvoir n'intéressaient pas Okara Kôji. C'était un homme réaliste et pragmatique, qui se souciait peu de ce qui pouvait lui arriver du moment qu'il faisait ce qu'il estimait être bon pour Konoha. Mais même pour lui, il y avait une limite, Arashi commençait à le voir. Il savait qu'une de ses équipières était morte à Aoi Shinju, une femme qu'il avait eu sous ses ordres pendant, semblait-il, assez longtemps. En dépit de ce qu'on disait de lui, et l'homme se serait probablement suicidé plutôt que de l'admettre, il était probable qu'Okara ait été personnellement touché.

Après un temps qui lui sembla interminable, l'ANBU finit par acquiescer.

- Bien.

Sa voix était contrôlée. Le Sandaime hocha la tête.

- J'ai confiance en vous, vous ferez du bon travail.

Okara ne répondit pas.

- Je ne vous retiens pas davantage, vous avez certainement beaucoup à faire.

- Beaucoup plus qu'il y a dix minutes, c'est certain, répliqua froidement l'ANBU.

Il salua et sortit avant même que le Sandaime ait répondu. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils, l'air stupéfait, et se tourna vers Arashi qui soupira. Etant donné la situation, il estimait qu'ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Néanmoins, il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit à son tour. A peine hors de la pièce, la poigne de fer d'Okara se referma sur son bras. Le capitaine avec retiré son masque et dévisageait son ancien équipier avec colère.

- J'ose espérer que tu m'aurais averti si tu avais été au courant… attaqua-t-il d'emblée.

- Il m'a appris la nouvelle à peine deux minutes avant que tu n'arrives. Je n'ai pas été consulté dans cette affaire, je…

- Pourquoi moi ? le coupa Okara. Pourquoi moi et pas Hatano par exemple ?

- C'est toi qui possèdes les meilleurs résultats. Et tes hommes t'apprécient. Ils se battront si tu leur demandes.

Okara renifla ironiquement.

- J'ai la côte à ce point ?

- Je suis désolé, je sais que c'est la dernière chose dont tu as envie. Mais Konoha a besoin de toi, tu…

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé de me réciter le manuel du bon Hokage, Arashi. C'est ton avis qui m'intéresse.

Arashi serra les dents.

- Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées, Kôji. Tu crois peut-être que ce genre de situation m'amuse ?

- J'en sais rien, répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est toi qui as voulu devenir Hokage, non ? Alors assume. Et aies au moins l'honnêteté de me dire ce que _toi _tu penses au lieu de ressortir ce que ces bureaucrates te mettent dans le crâne.

Arashi rougit de colère.

- Le Sandaime n'est pas un bureaucrate… Et je n'étais pas en train de répéter leurs excuses. Je pense sincèrement que Konoha a besoin de toi. Les ANBU ont besoin de toi.

Okara le regarda longuement et Arashi eut la désagréable certitude que le capitaine regardait au fond de son cœur. La déception qui apparut dans les yeux sombres de l'ANBU le lui confirma.

- Tu mériterais que je t'en colle une, murmura finalement Okara.

Arashi déglutit.

- Je suis désolé… Le désespoir fit trembler sa voix. Sincèrement désolé.

A ce stade, il ne pouvait plus que prier pour que la carte de la sincérité fonctionne mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut un rictus dédaigneux.

- C'est ça…

Arashi retint un soupir. Okara faisait partie de ces gens qui considéraient les excuses comme une marque d'incompétence plutôt que de culpabilité ou d'humilité et dans la mesure où il avait ici pris la peine de répondre, Arashi pouvait presque s'estimer privilégié. Il lui en voulut d'accorder si peu de valeur à ses sentiments mais Okara n'était pas le seul responsable.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Il y eut un court instant où chacun eut envie de dire beaucoup mais où aucun n'eut le courage d'ouvrir la bouche. En l'espace d'une seconde, une barrière s'était dressée, une barrière qu'ils n'avaient plus, ni l'un ni l'autre, réellement envie de franchir. Pourquoi ? Ils n'auraient pas très bien su le dire eux-mêmes. Peut-être par peur. Sans doute par fierté. Peut-être aussi parce qu'ils savaient que c'était trop tard, que ce qui les séparait était désormais trop important et que tous leurs efforts n'y auraient rien changé. Et comme s'ils en avaient pris conscience au même moment, Arashi recula d'un pas et Okara abaissa son masque. Plus d'amitié, plus de sourire, plus de confidence. Il n'y avait plus qu'un Hokage et un commandant ANBU. Un accord tacite pour oublier ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Un au revoir.

- Je vous souhaite toute la réussite possible, Arashi-sama, fit Okara en s'inclinant. Vous ferez un excellent Hokage.

Sa voix n'avait aucune chaleur. C'était formel, un subordonné s'adressant à un supérieur. Arashi réalisa avec chagrin qu'il était incapable de dire si Okara était sincère ou non. La gorge trop nouée pour répondre, il hocha la tête en silence. Ils avaient été amis. Peut-être pas dans le sens habituel du terme – à partir du moment où il avait quitté l'ANBU, ils avaient cessé de se voir, et le jeune homme réalisait à présent que le nœud du problème se trouvait là – mais il n'avait jamais vu Okara autrement qu'en ami et il avait cru qu'il en serait de même pour lui. Il était parti et ce, sans se soucier de ce qu'en avait pensé Okara. A vrai dire, l'idée que son ami puisse lui en vouloir ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit. Ça ne cadrait pas avec son caractère généreux et ouvert. L'univers ANBU lui était apparu trop sombre pour l'être rayonnant qu'il était et trop étroit pour l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait cru être bon, ce qui était bon. Okara ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir voulu fuir ce monde de ténèbres pour accomplir son rêve. Mais pouvait-on seulement demander à un homme désespéré de comprendre les rêves des autres ?

A son absence de réponse, Okara considéra l'entretien terminé et tourna les talons sans rien ajouter. Arashi serra les poings, les battements de son cœur soudain douloureux, mais il ne chercha pas à le rattraper. C'était inutile. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui et il lui sembla que l'ocre des murs s'était ternie et que les lumières n'éclairaient plus aussi bien. Le couloir semblait plus long, plus large. Il faisait plus froid et lorsqu'il fit un pas en avant, le son sur le carrelage produisit un écho lugubre. Un frisson parcourut son corps, il ferma les yeux. Ce qui était fait était fait, il n'y pouvait plus rien. Dès lors, le mieux était d'avancer. Il devait avancer, c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Mais aujourd'hui et pour la première fois de sa vie, l'option « reculer » apparaissait incroyablement tentante.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une semaine passa encore. La neige avait recouvert le village de son manteau blanc étincelant, figeant le paysage dans une atmosphère féerique presque irréelle. Sur les toits, le bord des rues, les ponts, les ruisseaux, les cristaux immaculés avaient remplacé la boue et le gris des dernières semaines. Après des mois passés à lutter, Konoha semblait plus que jamais en osmose avec ce qui l'entourait. Le soleil se reflétant sur la neige présentait à toute heure de la journée un merveilleux spectacle de couleurs et de nuances. Au matin, il nimbait les maisons d'un doux et réconfortant halot doré. Au zénith, la neige prenait des allures de diamant tant elle étincelait, avant de devenir rouge sang au coucher du soleil. La nuit enfin, le village se parait d'un bleu pâle argenté, scintillant doucement sous les rayons de la lune, et les stalactites devenaient les larmes de ceux qui ne parvenaient plus à pleurer. Cette sensation de pureté était un remède, une catharsis après les longs mois imprégnés par le sang et la mort. Le silence et le repos succédaient aux cris de guerre et de douleur, à la haine et aux marches interminables à travers le territoire. Une atmosphère propice au deuil et aux larmes enfin autorisées à couler. Une longue cérémonie mortuaire eut lieu pour saluer tous ceux tombés au combat. C'est à ce moment là que la guerre apparut dans sa dimension la plus cruelle : jamais Konoha n'avait perdu autant d'hommes au cours de son histoire. Jamais. Les familles brisées se comptaient par dizaines. Devant les tombes, nombreuses étaient les mères accompagnées de leurs enfants désormais sans père – quand ils ne se retrouvaient pas tout simplement orphelins. Apaisante et élévatrice, la neige ne parvint cependant pas à apaiser cette douleur ambiante. C'était trop. Cette guerre avait trop pris aux habitants de Konoha. Le traumatisme moral était immense. Face à ce qui avait été perdu, la victoire finale n'avait aucune saveur. Les gens étaient venus lors de la signature du traité entre le Sandaime et le Mizukage deux jours plus tôt mais loin de s'en réjouir, ils avaient au contraire profité de l'occasion pour manifester leur haine à l'encontre de celui qui leur avait causé tant de souffrances à coup de sifflets, d'injures et de lancers de projectiles. Sans l'intervention des ANBU, la situation aurait probablement dégénéré en émeute.

Mais aujourd'hui, on ferait en sorte que ce soit différent ; on laisserait le chagrin et la colère momentanément de côté pour se tourner vers l'avenir : car aujourd'hui, Uzumaki Arashi devenait officiellement Yondaime du village de la Feuille. Ce jeune homme si populaire, si admiré, si puissant, enfin ! il accédait au poste. On l'avait tant attendu lui aussi. Il était le héros de la guerre, le vainqueur d'Aoi Shinju, l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha, la fierté de tout un peuple. C'était son triomphe, sa victoire. En ce jour de fête, le village blanc s'était paré de mille couleurs. Des rubans avaient été accrochés partout, on avait collé des affiches chatoyantes sur chaque mur et des lampions avaient été suspendus le long des fils électriques en prévision de la grande fête prévue le soir même. Les rues étaient pleines d'allégresse et d'enthousiasme. Des odeurs de cuisine et des effluves de mets délicats se répandaient un peu partout. Chacun mettait toute son ardeur à la préparation de la fête. Plus de visage triste, de larme, de lamentation. Cette journée marquait l'entrée dans une nouvelle ère, il fallait qu'elle soit mémorable. A midi, tout le village se rassembla devant la falaise aux Hokages. Tous, ils étaient tous venus : commerçants, artisans, paysans, Genins, Chunnins, Jounins, femmes, hommes et enfants. Ils étaient tous là. Le visage levé vers le ciel, ils attendaient leur nouveau maître tandis que tapis dans la foule, à peine visibles, les ANBU veillaient, guettant le moindre signe suspect.

Dissimulé à quelques mètres de l'immense estrade, Kakashi attendait, partagé entre l'excitation et un malaise dont il ne s'expliquait pas – ou plutôt dont il ne voulait pas s'expliquer - l'origine. Cela faisait des mois qu'il attendait ce moment, il avait même eu peur de ne jamais y assister, mais à présent que le triomphe de son sensei était sur le point de s'accomplir, quelque l'empêchait de se réjouir. Ce n'était pas seulement du à la mort d'Isane – non, ç'aurait été trop simple – c'était quelque chose de plus… Il n'arrivait pas à définir la chose mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'était une fois de plus lié à Okara. Kaito lui avait appris sa promotion au poste de commandant un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Sur le coup, Kakashi avait été furieux – dans la mesure où ils étaient les principaux concernés par cette promotion puisqu'ils perdaient leur capitaine, Okara aurait tout de même pu prendre la peine de le leur dire de vive voix – mais il avait également ressenti de la peine, ce qui était déjà beaucoup plus dérangeant. L'idée d'un lien affectif quelconque avec un homme qui l'avait humilié, torturé, blessé, déçu et qui en plus ne semblait éprouver aucune douleur à la perte de ses hommes, lui déplaisait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment d'abandon. D'abandon… C'était ridicule. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un l'abandonnait, et Okara ne méritait pas que l'on éprouve un tel sentiment pour lui.

Une immense clameur le tira de ses pensées, il releva la tête. Arashi venait d'apparaître, accompagné du Sandaime, de Koharu, Homura mais aussi de Jiraya et – un muscle s'agita dans la joue de Kakashi – d'Okara, vêtu du large manteau brun. L'ANBU suivait Arashi tout en maintenant une distance d'environ cinq mètres. C'était le protocole : en cas de problème, il était assez proche pour intervenir. Jiraya, Koharu et Homura restèrent en retrait quand le Sandaime et Arashi s'avancèrent jusqu'au bord de l'estrade. A la vue du héros du jour, les hurlements de joie redoublèrent et le vieil homme dut lever la main pour calmer les ardeurs de la foule.

- Un nouveau jour se lève, commença-t-il une fois le silence obtenu. La guerre et la douleur sont aujourd'hui derrière nous. Vous diriger fut un honneur mais il est temps pour moi de passer la main. La guerre l'a montré, il est désormais quelqu'un de plus apte, de plus jeune et de plus fort que moi. Cet homme, vous le connaissez tous : il s'agit d'Uzumaki Arashi.

Des applaudissements à tout rompre résonnèrent. Le Sandaime se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Arashi, je suis fier de t'avoir comme successeur. C'est avec joie que je te cède ma place. Puisses-tu apporter ta chaleur à notre village.

Il se retourna pour prendre le chapeau rouge et blanc munis de voiles et un manteau brun que lui tendaient Koharu. Puis il fit face à Arashi et lentement, il déposa le chapeau sur les cheveux blonds ébouriffés du jeune homme. Arashi enfila ensuite le manteau et l'attacha sur sa poitrine. On lisait dans ses yeux bleus une émotion intense. Il se tourna vers le peuple.

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, je serai la force de Konoha, clama-t-il d'une voix forte. Je serai sa force et vous serez la mienne. Je vous promets de tout faire pour vous apporter la paix et le bonheur et aussi pour vous défendre. Je mets ma vie à votre service.

Ce fut un tonnerre d'acclamations et de cris de joie. Les barreaux de métal de la balustrade en tremblèrent. Arashi eut un sourire heureux. Il l'avait fait, il était Hokage. Un sentiment de jubilation extrême l'envahit. Son rêve se réalisait enfin. Il avait l'impression que l'avenir s'ouvrait littéralement devant lui, que désormais tout était possible. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi sûr de lui, aussi triomphant. Il y avait quelque chose d'irréel à se savoir tant aimé d'un peuple. De _son _peuple. Il ferait tout pour lui, il le savait. Y compris donner sa propre vie. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour Konoha surpassait tout le reste. Il y avait toujours des problèmes – il n'y avait qu'à regarder Okara pour s'en rendre compte – et tout le bonheur du monde n'aurait pas suffi à soulager ce poids au fond de son cœur mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il savourait. Dans son dos, les caractères brodés de blanc reflétèrent la lumière du soleil. Il était écrit _Yondaime Hokage_.

* * *

A suivre ! la prochaine fois, Gaï et Kyubi devraient pointer le bout de leur nez !


	13. Eclaircie

Eh oui !! I did it !!! Enfin réussi à boucler ce chapitre, certainement un des plus longs de ma carrière de fanficeuse. Ce fut laborieux mais j'y suis arrivée. Je l'aime bien ce chapitre, il devrait vous plaire. Comme prévu, Kyuubi et Gaï font leur apparition

**Nougat : **ouais ! Une nouvelle revieweuse ! Je suis très contente que tu aimes autant.

**DEL** : merci à toi ;-) même si tu ne dis rien ou presque, ça me fait plaisir que tu montres que ça t'a plu.

**Tsunaade-sama **: eh oui, la vie d'un shinobi c'est triste ; c'est comme ça hélas. Ce chapitre est plus joyeux mais ça ne va pas durer évidemment. Pour ce qui est de ce que tout le monde sait que Naruto est le fils du Yondaime, oui effectivement. Tout le monde le sait. Mais être le fils d'un Hokage ne veut pas dire qu'il sera de la même trempe et en plus, le gamin porte Kyuubi en lui. Fils de l'Hokage ou pas, il fait peur. Orochimaru ? Il est toujours là

**Ambroise Blue : **la suite arrive, elle arrive, pas de panique

**Chonaku : **c'est vraiment très gentil, merci, je t'adore ! Bien sûr que Konoha ne fait pas que des gentilles choses, d'ailleurs ça se voit aussi dans ce chapitre. Quant au Yondaime ben ouais… Le pauvre n'aura pas eu le temps de savourer la paix. Quelqu'un avait fait une remarque pertinente sur un forum une fois, je ne sais plus qui. Que Arashi avait été un bon chef en temps de guerre et que du coup, on ignorait ce qu'il aurait donné en temps de paix. C'est bien vu.

**Aya72 : **eh oui, je n'ai pas traité la désertion de notre serpent préféré parce que d'une manière générale, on me disait qu'il désertait une fois que le Sandaime reprend son poste. Par déduction, il est en train de ruminer sa défaite là et de commencer ses expériences malsaines (à supposé qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà fait avant). Gaï arrive, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne mais je pense être arrivée à un truc correct. Pour Kyuubi… tu verras Encore merci !!

**Erylis : **Tu savais que ce serait Isane ? Comment t'as deviné ? Pour l'attente, je suis vraiment désolée, j'écrirais plus vite et plus tout court si je le pouvais. Merci beaucoup beaucoup, tes reviews me font toujours plaisir. J'espère que Gaï te plaira.

**Yune-chan66 : **merci à toi ma grande, toujours la première à reviewer j'espère que mon style « introspection » continuera à te plaire. Je ferai tout pour en tous cas. Kyuubi et Gaï déjà ? Ben oui, la fic sera longue mais je vais pas m'étendre trois plombes non plus, faut que ça avance. Et puis il est grand temps que quelqu'un donne un coup de pied au cul à Kakashi lol.

Spécial merci à mon tout récent beta reader, j'ai nommé **Kanji**. Et maintenant, bonne lecture !!

* * *

Chapitre XII

Eclaircie

Assis à même le sol, dos au mur, Kakashi lança machinalement un kunaï qui alla se planter dans le panneau en liège utilisé pour afficher les nouvelles les plus récentes et les messages importants accroché au mur avec un bruit mat. _Tchac_. Puis un autre, _tchac_, et encore un autre, _tchac_. On le sermonnerait sans doute sur le fait que les ANBU avaient beau être l'élite, ruiner le matériel n'entrait pas dans leurs prérogatives mais il s'en moquait. Assis sur la table au centre de la pièce, les pieds sur une des chaises, Kaito ne fit pas de remarque. Tous les deux attendaient de rencontrer leur nouveau capitaine et celui qui remplacerait Isane.

_Tchac._

Kakashi serra les dents. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait fini par considérer Okara et Isane comme des éléments familiers de son environnement. A quel point ils avaient été des repères pour lui, des personnes sur lesquelles il avait su qu'il pourrait compter en cas de besoin. A quel point… Il secoua la tête, frustré. A quel point il se sentait vulnérable maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus là.

_Tchac._

Sans avoir été des amis proches – et même sans avoir été des amis du tout en ce qui concernait Okara – ils avaient créé quelque chose pour lui, avec lui. Un nouveau cercle. Un rempart. On avait beau être l'homme le plus solitaire du monde, savoir que quelque part il y avait des personnes que votre existence n'indifférait pas et qui vous ressemblaient, apportait un curieux réconfort. Ça rendait le monde moins laid. Plus supportable.

_Tchac !_

Kaito tourna légèrement la tête vers son cadet au bruit du kunaï qui s'était cette fois planté dans le panneau avec plus de violence. Kakashi serra le poing. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé Isane et Okara entrer dans son périmètre ? Au final, ça ne l'avait avancé strictement à rien ! Et pourquoi l'idée de les voir remplacés lui était aussi insupportable ? C'était grotesque. Tout simplement et totalement grotesque. Il avait déjà perdu des gens, alors pourquoi ? Il n'aurait plus dû souffrir, ça n'aurait plus dû avoir une quelconque importance ! Okara n'était qu'un salopard insensible et Isane était morte. Ça ne servait à rien de les regretter. Jamais ils ne reviendraient, jamais.

_Tac… bing !_

Sa main se plaqua toute seule contre son cœur sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter. Il baissa la tête. Ça faisait mal, vraiment très mal. Et vraiment, ça l'ennuyait. Il avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes avec Obito pour ne pas y ajouter une femme dont il n'avait pas été si proche et un homme qu'il avait profondément détesté. Ça n'aurait pas dû faire mal comme ça, ça n'aurait pas dû !

- Calme-toi, Kakashi…

Le garçon sursauta et leva la tête vers Kaito. Son équipier fixait toujours le mur d'en face comme s'il s'y était déroulé le spectacle le plus fascinant de toute sa vie.

- Ça va foutre une sale ambiance si tu les accueilles en étant aussi agressif.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus. Kakashi le regarda longuement, partagé entre la reconnaissance et un soupçon de malaise. Kaito n'avait pas relevé son masque pour lui parler et il ne lui avait ni fait la morale, ni tenu de discours compatissant. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé. C'était déstabilisant. Son équipier faisait partie de ces ANBU qui s'étaient engagés par vocation et non pour mourir au combat. C'était louable pour un certain nombre de raisons mais au final, la chute était sans doute plus douloureuse pour eux. Kakashi se rappelait la façon dont Kaito l'avait regardé quand Shinji était mort et l'expression incrédule et choquée de son visage lorsqu'il avait vu le corps d'Isane et se demanda s'il serait capable d'accepter leurs nouveaux partenaires. Lui-même ignorait la façon dont il devait se comporter et dont il se comporterait face à eux. L'attitude de Kaito aurait pu paraître détachée et indifférente de la part d'un observateur externe mais Kakashi n'était pas dupe. La scène lui était trop familière pour ne pas la reconnaître. C'était lui, quelques semaines après la mort d'Obito, à essayer de faire illusion pour les autres à défaut de se convaincre lui-même. Il eut un sourire triste. C'était vraiment ironique comme situation. L'espace d'une seconde, il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être parler avec Kaito mais presque aussitôt, il eut envie de rire tant l'idée était ridicule. Lui, dans le rôle de l'ami compatissant ? Et puis pour lui dire quoi ?

_Autant demander à Orochimaru de s'inscrire à la chorale du village. Ça aurait certainement la même allure…_

Il prit un nouveau kunaï et le lança. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit.

Kakashi leva la tête, Kaito se tourna légèrement. Deux ANBU entrèrent dans la pièce, l'un avec de longs cheveux noirs, l'autre plus petit avec de courts cheveux roux ébouriffés. Ce dernier jeta un bref regard au panneau criblé de kunaïs puis s'avança tandis que l'autre restait en retrait. Le silence tomba aussitôt et l'air s'alourdit, comme si chacun essayait de faire valoir sa force tout en mesurant celle de l'autre. Kakashi ne pouvait pas voir leur visage mais il était certain que derrière les masques, les yeux vifs observaient, guettaient. C'était instinctif, presque animal. Et il sentait. Il sentait leur chakra chercher le contact avec le leur, augmenter leur intensité à mesure que le rapport de force s'installait. Il sentait leur puissance, leur volonté, leur expérience. Le chakra du plus grand notamment était puissant, souple, agile. Celui de l'autre était plus anarchique, vivace et remuant. Ni l'un ni l'autre cependant ne lui étaient totalement inconnus. Il se sentit intrigué.

- Hatake ? demanda alors l'ANBU le plus petit, rompant ainsi le silence, en se tournant vers lui.

Kakashi frémit en reconnaissant la voix. Il ferma les yeux.

_Merde…_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Assis à une table isolée de la taverne, droit sur sa chaise, Kakashi contemplait son verre sans y toucher. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait là et pour tout dire, il s'ennuyait à mourir. Curieuse habitude que celle de venir traîner ici après les missions ou les entraînements… A croire que les gens n'avaient vraiment rien d'autre à faire. Pour sa part, il aurait très bien pu s'en passer mais apparemment, ses équipiers ne pensaient pas de même et avaient tenu à l'emmener. Il posa un regard dénué de tout intérêt sur ce qui l'entourait et retint un soupir. Lugubre. Il ne trouvait pas d'autre mot. La pièce était sombre – pas pratique du tout pour repérer d'éventuels ennemis – le plafond bas, le barman définitivement instable et les clients arboraient tous des mines déprimées ou sinistres… Et détail tout à fait matériel mais qui avait son importance, il était vraiment difficile pour un gamin de dix ans, fût-il un génie, d'apprécier les vertus d'une taverne. A côté de lui, ses équipiers discutaient joyeusement comme si de rien n'était. Il soupira et posa son menton sur ses mains. _

_- Allez Kakashi, lança le Jounin sur sa gauche. Souris ! On est là pour s'amuser !_

_- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse, répliqua Kakashi d'un ton acide. Je suis mort de rire._

_- Alala… Vivement que tu sois majeur, c'est moi qui te le dis._

_- Je ne vois pas le rapport, répondit froidement le garçon._

_- C'est tout simple : tu pourras te bourrer la gueule au lieu de tirer la tronche. _

_Consterné, Kakashi se renfrogna et croisa les bras, fermement décidé à ne plus ouvrir la bouche. Mais il avait à peine formulé cette pensée qu'une espèce de boulet de canon avec ce qui ressemblait à des cheveux le percuta avec tellement de force qu'il tomba en arrière et heurta le sol assez violemment. _

_- Yo Kakashi-kun !!! hurla une voix stridente dans ses oreilles. Je te cherchais partout ! Où t'étais ? Montre comment tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois ! Des mains lui empoignèrent le col et le remirent d'aplomb. Eh ben ! T'es un vrai petit mec maintenant ! _

_Kakashi tenta de repousser le corps qui lui comprimait la tête, en vain. Les éclats de rire de ses équipiers lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Un cuisant sentiment de honte l'envahit, sentiment qui s'accrut quand les mêmes mains ébouriffèrent ses cheveux – chose dont il avait, c'est évident, un besoin urgent. C'était déjà bien assez dur de se faire respecter quand on était un Chunnin de 10 ans et qu'on atteignait laborieusement le mètre 30 pour ne pas avoir besoin de ce genre de scène. Sa réputation était foutue. La voix se remit à beugler dans ses oreilles._

_- Un graaand garçon et un grand ninja d'après ce qu'on dit. Les doigts lui pincèrent la joue droite. Dis-moi, elle a un peu grandi depuis la dernière f… !_

_Le coup partit tout seul. L'agresseur de Kakashi encaissa de plein fouet et fut projeté contre leur table qu'il fendit légèrement sous l'impact. Ses équipiers cessèrent aussitôt de rire. Il y eut un gros silence dans la taverne au cours duquel toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers leur table. Kakashi vit de multiples éclats argentés briller un peu partout, signe qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls ninjas à perdre leur temps ce soir. Le Jounin le plus âgé qui l'accompagnait s'empressa de se lever et de s'excuser pour ce dérapage inopiné du en grande partie à la surprise, et peu à peu, les conversations reprirent. Kakashi mit un temps pour reprendre ses esprits puis se releva lentement et fit quelques pas pour identifier la chose qui lui avait sauté dessus. Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace en reconnaissant la personne. Kasaï Sachi, petite, rousse, yeux verts, 14 ans, jeune Chunnin à la voix haut perchée avec qui il avait fait une fois équipe et qui l'avait, pour une raison inconnue, adopté comme « petit frère » - mascotte ou peluche auraient été des termes plus appropriés. _

_- Tu voulais mourir ou quoi ? aboya-t-il à la jeune fille qui se redressait en se frottant le crâne. La prochaine fois, je te tue._

_Sachi lui fit un grand sourire radieux comme si manquer de se faire écraser sur une table par un gamin était la plus belle preuve d'amitié possible, se releva d'un bond léger et bouscula le Chunnin assis juste à la droite de Kakashi, le faisant dégringoler de sa chaise. Celui-ci poussa aussitôt une exclamation indignée mais elle ne lui accorda aucune attention et s'assit à sa place. A ce stade, Kakashi envisagea sérieusement de rentrer chez lui et oublier cette horrible soirée mais Sachi ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et lui prit la main pour le faire rasseoir. Le garçon la dévisagea un instant, se demandant si un coup peut-être un peu plus appuyé l'assommerait le temps qu'il s'éclipse. C'était tentant, très même, mais d'une, il s'était suffisamment illustré ce soir, de deux, il préférait éviter une éventuelle sanction pour attaque délibérée sur un Chunnin de Konoha désarmé et de trois, même si Sachi était exaspérante et un poil vulgaire, elle n'avait pas un mauvais fond. De très mauvaise grâce, il consentit à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. _

_Ravie, Sachi se mit à lui raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis leur dernière rencontre – c'est-à-dire beaucoup de choses puisque cela faisait plus de quatre mois. Tout en faisant mine d'écouter, Kakashi porta la main à son verre et se mit à boire dans le vain espoir d'oublier sa situation dans son eau minérale. Sachi en décida autrement et dans un élan d'enthousiasme, lui donna une grande claque dans le dos alors qu'il avalait une gorgée. Il avala de travers et inspira de l'eau par le nez, manquant de s'étouffer. Il toussa un peu sous les nouveaux éclats de rire de ses équipiers et de Sachi._

_- Je vais te buter, haleta-t-il une fois son souffle revenu._

_- Oh, fais pas ton dur, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire attendri. Je sais que tu m'adores…_

_Pour toute réponse, il lui jeta un regard mauvais._

_oOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

- Hatake ?

- Ouais, marmonna-t-il.

- Eh bien, eh bien… Cache ta joie !

L'ANBU releva son masque et un visage de jeune fille au regard insolent et rieur apparut. Kakashi lutta pour ne pas grimacer.

- Sachi…

C'était bien elle. Ces mêmes yeux pétillants, ce même nez retroussé, ce même sourire à la fois provocateur et joyeux. Tout en elle semblait avoir été conçu pour lui taper sur les nerfs. Cette fille avait le don de l'énerver par sa simple présence, c'était presque épidermique. Elle paraissait pourtant, le ciel soit loué, plus calme et plus mature. Le fait qu'elle ne se soit pas jetée sur lui en arrivant parlait de lui-même et pour accéder au grade de capitaine ANBU à dix-huit ans, il fallait tout de même un minimum de talent. Après tout, en quatre ans, les gens avaient le temps d'évoluer. Il n'y avait qu'à le regarder…

- Ouep ! répondit la jeune fille en levant son pouce, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tu te souviens de moi, alors…

- Comment aurais-je pu oublier ? marmonna le garçon.

- Toujours pas dépucelé, hein ? T'attends quoi pour t'envoyer en l'air ? Tu serais beaucoup plus fréquentable, c'est moi qui te le dis.

Kakashi roula des yeux exaspérés. Toujours aussi vulgaire.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans l'ANBU… fit Kakashi en espérant vaguement détourner la conversation.

- Ça fait un an et demi ! répliqua fièrement Sachi, toute dignité ou sérieux désormais jeté aux orties. Et déjà capitaine. Aha ! T'es sur le cul, hein ?

- Capitaine, hein ? La perspective d'être dirigé par quelqu'un d'aussi survolté qu'elle lui faisait d'avance regretter Okara. Depuis quand ?

Sachi perdit un peu de sa superbe mais elle se ressaisit vite.

- Je viens d'être promue, dit-elle.

Sur la table, Kaito laissa échapper un reniflement ironique. Sachi se tourna aussitôt vers lui.

- T'as quelque chose à redire, toi ?

- Moi, j'ai un nom, répliqua Kaito sans se laisser impressionner. Et oui, j'ai quelque chose à dire.

Sachi se plaça face à lui et croisa les bras, le menton levé.

- Vas-y, _Kaito_. Balance.

Celui-ci ne descendit pas de sa table et n'ôta pas son pied de la chaise mais il se redressa et de multiples détails dans sa posture indiquaient qu'il se préparait à une riposte. Kakashi soupira intérieurement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-ce tombé sur lui ?

- Eh bien, le fait est, commença Kaito d'un ton désinvolte mais Kakashi savait qu'il avait choisi ses mots, que notre ancien capitaine était Okara Kôji…

- Tu m'apprends que dalle, là, coupa sèchement Sachi.

- … et qu'il est à présent le commandant en chef de tout l'ANBU, continua Kaito comme s'il n'avait pas été coupé. Il a été désigné unanimement par tous les capitaines avec l'approbation du Sandaime et du Yondaime. Il a été l'élève de Jiraya-sama et l'équipier de l'actuel Hokage. ANBU depuis qu'il a seize ans…

- Retourne jouer avec des kunaïs en bois, le coupa Sachi avec un geste impatient. Si tu crois que tu m'impressionnes, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au cul.

Kakashi sut presque aussi certainement que si Kaito n'avait pas porté de masque qu'il venait de sourire. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. Sachi était tombée dans le panneau tête baissée.

- Ce n'était pas le but, répondit Kaito d'une voix où l'on percevait une note de triomphe, Disons juste que… Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kakashi. Nous sommes habitués à du haut de gamme. On risque d'être exigeants sur la qualité.

Sachi pâlit brièvement de rage mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire le moindre commentaire, Kaito enchaîna :

- Et lui, c'est qui ? demanda-t-il en montrant le deuxième ANBU qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, ni dit un mot.

Sachi fusilla Kaito du regard avant de se tourner vers le ninja et lui fit un signe de tête. Il ôta son masque. Kakashi eut un léger choc. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kaito et vit qu'il était finalement descendu de la table.

- Un Hyuuga ? fit-il en tentant de ne pas paraître trop surpris.

- Ouais, répondit Sachi apparemment satisfaite de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

- Hyuuga Shobei, se présenta le ninja aux yeux blancs en inclinant légèrement la tête. Médic-nin. Enchanté.

Kakashi se contenta de hocher la tête en guise de réponse. Il se sentait un peu sonné. Sachi, qui était, d'après ses souvenirs, très bonne au sabre, un Hyuuga et lui-même qui possédait le Sharingan dans une même équipe ?

- Okara a mis le paquet, murmura Kaito, qui apparemment avait eu la même pensée, en se rapprochant.

- Un peu, ouais ! sourit Sachi. Votre ancien capitaine a décidé de faire de nous une des équipes centrales de l'ANBU. Ça veut dire qu'on va rester ensemble tant que le commandant estimera qu'on forme un bon cocktail et qu'on a sa pleine confiance. Et à ce propos Kakashi, t'es officiellement ANBU à part entière maintenant.

Kakashi tressaillit. Equipe centrale ? ANBU à part entière ? Alors… Alors Okara ne les avait pas complètement oubliés… Une douce sensation de chaleur naquit au creux de son ventre. Il se surprit à éprouver un sentiment de satisfaction. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kaito, puis à Sachi et enfin Shobei. Les deux premiers avaient repris leur joute verbale sous l'œil impassible du troisième. Il leva une main et se frotta la tempe du bout des doigts. D'ordinaire, une fois que les nouvelles recrues devenaient des membres à part entière, ils allaient et venaient d'une équipe à l'autre afin de ne pas créer de lien handicapant – ç'avait du moins été la procédure de Shiba et de ses prédécesseurs – mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il allait accomplir des missions, se battre, survivre avec les mêmes personnes pour une période indéterminée. Les prendre en grippe dès le début ne l'avancerait à rien.

Il inspira profondément. Il y avait longtemps que les mots confiance et amitié avaient perdu leur sens pour lui ; ce serait tout sauf facile. A côté de lui, Kaito finit par hausser les épaules et arrêta de bougonner contre Sachi. Cette dernière sourit et tendit son poing. Kakashi lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe. Kaito ricana et Shobei resta immobile. Sachi les dévisagea à tour de rôle l'air de se demander ce qu'ils attendaient puis, quand elle comprit qu'ils ne bougeraient pas, une expression de dépit apparut sur son visage.

- Putain, grogna-t-elle en se prenant la tête à deux mains. Vous faîtes une sacrée bande de coincés. Bon, c'est pas grave ! On va se serrer la main. C'est plus viril !

Et elle tendit la sienne à Shobei. Le Hyuuga haussa les épaules en soupirant et serra brièvement la main tendue. Il adressa ensuite un regard à la fois désolé et blasé à Kaito et lui tendit la main. Sachi fit de même avec Kakashi. Le garçon échangea un regard avec Kaito. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il lui tendit sa main au lieu de serrer celle de Sachi. Il le vit se raidir de surprise et le fixer comme s'il avait soudain été atteint d'une maladie mentale. Sa main trembla. Ç'avait été instinctif, quelque chose en lui lui avait dit que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Il s'écoula quelques secondes au cours desquelles il eut très peur mais quand Kaito releva finalement son masque et répondit à son geste avec un mince sourire, il sut qu'il avait eu raison.

- Eh, oh, fit alors la voix offensée de Sachi.

Kakashi se retourna vers elle et réalisa qu'elle attendait toujours qu'il lui serre la main. Il obtempéra en se retenant de pouffer de rire tandis que Kaito faisait de même avec Shobei.

- Excellent ! cria Sachi quand ce fut fini. Excellent, excellent, les amis ! Rappelez-vous, on donne l'exemple. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas me faire honte !

Il y eut un ricanement étouffé du côté de Kaito et Shobei lui-même eut une esquisse de sourire amusé. Kakashi lui rabaissa son masque avant de s'autoriser à sourire. Il ne s'expliquait pas comment mais la bonne humeur de Sachi était contagieuse, lui faisait un peu oublier ses idées tristes. C'étaient des émotions nouvelles mais joyeuses, des émotions _qui ne faisaient pas mal_. Ça paraissait presque irréel. Etait-ce le signe qu'il pouvait se remettre à marcher sans craindre de tomber de nouveau ? Peut-être. Il soupira encore.

_Ouais… peut-être._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Six mois plus tard…_

_Et merde, c'est pas vrai ! Je suis en retard !_

Kakashi courait à perdre haleine à travers Konoha dans l'ombre rougeoyante du matin, bondissant à travers toits, glissant le long des fils électriques avec aisance, chaque fois un peu plus vite. Arrivé près du quartier de l'académie, il s'arrêta une fraction de seconde au sommet d'un poteau et rebondit en direction du quartier général des ANBU plus rapide que le vent. Il avait du mal à y croire : lui, Hatake Kakashi, ANBU réputé pour sa ponctualité et sa droiture et adepte pendant tellement longtemps du respect des règles, il était en retard. Tout ça à cause d'une bonne femme qui, le voyant courir à toutes jambes à l'aube, avait, pour une raison obscure, semblé croire qu'il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un et lui avait tenu la jambe une bonne demi heure à propos des adolescents perturbés qui rejetaient toute forme d'autorité afin d'être plus en phase avec leur conscience et prouver leur existence ou quelque chose du genre. Dieu savait quelles autres inepties elle avait pu sortir en trente minutes, il avait perdu le fil au bout d'un moment, bien plus préoccupé par le temps qui passait. Il voyait d'ici la mine ironique de Sachi et entendait déjà les commentaires sarcastiques de Kaito. Il faudrait qu'il trouve une autre excuse au cours des… dix secondes qui lui restaient avant qu'il ne les rejoigne. Il accéléra encore l'allure. Allez, encore quatre cents mètres et il y était. Plus que trois, plus que d…

- YO KAKASHI !!!

Le garçon tourna la tête vers la droite… et se jeta sur le côté. Une espèce de bolide vert passa en trombe juste à côté de lui et alla littéralement s'encastrer dans le mur du magasin voisin. Il y eut un grand BAOUM ! suivi de chutes de gravas et un nuage de poussière blanche s'éleva pour se propager dans la rue. Stupéfait et tout de même un peu choqué de penser que quelqu'un avait ressenti un enthousiasme suffisant pour lui sauter dessus comme ça et aller s'écraser dans un mur – ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler une certaine ninja rousse - Kakashi se releva lentement et s'approcha à pas prudents du trou béant. Il ne vit tout d'abord rien puis il lui sembla distinguer une vague silhouette noire qui se relevait en titubant. Méfiant, il recula et plongea sa main dans sa sacoche, prêt à riposter. Apparemment, cette personne le connaissait et elle le connaissait même suffisamment pour l'avoir reconnu alors qu'il portait son masque d'ANBU et pour vouloir lui sauter dessus à plus de 70 km/h. Il chercha rapidement dans sa mémoire à qui pourrait correspondre un tel signalement mais Sachi exceptée – et pour l'instant, elle n'avait jamais réitéré l'épisode de la taverne – il ne voyait vraiment pas. Il s'écoula de longues secondes, seulement rompues par les protestations des habitants mécontents de se faire réveiller à 6h du matin, assez angoissantes. La silhouette se rapprochait, les doigts de Kakashi se refermèrent sur un kunaï. Et soudain…

- AH AH AH !!! C'était bien évité mon cher rival !! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! Aussi svelte et agile que le tigre !! Tu es l'incarnation même de la flamme de la jeunesse !!

Le cerveau de Kakashi marqua une pause. Incarnation de la flamme de la jeunesse ? Rival ? Quel rival ? Il n'avait pas de rival. Bon sang, sur quel cinglé était-il encore tombé ? Il les attirait ou quoi ? Et pourquoi maintenant alors qu'il était déjà en retard ? Le propriétaire de la voix émergea alors à la lumière du jour et Kakashi dut lutter pour empêcher sa mâchoire de se fracasser par terre sous le coup de l'incrédulité. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet hurluberlu ? Devant lui se tenait un garçon d'à peu près son âge, avec une coupe de cheveux totalement ringarde et de gros yeux ronds surmontés des sourcils les plus monstrueux qu'il ait jamais vus. Il était vêtu d'une espèce de collants verts et portait son bandeau autour de la taille. A la fin de sa phrase, il leva son pouce et fit un clin d'œil à Kakashi, accompagné d'un sourire de type « Eblouissant +++ » qui lui fit presque mal aux yeux. Le garçon garda la pause une bonne minute puis, devant le manque total de réaction de Kakashi, son sourire se fana un peu… pour resurgir encore plus grand, si toutefois la chose était possible, à peine une seconde plus tard.

- Je vois que tu es stupéfait de ma vitesse ! s'exclama-t-il, radieux, en pointant son doigt vers Kakashi. J'ai travaillé très dur, tu sais. Tu vois, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un rival dans la vie d'un ninja ! Rien de tel pour donner la détermination nécessaire aux progrès !! Tu es mon Grand Rival, Kakashi, mais sache que désormais, je me rapproche de toi !! AHAHAH !! Prends garde, Kakashi, prends garde !

_Par tous les dieux, c'est qui ce type ?_

- D'ailleurs, je te défie !! déclara le garçon en beuglant cette fois si fort que Kakashi grimaça – sans toutefois aller jusqu'à se frotter l'oreille, question de dignité. Un cent mètres pour notre premier affrontement, jusqu'à la place là-bas. Alors, qu'en dis-tu, hein, hein, hein ??

Légèrement assommé par ce flot de paroles débité à un volume qui n'aurait pas dû être autorisé à un tel moment de la journée et toujours incapable de se rappeler le nom du gamin bruyant, Kakashi se passa la main devant les yeux. Il hésitait personnellement entre deux options. La première, ignorer totalement cet illuminé vert, rejoindre ses équipiers et limiter ainsi son temps de retard à trois minutes et quarante-six secondes environ. Par là même, il éviterait également ce qui ressemblait fort à un début de migraine. La deuxième, s'enquérir de l'identité de son agresseur, quitte à le vexer - car il ne semblait faire aucun doute dans l'esprit de ce dernier qu'ils étaient de proches connaissances – et agir en conséquences. Mais dans ce cas, impossible de déterminer combien de temps cela lui prendrait. Il lança un regard dans la direction indiquée par le garçon, puis le dévisagea. Son visage était animé d'un enthousiasme tel que Kakashi en avait rarement vu, et jamais sur les traits d'un shinobi. Ce type était vraiment siphonné.

_Raison de plus pour s'en tenir éloigné_, songea-t-il finalement. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter qu'un excentrique en collants verts, dont, dans l'immédiat, une fierté à protéger en limitant au maximum son retard. Il créa discrètement un clone d'ombre qu'il envoya faire la course tandis que lui-même filait en sens inverse rejoindre son équipe. Le garçon vert tomba complètement dans le panneau et poussant un cri de joie, il se lança à la poursuite du clone. Tout en courant, Kakashi secoua la tête. L'espace d'une seconde, peut-être moins, il pensa qu'il avait tout de même été un peu grossier mais il écarta rapidement cette pensée. Il était ANBU, il était en retard et il y avait plus urgent à faire que relever des défis stupides – qu'il aurait de toutes façons gagnés.

Lorsqu'il arriva finalement au lieu de rendez-vous, ses trois équipiers l'attendaient. Shobei debout et aussi immobile et droit qu'une statue, comme à son habitude, Kaito assis en tailleur par terre, le visage appuyé sur une main, et Sachi qui faisait furieusement les cent pas. A peine fût-il en vue qu'elle se rua vers lui et l'attrapa par le col.

- T'es à la bourre, grinça-t-elle avec une lueur inquiétante dans le regard. J'avais pourtant dit hier que la mission d'aujourd'hui était importante. Excuse ! ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Kakashi déglutit. Elle pouvait être effrayante quand elle était en colère, il faudrait qu'il s'en souvienne s'il voulait éviter des ennuis à l'avenir. Mais d'un autre côté, il y avait quelque chose de gratifiant et de hautement satisfaisant à savoir qu'il était la source de son énervement.

- Une femme m'a vu courir sur les toits et m'a fait la morale sur les jeunes en rébellion contre l'autorité, expliqua-t-il posément en se dégageant de la prise de son capitaine. Et ensuite, j'ai été défié par un fou en collants verts.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Kaito et Sachi échangèrent un regard et pouffèrent de rire dans un même mouvement. Fidèle à lui-même, Shobei resta impassible.

- Elle pue ton excuse, ricana Sachi dont la colère semblait avoir totalement disparu.

- Si tu as eu une panne de réveil, tu peux le dire, hein ? ajouta Kaito.

- Mais c'est la vérité, répliqua Kakashi, contrarié qu'on ne le prenne pas au sérieux.

- Allez, avoue, insista Sachi. T'as eu du mal à te dépêtrer des cuisses d'une fille ?

Le garçon manqua de s'étrangler. En retard à cause d'une fille ? Et puis quoi encore ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ces questions stupides ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour riposter vivement quand il se rappela à quel point argumenter avec Kaito et Sachi était vain. Au cours des six derniers mois passés à entendre ces deux derniers se chamailler presque continuellement, il en était venu à la conclusion que pour engager un débat avec eux, il fallait être, soit particulièrement en forme, soit psychologiquement atteint, soit intimement persuadé que la thèse défendue en valait la peine. A l'heure actuelle, il ne répondait à aucune de ces trois conditions. La prochaine fois qu'il arriverait en retard – ce qui en théorie n'arriverait jamais mais qui sait ? Juste pour voir la mine furibonde de sa supérieure hiérarchique – il inventerait une excuse plus crédible… enfin qui sonne plus crédible. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il en vînt à penser cela. Ces deux rigolos avaient une mauvaise influence sur lui, il se relâchait. Avec Okara, ou même avec Arashi-sensei, mais avec lui les choses étaient différentes, l'idée d'arriver en retard volontairement pour énerver son capitaine ne lui serait jamais venue à l'esprit. Il n'arriverait plus en retard, c'était un événement isolé et indépendant de sa volonté. Il ferait attention désormais et partirait encore plus en avance. Il soupira et se tourna vers Sachi.

- L'ordre de mission, capitaine ? demanda-t-il.

Il savait que l'une des seules choses capables de rendre son sérieux à Sachi était de se comporter en subordonné obéissant. Elle rendossait immédiatement le rôle du capitaine qui contrôle la situation, ne rit pas du retard de ses hommes et les rappelle à l'ordre et mettait de côté la jeune fille bondissante, souriante et bavarde. Il s'était plusieurs fois demandé ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans l'ANBU. Une personnalité pareille aurait davantage eu sa place auprès de Genins ou d'enfants à l'académie, mais après réflexion, il s'était dit que ce n'était peut-être pas si mal ainsi. L'ANBU avait besoin de gens lumineux comme elle pour continuer à exister et il y avait fort à parier qu'Okara l'avait compris aussi.

Il était inutile de le nier : depuis qu'il était dans son équipe, Kakashi se sentait mieux. Réellement mieux. La vie avait repris des couleurs et la douleur d'avoir perdu Isane, Rin et Obito s'était un peu apaisée. Il se sentait plus léger, comme si… les choses étaient devenues plus simples. Il se surprenait à sourire aux blagues stupides de Kaito et Sachi, voire à rire parfois. Les moments qu'il passait avec eux, après la mission, simplement à les écouter parler de tout et de n'importe quoi lui laissaient une agréable sensation de… d'appartenance. Il n'avait jamais fait partie de l'équipe Okara, pas vraiment ; peut-être parce qu'il avait été le nouveau et considéré comme tel jusqu'à la fin. Avec Sachi, Kaito et Shobeï, c'était différent. Il y avait plus d'interactions et aussi… une sorte d'équilibre. Sachi était aussi exubérante que Shobei était silencieux et si Kakashi était profondément agacé par l'une, il se retrouvait dans l'autre. Quant à Kaito, justement parce qu'il était capable d'endosser le rôle de Sachi _et_ de Shobei, il était le lien entre les trois autres et l'élément de familiarité nécessaire à Kakashi pour qu'il se sente en terrain allié. Là encore, Kakashi ignorait si Okara avait vu les choses sous cet angle - probable que oui – mais si tel était le cas, il devait reconnaître qu'il les avait bien faites.

Face à lui, Sachi se redressa et se racla la gorge. Kaito se leva et Shobei se rapprocha. La jeune capitaine sortit un papier de sa poche.

- Assassinat aujourd'hui, les filles, annonça-t-elle. Un chef de gang qui a pris la tête d'un village et y sème la terreur. Vols, meurtres, viols et j'en passe.

- Une ou plusieurs cibles ? demanda Shobeï.

- Sur le papier, une seule. En pratique, certainement beaucoup plus. Cet enculé a une garde rapprochée assez importante visiblement.

Kakashi et les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Dangereux mais rien de très original. En fait, depuis la nomination d'Arashi au poste d'Hokage, Konoha prenait soin à ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle par des opérations trop voyantes tout en continuant d'accepter des missions pour donner le change. Pour l'ANBU, rien n'avait vraiment changé mais le rythme des missions s'était nettement ralenti. Beaucoup d'hommes étaient morts pendant la guerre, il fallait reconstituer les effectifs et épargner les survivants. Sachi les dévisagea les uns après les autres.

- Vous êtes prêts ? Ils hochèrent la tête. Alors c'est par…

- Attendez !

Le groupe se retourna. Un autre ANBU courait vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sachi.

L'autre inspira plusieurs fois avant de parler. Manifestement, il courait depuis un moment.

- Ordre du commandant Okara, haleta-t-il. Hatake Kakashi doit le rejoindre dans dix minutes dans son bureau.

- Quoi ?

Les trois équipiers de Kakashi se retournèrent vers lui. Agacé, le garçon haussa les épaules pour leur signifier son ignorance. Il ignorait la raison de cette soudaine convocation et la nouvelle ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement. Il n'avait revu son ancien capitaine qu'épisodiquement au cours des six derniers mois mais ne lui avait plus parlé directement. Si on le lui avait dit après la nomination d'Arashi comme Yondaime, il n'aurait rien répondu, aurait fait comme si la nouvelle l'indifférait mais aurait malgré tout ressenti une pointe de frustration et quelque chose ressemblant fort à du regret. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Ne pas voir Okara pendant plusieurs mois s'était révélé tout à fait supportable et même plutôt satisfaisant. Quelque part, il répugnait un peu à ce que cette situation cesse. Sachi le tira de ses pensées en s'adressant à l'ANBU messager.

- Et notre mission ? On peut pas y aller à trois, c'est contraire à la procédure.

- C'est pour ça que je suis ici, répondit l'autre en croisant les bras. Je le remplace. Je suis Neko.

- Ah.

Kakashi haussa un sourcil, un peu étonné du manque d'enthousiasme qu'il percevait dans la voix de sa capitaine. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour demander ce qu'elle attendait pour donner le signal du départ quand il réalisa soudain que son clone venait de disparaître. Sa connaissance s'ajoutant à la sienne, il comprit aussi avec horreur que le fou en collants verts se dirigeait droit vers eux. Peu désireux d'affronter à nouveau cet original, Kakashi proposa à ses équipiers de la manière la plus sobre et digne possible de se dépêcher de partir mais il n'avait pas achevé sa phrase que le garçon déboulait déjà sur la petite place. Il se rua vers Kakashi et fit une petite pirouette totalement ridicule avant de s'arrêter dans un déhanché du plus mauvais effet.

- Bien essayé, cher rival !! s'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire tandis que Sachi et Kaito ouvraient de grands yeux incrédules, que Shobeï et l'autre ANBU soulevaient leur masque comme pour se persuader qu'ils ne rêvaient pas. Ton clone était rapide, je le reconnais, mais sache que je l'ai devancé d'une demi seconde !! Ahaha !! Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, hein ? Avoue le, tu es impressionné par mes talents de sprinter !!

Et il prit la pose en levant de nouveau son pouce, le tout accompagné d'un autre clin d'œil + sourire éclatant en prime. Atterré, Kakashi le gratifia d'un regard vide. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez ce type ? Pourquoi diable s'acharnait-il à dire qu'ils étaient des rivaux ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ces effets de mise en scène tous plus débiles les uns que les autres ?

- T'étais sérieux alors… murmura Kaito qui ne semblait pas en revenir.

- Evidemment.

- Et c'est qui ?

Le garçon se redressa, mains sur les hanches, et bomba le torse.

- Vas-y, présente-nous, Kakashi !! s'écria-t-il. Tes équipiers meurent d'envie de connaître ton rival de toujours ! Comme je les comprends. Mais rassurez-vous : dans très peu de temps, vous verrez, ma réputation ne sera déjà plus à faire !!

Kakashi réprima à grand-peine un sourire ironique.

- Je ne te connais pas, déclara-t-il posément.

Le garçon en collants verts se dégonfla littéralement à la manière qu'un ballon de baudruche percé. Il poussa un grand cri déchirant qui exprimait sans doute le désespoir ou le dépit tandis que, Dieu sait par quel miracle, le monde était plongé dans le noir. Un projecteur apparut et braqua sa lumière bleutée sur le garçon.

- Kakashiiiii, s'écria-t-il en plaquant ses mains sur ses tempes. Tu es cruel !!! Je suis Gaï !! Maito Gaï !! ajouta-t-il d'un ton presque désespéré.

Kakashi cilla. Gaï… Gaï… Non, vraiment, il ne voyait pas.

- Je me souviens du jour de notre rencontre comme si c'était hier, insista le dénommé Gaï avec les yeux brillants d'émotion. J'ai su que nous étions destinés à être des rivaux à la seconde où j'ai croisé ton regard à la fois fier et lointain. Je me rappelle… Son regard se fit rêveur. Tu sortais de l'hôpital alors que moi, j'y entrais. On s'est bousculés. Ah, ce fut l'un des moments les plus forts de toute ma vie ! Son ton se fit adorateur. Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux et tu m'as dit…

Suspens. Kakashi se sentit malgré lui curieux.

- … « Bouge de là ».

Silence. Une petite goutte de sueur apparut sur la tempe de Kakashi. Ce type le considérait comme son rival simplement parce qu'il lui avait dit « Bouge de là » ? Il était vrai que jusqu'à récemment, il avait eu un ego plus que disproportionné et qu'on aurait difficilement pu bien le prendre mais de là à l'idolâtrer comme ça… En tous les cas, pas étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu. Triste constat que celui-ci mais Gaï n'était pas la seule personne, et de loin, à qui il avait aboyé des phrases de ce type.

- Je savais pas que t'avais des fans, lui murmura Kaito et au ton de sa voix, Kakashi savait qu'il se retenait avec peine de rire.

- La ferme, lui répliqua-t-il, pas vraiment flatté.

- … ton méprisant et en même temps tellement cool. Des larmes coulèrent à flots sur les joues de Gaï. Tu dégageais un charisme et une classe incroyable. Mais j'ai tout de suite riposté ! J'ai dit « Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! Je suis Maito Gaï et un jour, je serai le meilleur ninja de taïjutsu du village et je te ferai mordre la poussière ».

Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé. Ce n'était définitivement pas étonnant qu'il ne se soit pas rappelé de Gaï. Toute une attitude que celle du ninja outil supérieur et méprisant, un rôle où il avait visiblement excellé pendant plus de cinq ans. Cette pensée le fit frémir. La voix hurlante de Gaï le tira hors de ses pensées.

- Mais aujourd'hui, c'est du passé !! brailla-t-il, le poing serré, avec des flammes dans les yeux. Je ne suis plus le petit étudiant qui ne t'arrivait pas à la cheville ! Il pointa le doigt vers Kakashi. Je suis Maito Gaï, le Chunnin le plus rapide qui soit et désormais, je porterai le nom de Fauve de Jade de Konoha !!!

Cling ! Nouveau sourire étincelant et pouce levé.

Silence.

Gros Silence.

ENORME SILENCE.

Et Kaito éclata de rire, vite imité par Sachi. Shobei ne dit rien mais l'autre ANBU se mit à tousser et se détourna, les épaules secouées par un rire silencieux. Ce fut l'électrochoc nécessaire à Kakashi pour le sortir de son état pour le moins léthargique. Tant de ridicule… ça ne frôlait plus la démesure, _c'était _la démesure même ! Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que Gaï était on ne peut plus sérieux.

_Le Fauve de Jade de Konoha… Où diable est-il allé chercher un truc pareil ?_

- Tu es muet d'admiration, hein Kakashi !! Hé hé hé ! Il va falloir t'y faire ! Désormais, je suis tout près de toi, tout ANBU que tu sois ! Plus rapide que l'hirondelle, plus souple que le guépard, plus fort que le buffle, c'est moi !!! Maito Gaï, le Fauve de Jade de Konoha ! Tremblez, ennemis, tremblez !!

_Ooook… _

Cette fois, Kakashi considéra qu'il en avait assez entendu pour la journée. La bêtise avait ses limites, tout comme sa patience. Il échangea un regard avec ses équipiers qui, bien que toujours hilares, comprirent le message. Sachi lui fit un signe rapide de la main, leva le bras et la seconde d'après, ses équipiers avaient disparu.

- Ohoo ! s'écria Gaï. Quelle vitesse !! Je ne les ai même pas vus partir. Kakashi, savoir que tu fais partie de ce groupe d'élite me remplit de fierté ! Mais je t'ai quand même battu ! ça fait 1 - 0 pour moi, ahahahah !!!

Kakashi ne jugea même pas utile de répondre. Grand bien lui fasse de comptabiliser ce genre de victoires ridicules. Si ça lui faisait plaisir d'avoir gagné contre un clone ne contenant que 20 de sa force réelle…

- Bon, maintenant, je te laisse, Kakashi !! Je vais escalader trente fois le mont Hokage avec un bras attaché dans le dos ! A plus tard !!

Et il démarra en flèche, ne laissant dans son sillage qu'un nuage de poussière. Kakashi cligna des yeux, partagé entre le soulagement et la perplexité. Curieux personnage. Fou mais intrigant. Quoi qu'il en soit, finit-il par penser en secouant la tête, il avait plus urgent à faire que de se préoccuper de ce Maito Gaï, aussi… hem… original fût-il. Et sans plus penser au jeune fou à gros sourcils, il se dirigea vers le QG des ANBU pour y retrouver Okara.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deux heures plus tard, le jeune ANBU posait un regard à la fois détaché et déconcerté sur les personnes réunies autour de la grande table en bois qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Quand il s'était rendu au bureau d'Okara, il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à cela. Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi son commandant avait tenu à ce qu'il soit là : à priori, une réunion du conseil rassemblait les personnes les plus éminentes du village et non des ennemis potentiels et même si la présence d'Orochimaru et de Danzou faisaient légèrement pencher la balance dans l'autre sens, Okara et les autres étaient suffisamment puissants pour ne pas avoir besoin de lui. Son commandant s'était borné à lui dire qu'il voulait un homme de confiance près de lui pendant la séance et que cela pourrait se révéler instructif quant à la façon dont on faisait la politique à Konoha. Le ton sarcastique avait étonné Kakashi.

Debout contre le mur derrière son chef, il observa les participants sans savoir ce qu'il devait en penser. Arashi était assis en bout de table comme il se devait pour l'Hokage. A sa droite immédiate siégeait Koharu, à sa gauche, le Sandaime. A côté de ce dernier se trouvait Orochimaru paré de son éternel sourire de prédateur, qui semblait se réjouir d'avance du spectacle. Kakashi croisa son regard pendant une fraction de seconde tout au plus mais cela suffit à le faire frissonner des pieds à la tête. Un frisson qui, aussi bref fût-il, lui brûla la peau et lui retourna les entrailles à la manière d'une tunique qu'on aurait lavée. Il déglutit, une violente nausée lui montant à la gorge. Cet homme… cette aura… Cette sensation de force colossale… Comment pouvait-on rester stoïque, comment pouvait-on rester assis à côté de lui sans avoir envie de prendre la fuite ? Qu'est-ce qu'un tel homme faisait au conseil ?

Il se força à détourner les yeux et les posa sur Jiraya, assis juste à la gauche d'Orochimaru. Jiraya apparemment occupé à prendre des notes. Kakashi ressentit un bref sentiment de curiosité qui, plus que toute autre chose, contribua à le détendre et à éloigner de lui cette effroyable sensation d'impuissance que le Sannin brun avait éveillée en lui. A partir de là, ce fut plus aisé. Sa respiration retrouva son rythme normal et ses yeux continuèrent leur route. Okara était à côté de Koharu. Son masque était posé sur la table près de sa main gauche. Sa main droite elle était posée sur sa cuisse, à proximité de sa poche d'armes. Kakashi ne voyait que son dos mais aux commentaires acerbes d'Okara lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué le pourquoi de sa convocation, son expression devait être plutôt contrariée. A sa droite était assis Danzou qui, bras croisés, ne lâchait pas l'Hokage des yeux. Homura occupait l'autre bout de table et jouait machinalement avec un crayon.

Le regard perçant de Kakashi se reposa sur son ancien sensei. Il avait fière allure, c'était incontestable. Il n'était pas le plus grand de la pièce mais il dégageait énormément de charisme et de force. Son visage lisse était sérieux, son regard bleu direct. Kakashi sentit une vague d'admiration et de respect l'envahir. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, et quoi qu'il se soit passé, cet homme resterait son idole jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il avait eu l'air surpris en le voyant entrer avec Okara. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Kakashi avait également cru voir de la peine ou de la désapprobation dans son regard mais cette sensation avait rapidement disparu quand son ancien sensei lui avait adressé un bref sourire. Curieusement, ce sourire lui avait laissé une impression étrange. Comme si… comme si un ressort avait cassé dans sa poitrine. Comme s'il avait signifié la fin d'une époque pourtant révolue depuis longtemps…

Un grattement de gorge le tira de ses pensées. Tout le monde s'était assis, le Yondaime en revanche s'était levé. Kakashi se redressa et concentra toute son attention sur ce qui allait être dit.

- Merci à tous de vous être déplacés, commença l'Hokage en inclinant légèrement la tête et en prenant soin de donner à sa voix une inflexion respectueuse.

Il se redressa et promena un regard déterminé et direct sur les membres du conseil. Kakashi le vit s'attarder une seconde dans les yeux jaunes d'Orochimaru, deux dans ceux de Danzou mais fut un peu étonné de voir qu'il évitait ceux d'Okara. Du coup de l'œil, il capta aussi les sourires approbateurs du Sandaime et de Jiraya. Kakashi ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la diplomatie mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre l'importance du moindre mot prononcé, du moindre froncement de sourcils. Ici, les armes, la puissance ne comptaient pas. Il n'y avait que la voix et les gestes. Il avait hâte de voir comment l'Hokage allait se comporter.

- J'irai droit au but, dit le Yondaime avec gravité. Un ambassadeur d'Ame est venu aujourd'hui. Il était en piteux état et ce qu'il avait à nous dire est extrêmement sérieux. Il fit une pause pour s'assurer que chacun était parfaitement attentif. Le Bijuu à neuf queues s'est manifesté il y a maintenant deux jours en territoire allié et s'en est pris aux villages proches d'Ame.

- Quoi ?!

Kakashi eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing en plein estomac. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent derrière son masque et il eut toutes les peines du monde à rester immobile. Le Bijuu à neuf queues ?! Sa connaissance de ces créatures approchaient du niveau 2 mais il en savait suffisamment pour savoir qu'ils étaient neuf et que plus le nombre de queues était élevé, plus la créature était puissante. Ils avaient donc affaire au plus puissant des Bijuus, Kyuubi lui-même. Dieu seul savait ce qu'un monstre pareil pouvait faire ! Si le village d'Ame était attaqué, il serait rayé de la carte en quelques minutes. Le garçon fut soudain pris d'un vertige. Un murmure de terreur était passé autour de la table. Il vit Okara changer de position sur sa chaise. Le Sandaime et Jiraya se regardaient d'un air alarmé. Koharu avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche et Homura s'agitait, visiblement très mal à l'aise. Derrière ses lunettes, ses pupilles brillaient d'un éclat intense comme pour se convaincre qu'il n'était pas en plein cauchemar. Un imperceptible sourire était cependant apparu sur les lèvres d'Orochimaru. Il se demanda si Okara et le Yondaime l'avait vu. Seul Danzou restait impassible tout en se frottant le menton, pensif. Pendant un long moment, chacun resta silencieux puis Homura prit la parole.

- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'Ame a une idée des pertes ? demanda-t-il avec peine. Humaines et matérielles, j'entends.

- Trois villages, répondit l'Hokage. Tous détruits. Environ mille morts en tout. Des civils pour la plupart.

Il crut que ses genoux allaient céder.

_Mille morts ??_

- Mille morts en deux jours, répéta Jiraya dans un souffle. Seigneur…

- Dans quelle direction va-t-il ? demanda le Sandaime.

- D'après l'envoyé, droit sur le village d'Ame. S'il garde une vitesse constante et qu'il ne fait pas de détour, il devrait y être dans une semaine maximum. C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui : Ame a besoin d'aide. Il faut les secourir.

Un nouveau silence tomba. Kakashi regarda tour à tour les dirigeants. Les visages de Homura et Koharu s'étaient fermés. L'expression de Danzou était impénétrable, celles de Jiraya et du Sandaime hésitantes. Un sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune ANBU. Il comprenait mieux ce qu'Okara avait voulu dire par « instructif ». Effectivement… Le ricanement d'Orochimaru se fit entendre.

- Attends une seconde, fit le Sannin sans même prendre la peine de dissimuler son amusement. Tu veux quoi ?

Une vague de colère traversa l'esprit et le corps de Kakashi à la manière d'une rafale de vent. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'éprouver de la peur. Il vit les traits du Yondaime se durcir et lutta pour réprimer la brûlure dans sa poitrine. Orochimaru ne respectait pas les règles. Non content de voir son adversaire isolé, il enfonçait le clou en outrepassant sa propre position : il tutoyait l'Hokage, il riait à sa proposition, comme un adulte l'aurait fait avec un enfant. Le garçon éprouva une soudaine envie de lui arracher les yeux.

- Je veux aller les aider, vous avez bien entendu, répondit le Yondaime, en ignorant l'offense.

- Que de noblesse, persifla Orochimaru avec un sourire moqueur. Digne de l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha et de sa… réputation.

Kakashi ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Comment osait-il… ? Il insultait ouvertement le maître du village. Il sentit ses entrailles se mettre à chauffer dangereusement. Orochimaru n'avait pas bonne réputation au sein de l'ANBU, ni même où que ce fût et si jusqu'à présent, Kakashi s'était contenté de suivre vaguement le mouvement, il ne l'en avait jamais détesté pour autant. Respecté, oui. Admiré dans un sens, c'était dur à admettre, mais oui. Craint, sans aucun doute. Mais jamais détesté. Il n'en avait jamais eu de réelle raison. Mais à cet instant précis, cette unique seconde au cours de laquelle il vit le mépris danser dans les yeux jaunes, il sut qu'il haïrait Orochimaru jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. On pouvait détester un homme, fût-il aussi parfait qu'Arashi, mais compte tenu de ce qu'il avait fait, de ce qu'il était, le mépriser était intolérable.

Il regarda son ancien sensei et eut soudain du mal à respirer. Le jeune homme s'était redressé de toute sa taille, une lueur glaciale dans ses yeux bleus. Kakashi frissonna en sentant le chakra de l'Hokage gonfler brusquement, emplir la pièce à la manière d'une gigantesque vague pour refluer tout aussi rapidement, lui coupant complètement le souffle. Il sentit la sueur couler long de son menton. Ça n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde à peine mais il se sentait aussi essoufflé qu'après une utilisation intensive du Sharingan… Le visage de l'Hokage était comme métamorphosé. Plus grand, plus fort, plus… beaucoup plus impressionnant. Plus de douceur, plus de bienveillance, juste une froide fureur. Autour de la table, aucun des membres n'avait bronché mais une nuance était apparue dans le silence. Kakashi comprit avec un sentiment grandissant d'admiration. Arashi était l'Hokage et le plus haut placé dans la hiérarchie de toutes les personnes présentes. C'était à lui de se défendre, de faire valoir son autorité et pour cela, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve. Orochimaru jouait la carte de la provocation pour le faire sortir de ses gonds et ainsi le discréditer mais le Yondaime était bien trop intelligent pour tomber dans une chausse-trappe aussi grossière.

- Ne me manquez pas de respect, Orochimaru-sama, dit-il poliment mais avec fermeté. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à vous menacer mais sachez que je ne tolèrerai pas que vous vous adressiez à moi sur ce ton plus longtemps.

- Hokage-sama a raison, Orochimaru, intervint Jiraya en posant une main sur le bras de son ancien équipier. Tu vas trop loin.

Le shinobi brun repoussa la main avec un nouveau ricanement mais il ne dit rien de plus.

- Ame a besoin d'aide, reprit l'Hokage Si nous n'intervenons pas, elle va être rayée de la carte. Nous devons intervenir…

- C'est hors de question, coupa Koharu, se décidant enfin à réagir. Enfin Arashi ! Nous sommes au bord du gouffre et tu veux nous envoyer affronter un Bijuu ? Le plus puissant qui existe de surcroît ?

Kakashi secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Argument bien bancal que celui-ci. Ame n'était pas loin. Tôt ou tard, Kyuubi se tournerait vers eux.

- Kyuubi ne restera pas le problème d'Ame très longtemps, répliqua le Yondaime qui pensait visiblement la même chose. Quand il en sera venu à bout, il ravagera d'autres pays et combien de temps croyez-vous qu'il s'écoulera avant qu'il ne débarque à nos portes ?

- Nous devrions justement mettre ce temps à profit pour nous préparer au lieu de gaspiller nos ressources à aider un pays qui sera détruit de toutes façons !

Kakashi eut une mimique sarcastique. De mieux en mieux…

- Nos traités d'alliance nous oblige à une aide financière au minimum, intervint alors le commandant ANBU d'une voix totalement égale. Si nous ne tenons pas à nous mettre d'autres villages à dos, il est indispensable d'au moins garder la face.

Kakashi vit une lueur de reconnaissance passer dans les yeux de l'Hokage. A gauche d'Okara, Danzou leva sa main pour demander la parole. Il se crispa inconsciemment. Il n'allait certainement pas intervenir pour aider l'Hokage. Il n'était pas pour les interventions hors frontière, tout le monde à l'ANBU le savait. Lui non plus n'était guère aimé. Kakashi n'avait encore jamais rencontré de membre de la Racine mais il n'était pas pressé. Faire équipe avec des caricatures de ce qu'il avait été pendant des années ? Sans façon.

- Je suis d'accord avec Hokage-sama. Je pense que nous devrions intervenir.

Un silence, incrédule cette fois, suivit les paroles de l'ANBU. Kakashi cligna deux fois des yeux très vite. Ça devenait définitivement instructif. Jiraya en avait fait tomber le crayon qu'il tenait à la main. Orochimaru lui-même avait l'air pris au dépourvu. Que diable lui prenait-il ? Ce fut une fois de plus Homura qui rompit le silence.

- Explique-toi, Danzou.

L'homme se gratta la gorge avant de parler.

- Clarifions tout de suite les choses : l'intervention dont je parle n'aurait pas pour but d'aider Ame.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi d'autre ?

- Pour capturer le Bijuu bien entendu.

Cette fois, sa phrase fut suivie d'un brouhaha. Les membres du conseil se penchèrent les uns vers les autres, les uns pour protester, les autres pour approuver ou demander des éclaircissements au voisin. Pris de cours, Kakashi resta sans voix. Capturer Kyuubi… Rien que ça. L'homme ne tournait plus rond. Des humains ne pouvaient pas capturer un démon. Non seulement il était stupide de croire le contraire mais aussi plutôt égoïste : ce n'était certainement pas lui, Danzou avec son bras en moins et sa canne, qui allait se charger de la… tâche. Tel que c'était parti, Kakashi voyait déjà sur qui tout cela allait retomber. Cette perspective n'avait absolument rien de réjouissant…

- Développez, dit l'Hokage.

Kakashi ferma les yeux, de nouveau menacé par l'envie de ricaner. Quelle belle invention que le débat participatif. L'ANBU à la tête de la Racine sourit.

- Réfléchissez un peu. Songez à la puissance que nous apporterait un Bijuu comme Kyuubi. Ce serait une arme ultime ! La garantie contre de nouvelles guerres, personne ne pourrait nous vaincre. Et surtout, nous ne serions plus dépendants des alliances pour combattre.

_Ah, d'accord..._

- A condition d'arriver à contrôler le démon… fit remarquer Koharu.

_Et encore…_

- J'ai parlé avec les dirigeants de Suna, Chiyo-sama notamment, répondit Danzou. C'est compliqué et ça requiert beaucoup de puissance mais ce n'est pas impossible. Ils l'ont fait plusieurs fois et les Jinchuurikis ont été des réussites.

- Mais il s'agissait d'Ichibi et non de Kyuubi, intervint cette fois Homura. Le démon dont nous parlons est au bas mot dix fois plus puissant.

- Konoha ne manque pas de ninjas de qualité, répliqua Danzou en jetant un regard en coin à Okara qui n'eut aucune réaction.

_Ben voyons…_

On atteignait vraiment des sommets d'hypocrisie. C'était tellement énorme que c'en devenait réellement amusant. Des ninjas de qualité… Il n'avait pas été aussi poli quelques mois auparavant. Le pire était que ça allait marcher. La flatterie était une méthode aussi ancienne qu'efficace.

- Pardonnez-moi, intervint alors fermement le Yondaime, mais ce n'est pas de la capture de Kyuubi dont nous parlons. Il s'agit de l'aide que nous devons apporter à Ame. On nous appelle à l'aide, allons-nous les ignorer ? Ame nous a aidé à gagner la guerre. Nous nous devons de les aider.

- Sans parler de notre crédibilité auprès des autres villages, marmonna Jiraya. Ne pas répondre à un appel au secours pourrait faire penser que nous sommes faibles…

- Nous _sommes _faibles, répliqua Okara de façon incisive.

Kakashi eut un nouveau sourire. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour sortir des trucs pareils en plein conseil.

- Non, nous sommes forts, contra Danzou. Nous avons les moyens de réussir à capturer Kyuubi, je vous l'assure.

- Dans ce cas, nous avons aussi les moyens de défendre Ame, rebondit aussitôt Arashi.

- D'un strict point de vue humain, fit Homura, il est peut-être plus profitable de s'en prendre à Kyuubi que d'envoyer des renforts à Ame. Et au fond, le résultat sera le même, Arashi. Kyuubi neutralisé, Ame sera sauvée.

Bien entendu. Sauf que récolter les informations nécessaires et tout préparer prendrait plus d'une semaine. L'Hokage devait également l'avoir compris car le masque de sérénité glissa, laissant s'exprimer une colère plus brute.

- Nous ignorons tout de la manière dont il faut sceller un Bijuu ! s'exclama-il. Le temps d'en savoir plus grâce à Suna et de tout mettre en place, Ame aura déjà été détruite ! Nous n'avons pas le temps et je refuse de condamner un village allié simplement pour satisfaire les ambitions de certains !

Kakashi grimaça intérieurement. Il serait vraiment difficile, voire impossible, d'obtenir le moindre soutien après cela. Même lui pouvait le sentir. Arashi était Hokage, il avait un rang à tenir. Un sourire triomphant se dessina sur les lèvres d'Orochimaru. De son côté, Danzou s'était levé.

- Etes-vous en train de m'accuser d'agir dans mon propre intérêt, Hokage-sama ? demanda-t-il.

Malgré sa colère, Kakashi dut prendre sur lui. Si l'on oubliait le contexte, cette phrase valait vraiment son pesant de cacahuètes.

- Veuillez m'excuser, Danzou-sama, dit Arashi en s'inclinant légèrement. Tel n'était _aucunement_ mon intention.

Il y eut un bref ricanement. Kakashi comprit avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'amusement qu'il provenait de la gorge d'Okara. Le sourire qui était apparu sur ses lèvres disparut cependant en voyant la tristesse se peindre un instant sur le visage de l'Hokage. Il se sentit honteux.

- Je vous l'avais dit, fit Orochimaru en s'examinant les ongles avec nonchalance. Trop jeune, trop inexpérimenté…

- Ça suffit, Orochimaru, s'écria Jiraya, visiblement impatienté.

- L'Hokage n'a pas eu une attitude correcte, nous sommes tous d'accord là-dessus, trancha le Sandaime pour calmer le jeu, mais ce n'est pas le problème le plus important. Nous devons décider si oui ou non, nous intervenons au pays de la Pluie. Qui est pour ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur la table. Kakashi retint son souffle. Le Sandaime venait de trouver une solution pour faire avancer le débat mais ça ne réglait qu'une partie de la question. Intervention, oui, c'était quasiment certain, mais pas selon les règles prévues par l'Hokage. Il avait perdu et il le savait. Personne ne bougea pendant quelques secondes puis Jiraya leva la main.

- Je suis également pour, déclara le Sandaime.

Koharu et Homura échangèrent un regard et d'un commun accord, levèrent leur main. Danzou suivit peu après.

- Avec les conditions que j'ai énoncées, précisa-t-il.

_Bingo…_

Orochimaru se signala à son tour.

- Si la proposition de Danzou-san est suivie, dit-il tout en souriant d'un air aimable en direction d'Arashi, je suis également favorable à une intervention.

_Enfoiré…_

Une fois de plus, il rappelait qu'il ne reconnaissait pas Arashi comme son supérieur et que ce n'était pas ses choix qu'il décidait de soutenir.

- S'il est avéré et _prouvé - _il insista sur ce mot - que la capture de Kyuubi peut aboutir, intervint finalement Okara, l'ANBU y prendra part.

Kakashi tressaillit. Avec lui, au moins, les choses étaient claires mais il ne parvenait pas à décider s'il fallait se réjouir d'une telle décision. D'après ce qu'il entendait, si véritablement on décidait de capturer Kyuubi – il ne voyait vraiment pas comment mais qu'importe dans l'immédiat – les ANBU seraient en première ligne. Il avait toutefois eu le bon goût d'émettre une clause de réserve et Kakashi savait qu'Okara n'était pas homme à oublier ce genre de choses, encore moins à laisser les autres – des politiciens qui plus est – le faire.

- Konoha interviendra donc, conclut le Yondaime et Kakashi remarqua que sa voix avait légèrement baissé d'intensité. Merci à vous. Danzou-sama, veuillez prendre contact avec Chiyo-sama de Suna et demandez le plus de précision possible concernant le scellement des Bijuus.

L'interpellé sourit doucement et s'inclina avant de quitter la salle. Okara se leva aussitôt de sa chaise et après un léger signe de tête en direction de l'Hokage, il sortit à son tour à grands pas rapides, comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela. Kakashi pensa une fraction de seconde à s'attarder pour parler avec son ancien maître mais il avait à peine formulé cette pensée que ses jambes l'entraînaient déjà hors de la pièce, sur les traces d'Okara. L'homme ralentit un peu l'allure pour qu'il puisse le rattraper et ils retournèrent au QG ANBU sans rien dire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tout en marchant, Kakashi essayait de faire le point. Il ne réalisait pas bien ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une seule chose était sûre : six mois après avoir signé la paix avec Kiri, Konoha allait de nouveau s'engager dans une guerre contre un adversaire dont on ignorait pratiquement tout. Une guerre où les ANBU seraient la chair à canon des politiciens. Un goût amer lui monta à la bouche. Maintenant que la réunion était terminée, toute trace d'amusement avait disparu, il ne restait plus qu'une douloureuse certitude et un poids lourd dans la poitrine. Il grimaça intérieurement. Faire son devoir ne l'avait jamais dérangé jusqu'ici, alors pourquoi la perspective de mourir pour son village lui était-elle soudain aussi désagréable ?

- Il est parfois préférable de ne pas savoir pourquoi on se bat, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda alors Okara.

Kakashi ne fut qu'à moitié étonné que son commandant ait deviné ce à quoi il pensait. Il ne répondit pas. Okara n'en avait pas besoin pour le comprendre, ç'avait toujours été un peu comme ça. Au départ, ça l'avait vraiment contrarié, mais aujourd'hui il n'éprouvait plus qu'une sereine indifférence. Ce n'était pas comme si le secret de son âme était détenu par un homme extravagant qui allait tout balancer une fois un peu saoul ou par un olibrius cinglé comme ce Gaï. Kakashi faisait confiance à son commandant. A vrai dire, il éprouvait un curieux réconfort à savoir qu'au moment d'affronter Kyuubi, Okara serait là, devant lui, à lui montrer la voie. C'était peut-être cela qui l'empêchait de céder à la peur. C'était également cela, il le savait, qui le pousserait à combattre le jour venu. Pour lui, pour ce qu'il représentait.

- Et après ils se demandent pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu devenir commandant, marmonna alors Okara si bas que Kakashi l'entendit à peine.

Le cœur du garçon battit deux fois de suite très vite lui faisant presque mal. Pour un auditeur étranger, la remarque aurait pu paraître anodine ; tout au plus aurait-elle surpris par son caractère révélateur mais ce ne fut pas l'information en elle-même qui alarma Kakashi. Okara ne parlait jamais tout seul, encore moins de ses sentiments. S'il avait fait cette remarque à voix haute, c'était uniquement pour que Kakashi l'entende et ça n'avait absolument rien de rassurant. Il savait ce que cela signifiait lorsque les hommes commençaient à verser dans le sentimentalisme. Il s'arrêta. Okara dut s'en rendre compte et éprouver à ce sujet une perplexité suffisante car il s'arrêta et se retourna. Les deux shinobis se dévisagèrent longuement, sans rien dire, sans bouger et Kakashi réalisa tout à coup que quelque chose avait changé. Non pas leur attitude à chacun mais la façon dont ils se percevaient. C'était comme si, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils étaient parvenus à trouver le ton juste pour se parler.

- Bats-toi pour Konoha, Kakashi, finit par dire Okara. Pour Konoha et pour personne d'autre, tu entends ?

Curieusement, Kakashi eut la même sensation que si on lui avait demandé de respirer par les pieds.

- Je ne peux pas… s'entendit-il murmurer. Pas après…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase mais il vit qu'Okara avait compris. Le commandant eut un geste impatient.

- Imbécile, dit-il froidement. Le conseil ne représente pas Konoha et Konoha ne se limite pas à ses dirigeants. Lorsque l'on se retrouvera face au Bijuu, je veux que tu te battes pour protéger les habitants, pour sauver le village. Tu ne devras pas penser à la politique.

- Pourquoi ?

Là encore, il avait parlé presque sans le vouloir.

- Tout simplement parce que défendre de vieux hypocrites qui vous envoient au casse-pipe n'a jamais motivé qui que ce soit ! Voilà pourquoi.

Kakashi baissa les yeux. Le ton était volontairement dur mais les mots adoucissaient un peu l'ensemble. Il se demanda ce que son commandant essayait de lui dire. Okara ne gaspillait pas sa salive à des échanges d'avis avec ses hommes. S'il parlait, c'est qu'il avait un message à faire passer. Okara croisa les bras et le regarda longtemps sans rien dire comme s'il cherchait à l'évaluer.

- Laisse-moi te dire une chose, Kakashi, dit-il en brossant machinalement son manteau. La plupart des officiers sont fiers de voir que leurs hommes les aiment et se battent pour eux. Il fit une légère pause et se redressa. Il se trouve que ce n'est pas mon cas. Je me fous complètement de ce que tu peux penser de moi.

Kakashi écarquilla légèrement les yeux derrière son masque. Il eut tout à coup un peu de mal à respirer. S'il avait détesté Okara comme ç'avait été le cas au début, ça n'aurait pas posé de problème. Le souci, c'était que justement les choses avaient changé. La complicité qu'il avait éprouvée au début de leur discussion s'évanouit brusquement. Okara eut un geste dramatique.

- Eh oui. Les hommes déçoivent. Et surtout, ils meurent. Les idées, elles, ne font rien de tout cela. Voilà pourquoi se battre pour _une_ personne, surtout son chef, est totalement stupide.

Kakashi se sentit un peu bête. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Mais plus que tout, il eut peur de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Okara était-il en train de dire qu'il allait mourir ?

- En plus, choisir son commandant ANBU… Okara secoua la tête comme s'il ne parvenait pas à y croire. S'il y a un homme qui risque de mourir au combat, c'est bien lui. Tu ferais mieux de parier sur l'Hokage, Kakashi…

Kakashi fronça les sourcils, troublé par ce ton sarcastique qu'Okara n'avait jamais eu avec lui jusqu'à présent. Pourquoi lui disait-il tout cela ? Pourquoi lui parlait-il de l'Hokage comme d'un modèle à suivre obligatoirement ? Les choses avaient changé là aussi. Il y a un an, il aurait été d'accord et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retourner dans l'équipe 7 avec Arashi et Rin. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il regardait vers le futur avec ce qui ressemblait étrangement à de la sérénité. Il avait la sensation de s'être trouvé une place, enfin. Avec un supérieur qu'il admirait et des personnes auxquelles il aurait presque pu donner le titre d'amis. L'ANBU était devenu son monde. Il ne voulait pas que ça change.

- Tu veux survivre ? demanda encore Okara, un peu plus doucement. Alors donne t'en les moyens et évite de suivre des chemins qui ne te mèneront nulle part.

Le jeune ANBU accusa silencieusement le coup. Il se sentait désemparé et surtout, blessé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Okara ne voulait-il pas être cette personne ? Pourquoi refusait-il de voir qu'il était digne d'admiration ? Et pourquoi parlait-il comme s'il n'allait pas survivre à la guerre ? Ne pas vouloir de l'admiration de ses hommes était une chose. Ne plus vouloir vivre en était une autre et Kakashi refusait catégoriquement de croire que c'était là la raison du comportement d'Okara. Tout le monde avait besoin de lui, il était impossible qu'il fût aussi égoïste. Comme s'il avait senti sa détresse, le commandant eut un geste pour le toucher puis laissa tomber son bras. Ils restèrent silencieux un très long moment, seulement interrompus par le bruit lointain de la foule et des commerçants. Finalement, Okara secoua la tête et réajusta son masque.

- Maintenant que le quart d'heure émotion est terminé, dit-il de son habituel ton dur et sec, on va se remettre au travail si tu veux bien. On a perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça.

Et sur ces mots, il fit demi tour et se remit à marcher. Il ne se retourna plus. Kakashi lui emboîta le pas, le cœur très lourd. Ils ne se reparlèrent plus par la suite.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Trois jours plus tard, Konoha envoyait ses premières troupes affronter Kyuubi. Pas beaucoup. Juste assez pour faire illusion auprès d'Ame, montrer qu'on avait bien reçu le message et qu'on avait décidé d'y répondre. Officieusement, c'était également pour gagner du temps car la question de l'extraction s'était avérée plus épineuse que prévue. La rencontre se fit aux alentours du lac de Kaigara, à une centaine de kilomètres d'Ame. On ne revit jamais ceux qui y avaient été envoyés.

Une semaine après, des marchands, des paysans et des villageois en fuite affluaient en nombre au pays du Feu avec de terribles nouvelles et d'effrayantes rumeurs. Ame avait été attaquée. Le village était en ruines, dévasté en quelques heures. Les ninjas étaient morts ou disparus, on ignorait où. Les civils avaient fui un peu partout. Quand ils avaient pu fuir, c'était évident. On racontait aussi que le monstre, Kyuubi, faisait plus de trente mètres de haut et qu'avec ses neufs queues, il pouvait créer des tempêtes et provoquer des raz de marée. On ne savait pas où il se trouvait à présent mais certains affirmèrent l'avoir vu se diriger vers l'est. C'est-à-dire vers le pays du Feu et donc vers Konoha. Malgré les efforts du conseil pour endiguer ces rumeurs, la panique se répandit dans le village comme une traînée de poudre. On ferma les commerces, on retira ses enfants de l'académie de ninjas. Certains parlèrent même de quitter Konoha pour fuir vers le sud. On endigua le phénomène comme on put.

Deux jours plus tard, Kyuubi était signalé à moins de trois jours de Konoha.

* * *

A suivre ! 


	14. News

Euh non désolée de vous décevoir mais ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. C'est plutôt une « lettre d'information » si on peut appeler ça comme ça. En gros, je vous tiens au courant de l'actualité de cette fic.

D'abord, un immense MERCI à tous ceux qui reviewent. Vraiment, il y a des nouveaux à chaque fois et ça me fait très plaisir en pls de m'encourager. Vous êtes super. D'ailleurs pour rassurer ceux qui s'inquiéteraient, je ne l'abandonne pas. Je suis en manque d'inspiration et de temps, c'est sûr mais pas au point de la laisser tomber, je me suis trop investie dedans.

Sandaime (tousse discrètement)

Quoi ? T'as un problème, papy ?

Sandaime : Pas du tout. C'est la fumée de ma pipe qui me fait tousser.

Mouais… -- Je disais donc, je ne laisse pas tomber mais je ne vous cache pas que je ne sais vraiment pas quand je vais poster la suite et j'en suis la première navrée, croyez-moi. Je sais combien c'est énervant de pas avoir la suite d'une histoire qu'on apprécie…

Sasuke : Ben ça va, tu te prends pas pour de la merde.

(Ignore) … et je ne suis pas dans les derniers quand il s'agit de râler parfois. Je vous dois donc non seulement des explications mais aussi des excuses.

Je ne m'en étais pas trop aperçue mais l'année de licence me pompe bcp de temps mine de rien et maintenant que j'ai à nouveau un semblant de vie sentimentale…

Shikamaru : on s'en fout.

Ta gueule. Je suis très occupée quoi. Pas grand-chose de nouveau par rapport à la MAJ que j'ai faite pour l'instant. Mais comme je mets vraiment beaucoup de temps à écrire, je vais me faire pardonner, enfin essayer, en vous mettant les grandes lignes du prochain chapitre qui devrait être LE point culminant de la fic.

En bref : L'attaque de Kyuubi sur Konoha, intervention et mort du Yondaime et donc scellement du démon dans Naruto. Beaucoup de morts évidemment (eh c'est Kyuubi quand même) dont une… particulière et c'est pas le Yondaime lol. Et enfin, conséquence directe des éléments que je viens de citer, un Kakashi plus brisé que jamais mais qui franchit un pallier important de sa vie. Rin et Gaï feront peut-être une apparition, je ne sais pas encore. Ah et ptet Genma aussi.

Voilà, je ferai de mon mieux pour publier vite. En attendant, prenez patience et surtout, ne m'abandonnez paaaas !


	15. Adieux

Les amis, le croirez-vous ?? Après près d'un an depuis le dernier update, voici ENFIN le dernier chapitre de Un enfant sur le champ de bataille !! Et dire que j'ai commencé cette fic il y a trois ans... Aha, "trois ans plus tard" la fin d'un Enfant sur le champ de bataille (jeu de mots pourri, bref).

Ce chapitre est donc le dernier de cette fic. Triste hein ? (tu parles...) Je m'arrête plus tôt que prévu, je sacrifie des épisodes que j'aurais voulu traiter comme le moment où Kakashi reçoit Icha Icha Paradise ou la première fois qu'il assume la direction d'une équipe de Genins mais bon... Comme je l'ai écrit dans mon profil, j'ai envie de passer à autre chose. Je ne pense pas que j'écrirai à nouveau du Naruto... et même du manga à moins d'avoir une soudaine révélation. Si ça vous fend le coeur et que vraiment vous ne pouvez pas tenir, je poursuis quand même dans Harry Potter. Si vous en lisez pas HP eh bien... Ce sera ma dernière révérence (dans le genre mélo dramatique...).

Pour cette raison, je vous dis merci du fond du coeur pour le soutien que vous m'avez apporté depuis le début. ça m'a vraiment touchée et poussée à faire toujours mieux. Cette fic est celle qui me tenait le plus à coeur et c'est à travers elle que j'ai eu le plus l'occasion de progresser. Cette progression, je vous la dois en grande partie, alors vraiment, MERCI.

Merci à :

**Bostaf37, Helleni, joliceur, Redblesskid, Mikky-chan, Ambroise Blue, Bandit12 **(tu me fais de la pub ?? C'est très gentil, merci beaucoup !!), **Misa Hatake, Tsunaade-sama, Wanda Black, Ykyria, Youhë, Kareha, Pikshii, kahyyami **et** Marie **!!

**Yuya** : Arrêter cette fic ? Jamais ! Pas avant de l'avoir finie en tous cas et c'est le cas maintenant… Eh oui, la fac c'est dur en fait (quand on travaille du moins…). Merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Fried Chicken **: Oro ? Dans mon esprit, il part très peu de temps après la mort du Yondi et la reprise par le Sandaime vu qu'il est dégoûté de toujours pas avoir la place. Après, ce n'est que mon interprétation. Merci à toi !

**Erylis** : J'adore vraiment tes reviews Toi aussi tu as aimé Gaï et Sachi, je suis tellement contente. Il fallait introduire un peu de légèreté dans la fic sinon, pour reprendre les mots de Kanji, il allait nous claquer entre les pattes le Kakashi. Mais comme je suis sadique, c'est pour encore plus l'enfoncer après. La force de Kakashi (et son grand malheur) c'est de s'être relevé malgré tout ce qu'il a pris dans la tête. Pour Okara, je ne dis rien, tu verras lol. Et enfin, je te remercie beaucoup sur ta remarque par rapport à mon rythme de parution (j'y ai plusieurs fois repensé pendant que j'écrivais). Ça m'a bcp touchée. Merci !!

Et spécial merci à **Aya72** qui m'a débloquée alors que j'étais empêtrée dans l'écriture du combat contre Kyuubi. **Kanji**, si tu me lis, je n'ai pas osé te demander de relire ce chapitre. Il est vraiment très long et je ne voulais pas te déranger à ce moment de l'année qui doit être chargé pour toi.

Pour finir sur une note positive avant que les plus désespérés ne se jettent par la fenêtre (je me la joue, je sais), ce chapitre est vraiment très long parce qu'il met en place une nouvelle ère dans l'évolution de Kakashi. C'est du 30 pages en tout donc je pense que vous serez rassasié (d'ailleurs ça ne m'étonnerait pas que vous le lisiez en plusieurs fois,moi-même j'ai eu du mal quand je l'ai relu d'un coup tellement les changements de rythme sont brutaux). En plus, j'ai un fichier assez important de "scènes coupées". Si ça vous intéresse, je vous les mettrai. Et enfin, si vraiment ça me démange trop, je ferai des one shots sur les épisodes que je n'aurai au final pas traités mais sans doute dans une "story" à part de celle-ci.

Tite précision : on sait désormais le nom du Yondi mais dans un souci de cohérence avec le reste de la fic, je continuerai de l'appeler Arashi. En revanche, j'intègre Kushina.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Adieux**

La nuit où Kyuubi attaqua Konoha, cette fameuse nuit dont on devait se souvenir des générations plus tard comme celle qui avait mis fin à tant de vies et faillit sceller le destin du village – « et du monde ninja tout entier », ajoutèrent plus tard les conteurs les plus grandiloquents – dans le sang et l'horreur, la chaleur lourde et moite du mois de juin avait cédé la place à une brise légère et le ciel était dégagé, parsemé des étoiles d'été. Au milieu de ses compagnes étincelantes, le disque d'argent avait également pris place, serein, presque attentif au drame qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux, et avait déposé sur le monde son voile nacré. Aucun bruit, à peine le chant des insectes nocturnes au milieu des herbes tièdes. Une magnifique nuit en somme, propice aux rêves, aux promenades romantiques, aux espoirs les plus fous. Une nuit pleine de promesses. Une fleur de cerisier éclaboussée de sang.

Il arriva plus tard à Kakashi de se demander si la vie avait fait exprès de donner la plus belle nuit de l'année comme décor à cet événement tragique, juste histoire d'en rendre le souvenir plus amer. Se poser une telle question des années après n'avait pas grand sens, il en était bien conscient, mais lorsque l'on y réfléchissait et que l'oubliait le nombre de morts, l'idée en devenait presque divertissante. Presque… Tout désinvolte qu'il voulut se montrer par la suite, Kakashi fut loin d'éprouver l'indifférence qu'il afficha. D'ailleurs, il ne dormit pas, ou très peu, les semaines, les mois qui suivirent. On peut dire ce qu'on veut, les somnifères, y compris ceux du service de psychiatrie de l'hôpital, ne servent strictement à rien contre les fantômes.

Ce fantôme là, ce ne furent pas les cris affolés des sentinelles côté ouest, ni même les quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf gigantesques queues d'un roux flamboyant presque infernal qui surgirent soudain hors de la nuit en ondulant avec une effroyable élégance qui l'annoncèrent. Debout à côté de Shobeï, à une vingtaine de mètres des murailles, Kakashi sentit l'air se charger tout à coup d'un chakra malsain, vicieux, brûlant et le vent se lever. Alors seulement, il se tourna vers l'ouest et _vit. _

A cet instant, malgré tout ce qu'il avait entendu, tout ce qu'on lui avait dit, tout ce qui avait été fait depuis trois jours en préparation de cette nuit, il éprouva une sensation absolument terrible, une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée et qu'il n'éprouva jamais plus : un néant intérieur ; comme si en voyant onduler au loin cette gigantesque fleur de feu, toute pensée, tout sentiment l'avait déserté, ne laissant plus qu'un amas de chair et de sang inerte. Comme si frappée de terreur, son âme avait quitté son corps.

Peut-être entendit-il Shobeï lui dire qu'il fallait rejoindre la porte occidentale, où les renforts se masseraient certainement, et les cris d'alerte fuser au loin puis se répéter dans un écho interminable, pour être finalement remplacé par la sonnerie retentissante du tocsin, mais cela ne souleva pas le moindre sentiment en lui. C'était cette nuit… Demain, Konoha serait soit détruite soit ancrée pour toujours dans l'histoire. Kakashi replia et détendit ses doigts. Sans savoir d'où lui venait une pensée aussi futile, il regretta de n'avoir jamais goûté au saké.

« Kakashi ! Shobeï ! »

Les deux hommes pivotèrent. Sachi et Kaito venaient d'apparaître à leurs côtés. La jeune capitaine souleva son masque. Ses grands yeux étaient écarquillés par la stupeur et une sorte d'incrédulité qui ne lui allaient pas. A vrai dire, le simple fait qu'elle n'ait pas encore juré était, en lui-même, plutôt révélateur du choc qu'elle éprouvait.

« Aux portes ouest » finit-elle par articuler, les yeux hagards.

Une foule de ninjas y était déjà rassemblée quand ils arrivèrent : une majorité d'ANBU mais beaucoup d'équipes traditionnelles composées de Jounins et de Chunnins également. Tous s'agitaient, parlaient très fort, regardaient dans toutes les directions avec angoisse. Au loin, les pas de Kyuubi résonnaient dans la nuit comme les coups de tonnerre d'un orage sur le point d'éclater et le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort. Du coup de l'œil, Kakashi reconnut certains anciens camarades de l'académie – Asuma, Ibiki… Il remarqua même le fameux Maito Gaï un peu plus loin. Il n'avait pas revu la plupart de ces gens depuis plus d'un an, réalisa-t-il, et il y en avait certainement parmi eux qu'il ne reverrait plus après ce soir. La sensation était étrange.

En revanche et assez paradoxalement, l'idée de sa propre mort le laissa de marbre. A vrai dire, à présent que le choc premier était passé, il ignorait quelle attitude adopter. Objectivement – mais vraiment _objectivement_ – ils avaient toutes les chances d'y rester. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pourrait en être autrement. Bon, certains s'en sortiraient peut-être – toute guerre avait ses survivants, chanceux ou non – mais pour la majorité…

« Bordel mais on attend quoi ? grogna Kaito qui trépignait à ses côtés. Que ce monstre nous saute dans les bras ? »

Shobei hocha la tête et Sachi marqua son assentiment d'un juron imagé – preuve qu'elle commençait à se ressaisir. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs manifestement pas les seuls à penser ainsi. Autour d'eux, des protestations commençaient à se lever, on s'agitait nerveusement, on regardait en l'air, en arrière dans l'espoir d'apercevoir l'Hokage, un Sannin ou au moins un messager mais rien. Kakashi réprima un geste d'impatience. Le temps pressait. En retardant ainsi le moment de l'offensive, non seulement ils diminuaient leurs – très maigres, pour ne pas dire inexistantes - chances de résister au Bijuu, mais ils prenaient également le risque de voir des hommes déserter. On pouvait à présent nettement percevoir le chakra dans le vent tourbillonnant, cette énergie si monstrueuse que même parsemée, elle provoquait une sensation de brûlure sur la peau et faisait ployer la cime des arbres sous sa pression. Il faisait nuit noire mais à peut-être sept cents, huit cents mètres, le monstre était là, les attendait, et l'aura qu'il dégageait était si écrasante, si intense qu'elle baignait l'obscurité d'un immense halot rougeâtre. L'air était tiède et poisseux. Kakashi regarda autour de lui. Tous ne seraient pas capables de résister à une telle pression très longtemps…

Quelqu'un le bouscula alors sans douceur et fendit le reste de la foule pour se placer devant eux.

« Ordre d'Hokage-sama !! cria-t-il en agitant les bras afin que ceux qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué l'écoutent. Ordre de Hokage-sama !! »

Le silence tomba aussitôt dans la foule qui se rapprocha pour mieux entendre. Enfin, on leur donnait des nouvelles, des ordres, de l'espoir. On allait _savoir_. Kakashi ne connaissait pas l'homme qui venait d'arriver et il réalisa avec un brusque pincement de cœur qu'Okara n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Il ressentit quelque chose d'amer au fond de sa gorge, un goût qui ressemblait désagréablement au sentiment de trahison…

« Ordre de Hokage-sama ! répéta l'homme un peu plus fort pour couvrir le bruit du vent. Nous devons gagner du temps !! »

Un nouveau murmure, plus indigné qu'incrédule, secoua les rangs. « C'est quoi ces conneries ? » marmonna Kaito sur la gauche de Kakashi. Le garçon, lui, fronça les sourcils sans parvenir à refouler un certain sentiment de perplexité et de colère. Gagner du temps ? Il avait espéré quelque chose de plus précis. Combien de temps exactement devaient-ils gagner ? Et du temps pour quoi ?

« Visez les parties sensibles ! reprit le Jounin. Les yeux, les oreilles, les pattes ! Enculez-le même si vous y arrivez mais mettez le paquet !! »

Recommandation inutile, s'il en était. On aurait difficilement pu imaginer situation plus propice à l'utilisation de jutsus en général évités à cause de leur potentiel destructif mais Kakashi sentit monter en lui un frisson d'excitation en même temps qu'une décharge d'adrénaline, et lorsqu'un mugissement sinistre suivi d'une violente rafale de vent s'abattit sur eux, il joignit sa voix à la clameur sauvage qui s'éleva comme une réponse au messager de la Mort. Ensuite, il se jeta dans l'arène du destin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« C'est un garçon, Hokage-sama »

La gorge nouée par l'émotion, il esquisse un sourire quand l'infirmière dépose le bébé sanglotant et sanglant au creux de ses bras et touche du bout du doigt la joue humide. La peau est collante à cause du sang et des larmes. Il a déjà quelques cheveux blonds…

Il lève les yeux.

« Et Kushina ? » demande-t-il tout bas.

Il connaît la réponse mais il doitsavoir, être sûr. Deux pas en arrière.

« Je… je suis vraiment navrée, Hokage-sama mais… la naissance était prématurée… il y a eu des complications… Nous n'avons pas pu… »

Il le savait. Quelque part, il a su dès l'instant où elle a disparu dans le bloc opératoire qu'il ne la reverrait pas. Ça n'empêche pas le monde de s'écrouler autour de lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Devant lui, Kaito chargea, les poignets enroulés de fil auquel étaient accrochés des kunaïs explosifs. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à une centaine de mètres du Bijuu, il les déroula et les lança avec force en direction des pattes. Kakashi emplit alors ses poumons et augmenta la force de projection d'une violente bourrasque. De leur côté, Sachi et Shobeï exécutèrent une manœuvre similaire. Les fils d'acier jaillirent dans un sifflement aigu puis ricochèrent sur quelque chose et fouettèrent l'air avec violence. Kakashi et ses équipiers eurent à peine le temps de se jeter sur le côté. Les fils se cabrèrent comme des serpents et rejaillirent vers eux à une vitesse folle tandis que les kunaïs explosifs volaient en tous sens.

Kakashi forma des signes à toute vitesse.

« Attention !! »

Une barrière de terre se dressa in extremis pour les protéger, Kaito et lui mais le souffle des explosions les jeta malgré tout à terre. Quand ils se relevèrent, l'atmosphère était suffocante de fumée mais on pouvait cependant nettement percevoir le manteau de chakra rouge et noir qui enveloppait Kyuubi comme une seconde peau. Kakashi échangea un regard inquiet avec Kaito. Ça s'annonçait très mal.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Arashi, il faut que tu décides quelque chose. Nos hommes sont en train de se battre, il faut aller les aider ! »

Il ne répond pas. Il n'y arrive pas. Tout son être se tend dans cet ultime, cet unique effort pour trouver une solution mais son cerveau ne fonctionne plus.

« Arashi ! Ressaisis-toi ! Konoha va être détruite si tu ne fais rien !! »

Il le sait, bon Dieu, il le sait bien ! Mais il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il n'arrive pas à réfléchir. Ses yeux restent bloqués sur le petit garçon qu'il tient dans ses bras et il ne peut se résoudre à s'en détacher, ne serait-ce qu'en pensée. C'est tout ce qui lui reste. Tout ce qui lui reste…

Il n'entend pas les pas vifs se diriger vers lui – des pas qu'il aurait sans aucun doute reconnu s'il y avait porté attention « Commandant mais qu'est-ce que vous f…? » - mais il sent le poing dur comme l'acier entrer brutalement en contact avec sa joue, et ses dents, son cerveau vibrer dans sa boîte crânienne.

D'un bond, il se lève et ouvre la bouche, furieux, puis s'arrête. Deux grands yeux noirs le dévisagent, glacials.

« Bouge ton cul, Hokage-sama, sinon je te recogne et ça va vraiment faire mal. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kakashi se propulsa dans les airs et leva son bras. Son poing illuminé de chakra bleu et d'éclairs blancs flamboya dans la nuit à la manière d'une comète et déchira l'obscurité tandis qu'il volait droit vers l'œil de Kyuubi. Il vit l'énorme pupille noire se tourner vers lui, le fixer puis grandir, grandir jusqu'à l'englober complètement. Il vit son reflet sur la surface luisante, visa soigneusement et frappa de toutes ses forces. L'énergie immaculée explosa accompagnée d'un puissant grésillement. Il y eut un terrible instant où Kakashi comprit qu'il n'avait pas atteint sa cible, puis toute la puissance de son coup se répercuta dans son bras.

Dans un craquement cacophonique, l'onde de choc traversa le poignet, le coude, l'épaule. La douleur lui coupa le souffle, il poussa un hurlement et se jeta en arrière, le bras convulsivement ramené contre son torse. Après une réception plus que maladroite, il posa un genou à terre, le souffle court, avant de bondir sur le côté pour éviter la charge d'un impressionnant dragon de terre accompagné d'une volée de kunaïs. Le plus dur n'était, en fait, même pas d'attaquer et d'échouer mais plutôt d'éviter d'être tué par le jutsu d'un camarade. Les assauts collectifs n'étaient pas faciles, voire impossibles, à organiser. Le bel ordre qui avait précédé la charge initiale avait volé en éclat au bout de quelques minutes. Il y avait longtemps que Kakashi avait perdu Sachi, Kaito et Shobei de vue, toutes les unités étaient dissoutes et il aurait été utopique que de chercher à les reconstituer au milieu de ce chaos. Les jutsus fusaient dans tous les sens. Paniqués, impuissants, la majorité des ninjas attaquaient sans coordination et s'efforçaient simplement de survivre.

Le jeune ANBU se traîna tant bien que mal à l'abri derrière un rocher, s'adossa à la pierre tiède et entreprit d'analyser l'étendue des dégâts. Les doigts étaient intacts mais les remuer était impossible, alors former des sceaux… Il remonta le long de l'épaule. Ah, éventuellement… Il toucha l'articulation avec précaution, les dents serrées. _Bon…_ Si ce n'était qu'une luxation, c'était peut-être gérable. Pas tellement le choix de toutes façons. Il s'écarta du rocher, calcula soigneusement l'angle, inspira et se jeta avec force contre la pierre. L'épaule se remit en place dans un nouveau craquement. Kakashi ferma les yeux, les lèvres pincées, et resta immobile quelques instants, le temps que sa raison reprenne le dessus sur la douleur. Puis, les mâchoires toujours tétanisées, il joignit péniblement ses mains et plaqua ses paumes l'une contre l'autre. Une lumière verte palpita faiblement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il a pris sa décision. Il lui en coûte et il le regrettera probablement jusqu'au bout mais il n'a pas le choix. Il sait que c'est la bonne, la seule chose à faire. Et ils n'ont plus le temps.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule solution… »

Il sent les regards du Sandaime, de Jiraya et d'Okara se tourner vers lui et se redresse.

« Le sceau du Shinigami »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une étoile tomba et disparut au milieu du ciel d'encre parsemé de miettes d'argent mais dans la forêt désormais dévastée de Konoha, nul ne s'en aperçut. Animés par l'énergie du désespoir, des dizaines de doigts engourdis et rougis par le sang se mirent en mouvement, se joignirent, se croisèrent, formèrent de multiples combinaisons de sceaux. Puis de toutes parts, des voix s'élevèrent.

**La prison des cinq palais !**

**Le voile de pourpre !! Doton, le tombeau souterrain !**

**Le globe divin !**

** Ninpo, les mille cages !**

L'air fourmilla de dizaines de chakras différents et soudain, dans les ténèbres de la plaine, des arcs de couleurs, des jets de lumières pâles jaillirent autour de l'immense silhouette écarlate. A distance, au milieu d'un petit groupe de rescapés, un genou à terre, le souffle court et du sang lui coulant dans l'oreille, Kakashi leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les diverses explosions de lumière des gigantesques kekkais en formation éclairèrent momentanément son visage blanc luisant de transpiration, creusé par l'épuisement et son œil droit vitreux, à moitié scellé par du sang séché. Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête et essuya sa tempe blessée d'un revers de main. La plaie brûla fugitivement mais il n'y fit pas attention. La douleur de son bras en revanche ne cessait pas… Il jeta un bref regard à son épaule droite. Une énorme ecchymose s'étendait sur toute l'articulation et une bonne partie de l'avant-bras, sans parler de son poignet qui devenait violet. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts en grimaçant. Encore quelques minutes et il ne pourrait même plus s'en servir. Il n'avait pas pu se faire soigner. Il n'avait pas les compétences pour et il y avait longtemps que les médic-nins avaient disparu, rappelés à l'arrière du front ou tout simplement morts. Il n'avait pas retrouvé Shobeï. Ni Sachi, ni Kaito. Il ignorait même s'ils étaient encore en vie.

Tous autant qu'ils étaient, Chunnins, Jounins, ANBU, ils étaient _tous _complètement dépassés. C'était le désordre le plus complet. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils se battaient, deux heures que cela ne servait à rien et deux heures que le village restait muet. Aucun ordre ne leur était parvenu depuis le « gagnez du temps » et il y avait longtemps que cette instruction avait perdu son sens. Rien, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Kyuubi échappait à toutes les prévisions que l'on avait pu faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kakashi éprouvait une sensation de démesure totale, une impuissance complète. Il n'avait plus l'énergie suffisante pour de grosses techniques – entre le chakra pompé par son Sharingan (sans lui, il serait probablement mort écrasé par l'énorme bloc de pierre projeté par Akimichi Chouza et par tous les jutsus qui fusaient inopinément à chaque instant), celui du Raïkiri et des divers jutsus de soin pour calmer sa douleur et ne pas s'évanouir, qu'il tînt encore debout relevait du miracle – et même s'il l'avait eue, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Ni Arashi ni Okara ne s'étaient montrés.

Il y eut un abominable grincement suivi d'un rugissement qui fit trembler les étoiles au point qu'elles parurent sur le point de s'éteindre, et à peine quelques secondes après avoir été créés, tous les kekkaïs volèrent en éclat comme du verre brisé, pulvérisés par un coup de queue couleur de l'Enfer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les autres n'ont rien dit quand il a pris l'enfant dans ses bras et s'est éloigné avec lui en courant. Il leur en est reconnaissant car il n'est pas sûr d'avoir la force d'aller jusqu'au bout si le moindre obstacle se met en travers de son chemin. Il n'est même pas sûr de pouvoir accomplir son projet. C'est tellement risqué, tellement complexe… Il sert contre lui le bébé qui s'est endormi et l'embrasse sur le front, les larmes aux yeux. Ils ne se connaissent que depuis une heure et ils vont déjà devoir se dire adieu…

« Arashi… »

C'est Okara. Il se retourne. Le commandant ANBU marche avec détermination vers lui. Il ne dit rien mais Arashi sait pourquoi il l'a suivi et les mots sont insuffisants à exprimer la gratitude qu'il ressent alors pour son ancien ami.

« Merci… chuchote-t-il.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première chose dont il prit conscience fut le goût du sang dans sa bouche puis de la sensation de brûlure sur tout son corps, le moindre centimètre carré de peau. La chaleur était étouffante, ses lèvres complètement craquelées. Au prix d'un immense effort pour faire bouger sa nuque raidie, Kakashi put relever la tête. La douleur lui cisailla aussitôt le crâne, lui donnant l'impression qu'une kunaï venait de s'y enfoncer jusqu'à l'anneau. Retenant un gémissement, il roula sur le dos avec la sensation que son corps n'était qu'une plaie béante et ouvrit les yeux. Les couleurs éclatèrent de toutes parts et tout d'abord, il eut l'impression d'être plongé dans océan d'ocre, de vert, de rouge, de jaune, de noir… Puis sa vision s'affina et il distingua de multiples éclats argentés briller au milieu de l'immense ciel noir puis, une, deux, trois queues d'un rouge orange vif traversèrent son champs de vision. Il n'entendit rien mais le choc qu'il éprouva au travers de chaque fibre de son corps l'arracha à son apathie. Mobilisant toute son énergie, il força son corps perclus de crampes à réagir, à bouger. Seigneur, il fallait qu'il bouge ! Il prit appui sur son bras gauche, poussa de toutes ses forces, essaya de ramener sa jambe droite. Hurla.

Le garçon retomba lourdement au sol, une main crispée sur sa cuisse, le souffle haletant, presque hagard. _Qu'est-ce que…_ Il ne voyait rien. Son œil gauche le brûlait. Sa vue était complètement brouillée. _Merde… _Luttant contre le début de panique qui commençait de l'envahir, Kakashi inspira et à tâtons, essaya d'examiner sa jambe. Vite, vite. Le tissu était poisseux, il devait certainement beaucoup saigner. Bordel, bordel, bor…Ses doigts se refermèrent sur une forme allongée à la surface rugueuse. Il eut un moment de non réaction puis un spasme d'horreur le secoua. _Merde !! _Une branche... Une branche de quatre bons centimètres de diamètre transperçait sa cuisse, juste au dessus du genou. Rien que l'effleurer lui donnait des vertiges tant la douleur était insupportable. Bon sang mais quand… De sa main valide mais agitée de tremblements, presque dans un état second tant la douleur engourdissait son esprit, il tâtonna dans sa pochette de cuisse, de plus en plus fébrilement à mesure qu'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait. _Putain… _Il n'avait plus de pilule sur lui. Elles avaient dû tomber…

Ok, cette fois, on pouvait dire sans craindre d'exagérer que sa situation devenait délicate. Il frotta ses yeux brûlants, regarda autour de lui puis, non sans avoir l'impression que sa jambe gauche était emplie de plomb en fusion, il rampa jusqu'au corps le plus proche. Ça ne l'amusait pas spécialement – en général, bien qu'il s'agît d'une pratique courante chez les shinobis, il s'abstenait – mais là, c'était une question de vie ou de mort et puis le contexte s'y prêtait particulièrement bien (putain d'humour noir…). Le cadavre jusqu'auquel il se traîna était face contre terre et assez massif. Il fallut tout ce qui restait de force à Kakashi pour se hisser dessus, saisir l'épaule du mort du bras gauche et le faire basculer sur le dos. Le jeune ninja était si faible qu'il n'éprouva même pas de dégoût en voyant que le visage de l'homme grouillait d'insectes et, tremblant d'épuisement, il fouilla la sacoche. Rien. Il eut plus de mal avec les poches dont le tissu humide de sueur et de sang était tendu sur la peau du mort mais il finit par trouver, à son extrême soulagement, une pilule du soldat à moitié écrasée qu'il avala aussitôt.

Difficile de dire si l'efficacité allait être la même mais il n'avait pas d'autre option. En attendant que l'effet se fasse sentir, il se retourna péniblement et s'adossa au corps. La tâche de sang grandissait sur sa cuisse, c'était vraiment mauvais. Si les ligaments étaient touchés – et c'était sûrement le cas – inutile de se voiler la face, il n'allait plus pouvoir se battre. Son bras blessé ne lui permettait plus d'exécuter que des jutsus mineurs et que ce fût à cause de l'épuisement, de l'air surchargé de chakra ou de l'écoeurante odeur de sang et de pourriture mêlée à la poudre, toujours est-il qu'il respirait très mal et chaque inspiration était hachée, rocailleuse, sifflante. C'était comme respirer des miettes de verre et à présent, il ne pouvait même plus se déplacer. Son cœur se révulsa de rage à cette pensée, il réprima des larmes de colère et regarda autour de lui.

Des kekkais et des ninjas qui les avaient lancés, il n'y avait plus aucune trace. Le vent en fusion cinglait toujours tout ce qu'il touchait avec violence, se faufilait partout, tourbillonnait en remontant vers le ciel noir. L'herbe sèche, les feuilles volaient en tous sens. Le sol était complètement défoncé, brisé en une infinité de morceaux. Des blocs entiers de terre s'étaient soulevés ou au contraire profondément enfoncés. Il y avait des corps partout, amassés les uns sur les autres, certains affreusement mutilés. A deux mètres de lui, gisait un homme, peut-être la quarantaine, dont le cerveau s'écoulait au travers de son crâne fendu en deux. Des gens couraient sans s'arrêter, trébuchaient sur des cadavres, se relevaient et continuaient leur course sans regarder derrière eux. Les cris, les ordres hurlés fusaient dans tous les sens, se superposaient, étouffés dans le noir par le hurlement du vent et le vacarme des quelques jutsus qui fusaient encore. Les hommes couraient, tombaient, encore et encore. Kakashi ne reconnaissait personne.

Et, debout au milieu de la plaine rougie par le sang, baigné par la lueur pourpre de la lune comme si l'astre lui-même avait été éclaboussé, Kyuubi, Kyuubi le roi des Bijuus, immense et monstrueux, ses longues queues ondulant comme des flammes tout droit sorties des tréfonds de la terre, occupait tout l'espace au point que l'œil cherchait en vain à lui échapper. Ses yeux noirs sans fond ni nuance brûlaient d'une barbarie atroce et d'une intelligence vicieuse et la forme de sa gueule, la façon dont il découvrait ses énormes crocs formait un horrible sourire à faire frémir n'importe qui. Chaque pas qu'il faisait donnait l'impression que la terre allait s'ouvrir en deux sous son poids et tout engloutir. Il repoussait les attaques sans avoir l'air de fournir le moindre effort. Kakashi vit un petit groupe de shinobis charger le Bijuu à toute vitesse. Il crut un moment qu'ils allaient réussit à l'atteindre puis une des queues balaya l'espace et les ninjas furent projetés dans les airs comme de simples poupées. L'un d'eux s'écrasa tout près du garçon dans un craquement sinistre, les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction. Il ne se releva pas.

Alors, comme conscient de son écrasante supériorité, Kyuubi se redressa de toute sa taille – les yeux de Kakashi s'emplirent de feu - renversa sa tête en arrière et ouvrit grand, grand la gueule. Son rugissement de triomphe déchira la nuit. Kakashi sentit son cœur heurter les parois de sa cage thoracique comme si la vibration était née de l'intérieur de sa poitrine et ses os trembler d'effroi et là, ses yeux dilatés par l'incrédulité posés sur le monstre, il sut qu'il allait mourir. Jamais il n'eut plus peur qu'à cet instant, ce terrible instant où il crut vraiment que tout était terminé sans que cette pensée soulevât en lui la moindre once de protestation. Ses jambes, ses mains… il tremblait, tremblait, trempé par une transpiration poisseuse et glacée que même le sang ne parvenait pas à sécher. C'était comme si cette présence démoniaque, cette monstrueuse aura représentait quelque chose d'étranger au point que chaque particule, chaque atome de son corps se révulsait d'horreur à sa vue. Comme si la seule chose possible était d'avoir peur ; ressentir ce flot continu de peur, de peur…

« Kakashi !! »

Une silhouette noire atterrit devant lui et s'accroupit.

« Dieu merci, t'es enti… Oh, nom de Dieu !! »

Le garçon détacha ses yeux douloureux de Kyuubi pour se poser sur la personne devant lui. Une explosion de flammes éclaira fugitivement son visage et il reconnut Sachi. Il éprouva alors un tel soulagement – soulagement de voir qu'au moins un membre de son unité avait survécu, soulagement de ne plus être seul au milieu du cauchemar – qu'il esquissa un début de sourire mais quelque chose dans l'expression de la jeune femme lui glaça le sang. Etait-ce du à son regard, habituellement si assuré, qui brillait de terreur ou aux traces de larmes sur ses joues, il n'aurait pu le dire mais il sut aussitôt que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Pourtant, ce fut avec des gestes assurés et précis que Sachi dégaina un kunaï et entreprit de découper le tissu de son pantalon autour de la branche enfoncée dans sa cuisse. Elle aussi avait perdu son masque dans l'affrontement. Une forte odeur de transpiration, d'urine et de sang émanait de son corps. Elle forma quelques signes et appuya avec précaution ses mains autour de la plaie. La douleur, qui menaçait de faire perdre à Kakashi le peu de calme qui lui restait, s'apaisa un peu et il ferma les yeux, bénissant silencieusement son équipière.

L'instant d'après, elle abaissait son masque de tissu – n'aurait été sa faiblesse et le fait que c'_était _Sachi, il aurait riposté par un coup de poing bien senti mais comment aurait-il pu lui reprocher ce manque total de tact, elle à qui la notion de discrétion et de pudeur ne parlait visiblement pas – et lui fourrait sans ménagement un rouleau de parchemin entre les dents.

« Mors, ordonna-t-elle. Ça va faire mal ».

Kakashi n'eut même pas le temps de frémir à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait faire. Sachi empoigna fermement le morceau de bois, le regarda dans les yeux une seconde puis arracha la branche d'un geste brusque.

Le sang gicla de partout. Malgré toute sa volonté, Kakashi poussa un hurlement à peine étouffé par le parchemin coincé entre ses dents. Le monde tournoya autour de lui, une nausée lui monta à la bouche, il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas s'évanouir. Des gestes précipités, brouillés. Le parchemin quitta sa bouche, remplacé par des doigts contre ses lèvres, et quelque chose de rond s'introduisit dans sa bouche. « Avale ! ». Il obéit sans rien dire. Pas la force… de parler. … réfléchir. Dormir, juste dorm… CLAC !

« Reste éveillé ! T'endors pas, secoue-toi ! »

Kakashi eut vaguement conscience d'une lumière chaude devant lui puis quelque chose de brûlant se posa sur sa blessure. Il hurla de nouveau tandis qu'une écoeurante odeur de chair brûlée se répandait dans l'air. Ses gestes échappèrent à son contrôle, il se tordit brusquement sur le côté mais Sachi avait dû prévoir sa réaction car elle le plaqua fermement contre le cadavre auquel il était adossé.

« Tiens le coup. C'est presque fini. »

Presque fini… Ces mots lui parurent si incongrus qu'il faillit se mettre à rire mais c'était une telle torture… Il renversa sa tête en arrière et mordit dans sa main dans le vain espoir d'apaiser sa souffrance. Bon sang… Il avait déjà été soigné par cautérisation mais là… Il n'allait jamais pouvoir se lever, encore moins courir dans cet état. A ce stade, son sauvetage n'allait peut-être servir à rien. Tenir… Tenir encore un peu, bientôt fini. S'accrocher, encore un peu, juste encore un peu. _Tiens le coup. Tiens le coup. _Plusieurs fois, il crut perdre conscience, plongeant dans une réconfortante obscurité mais à chaque fois, cela ne semblait durer que quelques secondes et la douleur revenait, encore plus brûlante, encore plus insupportable. Combien de temps, combien de temps allait-il devoir endurer cela ?

Lorsque enfin, la sensation de brûlure diminua, il était trop épuisé pour se redresser. Il entendit Sachi déchirer un tissu et bander étroitement sa jambe avec, lui arrachant au passage un gémissement de douleur quand elle serra le nœud. Puis elle lui remit son masque et tapota la joue. Il la fixa de ses yeux un peu vitreux. Il avait du mal à y voir clair, les lignes n'étaient pas précises, mais l'idée de ne plus avoir quelque chose d'enfoncé dans la jambe était réconfortante. Enfin réconfortante… tout était relatif.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Sachi, et à sa voix, il comprit qu'elle était réellement inquiète.

- Bouchère", se contenta-t-il de marmonner.

Sachi sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une violente tornade s'abattit sur eux, brûlante. D'un geste brusque, elle le fit se baisser et il se protégea la tête de ses bras alors que des feuilles, des branches, des pierres recommençaient à voler en tous sens, se transformant en projectiles mortels. Les pas de Kyuubi provoquaient de tels chocs qu'il semblait à Kakashi que son cœur tressautait à chaque nouvelle avancée.

« Tu as des ordres ? cria-t-il à Sachi, la voix à moitié mangée par le mugissement du vent.

- Rien ! répondit-elle sur le même ton. Pas eu… rdre du vill… puis deux h… !"

Kakashi repoussa à grand-peine des mèches de cheveux de devant ses yeux. Le vent lui découpait littéralement les joues. Et ce putain de Sharingan… Heureusement, l'énergie commençait à revenir dans son corps. Il allait peut-être pouvoir marcher un peu. Un choc très violent ébranla la terre, il jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule… et sentit Sachi le pousser précipitamment en avant. Un instant plus tard, une puissante explosion le soulevait de terre et le projetait dans les airs. Il fit bien malgré lui une roulade avant et se mit à tousser lorsqu'un nuage de poussière accompagné d'une pluie de mottes de terre lui tomba dessus.

Il resta un instant allongé sur le ventre, sonné, le temps de calmer les battements de son cœur. Du sang lui coula dans l'œil. Il avait dû s'ouvrir l'arcade sourcilière ou un truc du genre. Il battit des cils pour conserver une vision claire et se redressa péniblement, son bras blessé le lançant à nouveau violemment. Remuer les doigts était à présent un véritable calvaire. Le reste, par contre, avait l'air de fonctionner. Sa jambe droite lui faisait très mal mais il sentait et pouvait bouger ses orteils, signe que les nerfs n'avaient pas été endommagés.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il réalisa que Sachi n'était plus près de lui. Il se tourna dans un sens puis dans l'autre avec la soudaine sensation d'inspirer de la glace. Où était-elle ? Il se leva, tituba en direction d'un impressionnant bloc de terre qui, visiblement, avait été projeté par le souffle de l'explosion lui aussi, s'appuyant dessus de la main gauche et désormais totalement indifférent aux explosions et aux combats autour de lui. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve. A cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revoir son visage – et Dieu savait à quel point il avait maudit Sachi pour pouvoir juger du caractère exceptionnel de cette pensée.

Il avait presque perdu tout espoir de la retrouver lorsqu'un sanglot de douleur le fit se retourner. A moitié cachée par l'obscurité, Sachi tendait un bras vers lui, le visage déformé par la souffrance, et poussait d'horribles gémissements. Il se rua vers elle et sentit son cœur avoir le poids d'une pierre. Elle avait perdu le bas de sa jambe gauche à partir du genou et saignait également du crâne à en juger par la taille de la tâche rouge autour de sa tête. La capitaine agrippa convulsivement le poignet de Kakashi, du sang lui dégoulinant de la bouche.

« Pu… putain…articula-t-elle, haletante et pâlissant à une vitesse effrayante. Là, ça fait mal… »

Elle inspira profondément, les yeux fermés et luttant visiblement de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler. Le gargouillis que Kakashi entendit lorsqu'elle déglutit avec peine lui dit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

Sa main gauche plongea dans sa sacoche et agrippa un kunaï. Il s'humecta les lèvres et prit une profonde inspiration mais en contemplant ce corps qui soudain lui paraissait si frêle, il ne put se résoudre à sortir l'arme. Sa main resta résolument collée au fond de sa sacoche. Seigneur… c'était tellement injuste !

Il l'entendit encore haleter son nom, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure, si bas qu'il aurait très bien pu ne pas entendre, puis sentit ses doigts froids desserrer leur prise et il comprit que le ciel allait lui épargner cet effort. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et vit sa main lentement lâcher son poignet tandis que sa tête roulait sur le côté, les yeux grands ouverts dans une forme d'incrédulité qui à elle seul résumait tout le personnage : comme si même au moment ultime, elle n'avait pas réussi à y croire et avait gardé ses yeux ouverts dans un dernier défi à la mort.

Le corps de Kakashi refusa de bouger mais ce fut exactement comme si tout, absolument tout en lui – son cœur, ses poumons, son estomac, son foie, tout - avait soudain voulu fuir de son organisme. Il plaqua ses bras contre son torse et se plia en deux. Chaque bouffée d'air était un véritable supplice et il sentait, il sentait un liquide en fusion monter et emplir son corps. Le brûler. C'était insupportable. Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang et enfonça les ongles de ses doigts dans ses vêtements, sa peau mais la vague de feu continuait de monter et son cœur cognait, cognait contre son thorax comme pour le briser et s'échapper. Il lutta désespérément pour la refouler, empêcher le hurlement de désespoir et d'horreur qui lui rongeait les dents et les lèvres de franchir sa bouche mais inexorablement, il le sentit se frayer un chemin et toute sa volonté n'y put rien. Un spasme le secoua, le goût désagréable du sang et de la bile inondèrent sa bouche. Il abaissa son masque et un liquide jaune strié de rouge visqueux jaillit hors de ses lèvres sur la terre humide. Il vomit tout ce qu'il put et quand il eut fini, il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, haletant, dégoulinant de sueur, puis il s'enfonça brutalement deux doigts au fond de la gorge. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Il fallait extirper, exorciser cette douleur. Arracher ses entrailles. La souffrance. Arrêter cette souffrance !

Le bruit d'une nouvelle explosion lui fit reprendre conscience de la situation mais il était si épuisé, si écoeuré par la vie que cette information lui fut égale. Plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant. Qu'ils perdent ou qu'ils gagnent, lui s'en moquait. Il ne pouvait plus lutter. Son corps… son âme était détruite. Dans un état second, le garçon se releva sur ses genoux tremblants et, en boitant, il se dirigea vers Kyuubi. Ses yeux vitreux ne voyaient plus que lui, une immense tâche rouge dans l'obscurité. La mort. La chaleur alors qu'il avait si froid. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à boiter plus vite, presque à courir. Plus que quelques mètres. Des silhouettes noires défilèrent devant lui sans s'arrêter ; il entendit des cris qui ne lui étaient pas destinés. Ça ne comptait pas, ça ne comptait plus. C'était fini. Fini.

Devant lui, une longue queue se cabra.

« REGARDEZ ! REGARDEZ, C'EST HOKAGE-SAMA !! IL EST LA, IL EST VENU !! »

Le garçon n'entendit pas l'avertissement. Il y avait trop de bruits et il était trop épuisé mais à l'intérieur de lui, quelque chose se déclancha. Il se retourna et dans l'épaisse obscurité, il lui sembla voir deux silhouettes courir côte à côte vers lui.

Mais il était trop tard. La queue fouetta l'air d'un large mouvement qui sembla durer une éternité – le temps de modifier la trajectoire, ralentir, se protéger, quelque chose ! – et une véritable tempête d'une violence inouïe s'abattit sur lui. Kakashi fut projeté en l'air à ce qu'il estima être une hauteur raisonnable puis il perdit toute notion de temps ou d'espace, ne sentant plus que son corps qui s'arquait, se pliait dans des angles impossibles, dans un sens puis dans l'autre, secoué brutalement et ses muscles hurlaient et ses os craquaient, ses entrailles bringuebalaient, sans dessus dessous, dans son corps et il ne pouvait pas respirer, pas sentir, pas voir. Il n'entendait même pas le son de sa propre voix qui hurlait de douleur. Il allait mourir !

Un choc terriblement brutal secoua finalement son corps meurtri et il lui sembla que son âme elle-même vacillait, expulsée pendant un instant de son réceptacle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Combien de temps resta-t-il allongé là, à vaciller entre l'ombre et une vague lumière grise, il n'aurait su le dire mais la douleur revint avec une violence si galopante se rappeler à lui qu'il lui sembla qu'une seule seconde à peine s'était écoulée.

_Tu n'es qu'un bâtard, un fils de chien opportuniste, un meurtrier._

« Arashi, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On a pas le temps !!

- Je prends le risque. »

_Ne va pas braver la mort sous prétexte qu'elle a emporté Obito._

Sa tête était en feu, bourdonnait dans un vacarme assourdissant, ses pensées volaient en tous sens. Il eut un haut-le-cœur et sentit quelque chose de visqueux emplir sa bouche et dégouliner le long de son menton.

_ Je serai toujours là pour toi_

_Tu me déçois profondément…_

La douleur l'aveuglait complètement. Son corps ne répondait plus. Il avait mal, il avait froid. Terriblement froid.

« Il est foutu, laisse-le ! On perd du temps, Arashi !! »

- Ferme-la. Je ne le laisserai pas mourir. »

Il ne sentait presque plus son corps à présent et les sons qui parvenaient péniblement jusqu'à ses oreilles avaient une résonance ouatée, comme étouffés par un mur de coton. Il était en train de mourir. Il mourait.

« Il y a des centaines de ninjas qui sont aussi en train de mourir ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'en privilégier un sous prétexte qu'il a été ton élève !! »

Fatigué. Tellement fatigué. Tout laisser… tout quitter. Tout retrouver. Enfin.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Kôji. Il est… il est comme lui… pour moi »

_Je t'aime_

Et soudain, alors que l'ombre avait presque totalement refermé ses bras sur lui, l'enveloppant dans le froid et la douceur et qu'il s'abandonnait finalement à son étreinte glacée, le jeune ANBU reprit brutalement conscience. Il eut tout à coup la nette sensation du sol dur contre son dos, de son corps complètement brisé, du froid, du bruit… et d'une chaleur contre son torse. Une chaleur qui apaisait la douleur, écartait la nuit, le ramenait peu à peu vers la vie. Au prix d'un immense effort, Kakashi parvint à entrouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut un visage baigné de lumière verte penché sur lui. Une haute silhouette se tenait debout juste derrière. Il ne les reconnaissait pas mais leurs auras, leurs présences lui étaient familières. Il avala sa salive avec peine. Son corps n'était que douleur. Il sentait chaque membre et chaque membre n'était que souffrance, sang, inertie. Il ne pouvait pas bouger.

« Il tiendra pas, Arashi ! Regarde-le enfin ! Tu gaspilles du chakra pour…

- Kôji, FERME LA BORDEL ! »

Kakashi cligna des yeux. Ses pupilles fatiguées distinguèrent deux yeux bleus, des mèches blondes qui les cachaient à moitié et cette voix… Il connaissait cette voix. Ce nom. Ses yeux passèrent du visage à la silhouette derrière lui, de la silhouette au visage et enfin, il comprit de qui il s'agissait. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur qui n'avait cette fois rien à voir avec le jutsu de soin se répandit dans son ventre. Okara… Okara et Arashi étaient là, près de lui. Ils étaient venus. Il eut un début de sourire.

Arashi se pencha alors vers lui. Malgré son état, Kakashi put voir que ses traits étaient inhabituellement tendus, douloureux, presque effrayés.

« Est-ce que tu m'entends, Kakashi ? » murmura-t-il précipitamment.

Le garçon ferma brièvement les yeux, luttant contre la sensation d'engourdissement qui menaçait de le submerger.

« Ce que je vais te dire est très important, il faut absolument que tu m'écoutes…

- Magne-toi, Arashi !

- Je sais ! Kakashi, c'est mon fils, murmura le jeune Hokage très vite en montrant Okara.

Kakashi cligna des yeux sans comprendre. Okara le fils d'Arashi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries ? Il tourna laborieusement la tête vers son commandant, les sourcils froncés. Ce fut à ce moment là seulement qu'il réalisa que l'homme portait quelque chose d'enveloppé dans un linge blanc. Il fallut encore quelques secondes à son cerveau épuisé pour faire le lien…

« Il s'appelle Naruto, poursuivit Arashi qui parlait maintenant à toute vitesse. Je… je ne vais pas pouvoir m'occuper de lui alors je te demande de veiller sur lui. Pas de l'élever ni rien, juste… le protéger… »

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une bombe sur Kakashi. La fatigue s'envola d'un seul coup et ses yeux vitreux s'écarquillèrent, incrédules. Les années défilèrent en un éclair devant son visage. Lui, Arashi, la falaise, six ans auparavant. Et la promesse. Sa poitrine douloureuse se gonfla de rage. Il n'aurait pas eu l'impression qu'ouvrir la bouche allait lui déchirer le torse, il se serait mis à hurler. Comment osait-il ? Comment _osait-_il ? Après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit… Il faisait la même erreur, la _même _erreur ! Pareils, ils étaient tous pareils !

Arashi dut voir sa colère car ses lèvres tremblèrent. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Okara posa avec brusquerie une main sur son épaule.

« Arashi, cette fois on a vraiment plus le temps ! Il faut y aller !! »

Le jeune Hokage se retourna, fixa un instant un point que Kakashi ne pouvait pas voir puis il se retourna vers lui. Son visage était bouleversé, ses lèvres pincées.

« Ok. »

Il se pencha vers Kakashi et appuya son front contre le sien.

« Je suis désolé, Kakashi, chuchota-t-il.

La colère et même la haine envahirent le cœur du garçon. Encore… encore ce putain de mot. Encore cette saloperie, saloperie d'excuse ! Il ne réfléchit pas et lorsque son ancien sensei se redressa, il lui cracha au visage. Qu'il parte, maintenant, tout de suite ! Qu'il aille au diable, il le maudissait !!

L'expression choquée et profondément blessée d'Arashi le laissa de marbre. Il ne remarqua même pas que le jeune homme blond tendait le bras pour arrêter Okara qui avait fait un geste vif dans sa direction. Il le détestait, il les détestait ! Ils le condamnaient une fois de plus à vivre alors que… alors que… Des sanglots lui montèrent à la gorge lorsque l'image de Sachi lui revint. Son âme hurlait de détresse et ces deux hommes, soit disant si intelligents, ne voyaient rien, ne comprenaient rien.

Il vit Arashi se redresser et échanger quelques mots avec Okara avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité sans vraiment le voir. De même, il ne vit pas vraiment Okara déposer le bébé dans l'herbe, s'agenouiller près de lui et tendre la main vers son épaule blessée mais il sentit ses doigts chauds se poser sur son articulation douloureuse et la souffrance progressivement disparaître. Il eut le temps de lever des yeux étonnés vers son commandant puis l'autre main d'Okara se posa sur son front et il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Deux jours plus tard…_

Il y avait du bruit autour de lui, il l'entendait nettement. Un brouhaha de voix dont il percevait vaguement les nuances. Et des odeurs qu'il connaissait… Il les connaissait même très bien. Son nez se plissa de dégoût. Sans avoir complètement repris conscience, il sut où il se trouvait et l'amertume, le dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour cet endroit achevèrent de le réveiller. Son dos reposait sur quelque chose de très dur – pas un lit en tous cas (curieux pour un hôpital) – mais une couverture de laine recouvrait son corps et il avait la nette sensation d'un tissu sur le bas de son visage et sur son œil gauche.

Il ne put ouvrir immédiatement l'œil droit. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, tout comme son corps et sa bouche pâteuse. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas bien non plus ; les souvenirs, les images, tout était flou, flottait dans l'air sans lien, sans ordre, comme des lambeaux de rêve, effets secondaires désagréables et reconnaissables entre tous de l'anesthésie et des somnifères. L'idée d'avoir été maintenu endormi ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement. Il voulait bouger, voir. Toute cette agitation autour de lui, ces bruits de pas précipités… Il se passait quelque chose.

Il remua doucement les pieds, souleva légèrement les jambes, bougea les doigts. Tout répondait, même s'il ressentit une vive douleur – certes, tolérable – dans la cuisse gauche et au niveau des côtes. Son bras droit était engourdi. Paradoxalement, cela le mit mal à l'aise. Il avait la nette sensation que ce n'était pas normal – il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir bouger ainsi – mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler pourquoi. C'était une pensée assez angoissante et il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite.

Enfin, ses paupières se soulevèrent. Immédiatement, une lumière blanche et criarde l'éblouit, il dut refermer les yeux et battre des paupières plusieurs fois avant que sa vue ne se stabilise. A sa grande surprise, il ne fut pas accueilli par l'éternel plafond de carreaux blancs des chambres d'hôpital mais par une vaste surface grège, écaillée par endroits. Il fronça les sourcils. Il était pourtant bien à l'hôpital, impossible de confondre les odeurs, encore moins l'immonde chemise de nuit verte qu'on lui avait mise… Il tourna la tête sur le côté. Il était allongé à même le sol ; une épaisse couverture faisant office de matelas avait été installée à côté du sien et une femme au visage étroitement bandé y était allongée, une deuxième couverture, plus maigre, remontant avec peine jusqu'à sa poitrine. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel… _Il ne voyait pas bien. Lentement, en prenant soin de s'appuyer sur son bras gauche, il se redressa en grimaçant et regarda autour de lui.

Quelque chose explosa dans sa poitrine. Il se trouvait dans le hall de l'hôpital de Konoha, un endroit qu'il avait probablement traversé davantage de fois que le seuil de sa propre maison, mais le sol de la vaste salle était à présent recouvert de matelas de fortune comme le sien. Des gens s'agitaient en tous sens, des infirmières, des médecins, les bras pleins de bandages, de perfusions, de bouteilles d'alcool, de boîtes de pilules, ciseaux, sparadrap etc. L'air était empli, suffoquait de gémissements, de râles, d'appels, de pleurs ; des pas précipités, quelqu'un qui sanglotait, du chakra. L'odeur de la morphine, du sang. Des ninjas, des civils allaient d'un lit à un autre, scrutant avec angoisse les blessés qui s'y trouvaient, puis s'éloignaient, cherchaient encore.

Un hurlement de douleur lui fit tourner la tête vers la droite. A quelques mètres de là, une femme de peut-être quarante ans criait en tendant les bras vers un lit, retenue avec peine par ce qui devait être sa fille et un infirmier.

« Mon fils ! C'EST MON FILS !! »

Kakashi sentit sa gorge s'assécher et détourna les yeux. Oui, oui maintenant il se souvenait. Kyuubi. Le combat, les massacres. Sachi. Son corps brisé. Arashi et Okara près de lui. Et puis plus rien. Que s'était-il passé ? Comment cela avait-il fini ? Il se redressa et arrêta presque au vol un infirmier qui passait en courant.

« Eh ! »

L'homme s'arrêta presque en catastrophe et manqua de perdre l'équilibre, faisant dangereusement vaciller les bouteilles sur le plateau qu'il tenait dans ses mains. D'un geste expert qui prouvait que ce n'était certainement pas la première fois que ce genre de choses lui arrivait, il reprit son équilibre avant d'adresser à Kakashi un regard de reproche que le garçon ignora.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en faisant un geste large vers les autres blessés. Le combat… Hokage-sama… Il… il a gagné ? »

Un malaise évident ainsi qu'une certaine tristesse se peignit sur le visage de l'infirmier. Il regarda autour de lui et se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, cherchant probablement ses mots. Kakashi sentit des milliers de picotements parcourir son corps. Son cœur s'emballa ; sans s'en rendre compte, il agrippa la couverture sur ses genoux. L'homme lui jeta un nouveau un coup d'œil nerveux et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Euh… rallongez-vous, jeune homme. Je reviens tout de suite, un patient m'appelle. Votre cas était sérieux, vous ne devez p…

D'un geste sec, Kakashi saisit le poignet de l'infirmier et le tordit brutalement d'une clé de bras. L'homme poussa un hurlement de douleur et tomba à genoux. Le plateau chargé de flacons et d'instruments chirurgicaux tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique et l'une des petites bouteilles se brisa, laissant échapper un liquide mauve qui se répandit sur le sol. Des cris et des protestations retentirent derrière Kakashi mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. La colère déferlait à toute allure dans ses veines et il n'avait pas la moindre intention d'y faire obstacle.

« Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, gronda-t-il calmement mais d'un ton très froid, il est extrêmement déconseillé d'éluder les questions de ninjas et tu comprendras, je pense, qu'étant donné le contexte, mes nerfs soient quelque peu à vif. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Hokage-sama ? Réponds ou je te casse le bras ! ajouta-t-il en forçant un peu plus sur l'articulation.

L'infirmier poussa un petit cri de douleur mais paradoxalement, il ne répondit pas tout de suite et ce qui troubla encore plus Kakashi, ce fut de constater que ce n'était pas par peur. Il y avait de la gêne dans son regard, de la réticence, comme s'il était d'avance désolé de ce qu'il allait dire. L'homme s'humecta les lèvres et malgré la souffrance que devait lui occasionner un tel mouvement, il leva lentement les yeux vers Kakashi.

« Ho… Hokage-sama est mort », murmura-t-il.

La foudre s'abattant sur lui ne lui aurait sans doute pas fait plus d'effet. Le jeune ANBU cligna des yeux, hébété, tandis qu'une sueur glacée dégoulinait le long de son dos. Il lui sembla tout à coup que les murs se mettaient à tourner. Pour conserver son équilibre, il serra le poignet de l'infirmier plus fort.

« Quoi ? » bredouilla-t-il.

Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait mal entendu. Il avait forcément mal entendu. Il ne pouvait qu'avoir mal entendu. L'infirmier laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement de douleur et se baissa pour diminuer la pression sur son articulation.

« Hokage-sama… est mort, articula-t-il péniblement. Le combat contre Kyuubi… ça l'a tué, il…

Alors Kakashi lui brisa le poignet. Le pauvre homme poussa un hurlement mais le garçon ne lâcha pas prise. Au contraire, il serra encore plus fort, totalement indifférent à la souffrance qu'il causait. Il entendit des cris, sentit vaguement que l'on essayait de lui faire lâcher prise mais désormais, ils ne pouvaient plus l'atteindre. Personne ne pouvait plus l'atteindre.

_Hokage-sama est mort. Hokage-sama est mort. Hokage-sama est mort. _

Les murs tournèrent plus vite. Il crut qu'il allait vomir. De plus en plus de gens étaient autour de lui, il le sentait. Mais il ne les voyait pas. Il ne les entendait pas. _Hokage-sama est mort. _Comment était-ce possible ? _Hokage-sama est mort. _Il était bien trop puissant, bien trop rapide, bien trop… _Hokage-sama est mort. _Il ne pouvait pas être mort, décida-t-il. Ce n'était pas vrai, ça ne pouvait être qu'un mensonge. _Hokage-sama est mort. _Un mensonge.

Mais il réalisa presque aussitôt que ce ne pouvait être cela : personne n'avait démenti. Personne ne l'avait contredit ou avancé une version différente. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et appuya son front contre ses genoux. Non. Non, non, non, NON !! Bordel non !! Pas lui, pas maintenant, pas après _ça. _Il sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler et serra les poings. _Hokage-sama est mort. Hokage-sama est mort. Hokage-sama est mort. _Bon sang ! Cette voix… qu'elle se taise, au nom de Dieu, qu'elle se taise !! C'était comme avec Sachi. Son cœur lui faisait si mal qu'il avait l'impression qu'il essayait de s'échapper de sa poitrine. Il saignait de l'intérieur. Il pissait le sang et personne ne le voyait.

Quelle fut la chose qui le reconnecta soudain et sans prévenir à la réalité, il l'ignorait mais sa main fusa à toute vitesse et immobilisa une seringue à quelques centimètres de son cou. Il resta un instant immobile, sans rien faire d'autre, puis, comme si la vue des gouttes perlant au bout de l'aiguille lui avait fait prendre conscience de la situation, il perdit brusquement tout contrôle. Sa frustration, sa détresse, son désespoir, sa douleur explosèrent.

Avec un cri de rage, il tordit le poignet du médecin qui lâcha la seringue avant de l'envoyer valser contre un mur. D'un geste vif, il ramassa la seringue et la planta sauvagement dans la jambe d'un autre homme qui s'avançait vers lui. Mais lorsqu'il poussa sur ses jambes pour bondir, une douleur aigue lui cisailla le torse et la jambe. Le temps qu'il change de stratégie et tâtonne en direction de sa pochette à kunaï qui n'était pas là, une nouvelle aiguille s'enfonçait dans son cou.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'été qui suivit la mort du Yondaime fut l'un des plus torrides de Konoha. Il faisait si chaud que la sueur perlait au bout des mèches de cheveux qui tombaient devant son visage, son souffle sous le masque était désagréablement lourd et chaud. Le vent ne soufflait plus, n'apportait plus sa brise rafraîchissante et chaque pas soulevait des nuages de poussière blanche et brûlante que même l'ombre n'apaisait plus. Les tavernes qui auraient dû être pleines ne l'étaient pas. Seuls les inconditionnels et quelques Jounins pouvaient y être aperçus, de temps en temps. Peu de gens traînaient dehors en général, les commerçants sortaient leurs étalages le matin, tôt, mais passé midi, les rues devenaient désertes. Tout se passait en fait comme si le village lui-même était tombé dans une sorte d'apathie, abasourdi par tout ce qui était arrivé. Un corps dont le cœur se serait arrêté de battre. Un corps en décomposition.

Car vraiment, l'odeur était pestilentielle, réalisa Kakashi tandis qu'il arpentait l'avenue principale déserte si l'on exceptait le chat blanc qui ronronnait au soleil sur un muret le long de la rue. Apparemment, son petit éclat avait fait forte impression à l'hôpital. Pour la première fois – et sans doute la dernière – on l'avait fait sortir avant même qu'il n'en ait fait la demande. En d'autres temps, il s'en serait réjoui mais il n'en éprouva au final qu'une satisfaction extrêmement limitée. Les médecins étaient débordés, ils n'avaient pas de temps à accorder à un ANBU un peu instable et qui, à l'évidence, avait assez d'énergie pour pouvoir céder son lit à un autre.

Qui eut cru que le combat avait fait tant de victimes ? Jamais le garçon n'avait vu autant de blessés, de cadavres d'un seul coup. Les demandes d'identification étaient innombrables, le bureau spécialement créé pour l'occasion complètement débordé. Quant à la morgue, elle avait été si submergée en l'espace d'une nuit que tous les corps n'avaient pu être stockés. Alors on les avait laissés dehors avec tous les inconvénients visuelles et olfactifs que cela entraînait. Dieu merci, on avait eu le bon sens de regrouper les corps vers les zones moins habitées et fréquentées mais ça n'en rendait pas le spectacle moins horrible. L'air était lourd de chagrin. Tous les volets étaient fermés, la majorité des magasins fermés en signe de deuil.

Kakashi n'avait jamais pu faire comme les autres, en particulier en matière de mort. Loin de s'enfermer à la caserne avec d'autres, d'essayer de dormir pour être sans cesse réveillé par des hurlements que personne hormis lui n'entendait, il s'était ainsi mis à marcher. Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant. Il boitait de plus en plus et le soleil lui brûlait la peau mais ça lui était égal. Il n'aurait pas supporté de rester immobile. Ses pensées l'auraient rendu fou, à supposé bien sûr qu'elles ne l'aient pas déjà fait.

Il se trouvait maintenant dans le quartier des bains publics. Il s'engagea sur le pont et s'arrêta au milieu pour contempler l'eau. Elle était trouble, verte et écumeuse et ne sentait pas très bon elle non plus. Kakashi s'appuya sur la rambarde et posa son menton sur ses mains. Tout était parfaitement irréel. Les images du combat continuaient de défiler devant ses yeux encore et encore et il commençait à croire que jamais elles ne cesseraient de le hanter. Il revoyait les immenses queues onduler, les hommes voltiger comme les gouttes d'une gerbe d'eau transpercée par une lame d'acier. Insignifiants. Immédiatement oubliés, rejetés dans l'ombre comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Il n'y avait pas eu la moindre différence, il avait pu le constater en longeant la morgue. Jounins, enfants, Kyuubi n'avait pas fait de jaloux, il avait massacré tout le monde. Quant aux survivants, eh bien… Il eut un bref sourire. Il ne restait plus des survivants que des fantômes à la recherche d'une âme qu'ils ne retrouveraient jamais.

Il repensa à Sachi. Comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il eut l'impression que sa température corporelle chutait de dix degrés et il fut lui-même surpris de l'intensité de ses sentiments. L'ombre avait dévoré une partie de son âme lorsqu'elle lui avait lâché le bras parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sans lui, elle aurait peut-être survécu. Cela faisait partie des questions dont il savait très bien qu'il ne devait pas se les poser et qui le hanteraient jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Un fantôme de plus sur sa route déserte. Il ignorait si son corps avait été ramené, il ne l'avait pas vu – et il ne savait toujours pas s'il en était heureux ou non. En fait, il n'avait retrouvé aucun de ses équipiers. Il n'avait pas vraiment cherché. Au fond de son cœur, il savait que ce n'était pas la peine.

D'un bond, il sauta sur la rambarde et resta ainsi, accroupi malgré la douleur que lui procurait cette position. Il ne sentait plus la chaleur. La peine et le désespoir l'avaient quitté et laissaient derrière eux un gouffre qu'il ne pouvait combler : il n'avait plus de courage, plus d'honneur, même plus de colère ou de haine pour ce qu'Arashi avait fait, juste la terrifiante sensation d'être dans une immense pièce vide où le moindre battement de cœur provoquait un écho sans fin. Il se sentait seul, démuni et ce qui était encore pire, jeune.

Un corbeau passa en croassant au dessus de sa tête et il leva les yeux vers le ciel nu. Il aurait presque pu les voir, Obito, Isane, Kaito, Sachi, Shobei, Arashi… et lui, tout seul sur son pont à vaguement envisager le suicide par noyade avant d'écarter l'idée d'un pur point de vue pratique (pas assez d'eau et chanceux comme il était, quelqu'un allait forcément le voir et se ruer à son secours). Il rebaissa la tête et appuya son poing serré contre sa bouche. Il se sentait seul à en crever. Il ne lui restait plus rien que des souvenirs qui bientôt se terniraient parce qu'ils n'étaient que des souvenirs dans un temple friable.

Alors, tout doucement et bien qu'il sût que cela n'avait aucun intérêt, encore moins de sens, le garçon repassa dans son esprit tous les moments qu'il avait passés avec eux. Peut-être que s'il se concentrait assez, s'il y croyait assez, il parviendrait à créer un monde où le temps n'existerait pas et où il pourrait contempler leurs visages pour l'éternité. Où il n'aurait pas à leur dire adieu.

Les heures passèrent. Le soleil descendait lentement à présent mais il ne pouvait pas partir. Ne le voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Pas encore.

Il était si absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne se rendit compte de la présence de l'autre que lorsque ce dernier se décida à parler.

« Comment tu fais pour rester dehors sans bouger avec un soleil pareil ? Tu veux griller ou quoi ? »

Kakashi ne prit pas la peine de se tourner, ni même de répondre.

« Je déconne pas, Kakashi… Tu vas ressembler à une chips si tu restes l…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » l'interrompit Kakashi, ennuyé.

Plus tôt il aurait répondu aux attentes de l'autre et plus vite il partirait. En uniforme de Jounin comme lui, bandeau à l'envers et senbon à la bouche, Genma soupira et s'appuya à son tour sur la rambarde. Il arborait plusieurs entailles au niveau de la mâchoire et portait son bras droit en écharpe. Pendant un moment, il resta silencieux.

« Jouer au poker est toujours risqué. Même pour les pros, finit-il par dire. »

Kakashi fronça les sourcils en se demandant si Genma était vraiment venu ici dans le seul but de lui parler poker puis il comprit ce qu'il voulait dire et eut un sourire amer.

« Tu ne pourras pas faire mieux que moi. Brelan, ajouta-t-il en voyant Genma hausser légèrement les sourcils. Et toi ?

- Je m'en sors mieux en effet : juste une paire. »

Dieu merci, Genma était suffisamment cynique lui-même, malgré son âge et son parcours relativement « normal » – pour ce que Kakashi en savait du moins – pour ne pas être choqué par ce genre de dialogue.

« Tant mieux pour toi. »

Genma haussa de nouveau les épaules, n'ayant visiblement pas d'avis sur la question. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le garçon au senbon ne reprenne la parole.

« En fait, je me disais que ça t'intéresserait peut-être d'avoir des nouvelles du commandant… »

Kakashi ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander sèchement en quoi l'état du commandant pouvait bien l'intéresser puis il prit véritablement conscience de ce que l'autre venait de lui dire et son cœur fit un bond. Tout à sa détresse autodestructrice, il avait complètement oublié Okara. Il se tourna vers Genma, désormais parfaitement attentif, un mélange soigneusement dosé d'ennui et d'interrogation sur le visage. L'autre ANBU eut un sourire amusé.

« Il est tiré d'affaire, dit-il en mâchonnant son aiguille. On l'a sorti des soins intensifs il y a une heure.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il a fait une diversion pour que Hokage-sama puisse attaquer Kyuubi. Mais voilà la diversion… A mon avis, c'était une technique interdite. Il a eu du pot de pas en crever. Il aurait voulu mourir, il s'y serait pas pris autrement. C'était efficace, tu me diras… J'avais jamais vu des dragons d'air aussi puissants… »

Un frisson descendit le long du dos de Kakashi mais Genma affichait toujours son air blasé, parlant du combat comme il l'aurait fait de sa dernière expérience sexuelle au bordel. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'espoir et de la panique que ces mots venaient de réveiller chez Kakashi. Celui-ci réfréna un rictus ironique. On pouvait bien lui reprocher d'être inexpressif ; de son point de vue, la nonchalance était bien plus effrayante.

« Où il est maintenant ? demanda-t-il alors que Genma poursuivait son récit.

Le ninja au sembon se tourna vers lui et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils discutaient, son visage exprima un début de perplexité. Pendant un instant, il le dévisagea sans rien dire. Visiblement, il était en train d'examiner les arguments pour et contre d'une hypothèse sans parvenir à trancher.

« Dans une chambre de l'aile sécurisée de l'hôpital, finit-il par dire.

Les officiers d'abord », marmonna Kakashi que cette information rendait un peu amer au souvenir de l'endroit où il s'était lui-même réveillé.

Genma se détendit.

« Toujours. »

Kakashi ne répondit pas et se remit à contempler l'eau. Etrange mais elle lui semblait plus claire que tout à l'heure et les rayons du soleil déclinant lui donnaient une belle teinte jaune orangée. Il leva les yeux de nouveau vers le ciel. _Ils_ étaient toujours là et Kakashi savait qu'il les avait à jamais perdus mais il venait aussi de se réaliser qu'une de leurs places était encore vacante et cela suffisait à rendre le reste supportable.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Je viens changer les pansements du patient. »

Les trois ANBU qui gardaient la porte de la chambre dévisagèrent longuement la jeune infirmière brune aux grands yeux bleus qui se tenait devant eux, un plateau dans les mains et un sourire amical mais tendu sur le visage. Le shinobi posté à droite de la porte la scanna de la tête aux pieds – s'attardant en particulier dans le décolleté de la jeune fille -, testa son chakra puis finit par lui indiquer qu'elle pouvait passer d'un signe de tête.

« Si tu veux, tu pourras changer les miens aussi après », l'interpella un autre ANBU sur un ton évident de suggestion en lui tapant sur les fesses lorsqu'elle passa devant lui.

Ses collègues éclatèrent d'un rire gras, rire qui s'éteignit cependant brusquement lorsque l'infirmière fit volte face. Son regard était si glacial que l'espace d'un instant, on eût dit quelqu'un d'autre. Les ANBU reculèrent, interloqués, et l'un d'entre porta la main à sa pochette d'arme mais presque aussitôt, l'aura de violence qui avait pulsé hors du corps frêle de la jeune fille disparut comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Le temps que les ANBU se remettent, elle s'était glissée dans l'entrebâillement et avait claqué la porte derrière elle.

Dos au battant et les joues encore rouges de colère, Kakashi bloqua la porte et reprit son apparence normale dans un « pouf ! » à peine audible. Sur son honneur, jamais plus il ne ferait une chose pareille. Non seulement se balader dans des couloirs d'hôpital en jupe et talons hauts le mettait fort mal à l'aise – et nuisait ainsi à sa crédibilité – mais il n'était pas certain d'apprécier le sens de l'humour de certains shinobis. Par le ciel, perdait-on tout sens des convenances lorsque l'on était ANBU ? Il faudrait également qu'il touche deux mots au directeur de l'hôpital en matière de sécurité. Il était parvenu à entrer dans la chambre de l'officier le plus gradé après le Sandaime un peu trop facilement à son goût.

Secouant mentalement la tête, il écarta de son esprit toutes ces pensées et s'approcha du lit où Okara était allongé, immobile et les yeux fermés. Son cœur se serra à la vue de l'homme brisé étendu sur le lit. Une perfusion était enfoncée dans son bras droit et l'autre replié contre son torse, plâtré. Deux tuyaux sortaient de ses narines et des électrodes collées sur son torse bandé le reliaient à un moniteur sur le côté du lit. Le signal lumineux et sonore était régulier, de même que le soulèvement de sa poitrine, signe qu'il était toujours sous l'effet de l'anesthésie. Son visage nu, détendu et maigre, était visible mais apparaissait aux yeux de Kakashi inhabituellement vulnérable. C'était comme s'il avait eu accès à quelque chose d'intime, de secret.

Le garçon prit une chaise, s'assit à côté du lit et releva son masque peint. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il était venu : Okara n'était plus son capitaine, encore moins son « sensei ». Mais il n'avait plus que lui. La nouvelle de sa survie l'avait littéralement extirpé de la nuit. Arashi était mort. Isane, Kaito, Sachi, Shobeï étaient morts, Rin était sortie de sa vie. Il n'y avait plus qu'Okara. La dernière personne à ancrer sa vie dans le réel. Il ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Il avait besoin de lui. Maintenant plus que jamais. Vivre était devenu une torture et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu des amis sur qui compter. Okara n'était pas un ami mais lui et Kakashi se ressemblaient. Quelque chose les liait, quelque chose de profond, une sorte de compréhension mutuelle tacite. Et au-delà de cela, Kakashi le réalisait, il y avait l'amour. Il ne servait plus à rien de le nier. L'idée de son commandant mort le plongeait dans un abyme de détresse, accompagnée d'une terrifiante sensation de vide. Il aimait Okara, malgré lui, malgré tout. Il l'aimait.

Un changement de rythme dans la respiration du jeune homme lui fit relever la tête. Il scruta le visage pâle avec angoisse. Une ride s'était formée entre les sourcils froncés et les paupières frémissaient. Kakashi se tendit, le cœur battant, les mains jointes en une prière muette. _Ouvre les yeux. Ouvre les yeux, je t'en supplie. _Il les voyait bouger sous les paupières closes, son souffle devenir plus saccadé ; il n'était pas loin, il allait revenir. Et soudain, deux gemmes d'un noir profond mais terne, comme érodées par le temps, apparurent, vacillantes, embrumées par la somnolence et la douleur. Kakashi baissa la tête, remerciant silencieusement le ciel d'avoir exaucé sa prière. Dieu existait peut-être en fin de compte. Il ne lui avait pas tout pris.

« Commandant… » murmura-t-il, la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Un tressaillement parcourut les traits tirés d'Okara au son de sa voix. L'homme ne réagit pas tout de suite, son cerveau analysant probablement avec peine les informations que lui renvoyaient ses sens meurtris. Très lentement, les pupilles se tournèrent vers lui, le fixèrent quelques secondes sans réaction. Et flamboyèrent soudain d'une émotion si brute que Kakashi eut un mouvement de recul. La surprise, la rage puis le désespoir traversèrent le regard d'Okara par vagues successives violentes, faisant brusquement voler en éclat l'habituel masque d'impassibilité et de contrôle. Un son étranglé, sans doute à cause des tubes, jaillit des lèvres pâles et Kakashi vit son corps être secoué d'un spasme sous les draps. Pris de cours, la respiration soudain un peu difficile, il ne sut quoi dire. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Okara referma les yeux, les muscles de la mâchoire saillants, comme si l'ANBU en lui luttait de toutes ses forces pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Au comble de la stupéfaction, Kakashi vit une larme rouler sur la joue gauche de son supérieur. Cela le jeta dans une confusion sans borne et le mit extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il souhaita n'être jamais entré dans cette chambre. En venant ici, il avait voulu trouver un support, un roc sur lequel s'appuyer, pas une branche sur le point de casser. Ce n'était pas à lui de soigner les blessures des autres. Il ignorait comment faire.

« Arashi est mort ? »

Le garçon sursauta. Okara ne le regardait pas mais il avait à présent les yeux bien ouverts et l'acuité d'acier qui leur était propre était revenue. Sa voix était rauque. La gorge sèche, Kakashi dut forcer ses cordes vocales à fonctionner.

« Oui »

Ce simple mot lui écorcha les lèvres et le cœur. Un vertige s'empara de lui et il lui sembla que l'on venait seulement de lui apprendre la mort de son sensei. Il serra les poings et agrippa les plis de son pantalon et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Okara ne réagit pas. Il se contenta de déglutir, certes péniblement. Kakashi ressentit alors l'urgent besoin de saisir la main ou le bras d'Okara, sentir sa chaleur, sa vie, sa présence. Sentir qu'il était là, près de lui, qu'il n'était pas seul. Se savoir en sécurité.

Il fixa son commandant, laissant pour une fois tous ses préjugés, toute sa rancœur, sa colère de côté ; il n'y avait plus de place pour cela. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, il fallait… Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? N'étaient-ils pas semblables ? Ne ressentaient-ils pas les mêmes choses ? Leurs vies… enfin, ils se comprenaient, non ? Kakashi ignorait tout de son commandant, absolument tout mais… il y avait… ce sentiment de proximité, cet écho, cette sensation de miroir un peu fêlé qu'il ressentait près de gens comme Shobeï. Et Okara était même plus que cela. L'homme était un modèle, une image rassurante, solide, il l'avait été dès le premier jour. Ce n'était pas comme avec Arashi : Okara appartenait à l'ombre, à la nuit, à ce qui était sale, noir et dont on ne parlait pas. Comme lui.

« Kakashi »

Il leva de nouveau les yeux vers Okara. Le commandant s'était tourné vers lui. Et à cet instant, en contemplant ce regard épuisé, émoussé par la vie, il sut ce que l'homme allait lui dire. Parce qu'ils se ressemblaient. Parce qu'ils se comprenaient. Parce que même si Okara ne lui avait jamais rien dit, il savait qu'ils partageaient les mêmes blessures, les mêmes craintes et qu'avec Arashi, ils avaient perdu la même chose. Pour toutes les raisons qui l'avaient conduit à aimer Okara, il ne pouvait que comprendre et peut-être était-ce le pire.

Le tremblement de ses mains échappa à son contrôle, il dut faire un terrible effort pour conserver un visage calme. Okara le regardait toujours, directement. Sans colère, sans artifice, sans hauteur ni froideur et Kakashi fut transpercé. Son cœur se serra à l'étouffer, il crut un instant qu'il allait s'écrouler. Il crut qu'il allait se lever, frapper Okara et lui dire d'aller au diable. Il crut qu'il allait lui hurler qu'il n'était qu'un égoïste, un faible, un lâche ; que lui ne l'aurait jamais fait, ne l'aurait jamais abandonné, qu'il l'aurait suivi jusqu'en Enfer s'il l'avait fallu et que bordel de merde ! ils étaient pareils !! Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre ! Un chef n'abandonnait pas ses hommes ! Il crut sincèrement qu'il allait l'implorer, le supplier de ne pas le laisser, quitte à envoyer sa fierté au diable.

Mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne fit rien de tout cela. A la place, il hocha la tête, se leva et avec douceur mais sans le regarder, il retira la perfusion, les électrodes et les tubes. _Je vous aimais. _Puis, d'un geste lent, il dégaina _son _katana (à croire qu'il avait su qu'il aurait à s'en servir lorsqu'il l'avait accroché dans son dos une heure auparavant). Sur la surface d'acier, l'ampoule de la chambre se refléta un instant comme un lac d'une parfaite immobilité l'aurait fait du soleil sanglant, lisse, sans fêlure, sans défaut. Il déglutit et assura sa prise sur le manche. Eleva la lame mais au tout dernier moment, il s'arrêta et mû par une soudaine intuition, il retira son masque et le tendit à Okara. _Ne me laissez pas. _Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi mais il savait que c'était le geste à faire, le geste que son supérieur avait attendu. Sans un mot, Okara le prit et son visage disparut derrière. Kakashi recula d'un pas. _J'ai besoin de vous !!_

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Il adressa un ultime salut à son supérieur et éleva la lame. Dans sa poitrine, quelque chose hurla de rage et il l'entendit lui crier qu'il n'était pas trop tard, qu'il pouvait encore l'arrêter. Mais il l'ignora. Il ne pouvait pas le forcer à vivre alors qu'il n'en avait plus envie. Lui-même ne se souvenait que trop du désespoir insoutenable qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il s'était éveillé dans un lit d'hôpital, preuve flagrante de son échec à mourir. Mais à l'intérieur de lui, la voix lui martelait que s'il laissait Okara partir maintenant, il allait se tuer lui-même parce qu'il n'allait jamais s'en remettre, encore moins se le pardonner. Pouvait-il prendre le risque ? Pouvait-il prendre le risque de tout perdre encore une fois sous prétexte qu'il avait fait son devoir ?

Okara perçut-il son hésitation, c'est probable. Toujours fut-il que Kakashi vit sa main droite se crisper sur le drap et immédiatement, le garçon prit sa décision. Il inspira profondément, visa…

« Merci Kakashi »

Frappa.

Curieusement, il n'éprouva rien lorsque le sang jaillit de la gorge tranchée et l'éclaboussa. Il ne ressentit rien non plus en voyant le corps tressauter quelques secondes avant de s'immobiliser, le bras droit pendant dans le vide. Le masque commença de glisser sur le côté mais Kakashi fit un pas en avant et le maintint en place. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu voir le visage, le regard de son supérieur. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur son arme. Lentement, il passa son index sur la lame pleine de sang, traçant un long chemin gris, perlé de rouge, le fixa quelques secondes et le fourra dans sa bouche. Il suça son doigt avec avidité, savourant le goût métallique sur sa langue et jusqu'au font de sa gorge, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne ridé. Et puis tout se passa très vite. Quelque chose monta en lui, une vague amère destructrice si grande qu'elle aurait pu l'avaler de l'intérieur et il se sentit tomber, tomber dans le vide et il était le seul, l'unique responsable. Ses doigts bougèrent d'eux-mêmes. Le crissement des étincelles brisa le silence ambiant. Affolé, Kakashi saisit le katana, celui de son père, celui avec lequel il venait de tuer son dernier espoir de salut et d'une pression des doigts, il brisa la lame en morceaux. Ensuite seulement, il hurla.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

On l'arrêta bien sûr. Il n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque les ANBU débarquèrent et le maîtrisèrent – peut-être un peu plus brutalement que ne l'auraient dicté la procédure et sa passivité – et le conduisirent aux prisons. Il ne frémit pas en passant devant les portes des cellules de prisonniers, celles où autrefois Okara lui avait appris à arracher des ongles – pour ne parler que des châtiments les plus doux – sans sourciller. Tout ceci appartenait désormais au passé. Okara n'était pas là, à lui crier dessus et à l'humilier, il n'était pas là. Ne le serait jamais plus. Et comme si c'était par lui que les prisons avaient pris cette dimension à la fois terrifiante et fascinante, Kakashi s'aperçut que lui mort, il n'éprouvait plus le moindre intérêt pour cet endroit. Rien n'avait changé pourtant mais il ne voyait plus à travers les mêmes yeux. En fait, il ne voyait plus rien. Tout lui était égal. Dans une certaine mesure, il était presque satisfait d'être là. C'était le seul, le meilleur endroit pour quelqu'un comme lui.

On le jeta dans une des innombrables cellules, humide, sombre et infestée de rats, les mains liées dans le dos. Une odeur écoeurante de sang, d'urine et de pourriture régnait. La seule source de lumière était les torches qui passaient de temps à autre devant sa porte et jetaient sur les murs et le sol de pierre des ombres dansantes dans lesquelles Kakashi croyait parfois reconnaître les queues de Kyuubi lui-même. Ces moments le jetaient dans un mélange de terreur absolue et de fascination morbide. Parfois, il était aussi saisi d'hilarité, une hilarité pleine d'autodérision qu'il ne cherchait plus à retenir et il se mettait à rire en se balançant d'avant en arrière sans reconnaître sa propre voix, à contempler ce qu'il était devenu. Un ninja, le fils de Crocs Blancs, l'élève du Yondaime, l'ANBU au Sharingan, en prison comme un vulgaire criminel ! Mais oui, il était un criminel. Ne venait-il pas de tuer une équipière et d'assassiner son commandant ? Oui, oui, oui. Lui, le gamin prodigue dont on avait tant fait l'éloge. Un assassin ! Un assassin que Konoha avait formé, admiré, tari d'éloges. C'était à mourir de rire !!

Mais la plupart du temps, il restait allongé sur le côté, la joue contre la pierre humide, à écouter les rats courir, les sentir le frôler, parfois le mordre. Et ça lui était égal. Il ne se demanda pas pourquoi on le laissait là, pourquoi on ne lui posait aucune question. Ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il ne mangea pas ce qu'on lui apporta. Il n'avait pas faim et il avait un souvenir des cuisines des prisons encore assez précis pour ne, de toutes façons, pas avoir envie d'y toucher. Bercé par la fièvre, la peine et la fatigue, il flottait dans un entre-deux monde, gris, sans couleur ni son qui parfois tendait vers un noir profond puis à d'autres vers un blanc plus pur. Le temps n'existait plus, il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là. Tout avait cessé d'exister à la seconde où il l'avait tué. Il l'avait su, il avait su que ça le détruirait mais il l'avait fait quand même. Pourtant, il ne le regrettait pas. Lentement, sûrement, sa vie s'effilochait et il attendait avec patience le jour où le fil serait suffisamment mince pour être rompu d'une simple pression de la main.

Et puis un jour, de la même façon qu'on l'avait fait entrer, on l'en fit sortir. Fiévreux et à moitié conscient, il se sentit soulevé par les épaules et traîné dans les couloirs. Il crut qu'on s'était enfin décidé à l'interroger, à le punir jusqu'au moment où il reconnut le grincement de la porte principale et que la lumière du jour l'éblouit. La chaleur, à laquelle il n'était plus habituée, lui tomba dessus comme une chape de plomb.

De nouveau, il dut endurer les médecins, les tests, les potions mais désormais, ça ne lui apportait plus cette exaspération mêlée de haine. Il obéissait mécaniquement, sans écouter, sans comprendre ce qu'on pouvait bien lui dire. Il ne réfléchissait plus, n'en avait plus envie. Il se sentait mort.

Le Sandaime vint le voir le jour de sa sortie. Kakashi était assis sur son lit en tailleur et fixait depuis près d'une heure le verre d'eau qu'une infirmière lui avait donné sans le porter à ses lèvres. Il ne leva pas la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir mais il sut instinctivement qui venait d'entrer et qu'il était accompagné d'un ANBU.

« Bonjour Kakashi »

Kakashi ne réagit pas. Il ignorait ce que le Sandaime voulait, il s'en moquait et n'avait pour sa part rien à lui dire.

« Tu devrais boire, tu sais… »

_Va chier, connard…_

Le vieil homme poussa un soupir, se retourna et fit signe à l'ANBU de sortir. Il s'avança ensuite vers lui et se tint debout. Ses épaules étaient plus voûtées que d'habitude.

« Kakashi, mon garçon… Pardonne-moi mais il faut que nous parlions de quelque chose d'important tous les deux »

Le garçon renifla, ironique. Plus rien n'était important pour lui, ne l'avait-il pas compris, lui et toute sa soit disant sagesse ?

« Arashi t'a demandé quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? »

Kakashi leva les yeux et le regarda sans comprendre.

« Son fils », ajouta le Sandaime.

Ah, oui, bien sûr. Le gamin. Il eut envie de rire.

« Est-ce que j'ai une tête à vouloir, et à pouvoir, m'occuper d'un gosse ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Sa voix était éraillée, sèche à cause de son silence prolongé.

« La question n'est pas là, Kakashi. Arashi est mort…

- Vous croyez m'apprendre quelque chose ?

- … et il t'a demandé de veiller sur Naruto. Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il mérite que tu y réfléchisses ? »

Kakashi soupira. Tout cela l'ennuyait. Il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir. Il n'avait pas envie de s'occuper de Naruto, il n'avait plus envie de vivre. Il n'avait plus envie de rien. Pourquoi aurait-il eu envie de vivre ? Il n'avait plus rien, plus rien !! On lui avait tout pris ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le ciel ne le laissait-il pas en paix ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas partir ?

« S'il était aussi soucieux que cela de l'avenir de son fils, il n'avait qu'à s'arranger pour s'en occuper lui-même, cracha-t-il, farouche. »

Une certaine tristesse se peignit sur le visage ridé.

« Tu ne connais pas les détails, Kakashi…

- Et j'en ai rien à foutre. »

Il fut lui-même surpris du calme avec lequel il prononça cette phrase mais en réalité, il n'avait plus la force de se mettre en colère. Ou plutôt, il n'avait plus la force d'exprimer sa colère. Le sentiment de frustration et d'amertume terrible était toujours bel et bien là.

« Tout ce que je veux, reprit-il d'un ton à la fois terriblement las et implorant, c'est qu'on me foute la paix. Qu'on me foute la paix, putain. C'est trop demandé ? »

Il était parfaitement conscient que s'adresser ainsi à l'Hokage, même sans élever le ton, était passible de sanction mais ça n'avait plus la moindre espèce d'importance et il savait qu'on ne le punirait pas. Il était furieux. Furieux de voir que les adultes continuaient de se reposer sur lui et de le mêler à leurs problèmes alors qu'il n'appartenait pas à leur monde. Furieux de devoir subir les conséquences de leur incompétence.

Le Sandaime le dévisagea longuement sans rien dire puis il soupira.

« Très bien. Nous allons exposer le corps d'Arashi pour que les gens puissent lui rendre hommage, ajouta-t-il après hésitation. Mais les proches pourront le voir avant, en privé. Je pense que ça te concerne »

Et il sortit. Kakashi le suivit des yeux et quand il fut sorti, il fracassa son verre contre le mur le plus proche.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fut-ce par sens du devoir, par amitié ou à cause de l'illusoire pensée que voir son corps et lui dire adieu en bonne et due forme allait apaiser son chagrin, toujours fut-il que Kakashi vint.

Le corps d'Arashi avait été déposé dans la grande salle du conseil, réaménagée pour l'occasion. Lorsqu'il se présenta, la porte était fermée mais un banc avait été installé tout près de l'entrée contre le mur. Une kunoichi y était assise. Un peu perplexe, Kakashi s'approcha et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle mais il ne la regarda pas et ne lui adressa pas la parole. Elle fit de même de son côté. Il se demanda brièvement qui cela pouvait bien être – peut-être une parente d'Arashi, une représentante du clan Uzumaki – puis il décida qu'il s'en fichait et ferma les yeux. C'était absurde, il n'aurait jamais dû venir. Il ferait ce que la décence et le respect du aux morts ordonnaient et il partirait. Contempler un corps ne l'excitait pas vraiment, fût-il celui de son ancien sensei et Hokage.

Il commençait à s'impatienter quand enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et Koharu leur fit silencieusement signe d'entrer. Kakashi se leva, laissa passer la fille puis s'engagea à son tour mais en franchissant le seuil, il frissonna. La première fois qu'il était venu, il avait certes été impressionné mais à cause des participants. Aujourd'hui, c'était la pièce elle-même qui le faisait se sentir ridiculement petit. Elle n'était pas plus grande mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'atmosphère qui la rendait plus froide et plus pure. Tous les meubles avaient été enlevés mais un petit autel se trouvait à présent contre le mur en face de l'entrée. Un cadre contenant une large photo d'Arashi ainsi qu'un bol de riz y avaient été déposées. Des tentures noires ornaient les fenêtres traditionnellement nues et des fleurs avaient été accrochées aux murs. Il faisait frais malgré la saison. Et devant l'autel se trouvait un cercueil de bois clair dans lequel le corps d'Arashi reposait, recouvert d'un linceul blanc brodé d'or. Seul son visage blanc était visible, paisible dans la mort qui l'avait fauché à l'apogée de sa vie. Sur l'autel, des bâtons d'encens attendaient d'être brûlés. Kakashi jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Cet endroit… cet air, cette absence... C'était à peine supportable. Trop de choses se rassemblaient dans cette pièce, palpable ou non, des choses auxquelles il n'était pas préparé.

La jeune fille alla se placer à droite du cercueil, mains croisées devant elle. Son allure disait quelque chose à Kakashi mais ses cheveux longs tombaient devant son visage baissé et le dissimulaient aux personnes présentes. Le Sandaime, Jiraya, Orochimaru et Homura firent alors leur entrée. En voyant le Sannin brun, Kakashi éprouva une brusque bouffée de fureur. Que faisait cet homme ici ? Pourquoi était-il là, lui qui avait toujours fait preuve de mépris et de haine envers Arashi et qui aujourd'hui devait éprouver une jubilation intense ? Sa présence était une insulte ! Il croisa le regard de Jiraya et ce dernier dut voir sa colère car il haussa brièvement les épaules. Puis il alla s'installer à droite à côté de la jeune fille tandis qu'Orochimaru, Koharu et Homura allaient à gauche. Le Sannin aux longs cheveux blancs fit discrètement signe à Kakashi de venir se placer à côté de lui et le garçon obéit aussitôt sachant que de toutes façons, il ne pouvait rien à la présence du serpent.

Enfin, Danzou arriva et ferma la porte derrière lui avant d'aller se placer à côté d'Orochimaru. Kakashi réprima un nouveau frisson alors que son cœur se serrait. La présence de tous ces membres illustres du conseil ne rendait que plus flagrante l'absence de ceux pour qui il avait éprouvé de l'affection. Arashi avait droit à une cérémonie parce qu'il était Hokage et voir son corps était déjà très difficile à supporter. Mais Okara, lui, n'aurait droit à rien et cette pensée révulsait Kakashi jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Toutes ces personnes… Il les haïssait.

Le Sandaime s'avança, se plaça face au cercueil et entama une prière funèbre. Kakashi n'écouta pas ce qu'il disait mais chaque mot était comme un coup de poignard supplémentaire dans son cœur détruit. Une attaque de plus contre sa garde affaiblie et il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle. Très bientôt, il ne supporterait plus de rester là. Les paroles pleines de douceur de l'Hokage le ramenaient malgré lui en arrière, à l'époque où ils étaient encore quatre, avec Obito et Rin qui souriait. Une époque où il n'avait été qu'un égoïste et un monstre mais avec une équipe entière. Il ne restait plus rien de cette équipe désormais. Plus rien. Les sourires, les rires, les moments de complicité, les confidences, cet incroyable sentiment d'appartenance, l'_amitié _étaient des choses qu'on lui avait volées une fois de plus, qui ne lui appartenaient plus et plus le temps passait, plus il mesurait l'importance de ce qu'il venait de perdre. C'était comme un trou ne cessant de s'agrandir à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

Les mots cessèrent et un par un, les personnes présentes s'avancèrent vers le corps du Yondaime, s'inclinèrent et allumèrent un bâton d'encens qu'ils tinrent entre leurs mains dans une prière silencieuse. Le Sandaime, Homura, Koharu, Orochimaru et Jiraya s'exécutèrent premier, puis ce fut leur tout. La jeune fille passa d'abord. Elle s'inclina et resta penchée un long moment puis elle se détourna et alluma un bâton d'encens mais Kakashi vit ses mains trembler violemment tandis qu'elle priait et dès qu'elle eut fini, elle quitta la pièce presque en courant. Un peu troublé car ces manières lui rappelaient de plus en plus quelqu'un auquel il préférait ne pas penser, Kakashi choisit de ne pas faire attention et s'avança à son tour mais il comprit immédiatement le comportement de la jeune kunoichi. Car en contemplant vraiment de près le corps d'Arashi, malgré lui, malgré les résolutions qu'il avait prises, son cœur se serra plus que jamais et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

L'instant, les quelques fractions de secondes au cours desquelles il prit véritablement conscience que son sensei était parti et que jamais il ne reviendrait furent parmi les plus douloureuses de sa vie. Il se pinça les lèvres et en même temps, à travers la peine, la souffrance, il ressentit autre chose. La conscience qu'il s'agissait d'un moment particulier. _C'est maintenant_, pensa-t-il. _Maintenant, je dois prendre une décision_. Parce qu'il n'y avait désormais plus de barrière entre lui et ce monde adulte qu'il haïssait et redoutait tant, parce que la seule personne qui lui avait vraiment témoigné de l'intérêt et de l'amour et servi d'écran avait disparu. Parce qu'à présent, il était seul et n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter ce nouvel univers s'il voulait continuer à vivre.

Mais le voulait-il ? se demanda-t-il tandis qu'il joignait ses mains en signe de prière et se penchait sur le corps, les bâtons d'encens fumant entre ses doigts. Continuer à vivre pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Il ne voulait pas veiller sur le bébé, il n'en était pas capable et comment aurait-il pu vivre avec un souvenir vivant de son sensei près de lui ? Il n'avait rien promis, rien du tout. Il devait beaucoup à Arashi mais il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé et quoi qu'on dise, Kakashi ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu'il avait fait. C'était quelque chose de bien trop intime, de douloureux en lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux et contempla une dernière fois ce beau visage si fin, si pâle, si serein, ces yeux bleus qu'il ne verrait jamais plus, cette voix qui ne s'élèverait plus, cette énergie, cette bienveillance, cette puissance et tout ce qui avait caractérisé le jeune Hokage. Il rappela à lui tous les souvenirs des moments passés avec lui pour ne pas en laisser un seul derrière, tout ce que son maître avait pu lui dire, les sermons, les disputes, tout. Il garda tout. Le garçon refoula ensuite avec peine les larmes qui lui piquaient de plus en plus les yeux et, tout bas, posant presque son front contre celui d'Arashi, il prononça les mots :

« Je suis désolé. »

Une fois dehors, il s'appuya contre la porte et respira à fond. Il se sentait à bout de forces, comme si le passage dans cette pièce lui avait ôté toute énergie, le laissant sans défense face au tourbillon de sentiments à l'intérieur de lui. De toutes ses forces il essaya de ne pas craquer, de refouler cette effroyable sensation de solitude et de perdition mais il n'en avait plus la force. Il ne pouvait plus. Son corps se mit à trembler et il plaqua son poing contre sa bouche pour étouffer le hurlement de détresse venu de ses entrailles, à deux doigts de la rupture. Jamais, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal. Et le monstre blessé à mort à l'intérieur de lui ruait furieusement pour s'exprimer, cognait encore et encore, si fort que Kakashi avait l'impression qu'un liquide brûlant allait s'échapper de chaque pore de sa peau si jamais il cédait. Il n'allait pas tenir, il ne tiendrait pas ! Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, le souffle de plus en plus court, les bras pressés contre lui dans une tentative futile pour contenir cette tempête. Il allait tomber et personne n'était là pour l'aider à rester debout. Tout le monde était mort, il n'avait plus personne. Plus personne !

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il entendit sa voix. Ce n'étaient pas des mots, plutôt des sanglots entrecoupés de tentatives désespérées pour s'exprimer mais il aurait reconnu le timbre de sa voix douce n'importe où. Il leva les yeux. La kunoichi était là, assis sur le banc, comme quelques minutes auparavant, mais elle avait relevé la tête. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux et il la reconnut enfin. C'était Rin.

Kakashi la fixa, halluciné, osant à peine respirer. Rin… Elle était là, elle avait survécu. Si près de lui après tout ce temps, tous ces morts… Ses yeux si doux, ses mains croisées devant elle – comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer ? -, ses cheveux qui avaient encore poussé. Et les larmes qu'elle ne retenait pas. Si jolie, réalisa-t-il avec un frisson bien qu'il ne put cette fois en expliquer l'origine. Sa vue provoqua un tonnerre d'émotions contradictoires et intenses qui lui ôtèrent jusqu'à la force de se tenir debout.

Mais alors qu'il sentait ses genoux céder sous son corps, comme si elle avait entendu son appel à l'aide désespéré, elle se leva et, le regard brillant de larmes mais flamboyant, elle courut le prendre dans ses bras. Ils s'effondrèrent ensemble. En l'entendant désormais pleurer à chaudes larmes contre sa joue humide, Kakashi sentit ses dernières forces l'abandonner. Il fourra son visage dans le cou de Rin et là, entouré de ses bras tendres et chauds, la douceur, la sécurité, la vie alors qu'il avait cru avoir tout perdu, confirmation qu'elle lui pardonnait, le jeune homme abandonna tout faux-semblant et s'autorisa enfin à pleurer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il ne resta que très peu de temps à la cérémonie d'hommage officielle. Il avait déjà pu lui dire adieu, ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le faire une deuxième fois et il n'avait aucune envie de se mêler à la foule.

Debout au sommet d'une maison toute proche du temple où la population s'amassait pour dire un dernier au revoir à son sauveur, Kakashi ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. C'était fait. Au fond de son cœur, il savait qu'il s'était engagé sur une voie. Laquelle, il n'en était pas encore sûr mais il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour acquérir la certitude et pouvoir dire adieu à toute une partie de sa vie.

Un très léger frottement sur les tuiles derrière lui l'informa que Rin venait de le rejoindre. Très doucement, elle posa sa main sur son épaule et murmura :

« On y va ? »

Il se retourna et hocha la tête.

« Oui. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Est-ce que tu veux que je m'en aille ? lui demanda-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

- Oui, répondit-il après un instant de réflexion en regardant la stèle de marbre bleu. Oui, s'il te plait.

- D'accord. Je ne serai pas loin. »

Et elle s'éloigna. Kakashi fut un instant tenté de la rappeler puis il se résolut. Non. Elle l'avait accompagné jusqu'ici, maintenant c'était à lui de jouer.

Très nerveux, les jambes flageolantes, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches pour en dissimuler le tremblement et fit un pas en avant. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il étai censé faire : il n'avait pas eu pour coutume d'aller parler à son père après sa mort, ne l'avait pas fait non plus pour Isane. Bien trop risqué à son goût mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus le choix.

_Respire. Tout va bien se passer, tu peux le faire. _Seigneur, pourquoi était-ce si dur, même maintenant ? Pourquoi était-ce si douloureux ? Il agrippa sa chemise à l'emplacement du cœur. Il saignait encore tellement… Et il avait si honte… Sa présence était insultante, indigne. Il faillit faire demi-tour mais l'image de Rin le regardant de loin en souriant l'en empêcha. C'était aussi pour elle qu'il se devait de le faire. Ça faisait partie du deal. S'il continuait, il savait que ça ne pourrait se faire qu'avec elle, quelque fût la place qu'il lui accordait et pour cela, il devait être capable de le faire. De _lui _parler, de se faire pardonner…

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Salut Obito… murmura-t-il enfin.

Et puis peut-être parce que c'étaient les seuls, les bons mots à dire, il baissa la tête, se laissa tomber à genoux et ses lèvres bougèrent d'elles-mêmes.

« Pardonne-moi, balbutia-t-il. Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé… »

A une cinquantaine de mètres, Rin le vit se plier en deux et tomber et elle eut un sourire triste. A présent, elle en était sûre. Il vivrait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques jours plus tard, Kakashi se rendit à l'hôpital. Il traversa les différents services jusqu'à la nursery et une fois là-bas, il se présenta et demanda à voir Uzumaki Naruto. L'infirmière de service, qui avait jusque là arboré un sourire radieux, commença par lui jeter un regard interloqué – visiblement, on n'avait pas coutume de voir des ninjas de quatorze ans rendre visite à des orphelins – puis, quand elle comprit qu'il était sérieux, son incrédulité disparut, remplacée par une grimace qui, à ne pas s'y tromper, exprimait le dégoût.

« Très bien, dit-elle du bout des lèvres comme si le seul fait d'accéder à sa requête était source de honte absolue pour elle. Suivez-moi. »

Un peu perplexe, Kakashi lui emboîta le pas. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, il fut bien forcé de constater qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers la salle vitrée qu'il avait vu en arrivant et qui selon toute vraisemblance était l'endroit où l'on gardait les nouveaux nés. Notant toutefois le pas assuré et le visage fermé de l'infirmière, il s'abstint de poser des questions et se contenta de suivre. La femme le conduisit finalement dans une petite chambre à l'écart de cette aile de l'hôpital à la porte gardée par un Chunnin. De plus en plus interloqué, Kakashi se tourna vers l'infirmière tandis que cette dernière faisait signe au ninja de reculer.

« Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

- Je croyais que vous vouliez voir le… Sa bouche se tordit. Le gosse Uzumaki…

- Certes mais…

- Eh bien, vous y êtes. »

Des hurlements perçants retentirent alors à leurs oreilles. Kakashi eut tout d'abord un mouvement de recul avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait des pleurs d'un enfant. Une mine exaspérée était apparue sur le visage du Chunnin.

« Il n'arrête pas depuis hier ! Je deviens dingue, vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose ?

- Il a sans doute faim. Laissez-le, il finira par arrêter. »

Kakashi la contempla, bouche bée. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en matière d'enfant mais il en savait assez pour savoir que refuser de nourrir un bébé était loin d'être normal.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire part de son avis à l'infirmière mais elle le coupa en poussant la porte et en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

« Après vous », fit-elle, acide.

Renonçant provisoirement à comprendre, Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil au shinobi de garde, qui l'ignora, et se décida à entrer. La pièce était vraiment petite et peu éclairée. On n'y respirait pas très bien et Kakashi pouvait nettement voir la fine couche de poussière au sol, preuve que le ménage n'y avait pas été fait depuis un moment. Une bouffé l'indignation lui gonfla la poitrine, sentiment accentué par l'évidente détresse dans les hurlements du bébé. Là encore, pas besoin d'être infirmier pour savoir qu'une telle atmosphère était nuisible au nouveau né.

« Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers l'infirmière. Pourquoi est-il ici ?

- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que nous allions le mettre avec les autres enfants ? » répliqua l'autre, visiblement choquée.

Kakashi se demanda brièvement s'il allait passer pour un imbécile ou un fou s'il répondait « Ben… si » puis il décida qu'il était inutile de discuter et se retourna vers le berceau. Un bruit de pas décroissant suivi du grincement de la porte lui apprit que l'infirmière était partie et qu'elle avait refermé la porte. Il s'approcha à pas lents du berceau. Les cris, les pleurs commençaient à envahir son esprit de façon désagréable et l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement. Qu'était-il censé faire à présent ? Le prendre dans ses bras (pour ce qu'il en avait vu, c'était ce que faisaient toutes les mères) ? Le nourrir – et là se posaient inévitablement les questions du quoi et du comment - ? Chanter une berceuse ? Pffff… Pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il sût chanter…

A défaut de trouver un début de réponse, il posa ses mains sur le bord du berceau mais garda volontairement les yeux fixés sur le mur d'en face. Il ne voulait pas le regarder, pas tout de suite. Ce n'était guère courageux de sa part mais il craignait de partir en courant s'il croisait le regard bleu de l'enfant – parce qu'il _aurait _les yeux bleus –, incapable d'assumer ce souvenir vivant, et ce n'était sans doute pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Alors, pendant quelques instants, il entreprit d'essayer de se détendre et de se vider l'esprit - Dieu, qui eut cru qu'une si petite chose pouvait hurler si fort ? – et enfin, il baissa les yeux.

Le petit garçon avait déjà des petites touffes de cheveux blonds comme les blés – comme son père – sur le crâne et des marques sur les joues. On lui avait mis un body de lin et il était recouvert d'un léger drap blanc. Il hurlait toujours et ce de plus en plus fort (si toutefois c'était possible) tout en remuant ses petits poings et ses pieds nus. De temps en temps, il toussait, manquait de s'étrangler dans ses sanglots puis repartait de plus belle. Une odeur nauséabonde commençait de plus à se répandre et Kakashi réprima un frisson d'horreur à l'idée de ce que cela devait être.

Il avait affronté beaucoup de choses au cours de sa vie mais à cet instant, il se sentait particulièrement démuni. Il regretta de ne pas avoir amené Rin. A coup sûr, elle aurait su quoi faire : n'était-elle pas une fille ? C'étaient les filles qui s'occupaient des bébés et non les hommes. Et au-delà de cela, il commençait vraiment à perdre le fil de ses pensées avec ce bruit infernal. Or, il _devait _faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il se pencha vers le bébé. Peut-être que s'il lui parlait, il se calmerait…

« Euh… salut, commença-t-il avec le sentiment d'être totalement ridicule.

- Laisse Kakashi, intervint alors la voix amusée du Sandaime.

Le jeune homme se retourna, rouge de honte. L'Hokage venait d'entrer, accompagné de Rin qui portait un sac sur son épaule.

« Je… je ne savais pas comment faire pour… commença Kakashi, complètement mortifié à l'idée que son ancienne équipière ait pu le voir dans une telle situation.

- Je me doute bien. Ce n'est pas grave. Rin va s'en occuper. Viens avec moi, je voudrais te dire quelques mots.

Les joues en feu, Kakashi s'écarta du berceau pour laisser officier son amie. Rin lui adressa au passage un petit sourire complice, déballa quelques affaires de son sac (une large serviette et divers flacons) puis elle se pencha et prit le bébé toujours sanglotant dans ses bras. Kakashi lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule puis il suivit l'Hokage dehors. Là, le vieil homme fit signe au Chunnin de partir.

« Hokage-sama… commença Kakashi une fois le shinobi éloigné. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi Naruto est-il ici et pas avec les autres enfants ? Qu'est-il arrivé à sa mère ?

- Kushina est morte en couche peu de temps après que la bataille ait commencé, répondit gravement l'Hokage en hochant la tête.

- Oh…

Le visage tourmenté de douleur de son sensei lui revint en mémoire et il sentit sa gorge se nouer.

« Arashi a dû prendre une terrible décision l'autre soir, Kakashi, poursuivit l'Hokage. Le sceau du Shinigami était la seule solution pour arrêter Kyuubi et il a choisi son propre fils pour en être le réceptacle.

Kakashi ferma les yeux. Bien sûr… Tout devenait clair à présent. La présence de l'enfant sur le champ de bataille, la demande d'Arashi… L'attitude de l'infirmière. Il avait beau avoir conscience du courage que cela avait dû demander à Arashi, il ne put s'empêcher d'en vouloir à son ancien sensei. Il imposait à son fils un fardeau qui allait bouleverser – pour utiliser un terme relativement neutre – à jamais la vie du petit garçon. Arashi en avait-il seulement mesuré les conséquences ?

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? demanda-t-il après un long silence.

- Naruto ne doit pas savoir ce qu'il porte en lui, cela me paraît évident. Il ne supporterait pas le regard des autres et ne se supporterait pas lui-même.

- Et comment comptez-vous faire cela ? Les gens seront bientôt tous au courant !

- Il est clair que nous ne pourrons agir que sur la nouvelle génération. Les villageois devront jurer de ne pas parler de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là à leurs enfants. »

Kakashi eut une moue sceptique.

« Ce ne sera pas assez. Les enfants imitent leurs parents, vous ne vous rappelez pas ? »

Si le Sandaime fut déstabilisé par l'allusion, il ne le montra pas.

« Je ne suis pas naïf, Kakashi. Nous ferons tout pour qu'il ait une vie normale mais toi et moi savons que ce ne sera jamais le cas. D'où la nécessité de garder un œil sur lui. Il aura besoin de soutien. Vous avez beaucoup en commun…

- Comme c'est pragmatique comme raisonnement », répliqua Kakashi, glacial.

Le Sandaime eut l'air surpris.

« N'est-ce pas pour honorer la demande d'Arashi que tu es venu voir Naruto aujourd'hui ?

- Venir le voir ne m'engage à rien que je sache. »

L'argument était vraiment faible mais il avait le mérite d'être honnête. Kakashi avait longuement discuté avec Rin de la requête d'Arashi. C'était elle qui l'avait poussé à aller voir le bébé mais en venant ici, il n'avait toujours pas pris de décision. Il était venu parce qu'il avait senti que c'était en continuité avec la voie qu'il empruntait. Au fond, tout cela lui faisait peur et les enjeux étaient trop importants pour qu'il se précipite.

Pour détourner le sujet, il posa une question :

« Que dira-t-on à Naruto à propos de ses parents ?

- Il ne devra pas savoir qui ils sont en réalité. Je pense que tu comprends pourquoi… »

Kakashi hocha la tête.

« Et quelle version allons-nous lui donner du massacre ?

- Ses parents ont été tués dans l'attaque. Cela me paraît être la version la plus simple et la plus crédible. Et au fond, n'est-ce pas la vérité ? »

Kakashi ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il se sentit soudain envahi d'une grande lassitude et resta finalement silencieux.

« Kakashi, ce sont des temps difficiles pour toi, j'en suis pleinement conscient… - Kakashi faillit répliquer quelque chose de cinglant mais il s'abstint – et je ne te forcerai à rien mais cet enfant est seul au monde…

- Et que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Je suis ANBU. Je ne pourrai pas garder un œil sur lui constamment.

- Je ne pense pas que c'était ce qu'Arashi avait en tête lorsqu'il t'a demandé cela. Il était évident que tu n'abandonnerais pas ta carrière pour Naruto. Non, je pense qu'il voulait dire… Prendre de ses nouvelles lorsque tu as le temps. Veiller à ce qu'il soit en sécurité, régler un éventuel problème…

- Je… je ne sais pas… Kakashi se passa la main dans les cheveux. Je… »

A cet instant, la porte de la petite chambre se rouvrit et Rin passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

« Il s'est endormi, annonça-t-elle, le visage rayonnant. Le pauvre mourrait simplement de faim…

- Merci, Rin, répondit l'Hokage. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant ».

La jeune fille hocha la tête, disparut de nouveau à l'intérieur de la chambre puis ressortit, son sac sur l'épaule.

« Hokage-sama… dit-elle en s'inclinant. A plus tard, Kakashi, ajouta-t-elle en passant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Salut, Rin. »

Kakashi attendit qu'elle ait tourné à l'angle du couloir puis il adressa un regard interrogatif au Sandaime.

« Rin est déjà au courant de tout ce que je viens de te dire, répondit le vieil homme. C'est elle qui va s'occuper de Naruto le temps qu'on lui trouve une place à l'orphelinat. C'est elle qui a pris cette initiative, ajouta-t-il en voyant Kakashi hausser les sourcils.

- Je vois… »

_Sale vieillard rusé_… Il avait tout planifié dès le départ. A présent, il était obligé de s'engager auprès de Naruto. Kakashi fut un instant tenté de refuser. Il détestait se faire manipuler de la sorte, fusse pour un bébé, fusse pour le fils du Yondaime. Il pouvait tolérer l'idée d'un destin supérieur impénétrable – c'était inévitable lorsque l'on devenait ninja, encore plus pour un ANBU – mais n'être qu'une marionnette entre les mains des dirigeants pour un domaine autre que la guerre et les missions lui répugnait.

Sans réfléchir, il tourna le dos au Sandaime et retourna dans la chambre. Il y régnait à présent un silence presque total si l'on exceptait le lointain cri des oiseaux et le brouhaha des commerces qui leur parvenaient à travers la lucarne. Kakashi s'approcha à pas lents du berceau. Naruto dormait, recroquevillé sous son drap, ses petites mains ramenées contre sa bouche. La tendresse était un sentiment qui était à peu près étranger à Kakashi mais en contemplant ce minuscule bout de chair qui semblait déjà faire preuve d'un solide appétit et de capacités vocales au dessus de la norme, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'affection pour lui. Etait-ce toujours ainsi ? Ressentait-on toujours cette volonté de protection devant un enfant ? Il tendit la main vers le bébé en soupirant.

_J'espère que t'as la foi petit, parce que tu vas vraiment en chier._

Du bout des doigts, il effleura les quelques mèches blondes.

Derrière lui, le Sandaime sourit et referma silencieusement la porte avant de s'éloigner. Kakashi n'allait rien promettre – il était encore trop jeune et portait encore trop profondément en lui la blessure des trahisons qu'il avait subies – mais il garderait un œil sur Naruto. Il en était certain. Parce que ce n'était qu'à travers cet enfant, le vieil Hokage le sentait, que Kakashi parviendrait à donner un sens nouveau à sa vie et peut-être, un jour, à se pardonner lui-même.

FIN


End file.
